6 Little Faces
by Sylvia Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward Cullen have the perfect life, the only thing missing are children. After years of trying and to no success she turns to fertility drugs. When she finally gets pregnant, she may get more than what she's bargained for with six surprises. Complete.
1. What the Hell?

Another story that has been brewing in my head for a while. Just so you know this story goes head first into the plot, since we have a long way to go. I hope you enjoy. This story is mainly told from Bella's point of view, but will have Edward's input every now and then. FYI: I've never been pregnant so this is based off of research and television. If any of my information is wrong about the whole process of pregnancy, etc. feel free to tell me and I'll correct it as soon as possible. Sometimes it's hard to figure out if any of my information is accurate or not. Anyways...here is the first installment of 6 Little Faces.

Here's the full summary:

Bella and Edward Cullen have the perfect life, the only thing missing... are children. After years of trying and to no success, Bella turns to fertility drugs. When she finally gets pregnant, she may get more than what she's bargained for in the form of 6 surprises. A story about the struggles of raising multiples, trying to maintain your marriage, and learning that there is more to life than you've ever expected.

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

All my life, I have wanted kids. A little girl or boy to call my own. I would run my mom, dad and brother crazy with my incessant babbling of children. This of course worried my father, who was just nineteen when they had my older brother Liam, but I often reassured him he had no need to worry. When I wanted kids, I wanted it to be with someone I loved. I wanted what my parents had. My parents had a wonderful relationship, and were still in love with each other as they then. I often wondered if I would ever fall in love.

I considered myself boring. A plain Jane, who kept her head in the books and her mind in the clouds. I was the complete opposite of my brother. He was 4 years older than me, 6'3 with our mother's straight corn silk blonde hair and our father's honey brown eyes. He was extremely outgoing, and very ambitious. I on the other hand, stood at 5'8, had our father's curly mahogany locks, and then there were my eyes. In fact, my eyes were the only things I had really liked about myself. Liam had said it made me even more "beautiful." I had complete Heterochromia, meaning that my eyes were two completely different colors. My left pupil, my mother's eerie ice blue, and my right, my father's honey brown. I was extremely shy, and often hid behind by brother for everything. He was my best friend, and we kept each other's secrets. The biggest secret between us being the fact that he was gay, until he proudly came out. The say our parents were not surprised actually surprised the two of us. Also mentioning the fact that although he loved kids, they just were not for him. This pushed pressure on me to have kids of my own one day. I was only seventeen, and as much as loved kids, I had other dreams I wanted to accomplish.

I wanted to write. I loved writing. It was just something about putting words to paper that intrigued me. I always had a vivid imagination and hoped that others one day would get to read my words. I had planned on going to college in Miami to major in English literature. I even had my own little mentality that I lived by, prompted my favorite quote.

"_We all die. The goal isn't to live forever; the goal is to create something that will."- Chuck Palahniuk_

My life seemed to revolve around that quote, to create something that would forever leave my mark on the world, whether it was in a book, or bringing another life into the world. I never thought it would apply to the second one until he stormed into my life knocking me off my feet.

I could remember it like it was yesterday. I was eighteen in my sophomore year of college. My best friend Angela and I were out for the summer and decided to spend it with our families in Forks. Angela and I were like night and day. Whereas my brother was my best male friend, Angela was my best girlfriend. She was shy like me, but when we got together, we were just as outrageous as any other teenagers were. With her olive colored skin, dark locks and soft hazel eyes, she was a beauty to be reckoned with, but tended to fray away from attention that came her way. We had decided to make a trip to Seattle, to do a little shopping. I hated shopping, but being the good friend I was, I decided to tag along.

….. Flashback…8 years ago

"Ang." I whined. "My feet hurt. I'm ready to go home." I breathed as she pulled me hastily to our rental car for what felt like the eightieth time.

"Jeez Bella. It's only been 6 hours." she sighed, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was one of those rare hot days in Seattle, and it was blazing. Angela had someway coxed me into wearing some shorts that stopped mid-thigh that made my legs look sexy (her words not mine) and a navy blue wife beater that seemed to make my pale skin looked luminescent (again her words not mine). I was hot, hungry, and seconds away from calling my brother to come rescue me. After feeding me, I seriously though we were going to head back home when she began dragging me towards what looked like a huge tattoo shop.

"No!" I screeched. We had talks of getting one, one day, but I did not mean now. She continued to pull me, although I had at least 4 inch height difference. I tried to pull out of her grasp, but held her grip firm until we were at the door. I tried smacking her hand away, but it seemed pointless. I barely had enough to see the title of the shop "Volturi Tat's" when we were soon inside. Surprisingly no one seemed to be doing anything, although they had about twelve people lounging around talking to each other. They obviously musty have saw Angela's and me exchange outside, because all of their faces held amused smiles. I felt my skin flush, and I was glad my sunglasses covered my face, at least masking somewhat of my face. A short black haired girl bounded up to us. She was extremely pretty, and looked to be few years older than me. I wondered why she would work at such place, seeing that she had no tattoos or piercing of her own. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"Hi I'm Alice! What can we do for you?" she asked bouncing in place, and I could still feel everyone's eyes on us.

"I'm Angela and this is Bella. We're here to get a tattoo." Angela beamed, but I shook my head, raising my hands.

"Correction, **she** is here to get a tattoo. **I** was brought here against my will." I huffed.

"Such a baby." she said, popping me in the stomach. I winced. Angela was extremely heavy handed.

"So abusive." I muttered, and heard a husky chuckle. I looked over to see a green-eyed Adonis lounging back in a chair smiling at me. He was gorgeous. He looked about 6'4, and was dressed in dark wash jeans with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His square jaw bared a crooked grin with the smallest hint of stubble. My eyes raked over his muscled arms that revealed a small slither of a tattoo against one of his biceps. I was glad that I had my glasses on because my eyes were probably bugging out of my head at the moment. His eyes were raking over my body and for once, I was glad I had listened to Angela about my clothing choices instead of my usual "frumpy" wear. (Angela…again)

My eyes coasted over the others in the room. There was a tall blonde man who stood beside Alice. He had tattoos running down the both of his arms, and was looking at me curiously. Beside the two of them stood a beautiful blonde-haired woman next to a huge muscular guy. He looked like he could snap my arm in two if he wanted, but his grinning pair of dimples seemed to stray that belief. Lastly, there were the three Native American guys who sat in each one of the tattoo stations. Two of them had girls perched on their laps, and they all offered me a small smile. I found it odd, that they were all just sitting there doing nothing, but then again, it was Sunday, so it was probably a ,slow day.

"Well then, if you're going to get a tattoo then I'm your guy. I'm Ben." One of the guys said coming from the back room. He was tall, about 6'0, with jet black hair and blue eyes His arms and neck were covered in tattoos. His eyes flickered over to me for a brief second before focusing directly on Angela. I looked over to see her looking in awe. Her mouth was slightly open, and I wouldn't be surprised if she started drooling. She was grinning softly, blinking her eyelashes and I smiled knowing that this was just like her to do so. Although Angela was shy when she wanted something, she would do anything to get what she wanted.

"Subtle." I coughed, and she smacked me again on the arm hitting the same sore spot once more. I let out a small squeak.

"You know that's called spousal abuse." I huffed, and she just flipped me off, following Ben into the other room. This of course left me as the center of attention. I looked back over to the gorgeous man on the couch noticing that his eyes had never once left my face. I wondered if he knew I was staring back just as hard as he was. I should feel flattered, but I felt a little conscious, knowing that he was openly staring at me. Even the others seemed to notice, all of them letting out a small chuckle every now and then. I pulled my sunglasses from my face. Usually I kept them on even inside, since my eyes were very sensitive, but luckily it wasn't so bright inside the shop. I was so use to taking them off, that I forgot that it was uncommon to see people with two different colored pupils.

"Whoa freaky eyes." the large one said loudly, earning a smack to the head, from the gorgeous blonde beside him.

"I'm sorry for my husband's rudeness, but then again your eyes are sort of freaky." she laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah I know." I sighed. Although I liked my eyes, others often criticized them, either claiming that I was a freak or just faking, using colored contacts.

"I think they're beautiful." a husky voice whispered and I felt my skin flush knowing that it was him that spoke.

"That's so cool. I wished my eyes were two different colors; imagine the makeup possibilities to compliment them." Alice squealed clapping her hands. I looked at her wide-eyed, wondering if she was having a seizure.

"You're scaring her Alice." the blonde guy beside her said, my eyes shifting from his blue eyes over to the grass green that seemed to never leave my face.

"Where are our manners? I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is my girlfriend Alice Brandon. The big guy over there is my best friend Emmett McCarthy and his wife Rosalie. The ones in the chairs are Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater and Sam Uley, with Leah Clearwater and Sam's wife Emily on his lap. The guy openly staring at you is my other best friend Edward Cullen." Jasper said. I took a quick glance from my peripheral vision to see him offering me a small smile. Ah, so he was a Cullen. From what I knew of his family, he was an only child, and heir to the million dollar Cullen Pharmaceuticals franchise. What he was doing in a tattoo shop was beyond me. I gave him a small smile.

"Now that those introductions are over…. Alice started, but Emmett interrupted her.

"So Bella, what brings you to our neck of the woods? I've never seen you before and trust me, I know everybody around here." he smirked and Edward threw him an agitated frown. I brushed a few strands of hair from my face and answered him.

"Well Angela and I both attend The University of Miami. We're both out for the summer and decided to visit our folks in Forks. We decided to hit Seattle for shopping purposes." I shrugged.

"Wait Forks?" he asked. "That's where we're all from." Edward grinned, and that was the first I had really heard him speak. His voice sounded like honey and velvet.

"Such a small world." he laughed, grinning at me crookedly and I felt my heart flutter a bit in my chest.

"Really? I knew your last name sounded familiar?" I said, and a small smile graced his face.

"So what about you then? You say that your folks are from Forks. Maybe we know them." Alice grinned.

"Yeah I bet we do." Rosalie nodded.

"Well Angela's last name is Webber." I started.

"Oh, the pastor's daughter. Nice family." Rosalie said and everyone nodded.

"And you?" Who I think was Leah asked.

"Guess." I smiled. Most of the people around here knew that I was the chief's daughter, but to the rare few who didn't, I wanted them to guess. They all looked at me confusedly, their eyes raking over my features as they tried to figure out who my parents were. After a few minutes, I let out a small giggle.

"You really don't know?" I laughed, and they shook their heads, although I had a small feeling that they knew, especially from the small smile that was threatening to spread over Edward's face. Hmm, but then again, although most people saw the resemblance between my father and I, it was always seemed to be the eyes that threw people off.

"No I'm coming up with a blank here." Emmett sighed, obviously defeated.

"Swan." I said, rolling my eyes. Emmett became quiet, and soon he let out a hearty laugh.

"Holy crap, you're Chief Swan's kid." he breathed.

"Bingo." I smiled, and everyone broke out into fits of laughter.

"Oh man, of all the people to come strolling in." he grinned.

That little tidbit of information seemed to break the ice, as we fell into easy conversation. Edward said nothing, but continued to stare at me, a soft smile playing on his lips. It was not long before Angela came back looking a little disheveled, a bandage freshly wrapped around the back of her neck. Ben trailed out behind her a huge grin on his face.

"Had fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her and she blushed. Angela never blushed. I stood up and gave her bag, humming the melody to Let's Get it on. She smacked me in the chest.

"You know I'm going to leave you, if you don't stop with the abuse." I muttered, rubbing my stomach. She just stuck her tongue out at me. I looked at everyone to see them obviously amused from our interaction.

"How long are you guys down here?" Alice asked, bouncing once more in place.

"The whole summer, well at least for me. This hooker is leaving me next week to go on some stupid retreat." I huffed, pouting at her. I was going to be extremely bored this summer, left to fend off with my brother who loved to dress me up. The traitor patted my shoulder.

"You'll live." She grinned.

"You can spend it with us then. What's one more to the bunch?" Alice squealed loudly and I found myself nodding scared at what she was going to do next.

"We'll see." I laughed as I gave Alice my phone watching amusedly as she typed her number into my phone and vice versa. Angela pulled me to the door, waving our goodbyes as she flashed Ben a coy grin. I wanted to turn around and catch a small glimpse of Edward, but Angela had pulled me out the door. Sighing much to her amusement we headed back to the rental, settling ourselves in, as she prepared to drive us back to Forks.

True to Alice's word, less than a week after Angela left, she invited me to join them on a picnic, where I met the rest of their little extended family. Again, Edward would just sit there and stare at me, but I soon found myself doing the same studying the grass green of his eyes with the golden flecks in them. The others would laugh at us for our little staring game but it had soon became our routine for the complete duration of the summer, and I felt saddened when I realized that my time was up.

It was the end of the summer. Edward and I were doing our little staring thing again. We were at his parent's end of the summer bash, where most of us were heading our separate ways. I was leaving for Florida in the morning and Edward back to Los Angeles to finish his last year of college in business management. Neither one of us had wanted it to end, but we soon had to face reality. The others had soon realized to leave us to our little personal bubble, as they enjoyed the last few moments of summer. It was getting late and I knew that I had to leave soon, to go prepare my things. I had just finished giving my goodbyes to everyone and was about to leave when Edward called my name from the base of the stairs. This was a rarity for us. We often never spoke, letting our eyes speak for one another.

"Yes Edward?" I whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm going to miss you." he said softly, coming to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I whispered, my voice slightly breaking as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. We stood there for a few minutes, ignoring the few stares and whispers of his friends and family. We were about to break apart when he whispered in my ear.

"You know you're going to marry me one day right?" He whispered, and a small smile spread across my face. It was odd to feel such things in two months, let alone without any type of conversation between us, but I couldn't help but beam at him. Of course we had to learn more about one another before that happened, but there was time for that later. "Yeah I know, and when that day comes I'm going to say yes." I grinned, kissing his cheek, as we pulled apart. I walked over to the doorway not even bothering to turn around knowing that my departure was going to make it even harder.

"Good night Edward." I whispered, closing the door behind me, smiling softly when I heard a soft "Goodnight Bella."

….

Contrary to belief, that one day turned into 8 months later. I had become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Everyone thought we were too young to marry but I found myself falling in love with him more and more each day. Just because we were married didn't mean our life was over, we were just starting another chapter. We learned so much about each other, our conversations ending until the early hours of the morning. I was finally content with life with Edward by my side. My life was perfect and I couldn't wait to spend it with Edward. Everything was perfect.

….

**Chapter 1 (Present Day)**

**BPOV**

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice asked, holding my small little wiener dog Jerry in her hands.

"Huh? I'm sorry what were you saying?" I blinked.

"You were staring at the wall for about fifteen minutes. Where did you go?" she asked, concern etched in her tone.

"Nowhere. I just feel weird I guess." I answered. It was a strange feeling really. My stomach was beginning to cramp up so I figured my period was about to start. God, I hated my period at the moment.

"It's because of Tanya's baby shower isn't it?" Alice said, sitting down on the bed beside me. Edward had left earlier with the guys while we girls attended the baby shower. One of my other close friends, who also happened to be Edward's ex-girlfriend, was pregnant with her third child.

Children. I admit I felt envious of her. Edward and I had been trying for the past four years, to no use. I had got the plus twice, only to be disappointed when I went to the doctor to see that it was false. The strangest part being that nothing was physically wrong with either one of us, we just couldn't conceive. Sex. We went at it like rabbits, Edward barely having time to come through the door some days before I attacked him and still nothing. I even resorted to a fertility clinic and was prescribed Clomid, a common fertility drug to help me along, but still nothing. I took it faithfully on my 3rd day of menstruation and nada. Nothing at all. I was told it didn't work for everyone, but I felt like I should keep trying.

I had finished college with my degree in English, working as a teacher at a private school teaching twelfth grade students. It was a far stretch from writing but it was close enough for me. Edward was working as CEO of the company, putting his degree to good use. Edward and I had moved to Seattle after I graduated to be with our family and friends. In fact Jasper and Alice lived two houses away from us with their little boy Max.

Nearly everyone in our little group had, had children, Jasper and Alice with their 3 year old Max, Rose and Emmett with their 6 year old Marley, Sam and Emily with their 7 year old twins Claire and Kim, Leah and Jacob with their 4 year old Jake Jr. who we called JJ.

"A little." I answered as she rubbed my back soothingly. That still didn't soothe the butterflies I had in my stomach. I was twenty five with most of my life in check and still without the one thing I had wanted the most. I let out a soft groan.

"You know we don't have to go right?" Alice said, as she lay down beside me, Jerry snuggling into the crook of my neck. He was such a little silly dog. Edward had given to me after our second false positive, I guess to replace the ache it had left in my heart.

"No we have to. Tanya would want us to be there." I sighed, getting up feeling a little uneasy on my feet.

"You okay there Bella" You're looking a little green." Alice said concernedly at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I was nauseous and my breasts were aching. Common sign that my period was coming which meant that it was arriving soon which also meant again, that I wasn't pregnant. I grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" she asked, fixing the ruffles of her skirt.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed, grabbing the baby bag from my bed.

…_Three weeks later…._

"Jeez bitch, I thought your period ended already." I glared as my brother came in flopping down on the bed beside me. School had been out for break for the past two weeks, and I had been at home, spending much of my time munching into a tub of Ben and Jerry's. Edward was at work, to much of my and his relief. Lately, I was on the warpath. My mood swings were driving us all crazy, and I was surprised that none of were suffering from whiplash. I wouldn't even let Edward touch me. I was extremely moody since Tanya's baby's shower, also adding that my period was on, everyone knew to leave me to my little funk. I was extremely tired, not even bothering to take care of myself, besides showering, usually lounging in a pair of Edward's sweats and t-shirt. To satisfy my mood I satisfied myself with my favorite foods, often Alice or Rosalie to accompany me. I was now watching Sex and the City and was feeling incredibly sorry for myself. I raised another spoonful of my chocolate deliciousness to my mouth.

"You could at least share." Liam huffed, kicking off his shoes as he laid down beside me, resting his head beside me on my pillow.

"I better not be laying in any of your juices." he smirked, grabbing the spoon from my hand and grabbing a mouthful of ice cream.

"You're just lucky, I changed the sheets. I grinned, taking the spoon back to dig into my little chocolaty heaven. We laid there for about another hour watching television, passing the spoon between us, until we finished it off.

"You know you have to get out of this little bitch fit you're having right?" He said, turning on his side to look at me. He was very blunt and to the point and that was what I loved about my big brother. He was so direct.

"I know. I guess I'm just feeling really sorry for myself." I sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"You need to stop that. You're running us all crazy. Seth even came home looking scared to death." Liam huffed. Yeah my brother was dating the same Seth from the shop. They met at my wedding and it was love at first sight. They were together ever since.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to make him calm down? I have to nibble on his…" he started but I cut him off.

"Please don't finish that sentence, or you'll be meeting my chocolate ice cream all over again." I moaned. I definitely didn't want to hear about my brother's sex life.

"Whatever. Get your fat ass up. Let's go on a run, before the others get here," Liam said bouncing up off the bed. For some reason, him calling me fat hurt, and tears welled in my eyes.

"What's wrong Belly?" he asked, grabbing me to his chest and that made the tears come even faster.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicking, as he rocked back and forth.

"You…you called me fat." I bawled. It was completely ridiculously of me to be crying, but I was just felt so hurt from his words.

"Uh…I'm sorry B. You're not fat." He said, like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Really?" I smiled, my tears beginning to immediately cease.

"Yes, now let's go. Besides we have to pick up the pizzas later." he said, leaving out of the room. Oh that's right. It was our annual game night. We were all die hard football fans, and would pick a game to watch on the big screen and have a party. I guess it was our turn to have it at our house.

I slowly pulled myself off the bed. I was in a pair of Edward's shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I had been suffering from hot flashes, and chills, usually leaving me either removing my clothing, or piling it on. I felt the cool air hit my stomach, so I figured my shirt had ridden up a bit. I had already had my sports tank and bra on underneath my shirt, so I quickly removed them. I stretched to soothe my aching joints in my back, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when Liam came back into the room and let out a startled gasp.

"Bella, tell me that isn't what I think it is." he gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rotating my shoulder a bit.

"Either you're extremely bloated or gained about twenty pounds in the mid area in the past two weeks. And considering the fact that your period ended already, I really hope it's the second one." he breathed.

"Seriously Li, what are you talking about?" I asked. He was beginning to scare me. He just pointed at my stomach. I looked down and staggered back, thanking god that the bed was behind me to break my fall.

"What in the hell is that?" I whispered, as I stared at the noticeably large bump that was my stomach.

"I was hoping you would tell me" He breathed, and I nodded my head.

I wish someone would tell me." I breathed, as I continued to stare at my stomach.

Thoughts? Leave it in a review!

Until Again...Xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	2. Gaining Joy

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I continued to look down at the small beach ball that had become my stomach. That definitely wasn't there a few weeks ago. Had I ate so much that my stomach had become a huge mass of food and hardened? Was I so lazy that I was beginning to gain weight? I continued to look down at my stomach in astonishment. I raised a shaky gaze to my brother, who was standing in the doorway looking like a deer in headlights. He gave me a soft glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liam asked, looking a little hurt. I looked at him confusedly.

"Tell you what?" I sighed.

"That." he gestured to my stomach. "I thought we told each other everything." He pouted.

"Uh hello Li, if you can't tell by the mini breakdown I'm having, I didn't exactly know either." I huffed.

"So you really didn't…" he drew off and I shook my head. I definitely didn't know about **this**.

"No." I breathed, looking back at my stomach.

"Do you need to take a test, so you know …"he said, scratching the back of his head. I gave him a glare.

"Liam, unless this is a beach ball sized tumor, I'm pregnant. Don't you think?" I growled angrily, which quickly dissipated when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry. This is just a shock to me. We can still take the test, if that'll make you feel better." I said, suddenly feeling the urge to pee.

"Do you have any tests, in your bathroom?" he asked, searching through various cabinets in my bathroom.

"No." I answered, when I heard his soft scream."Eww, Be. I definitely didn't want to touch your feminine products. There are some things a brother doesn't want to see from his sister and that's one of them." he said, shaking his hands as if they were tainted.

"And there's your answer why I don't have any. I used the last one I had a few weeks ago, and then my period came so I saw no point in buying any new tests." I answered, pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Really sis. How could you miss that?" He asked, and I walked over to my full length mirror. I turned to the side. It was really noticeable. If I wore any of my normal clothing it would definitely show, but since I had been wearing Edward's shirts lately is was easily masked. How had I missed this? How could Edward have missed this? Did the others even notice? I wondered all of the possibilities, but then for the past few weeks I had been acting like a hermit, pushing everyone away, even Edward.

I felt like I was on a bad _I didn't know I was pregnant _episode. I often wondered how women could be so blind to fact that they were pregnant when I was in the same position. I took in a shaky breath.

"I don't know. You want to make a quick run with me to a gas station?" I asked, nervously.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked. I gave him a duh look.

"Oh course, you're my brother/best friend. You want confirmation and we're going to get it." I responded grabbing another of Edward's button down shirts.

"Geez Bella, does Edward even have any shirts to wear? Every time I see you, it seems like you have one on." Liam said rolling his eyes.

"They're comfortable." I huffed, throwing on a pair of my favorite skinny jeans. I didn't get far. I couldn't even get my zipper up. I tried everything but nothing worked. I sighed in defeat, while Liam just chuckled. I threw him a glare.

"Ha-ha, ha. Don't help your distressed sister over here. Just laugh it up." I grumbled, grabbing a pair of Edward's basketball shorts. Since he was much taller than me, they were the same as pants. After throwing on my ratty sneakers, and putting my hair in a messy bun, I grabbed my purse and met Liam downstairs.

"You know if Alice saw you right now, she would have a fit right?" He laughed."

"Yeah we'll Alice isn't here so hush. You're driving. I'm too nervous to really do anything." I said, closing the door. I followed him to his car.

"You mind going to the gas station a little further up?" I asked, he looked at me curiously and I shook my head.

"Mind you everyone knows me and you around here. I'll rather tell him myself then someone else who might get to him before I do." I said, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. We quickly drove over to a Safeway, and parked in the little parking lot. The both of us got out and headed inside. I hadn't even made a few steps, before and elderly woman approached us.

"May I" she smiled. I looked at her in confusion, but understood when she laid her small wrinkled hand on my stomach. I wondered how she could see it covered by my shirt but she gave me a soft knowing smile.

"Ah, I remember when I was pregnant with my first little boy. Best day of my life, excluding the day I met my Gerald." she smiled. "Is this the father?" she asked, her light gray eyes shifting to Liam.

"No he's my brother. My husband's at work." I answered, a little uneasy.

"I bet he's one happy man, that husband of yours." she grinned.

" I hope so." I answered, and immediately wanted to take it back. Although we talked of kids, Edward's position as CEO was beginning to take off.

"He doesn't know yet?" she asked, her little grey haired head tilting to the side.

"No not yet." I answered. I took a quick glance to see Liam had disappeared

"Well tell him soon dear. By the looks of that pretty face of yours, you'll make some pretty babies, especially with those eyes of yours," She smiled at me and I felt my face flush. "There's nothing more joyful than realizing that you created something so beautiful, that you'd risk your life to get them here." she said, and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"I got to go sweetie, but if you ever need a babysitter, I'm a mother of 13 lovely kids, and a grandma to 26 beautiful grandbabies and 5 great grandkids." she grinned, giving me her number.

"Thank you…" I started. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name.

"Athenadora, a dreadful mouthful, but I go by Dora. It was nice meeting you…" she started.

"Bella, Bella Cullen." I answered.

"Bella." she repeated. "Maybe I'll run into you again sometime." she smiled, and with a parting glance, I watched her small form waddle away. She was a sweet old lady. I looked through a few aisles until I came upon Liam looking at the various pregnancy tests.

"Jesus." he breathed. "How many tests can someone need?" he said astonished, looking at the many tests lined against the shelves.

"I guess some people want to be sure." I answered, looking at which test I wanted to use.

"How was your little talk with the old lady? He asked.

"It was nice. She was a very sweet lady. She's a mother of 13 and a grandmother to 26 grandkids and 5 great grand kids." I smiled, remembering our little talk.

"Whoa. I'm surprised she's still walking." Liam chuckled, but stopped once I smacked him against his stomach.

"So let's pick a test." I breathed nervously, but then stopped realizing I had forgotten something. I looked down at my watch.

"Crap. The others should be arriving soon and we are no where near finished." I panicked.

"Don't worry sis, I called Seth and told him we were running a few errands and were going to be late. He said he would get the pizzas for us." Liam asked and I gave him a hug.

"Have I told you that you are the best big brother in the world?" I smiled, and he chuckled.

"I'm your only big brother, now come on and pick a test. This aisle is starting to creep me out." he shuddered and I let out a hearty laugh.

Come on doofus." I laughed, as I picked one up and headed towards the counter.

…

"Is that confirmation enough, Mr. Swan?" I breathed, as I showed Liam the five pregnancy tests all with a plus sign.

"Well if the stomach isn't enough." I shrugged looking at him. We were still inside the ratty gas station bathroom, facing what we all knew was true. I was pregnant.

"Are you okay there sis?" Liam asked, concernedly and I realized I had been looking down at the tests in my hands for the past five minutes.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's one thing to see my stomach, but to actually have the confirmation in my hands is shocking. I mean how did I go from flat to a noticeable bump in two weeks? Things like that don't just pop up like that." I questioned, following him out the bathroom, earning a dirty look from the employee behind the counter who had been glaring at me the whole time.

"He's my brother.' I glared, and her mouth dropped, and I felt my face flush.

"Not like that." I growled at her, but Liam just grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Easy tiger. Calm down." he chuckled. He helped me into the car.

"So what are you going to tell Edward?" Liam asked as he started the car.

"The truth. I might as well tell him now then later." I answered looking out the window.

"You realize they're all probably over there now." he said.

"I know." I'll just take him upstairs and talk to him." I said.

"Yeah and talk. Don't act like we don't know what goes on up there with you two. We can hear you know?" He laughed, and I felt myself flush.

"Shut up." I growled, as he continued to drive back to my house.

…..

"Deep breaths, Bella." I told myself as Liam parked on the street. My driveway was full of cars and I could see Edward's Volvo in front. I took in a shaky breath. Liam was looking at me concernedly and I offered him a weak smile

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Yeah right. Just don't puke in my car, I just got the interior cleaned." he grinned, and I rolled my eyes at him. As he picked up the bag of ice, Seth told him to pick up on the way home, we headed towards the door. We quickly headed inside to the ruckus of the others in the living room.

"Auntie Bwella." I heard a cacophony of little voices scream as Alice and Jasper's son Max, Rose and Emmett's daughter Marley, Sam and Emily twins Claire and Kim, Leah and Jacob's son JJ and Tanya's two year old daughter Kylie and 4 year old Misty grabbed my legs, nearly knocked me over. I bent down and gave them all a big wet kiss, making them all squeal. Although I wasn't biologically related to any of them, I loved them all as my own. I went over to greet the others. Kissing my mom, Esme, Rose, Tanya, Angela and the others, I saw that it was just the females in the living room.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, immediately looking for that sexy husband of mine.

"In the kitchen." Angela chirped. "Guy talk." she shrugged.

I looked over to see a grim expression on Alice's face. I already knew what was about to happen. I didn't even make it a few steps towards her before she went on a rant.

"Seriously Bella!" she screamed, startling everybody.

"I go out of my way to buy you fashionable clothes, and you go out dressed in Edward's clothes? Why do I even bother? God, I could imagine the looks you got. I'm so embarrassed." Alice said dramatically, waving herself with an imaginary fan.

"Jasper, I feel faint." Alice gasped, as Jasper came from the kitchen, the guys pooling out from the kitchen behind him. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong darlin?" Jasper said.

"Bella. Look at what's she wearing." she breathed, and I sent her a glare.

"She looks fine to me." Jacob said, as I gave a quick hug.

"She looks frumpy. Like a hobo." she cried. Max walked over and patted my leg.

"What's wrong wit mama?" he asked. I looked down at the cute little dark haired boy.

"Nothing, your mama's just weird." I said, patting his head as he ran off to play. Alice just looked at me.

"I am not weird." she pouted. Rosalie laughed.

"Ha, ha. Says the shoe obsessed diva over there. May I remind Emmett how much you spent on those new Loubi's?" Alice smirked, which stopped her laughter. I laughed at her sullen expression.

"Stop laughing Bella. I think to make it up to me for your horrendous clothing, you should let me take you shopping." she grinned. I shook my head furiously.

"Alice, leave my wife alone." I heard the velvety voice of my husband say.

"I think she looks beautiful." Edward said, grabbing me in a hug, bending his head down to grab my lips in a tender kiss. I melted at the soft touch of his lips. He had changed from his usual business attire into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, revealing the toned muscles of his arms, and the soft band of his tattoo that went down his arm. I melted into his touch.

"Missed you." I whispered, laying my head against his chest.

"Missed you too, love. How was your day?" Edward asked. Grinning, Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Good. Pretty eventful I would say." I answered vaguely.

"Eventful hmm, care to elaborate?" Edward said quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Later." I answered, as I saw the back of my father's head. I reluctantly pulled away from his touch to go greet the others.

"Hi daddy." I smiled, as my father wrapped his hands around me.

"Hey Bells. About time you got home. Seth's running us crazy to see Liam, Edward's going crazy waiting on you, and Emmett's acting like he's about to have a coronary if he doesn't eat in the next few minutes.

"Well I am a growing man." Emmett said, before grabbing me in a bone crushing hug. I immediately feared for my stomach. I was about to tell him to let me go but Liam beat me to it.

"Careful!" he nearly screamed, and everyone turned to him with a speculating look. I sent him a thankful but cautious look of approval.

"Are you okay there Li?" Seth asked, looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." he shrugged, but sent me a look that said that Edward and I needed to talk ASAP.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Sure love, is everything okay?" Edward asked, as we towards the stairs.

"Remember what I said about sexy times. I don't want to hear it!" I heard my brother chuckle and the resounding thwack that I figured came from my mother's hand.

We walked up towards our bedroom. I closed the door behind me and turned around to look at him. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands as I pulled him down on the bed and played with his soft calloused fingers.

"What is it love? You know I can read you like a book. Please tell me." Edward said and I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, that I hoped our baby would have. I got up and went towards my purse, where I had stashed one of the pregnancy tests. I held it behind my back and walked back towards him. He looked at my hands questionably.

"What is that in your hands?" he questioned, and I softly pulled my hands from behind my back and settled it in his hands. He looked down at it, and looked back up at me, his green eyes on the brinks of tears.

"Is this really, what I think it is?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking. I nodded my head.

"I'm going to be a father?" He gasped, and I shook my head in agreement as my own tears threatened to spill over. He let out a shaky breath, but before crushing me to him, his lips pulling mine into a passionate kiss. I moaned against his lips.

"Oh God, Bella. You've made me the happiest man on earth." he whispered, and I saw a few tears fall down his face. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

"There's more." I whispered, fearing how he was going to react to what I was showing him next.

"What else is there for me to know? The news can't get better than this." he answered. I pulled from his grasp and carefully lifted my shirt. He looked at my stomach in astonishment.

"Is that…." he stuttered, his eyes solely focused on my stomach.

"Yeah it is." I whispered.

"How…how long have you known?' he asked, his voice sounding a little hurt. I immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Oh Edward it isn't what you think. I would never keep anything like this from you. I only found out today. How I missed it was beyond me." I answered, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You really didn't know?" he breathed, rubbing my stomach.

"Nope, no clue. Liam was the one who actually pointed it out."So that's why Liam reacted so strongly, when Emmett hugged you." Edward said in understanding.

"Yep." I said, leaning my head down into the crook of his neck.

"So we're really going to be parents." Edward grinned looking up at me."We're going to be parents, unless the tests were wrong and I someway inhaled a beach ball." I chuckled, which then turned to squeals, as Edward spun me around before grabbing me bridal style as he ran down the stairs screaming.

"I'm going to be a father!" he beamed, and I laughed in joy.

Edward was going to be a father.

I was going to be a mother.

We were going to be parents.


	3. So much for being strong

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

How does one describe the feeling when they find out that they are going to be a father? Scared? Excited? Over the moon? When Bella told me that she was pregnant; that we were pregnant, it took all of my strength not to pull out all of my hair, scream, and shout to the world that the love of my life was pregnant. Bella had a piece of her and me inside of her womb. Words could not seem to describe how much joy I felt now. The ebullience I felt at the moment was stronger, even more so then, on my wedding day, and let me tell you that it was one of the best days of my life.

I knew when she walked into that tattoo shop that Sunday afternoon that she was going to be the woman I married someday. I don't really know what drew me to her that day. It was odd really. It wasn't even the physical aspects that attracted me to her, although that was a plus. Her porcelain skin that was so soft and sweet that it reminded me of baby's skin. The soft pools of blue and brown that made me lose every train of though every time I gazed into her eyes. Those traits alone could make a man drop to his knees. I jus felt this energy surge between us. The static thick and prickling as she entered. I couldn't keep my eyes off her the whole time. I wondered if she could feel the connection as I did, and when I was rewarded with her beautiful blush, I knew I was in love. Trust, being only 21 at the time. I didn't believe in all of that love at first sight bullshit. Jasper and Emmett tried to reassure me that there was, and I just laughed in their faces. They were the phones laughing, when that accompanied me to the jewelers to get my grandmother's ring fitted, not only after 8 months of being together. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

I could be myself, the dorky quiet Edward Cullen who was a big Star Trek junkie and Monty Python nerd, who secretly watched Grey's Anatomy and Glee, while eating a bowl of m&m's, not the jaded, confident, loud professional CEO of one of the biggest pharmaceutical corporations in the country. Bella loved both sides of me, and I loved it. Even when I was with Tanya, who soon became one of Bella's best friends, that felt like I couldn't be myself with her.

Bella and I just had this explosive connection. We would have numerous conversations. The others thought we were both crazy just staring at each other for hours, but our eyes held secret conversations. Just by looking into her eyes, I could read her like an open book and when she looked at me the same. When I had any doubts about what I was feeling at the time, when I looked into those beautiful eyes of hers, it solidified everything.

Now 8 years later, at 29, I'm in our bedroom holding my wife in a vice grip as I spun her around as she giggled and squealed in pleasure, after delivering the best news. I admit I was a little shocked and hurt, by the state of her stomach, but she reassured me that she just found out, and it astounded her just as much as I did when she saw it. I rolled my eyes. Planting a kiss on her soft lips, I grabbed her bridal style and ran down the stairs into the living room screaming at the top of my lungs that I was going to be a father. Gasps and Congrats broke out across the room as I settled Bella back on her feet, as everyone ran over to us. My mom had her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Is it true?" she gasped, and I nodded my head with a beaming smile she grabbed me into a hug. Her tears dampened the front of my shirt, as I gave her a kiss to her temple. My dad came over and extracted her still shaking form from me.

"Congrats son." He smiled, the wrinkles crinkling at his eyes, the only sign he really had of aging. He didn't look a day over forty. The guys all patted me on the backs, as the girls gave me kisses on the cheek. Charlie gave me a hug and beaming smile from red-rimmed eyes. I turned around to see Bella in a death like grip of her mother who kept sobbing and repeating "My baby's going to have a baby." Liam had to actually extract her off, so Bella could breathe.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Alice squealed. You have to let me help with the nursery." Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"Relax Alice, she just found out this morning." Liam said, and everyone turned to look at him."What?" he blinked innocently.

"You knew?" My mother huffed, smacking him hard on the chest. I saw him wince, I felt for him. Despite her small frame, my mother was very heavy handed and her licks hurt.

"Ouch mama Es! Yes, I knew, but I found out this morning as well. That's why we weren't here." Liam groaned, rubbing his chest.

"Yes in fact he was the one who pointed it out." Bella said, coming to stand beside me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What do you mean, 'pointed it out'? Charlie asked, and I saw her hesitantly lift up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

"Holy Sh…" Emmett boomed, Rosalie covering his mouth, so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Holy crap is right. How could you miss that?" Rosalie asked, as they looked at her protruding stomach. Bella feeling a little self-conscious lowered her shirt.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Seriously Bells, that thing is kind of hard to miss." Jacob said.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Carlisle asked, immediately going into doctor mode.

"Well my period ended three weeks ago. So three weeks?" she started, blushing.

"Darlin, that don't look like no three weeks to me." Jasper added, and she shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, looking down at the floor, nibbling on her lip. I wrapped my arms around her, as she lay back against my chest.

"Well we'll have to get you an appointment then so we can find out." I said, Bella giving me a soft smile, glad that the attention was away from her.

"But my doctor is out for the month." Bella said.

"You can go to mine." Renee said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Gerandy is an amazing doctor. He actually delivered you and Liam." she beamed.

"Okay, well can you give her a call?" I asked.

"Well, I was supposed to go in two weeks for a check up, but Bella can take my place." Renee grinned.

Bella just nodded her head and smiled.

"Now that this is all over. Can we eat?" Emmett boomed. Leave it up to him to ruin the moment, but then Bella's stomach growled loudly, the sound seeming to echo across the room. We all looked at her, and she just blushed.

"See, baby Cullen is hungry too. Come on Bells." Emmett grinned pulling her away from me, and I shook my head and laughed.

Baby Cullen. Hmm…

I liked the way that sounded.

….

**BPOV**

I followed Emmett into the kitchen as we both grabbed the boxes of pizza, and headed back into the living room where the others sat. We were all hungry and we all ravenously opened the boxes to grab a slice. Edward being the gentleman that he was grabbed me a slice, before Emmett or Jacob could take the box. We usually had a few pizzas with everything on it for the guys, cheese for the kids, and chicken for the girls. Usually I would be the first to dig in, but when the smell of the chicken hit my nose, my stomach quenched in disgust. Combine that with the garlicky smell that wafted up from the bread, I felt like I was going to blow chunks. I felt a sweat break across my skin.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked. "You're looking a little green." he said, causing everyone to look over at me.

"Yeah love, your color's not looking too good." Edward said, pressing his hand to my cheek. "You're a little clammy too." he said concernedly.

"Maybe, some pizza will do the trick." Emmett said, shoving a slice of the wretched pizza in face.

"No it won't." I moaned, bolting up from my seat, as I ran towards the downstairs bathroom, immediately heading towards the toilet, as I wretched up everything I ate that day, including my once delicious chocolate ice cream. I felt cool hands pull my hair from my face, as I continued vomiting. Once I was finished, I felt exhausted. Edward carefully helped me up off the floor, and helped me to the sink, where I rinsed my mouth to get rid of the rancid acidic taste left. I still felt warm and I leaned into my husband's cool touch. He rubbed my back soothingly, and I let out a soft whimper. Edward helped me back into the living room and settled me on the couch, where thankfully I noticed the pizza was gone. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, as Edward continued to rub my back.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Morning sickness will sneak up on you sometimes, even if it's not in the morning." My mom cooed, bringing me a cold glass of sprite.

"Drink this; it'll settle your stomach a bit." She said, smoothing few strands of hair from my face. I took a tentative sip and sighed, as it soothed my throat. I finished the glass, and was glad to see that the nausea I felt was gone.

"Better?" My mom asked, and I nodded my head.

"The perks of being pregnant my dear." she grinned, sitting back down beside my father.

"Stupid pizza." I grumbled.

"But you love chicken pizza." Edward said, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Ah, the wretched chicken." Alice said, and all the females nodded in the room. I looked at them curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, most pregnant woman hate the smells of certain foods, the most common being chicken." Tanya said, as she held a sleeping Kylie in her arms.

"Ooh, I hated it. I had it the worst with this one of here." Esme grinned, pointing to Edward who shrugged sheepishly.

"Love you too mommy." He grinned, flashing his dimples. She just chuckled.

"Yeah, when I was pregnant with you two, I hated the smell of fish, when is kind of unavoidable when your husband fishes every chance he gets." My mom said, giving my father a pointed look. He just blushed, and I smiled knowing I had inherited that trait from him.

"So what do I do?" I asked. "I'm hungry, but I don't want that pizza no where near me." I grumbled, my stomach growling in protest.

"Well what are you in the mood for? I'll fix you something." Edward said. I pondered about what I wanted, and soon it came to me. I could taste it on the tip of my tongue.

"Eggs!" I moaned, and once again, chuckles spread throughout the room, even the guys were laughing.

"Now what." I pouted. I hated the thought of them laughing at me.

"Bella, just as Tanya said about women hating certain foods, they also crave them as well. Rosie made me fix her eggs every chance she got. She even woke me up at 2 in the morning for some freaking eggs." Emmett huffed.

"And I enjoyed every bit of it, monkey man." Rosalie said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Really? I just want some eggs really bad. Can I have some pretty please?" I pouted, looking up at Edward through my eyelashes. His eyes glazed over a bit, before he shook his head, the dark jade of his eyes focusing.

"Whatever you want love. Over easy or scrambled?" He asked, getting up.

"Scrambled." I answered, as he headed to the kitchen. "And bring hot sauce, lots and lots of hot sauce." I grinned, my stomach growling at the delicious food that was soon to come. It wasn't long, before Edward returned, and I almost took off his fingers when I ravenously took it from his hands. He just chuckled, sitting down beside me. Edward had made me a large plate of eggs, and I wondered if I was going to be able to finish it. Handing me a fork and the hot sauce in his hands, I drenched my eggs in hot sauce before taking a bite. I moaned in delight as it hit my tongue and the next thing I knew, my fork was scraping against my plate. Had I really ate that quickly? I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me in astonishment. Even Edward had his mouth wide open. I felt my face flush.

"What? I was hungry." I shrugged and everyone chuckled, moving back to their own conversations and food. I lay back against Edward's chest, as he ate a slice of pizza, which was quite difficult seeing that he had one hand wrapped around my face and the other holding a slice of pizza, which he tried his hardest to keep away from me. The night continued as planned, with our conversation varying from the game to the new addition that would soon be coming into our lives.

After we cleaned up and everyone left, Edward and I headed upstairs to our bedroom. It wasn't long before I felt my eyes began to droop and Edward snuggled into the crook of my neck, while rubbing my stomach. I began raking my hands through his tousled head, and wondered if our child would inherit his peculiar shade of hair color that was red, but not red and brown, that looked blonde in the sunlight. My thoughts began to drift, as I heard his breathing even, and looked down to see him sound asleep. He had a small smile on his face, and I bent down and kissed his nose. He moaned in delight, and I soon succumbed to sleep, dreaming of our baby and our future family.

…..

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked, for what felt like the millionth time. He had just picked me up from work, and was still dressed in his suit. I admit he look sexy, in his black Armani suit and loafers and I wanted nothing more than to ravish him, but he was beginning to get on my nerves with his constant questioning.

"Yes, I'm fine Edward!" I growled, looking out the window. I looked back over at him to see his jaw tight and a hurt look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am nervous okay." I breathed grabbing one of his hands, rubbing it against one of my cheeks. U felt him stroke my face and I knew all was forgiven.

"I know, and I'm sorry with all of my badgering. I'm nervous too. It's not everyday, you get the chance to see your baby." He grinned, resting his hand on my knee. I rolled my eyes.

"So how was your day?" Edward asked as I looked out the window.

"Long. I don't care if they are twelfth graders; some of them act like they should be in kindergarten." I answered. I left out the part about me getting sick twice. Edward was concerned about how sick I had been getting lately, but I reassured him it was nothing. Oddly enough I kept getting bigger each day, making the theory that I was farther along even stronger. We were now on the way to see for an ultrasound and I was shitting bricks. What if my baby wasn't healthy, I don't think I could bear it, if something was wrong. Edward must have seen the fear in my eyes, and pressed my hand to his lips, giving it a chaste kiss.

"Relax Bella. Stress isn't good for the baby, and I nodded my head.

Little did I know that stress was going to be the least of my problems.

…..

"Isabella Cullen." The voice of one of the nurses called. I put down the magazine I was reading, and grabbed Edward's hands, as we passed the other expectant mothers. It didn't miss my attention that nearly all of the women in the room were eye fucking my husband, despite their own husbands being beside them who seemed to watch every move I made. We had been here for about an hour and I was becoming incredibly anxious. After going through the usual routine of checking my weight, height, blood pressure, and getting a urine sample, I was issued to a room to wait for Dr. Gerandy to enter. Edward helped up onto the bed.

Usually this visit would consist of me just getting a normal checkup, scheduling an ultrasound on another date, but considering how quickly I was expanding in such a short time, they thought it would be best if we did it now. We waited for about ten minutes before he entered. Dr. Gerandy was a tall man, nearly towering over Edward's frame. He was in his early sixties, with a head full of gray hair and kind blue eyes that peered at us from his black square framed glasses.

"Well if it isn't Miss Isabella Swan." He grinned, and looked at Edward.

"Excuse me, I mean Mrs. Cullen." He grinned, shaking both of our hands. I smiled.

"Hi Dr. Gerandy." I answered.

"Well I never thought I'll see the day, when Renee Swan's little girl would come through my doors." He smiled, sitting down in front of me in one of the rolling chairs.

"Me either." I mumbled. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Well, I hear that you are pregnant, so congratulations to the both of you." Dr. Gerandy smiled.

"Yes I am. I found out about two and a half weeks ago.

"Okay, and according to my file, you said that you had a period about three weeks ago. Am I correct?" he asked. I nodded my head, and he wrote something down.

"Okay, now was it heavy or just spotting?" He asked, and I felt myself blush. What kind of woman wants to discuss her menstrual cycle, in front of her own husband and doctor.

"Um, it was heavy, but lighter than it usually is. Is that normal?" I asked, instantly worried that something could be wrong.

"It's normal in some cases. There are women who do experience periods or spotting throughout their pregnancy. When it's heavier than normal, that's when we worry." he said.

"And you've been taking Clomid for how long now?" he asked, and I calculated the date in my head.

"Four years." Edward answered, and I gave him a surprised look. He just smiled. And shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it could affect your menstrual cycle. Did you take a test prior to the one you took in the previous month?" He asked, and I nodded my head once more.

"Okay." Dr. Gerandy said, and is there any other medications I should know about" He asked. I shook my head.

'No, just the occasional ibuprofen." I answered. He wrote a few more things down before looking up at me.

"Now, I'm going to go grab the machine. You say that you believe you must be farther along , based from your stomach, and am I correct?" I nodded my head.

"Do you mind if I check?" He asked. I shook my head. I lifted my blouse to up under my chest, revealing my stomach. It had increased in size tremendously. My stomach was now the size of a medium sized beach ball, and was growing more and more each day. Considering, the fact that most women don't show until their second trimester, I became a little worried.

"Is this normal?" Edward asked.

"What's normal?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

"Her showing like that. It's like she grew overnight." He asked.

"Well it's different with everyone. Most women show in their third or fourth month, some as late at the seventh month of their pregnancy. It just depends on the person, and also it depends on the woman's uterus. It's only about the size of a tennis ball around eight weeks, and considering the way your wife stomach looks at the moment, I'm putting a few things into consideration. Usually I would say it's just bloating, but I'm not too positive.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well first, if I'm going with my gut, which I hope will be proved my later tests you are around 3 and a half months." Dr. Gerandy answered.

"Okay, and what's the other thing?" Edward asks.

"Well, does twins run in your family?" He asked, and my eyes widened. Could we be having twins? I looked at Edward. To see him starry eyed as well.

"No. Not on either of our sides. Do you think she's pregnant with twins?" Edward asked.

"There's a high chance, especially with the way she's holding." he said. We both fell silent for a moment. Dr. Gerandy stood up and rolled his seat back.

"Do you have any more questions you'd like to ask, before I go grab the Doppler ultrasound?" Edward and I shook our heads, well I'll be right back. Once he left, Edward and I just stared at one another. No words had to be spoken, as we stared into each other's eyes, our silent conversation explaining more than our actual speaking words ever could. Dr. Gerandy quickly returned with the machine and told me to lay back.

"Now this may be cold." He said, before squeezing the freezing cold gel on my stomach. I squealed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, as they both let out a hearty chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, and lets see what we have here." He said, as he began moving the remote over my stomach.

"Now let's see if we can get a heartbeat." Dr. Gerandy said, as he continued moving it across my stomach. It seemed like Edward and I both held our breaths waiting for the one sound we wanted to hear the most. When we finally heard a noise, it wasn't the sound of one heart beating but multiple heartbeats echoing throughout the room. I looked over at Edward to see a shocked look upon his face, we looked over at Dr. Gerandy to see his face had the same hint of bewilderment. He ran it across my stomach once more, to the same results. He stood up once more.

"I'll be right back. Maybe it's the machine." He gasped, nearly pummeling out the door. He returned with another Doppler ultrasound machine, and the fluttering sound of more than one heartbeat spread throughout the room. I let out a startled breath. Was it what I thought it was. Dr. Gerandy stuck his head out the door and called for Dr. Berty and Dr. Biers, another doctor on this floor. The whispered for a bit, and they both entered, standing in front of the machine, both of them with shocked looks upon there faces as they marked on the screen with one of the digital pens. They blocked our view of the monitor and were both speaking in hushed tones, as they pointed at the screen. Their silence was killing me, and so was Edward who held a death grip on my hand. He was the one who exploded.

"Will you please tell me what the hell is going on with my wife and child?" Edward growled.

'That's what we're trying to figure out. We're both trying to see what's going on with you wife and children." Dr. Gerandy said, and I blocked him out. My brain got stuck on the word children.

"Is it twins?" I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes in joy at the thought.

"Uh, not exactly. Look for yourself." Dr. Berty said, as he, Dr. Gerandy, and Dr. Biers stepped away from the screen, revealing what was behind him.

Behind him were 6 circles. All of them cluttered yet spread out, two of which were over the other. My eyes widened as they all pointed out a few things, the first halting any train of thought I had.

In each circle was an individual fluttering heartbeat. Each distinct and its own as they pointed all six of them out. My heart jumped in my chest, at what it meant. Even the doctors seemed to be shocked. I wanted to ask questions but the words seemed to get caught in my throat.

"Is….is it what I think it is?" I stuttered, and they all shook their heads astonished. More tears welled in my eyes.

I was just about to ask Edward about his thoughts, when I turned to look at him. His eyes were focused on the screen and his face a sullen white color. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he muttered a single word.

"Se…..Sextuplets." He muttered, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, hitting the floor with a resounding thwack as I gaped down at him in horror.


	4. Getting prepared

Here you go. I know you all want to know what happened after Edward fainted. Sorry for any typos, my computer is on crack and keeps rearranging, deleting and changing words. This is my pre-thanksgiving gift to you and hope you all have a safe annd wonderful time with your families.

xoxo Sylvia Cullen

*** 3/29/11 Rewrite! Just a little**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was floating and it felt exhilarating. I was on a beach, staring up at a beautiful cerulean sky; the warm rays of sun heating my skin. My skin felt flushed and I felt a cool sensation brush over me soothing away the warmth's traces. I have no clue where this sensation is coming from and I turn my head to see that Bella is beside me, a grin planted upon her beautiful face.

My eyes roam slowly over her body. She is dressed in a lovely midnight blue bikini, my favorite color on her. I start at her feet; so small in comparison to mine. She wiggles her toes making my eyes shift to her long porcelain legs; crossed at the ankle, the sun seeming to give them a soft glow.

I hear her giggle and my eyes shoot up towards her face. Her blue and brown eyes are dancing in amusement as she watches me, her grin turning into a beautiful smile. My eyes continue to roam, slowly descending down towards her chest, the swells of her breasts so tantalizing and full that I lick my lips. I continue my viewing trail, my eyes shifting downward to her curvy stomach that was flat. Flat?

I stare at her stomach in bewilderment. Bella is supposed to be pregnant, yet her stomach shows no sign of it. Why was she not pregnant? Where was our baby? Did we lose it? I look up at her panicked and she just laughs, her eyes not focused on me, but on the sandy distance, her eyes trained on the waves as they crash upon the shore.

I wonder what she's looking at, but I can care less. My mind is going a mile a minute, solely focused on the whereabouts of our unborn child. However, a plethora of cries stops my mental questioning.

I look out towards the same direction that Bella is looking and I watch in awe as six small figures begin running towards us. They are far off in the distance; too far for me to distinguish their faces as their little laughter fills the air. I look back over at Bella to see that her warm smile is back in its place. She gives me a gentle look, before looking back out into the distance at them. They are getting closer and her eyes never stray from their little bodies. It suddenly hits me.

"They're ours aren't they?" I whisper and she nods her head. The little bodies of our children are still running towards us and it won't be long before I can see their faces. The cool sensation prickles my skin again, and I turn to see Bella inches away from my face. I can feel her breath blow across my skin.

"Wake up." she whispers and I look at her in confusion. What did she mean? This was not a dream, it couldn't be. It was too perfect. I'm just about to vocalize my thoughts, when she blows across my skin once more and this time the smell of Kibble and Bits overwhelm my senses.

Kibble and Bits?

"Jerry!" I screech at the little dachshund that has decided to make a meal of my face. He gives me one final lick across my face before scurrying off the bed and out the room. I sit up in bed and rake my hands across my face.

It was the fourth night I had, had this dream and only five days ago that we received the news; we were going to be parents of sextuplets. That dream has been haunting me lately. I would always see my kids in the distance, but never close enough to see their actual faces, yet alone what their gender was.

After I woke up from my embarrassing fainting spell, we were given a few ultra sound pictures and a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. We were to come back next week so they could run a few tests. It wasn't every day that there was news of someone having sextuplets.

I knew the risks; being the son of a surgeon and working in the pharmaceutical business definitely made me acquire a bit of medical info. High blood pressure, pre- eclampsia, etc. etc. the list went on. I knew I would probably have to speak to my father a bit on Bella's care.

When it was time to go, Bella wouldn't even look at me. I knew she was scared about the way I reacted, when I should have been the one to comfort her. She must have been scared for herself; she held six little lives inside of her and me fainting wasn't going to help anything.

I didn't even know if Bella was angry with me or not. She was deathly silent on the ride home and fell asleep immediately after we got home. She seemed fine these past couple of days, but I could always see the underlying questions hidden in her eyes. She was just as afraid as I was.

We still had yet to talk about our plans. We hadn't even decided when we were going to tell our parents, although I figured we would tomorrow at my parents little gathering.

There were still too many questions left unanswered and words left unsaid. I looked over to my alarm clock to see it was about ten at night and Bella wasn't beside me. I quickly got out of bed. The house was slightly chilly since Bella had been experiencing a few bouts of hot flashes. I threw on a t-shirt before padding down the stairs in search of Bella.

She was sitting in the living room on the couch, Jerry beside her, watching Titanic on the TV. She was munching on a bowl of peanut butter Cap N' Crunch; her recent craving, her eyes trained intently on the screen.

The movie had just gotten to the scene where Rose lets Jack's hand go, when Bella lost it. She broke down crying, and I quickly went over to console her. I quietly picked her up and laid her in my lap. She grabbed a fist of my shirt, pressing her face against my chest.

"Shh, it's okay." I cooed, rocking her back and forth.

"No it isn't, why does Jack have to die? They were perfect for each other." she sobbed. I pressed a kiss to her temple. Bella loved this movie and had seen it numerous times. When this scene occurred, she would usually let out a few tears, but not to this extent. I blamed it on the hormones from the pregnancy.

"Love, it's a part of life. We all die." I answered, and she just cried harder into my chest. Shit. I need to fix this immediately. I carefully chose my next words.

"Uh, but love. They're together in the end, remember; when she dies." I say, and feel a surge of relief when her cries turn into soft whimpers.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bella sniffed wiping her face and nose on my shirt. Now if this was anyone else, I would be thoroughly repulsed, but this was my wife and she could snot and cry all over my shirt if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I'm being so hormonal and look I've ruined your shirt." Bella breathed against my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay." I answered, pressing my nose into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. We sat there in silence, Jerry resting on my feet as the television continued to play in the background. As much as I wanted to speak to Bella about our plans for the future, I decided we would do it another time. I wanted to spend this time with my wife, where we could spend this moment in peace, before our life became any more hectic than what was to come.

**BPOV **

I still can't believe Edward fainted. When I saw him tumble to the ground like that, I've never been more scared in my life. I couldn't even blame him; I was in just as much shock as he was. Dr. Gerandy and Dr. Berty both helped pick Edward off the floor, as I was in no condition to do so. I was still frozen in shock. They sat him down in a chair and it was about ten minutes later when he regained consciousness. He apologized vehemently, but I just shook my head at him. I wasn't mad at him, not even in the slightest.

After they made sure we were both okay, they gave us a few ultrasounds of our six little miracles, a prescription for vitamins and an appointment for next week, so we could really see how far along I was. Not only that, but I had to go through a few tests to make sure my pregnancy was progressing safely. The risks for me being pregnant were ten times worse than of an average pregnant woman and I knew I had to be extremely careful if I wanted to keep the babies safe. I knew pulling to full term was probably out of the question so I had to keep my spirits up if I wanted to deliver safely.

The doctors told me that Edward was in no condition to drive, so I opted to drive us home. The ride home was silent. I just couldn't find the words to speak and neither did Edward. When we got home, I was just mentally and physically exhausted. I knew Edward probably wanted to talk about what happened, but I just wanted to go to sleep.

The next few days were pretty much the same. It felt like we were both walking on eggshells; neither one of us knowing what to say or do. It was when Edward comforted me last night that I knew we had to talk and talk soon.

…..

Today was the big day. We were going to tell our family and friends the big news. Sunday dinners and gatherings at Esme and Carlisle's were a big deal. Everyone came; the kids usually playing in Edward's old playroom, the guys in the living room watching football, while the females usually gossiped in the kitchen or out on the patio.

We were on our way over, and I knew Edward was just as nervous as I was. We were running behind, considering I had a mini breakdown this morning when none of jeans would fit. I knew it was coming, but I didn't think so soon. Edward had to console me for a whole twenty minutes, before I stopped crying.

I still didn't have any maternity clothes yet, and it was too cold to wear a skirt or dress. I had to, much to my embarrassment, leave my fly undone, and was glad that I had decided to wear a long blue sweater that Edward said proudly showed off my baby bump. We were approaching the outskirts of Forks when Esme called stating that she needed us to pick up a few things for her so she could finish dinner.

Edward pulled into the parking lot of the town's market and we both got out. He grabbed my hand and gave me a look, clearly stating that I shouldn't try anything while we were inside the store. Lately, I had a habit of making Edward go to the store to get me the foods I wanted, often at the late hours of the night, only to not want it once he got home. It wasn't my fault it looked appealing on television, but disgusting once I got it.

We walked hand in hand throughout the store, waving to a few familiar faces as we went. After Edward picked up what was needed, we headed towards the checkout line. I was actually proud of myself that I managed to make it throughout the store without picking up anything. There were only a few lanes open and we headed towards one with about two people in it. It was almost our turn to check out when I saw it.

A little boy, who looked no more than six, was munching on a pickle. That pickle looked so delectable and juicy that I could taste it in my mouth. I was just about to ask Edward if I can have one when I saw the mother load behind him; a jar of pickles. Right in my line of view.

My mouth instantly began watering, at the sight of those juicy morsels. I heard my name being called, but I couldn't focus. My mind was set on that jar of pickles. Edward caught my line of sight and began shaking his head. I turned to him and put a pout on my face. I made my eyes water and I could see that I was breaking him. Call it a shady move, but when a pregnant woman wants something, she wants it.

"Please." I pouted, making my lip quiver a bit.

"But baby, are you sure you want it because you actually want it or just because you see someone else with it?" Edward sighed.

"I really want one." I smiled, and he nodded his head in defeat. I nearly had to stop myself from squealing aloud.

"Fine, I'll get you a pickle." Edward said, telling the cashier to hold on for a minute.

"Pickles." I quickly answered, and he looked at me in confusion.

"Pardon?" Edward said. "You said pickle. I want pickles, as in more than one, please." I grinned, blinking my eyelashes flirtatiously at him. He looked dazed for a moment before shaking his head.

"You dirty little vixen. Be right back." he muttered, before heading over to grab me a jar of pickles. He quickly returned and paid for the rest of our items.

While Edward was putting the bags in the trunk, I all but snatched the jar of pickles from his hands. He chuckled at me and I threw him a glare. He immediately ceased his laughter. When we got in the car, I didn't even bother putting my seatbelt on, I just wanted a pickle and the damned jar wouldn't open. I was just about to smash it against the dashboard in frustration, when Edward grabbed it from my hands.

"Easy love." He said, wrapping his hands around the top of the jar, turning it off with ease. I reached out my hand for it, but he pulled it out of my reach. I gave him a pointed glare and if looks could kill, Edward would be ten feet under now.

"Seatbelt first." he said sternly. I huffed, rolled my eyes, and did as I was told before he handed me the jar back. I grabbed one out with a napkin before closing the jar and settling it in my lap. Edward started the car and headed towards the road that led to his parents' house.

I brought the pickle to my mouth and moaned at the taste of it. It was just as good as it looked. I took another bite and moaned as it slid down my throat. I could see Edward shuffling a bit in his seat, but paid no mind. I took another bite and moaned.

"Bella." Edward whined. I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't moan like that. It's very distracting." he breathed and I saw him adjust himself. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"But it's so delicious." I said innocently, leaning over the console to give him a bite. He took a small bite, a slight trail of juice trickling down his chin. I used my index finger and wiped away its sticky trail before putting it in my mouth, sucking on my finger teasingly. I saw his eyes darken and hands tighten on the wheel to the point his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Bella," He said in a tight voice. We're already late. Please don't make us any later than we have to be." he said in a strained tone.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I grinned, as we pulled up outside of his parents' house. The driveway and lot were packed already and I saw a few unfamiliar cars.

Edward helped me out of the car before retrieving the grocery bags from the trunk. We went through the side of the house where we saw our moms, the girls and kids jumping on the trampoline.

"Bella!" They all cheered, Alice first grabbing me in a hug. Edward just waved giving a kiss to Esme before going inside. I gave them all hugs and was surprised to see Victoria, Jessica and Lauren there. We weren't enemies by any means but we certainly weren't friends. Their moms were here as well, including Leah's mom Sue, Rosalie's mom Charlotte and Alice's mom Mary. I sat down beside my mom and her eyes focused immediately on my protruding stomach.

"God Bella, I just seen you less than a week and a half ago and you're already a size bigger." My mom gasped, and I gave her a pointed glare.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly. "It's cute." she grinned.

"Bella, what happened? How did the ultrasound go? How's my little grandchild, godson or daughter?" All of their voices asked at the same time. I raised my hands.

"Jesus. I know you all have questions, but so I don't have to repeat myself, you guys will just have to find out later with everyone else. It's a surprise." I answered and let out a small chuckle at their groans of disproval.

"But I hate surprises." My mom moaned and I figured that's where I had gotten that trait. She hated surprises just as much as I did.

We talked for a bit and I was feeling a little hungry when I realized I had stashed my pickles in my purse. I grabbed the jar out of my bag and grabbed one.

"Pickles Bella, really?" Angela said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What? They're good." I answered taking another bite. They all let out a chuckle.

"I feel you Bella." When I was pregnant with JJ, I loved them. Especially with ice cream or peanut butter." Leah said and I felt my mouth water at the thought.

"It is. When I was pregnant with Edward it was like I couldn't go a day without eating one, and now I can't stand those dreaded things." Esme chuckled.

"I loved them while I was pregnant and still do. That's probably why Bella likes them so much. Especially with vanilla ice cream." My mom cheered.

"That sounds delicious." I moaned.

"That sounds disgusting." Alice grumbled. "And Bella why are your jeans undone?" She asked and I looked down to see that my sweater had risen up revealing my unzipped jeans.

I felt my face flush.

"Well they wouldn't fit and I had no other jeans." I answered sadly, knowing what was about to come next.

"Ooh! You know what that means, Shopping!" Alice and Rosalie squealed, and they all began talking excitedly about maternity clothes and stuff for the baby. That was my cue to leave.

Of our little group, they knew how much I detested shopping. Even as a little girl when my mom would drag Liam and me to the mall for school clothes, I would throw, a tantrum and she would have to go call my dad to come pick me up. I pulled my shirt down before getting up.

"Where are you going Bella" Angela asked.

"Inside. You know how much I hate shopping." I groaned, walking away.

"You can run Bella, but you can't hide." Alice hollered and I rolled my eyes, entering the kitchen.

All that talk of peanut butter and ice cream seriously had me hungry. They didn't have any ice cream but they luckily had a jar of peanut butter in one of their cabinets. I grabbed the jar and dipped one of my pickles into it. I took a tentative bite and I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head. It tasted like heaven.

I heard a few cheers coming from the other room and decided to see what all the commotion was about. All the men were in front of the television watching some football game. Their eyes were focused on the screen, a beer in each of their hands. I don't even think they heard me come in with all the grumbling they were doing.

I was watching them in amusement, when I suddenly found myself swept off my feet into someone's arms nearly making me pee my pants. I heard my brother's laughter.

"Hey booger." he grinned calling me my childhood nickname. I looked up at him and gave him a glare.

"Liam, put me down this instance." I screeched, trying to get out his arms, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Son, what are you doing to your sister?" I heard my father's gruff voice ask.

"Nothing." he said innocently.

"Yes he is. He's bothering me." I hollered, as he carried me over to where the guys were.

"A cacophony of 'Hi Bella's' broke out across the room and I waved to all of my friends and family.

"Hey sweetie. How's my favorite daughter?" My dad said with a smile.

"Hey daddy. And I'm good and I'm also your only daughter and favorite child." I smiled. I was total daddy's girl and he knew it.

"Yes you are." My dad said with a wink.

"Uh hello, first born over here." Liam said.

"Love you too son." he grinned. I gave a wave to Carlisle.

"Hi Bella. I would ask how you and our grandchild are doing, but Edward was adamant on not telling us anything." he replied giving a pointed look over at his son. Edward just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"That's right. You guys will just have to find out later." I smirked.

"I bet I can get it out of you." Liam laughed before he started poking me in my side, making me squeal.

"Stop, Stop Li, before I end up peeing on you." I squealed.

"Ew, here Eddie." he said, before dropping me down carefully on the couch making me sprawl out across Edward and Jasper's lap.

I tried to sit up but my stomach prevented it from doing so. Edward helped me up and settled me on his lap. He sent a glare at my older brother.

"Yes Liam, just drop your pregnant baby sister on the couch. She's fine." I muttered sarcastically. He didn't hear me as his eyes were trained on the contents in his hands.

"Booger, what is this?" he grumbled, looking at it like it was some complicated math equation.

"That's my snack, now give it." I grumbled as he handed it to me. I dipped my pickle into the jar and got a nice slab of peanut butter on it before taking a bite. I moaned and closed my eyes. When I opened them, it was deathly silent and the guys were looking at me with amused and disgusted faces.

"What?" I mumbled, feeling myself blush red.

"That's just nasty Bells." My dad laughed.

"Well it tastes good to me." I muttered, and felt Edward's chest shake in laughter.

"Stop laughing." I grumbled. When he wouldn't I shoved a bite of my pickle into his mouth, and he stopped laughing. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Swallow." I pushed, and he gave me a look that he clearly didn't want to. I nodded my head and watched in amusement as he swallowed it down.

"Good boy." I grinned patting his leg. I laid back against his chest and continued eating when Esme called that the food was ready. Everyone got up and headed towards the dining room Edward and I trailing behind. We both knew it was coming. We were to make our big announcement after dinner and I didn't know how I was going to gauge their reactions.

"Bella, Edward are you guys coming?" I heard Esme's soft voice call.

"Here we come." Edward called and he grabbed my hand, leading me into the dining room.

We were coming and we were ready we just didn't know if they were ready for us.

* * *

Thoughts? Review! Next chapter they reveal the big news!

Recs for this week:

Beleive Me-karinacullen(now complete)

We come to life beneath the stars-lilly bellis

The Heiress of Lord Henry Moore-Nofrure

Phoenix Rising-mrsedwardcullen912 (seriously check this story out! you won't regret it!)


	5. Tears, Laughter, and Unzipped Jeans

**Finally! I know what you're all thinking... It's about time and trust me it's been a while. Sadly to say my old laptop is now in computer heaven and my brand new one that my mom surprised me with on v-day is happy and better than ever. Trust me I have forgotten about this story and have the next couple of chapters already prewritten they just have to be typed up. I hope you all stuck with me and if you didn't, my deepest apologies. Anyway i'm going to stop my rambling and let you get to it.**

**A little recap: (Edward and Bella reparing to share the news)**

_"Good boy." I grinned patting his leg. I laid back against his chest and continued eating when Esme called that the food was ready. Everyone got up and headed towards the dining room Edward and I trailing behind. We both knew it was coming. We were to make our big announcement after dinner and I didn't know how I was going to gauge their reactions._

_"Bella, Edward are you guys coming?" I heard Esme's soft voice call._

_"Here we come." Edward called and he grabbed my hand, leading me into the dining room._

_We were coming and we were ready we just didn't know if they were ready for us._

*** 3/29/11 Rewrite! Just a little. New EPOv at the end**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"_Deep breaths, deep breaths. Whatever you do, don't puke."_ That had been my mental mantra for the past twenty minutes since dinner started. My stomach was in knots and not those of the welcoming variety. I was nervous and basically scared shitless. My nerves probably weren't good for the babies, but I couldn't seem to calm down.

I looked over at Edward to see that he wasn't doing too well either. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit I noticed he picked up over the years when he was nervous or frustrated. What was supposed to be soothing circles on my hand was quickly becoming painful rubbing sensation that was beginning to turn my poor hand red and tender. I pinched his thigh. His bright green eyes flickered up to mine.

"What?" He whispered. I gestured to my reddened hand in pain. Seeing his actions, he quickly released it, but not before pressing a soft kiss to my knuckles. "Sorry." Edward whispered "I'm just a little anxious." He sighed, rubbing his hands through his coppery locks. "It's okay." I replied squeezing his hand. I looked back up at the table.

Esme had really outdone herself. A delectable assortment of food was beautifully arranged on the dining room table. Two tantalizing and moist roasts were situated in front of me, alongside a huge bowl of homemade garlic potatoes with roasted vegetables and homemade sourdough bread. Then there was the Caesar salad drenched in her homemade vinaigrette right next to tonight's dessert of triple chocolate cheesecake with whipped cream. The others sipped on red and white wine, while I nursed my glass of ice water. You know pregnancy and alcohols…not a good combination.

Anyways…tonight felt a little off and I found myself studying them all very closely. Esme threw me a coy smile. Hmm….very suspicious indeed. I knew what she was up to. She just didn't make all my favorites for no apparent reason. I knew she was trying to butter me up. She would just have to wait like everyone else.

Esme had been anxiously waiting for the news of my pregnancy since Edward and I began dating. We have barely been together for 2 months when she proclaimed when we were going to give her some beautiful grandbabies. See grandbabies… I swear she was psychic sometimes.

But back to what I was saying, sometimes I sympathized for Esme. Edward was her and Carlisle's only child and he was the miracle after three miscarriages she had suffered in the first ten years they were married. I knew she wanted grandkids. With Carlisle at work, and her design firm blooming without her, I knew she was lonely, which was why she often threw dinner parties like this. Esme winked at me for the third time in a row and I raised a curious eyebrow at her, but she just shook her head, she did it a few more times and it was beginning to make me a little uneasy in my seat. I looked over at my own mother. She was no better. She was watching every move I made, her blue eyes full of impending questions.

I may have been paranoid, I guess, but it felt like every time I made the slightest movement someone was watching me. When I spoke or asked a question, one of them would quickly turn their head and talk in a soft whisper away from my prying eyes and ears. I swear this was worse than high school, when you felt like everyone is prodding you with their glares, judging you, their eyes full of unyielding thought and questions.

My mental rambling was beginning to turn my building headache into a gradual throb. I was beginning to feel nauseous and hoped that I didn't chuck up all the delicious food I had was going to eat because that would just be a bummer and a waste of good food. I needed to chill.

The rest of dinner went by ridiculously slow. Even blinking seemed to be a tedious task. Esme was just about to pass out the remaining slices of cheesecake when I gave Edward a look that clearly stated that I was about to lose my freaking mind. Everyone was just about to dig in when I blurted out, "Edward and I are going to have sextuplets!"

There I said it. Everyone was silent for a moment and I figured I had shocked them all into silence, but I as wrong. Liam was the first to speak up…Well not so much. He burst out laughing and soon everyone followed in after him.

"Booger that's a good one." He cackled, leaning on Seth's shoulder for support. Edward and I looked on not amused in the slightest.

"Yeah, that was really hilarious you guys. Just think of the odds." Emmett grinned, nearly choking on his wine as he laughed so hard that the table was basically shaking with every breath he took. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

Did they seriously think that this was a joke? They knew how long we struggled to get pregnant and when we finally tell them some good news, they blow it off. Oh the irony. Edward grabbed my hand and tried to rub soothing circles on my hand once more. It wasn't working. It just made me even more irritated than I already was. I let out a huff of exasperation.

"Come on bro, really what is it?" Jasper asked as soon as he recovered from his laughing fit. Edward sent him a pointed glare and his expression immediately softened. A few snickers broke out here and there, but when they all saw my watery gaze, all eyes shifted to me.

"Baby B, what's the matter?" Angela asked. I gave them all a hard look.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I growled, as angry tears fell from my eyes. Edward tried to wipe a few of my tears with the pad of his thumb, but the tears just kept on coming. That's when the well broke and I was a full blown sobbing and slobbering mess.

I pulled out my chair and got up, nearly running out of the room. I knew Edward would want to follow me to make sure I was okay, but I stopped him, nearly crashing into his chest as he came up behind me. When a gentle look he backed away with a hurt look upon his face. I gave him a sad smile and headed towards the patio doors to sit outside. I just wanted to be alone.

**EPOV**

Seeing her heartbroken expression, just about killed me. Having her turn me away, hurt even worse.

It was completely understandable for them to laugh, knowing it was a very rare chance that someone would get pregnant with sextuplets, let alone on their first pregnancy. I was about to walk back to the dining room to confront the others, but stopped when I saw Bella's purse on the floor, right beside her jar of pickles. I smiled to myself.

I thought she was a little crazy at first, especially the way she ravenously ate them. I simply thought, hmm… usual pregnancy craving, but then she had to go and dip them in peanut butter. That was just fucking gross. I had to open my big mouth and that's when she stuck it in my mouth. Fucking nasty! Just imagine trying to eat that crap and then having to swallow it all. I swear I felt the lining of my stomach start to unravel. Yep….that just shows you how much I love my wife, even if she does have weird eating habits.

But that wasn't what caught my attention. The ultrasound pictures were peeking out the zipper of her purse and I gently pulled them out, my eyes slowly and carefully studying the miracles Bella and I had created. I turned my head towards the commotion coming from the living room. I could hear a cacophony of voices beginning to blend together. I headed back towards the dining room.

"Is Bella okay?" Renee asked her voice etched with motherly concern, as I stood in the doorway.

"I honestly hope so, but how would you feel, if you just revealed the biggest news of your life to your family and friends and they just laughed?" I mumbled coldly.

"What do you mean? This isn't some type of joke?" My mom asked.

"No it isn't mom." I breathed, laying the pictures of the ultrasound on her lap. Her green eyes looked up at me with unshed tears.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"Your future grandchildren." I simply replied, as she passed the pictures from her hands to Renee who covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a startled gasp. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. I used their silence to my advantage and made a break for it. I needed to find my wife and reassure myself that she was okay. Screw being alone, I just wanted her in my arms.

I didn't have to look far. She was sitting in one of the lawn chairs, the soft moonlight drifting down on her skin, making it seem luminescent. She was staring up at the sky with a conflicted look upon her face. She mustn't have noticed me, because when I sat beside her she let out a started gasp.

"Sorry." I said, wrapping my arms around her so that she was leaning back against my chest.

"It's okay." She replied, leaning her head back against my chest while I laid my head down on her shoulder. We sat there in silence for a few minutes while she raked her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked; her voice so soft that if it wasn't so quiet, I would have never had heard her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question instead? I grumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Well you could have, but I asked you first." She whispered and I could just imagine the smirk she had on her face.

"I'm fine you silly woman." I chuckled. "Now what about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She sighed, pulling her hand from my hair. I sighed at the loss of contact.

"Okay? Bella, I'm starting to really hate that word. Can you please tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" I pleaded, opening my eyes. I looked back down at her. She wasn't staring up at the sky anymore, but at my face.

"Well…" she breathed. " I admit at first, I was hurt, but now," she looked back up at the sky. "Another part of me feels like I overreacted a bit, you know?" I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"You have every right to be upset." I replied, turning her in my lap so that she was looking at me. I grabbed her face in my hands.

"I feel silly." She chuckled, although there was no trace of humor in her tone. "I don't even know whether or not to blame it on the hormones." She breathed, a sob getting caught in her throat. I pressed a soft kiss to her temple. I could see the underlying questions in her eyes.

"Love. What's really bothering you?" I asked and that's when I noticed her lips quivering and her eyes furiously blinking trying to hold back tears. "Please?" I breathed and that's when she began sobbing. I crushed her to my chest.

"I'm so scared." She said, her voice slightly muffled. "Six kids? What are we going to do with six kids? I know they're all blessings especially under our circumstances, but what if it isn't enough?" she cried, my shirt dampening by the second as her tears soaked through.

"Love you are enough. We both are." I cooed, rubbing her back as she let out a few more sniffles. She looked up at me through bleary eyes.

"But our house is too small, preparations, the car… I just don't know." She sighed.

"I don't know either, but isn't that all apart of parenthood? Taking the challenges as they come." I said. She nodded her head against my chest.

"And money? I'm CEO and you're an amazing teacher. Money shouldn't be an issue and even if it was, we have amazing friends and family to support us through it all." I whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm just so scared. It seems like just yesterday we were joking around in the kitchen talking about the future and now we're going to be the parents of sextuplets. Can you believe it?" she asked me.

"No I can't, but screw having the easy life. Don't you like a challenge." I asked and felt her smile against my chest.

"Yeah, I do like a good challenge and trust we're going to get one in short of a few months." Bella said pressing a tender kiss to my lips. I gently raised her off my lap and got up, pulling her up alongside me.

"Well I guess we should get ready, because we are in for one hell of a ride." I laughed pulling her inside. We were definitely in for the ride and you know what?

I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**BPOV**

After Edward dried my tear stained face, he gently helped me up and held my hand as we walked back inside. I didn't realize how cold I had gotten, until I felt a shiver course throughout my body. Edward then proceeded to wrap his arms around me and my hands traveled up and around his neck.

"Have I told you lately, how much that I love you?" I asked and he let out a small chuckle.

"Quoting Rod Stewart, are we now?" Edward said, his green eyes dancing in the soft light." I smacked his arm. "You know what I meant." I grumbled.

"Yes you did, but I never get tired of hearing it either." He grinned.

"Okay mister. Fine, I love you Edward Cullen." I grinned, planting chaste kiss against his lips.

"And you, Isabella Cullen." He replied, winking at me and I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Was the formal name really necessary?" I asked disgruntled.

"Yep, now let's get inside. I don't want my babies to get cold." Edward laughed smacking my behind.

"Your babies? I mocked and he gave me a quick incredulous look. "Fine our babies, now come on." He grinned, his joyous laughter filling up the night sky as we continued our way in.

….

My heart thundered in my chest like a racecar as we headed towards the dining room. I didn't know what to expect. I had barely walked through the doorway, before I found myself in my mother's strong grasp. "Oh my baby!" she sobbed against my shoulder. "My grandbabies!" she cried, resting her hand on my stomach. I felt my face break out in a soft smile.

"Yeah, your grandbabies." I laughed. I turned from my mother's grasp into the welcoming arms of my big brother. I could see from my peripheral vision, Edward being congratulated by Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey Li," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey booger." So sextuplets huh? He chuckled. I nodded my head.

"So how does it feel?" I asked and he threw me a confused look.

"You're going to be an uncle dummy, might as well start acting like one. Aren't you excited?" I cheered.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to tell them all the embarrassing things you did as a kid. Ooh and imagine all the pranks I can teach them to torture you and Edward. Especially this one. He then proceeded to lick his finger and stick his finger in my ear.

"Eww, Li. A wet whilly! That's so gross." I moaned, trying to think of anything besides the fact I now had his spit in my ear. There were just no words. Even if that person did share 50% of the same genes as you did, it was just repulsive.

"What did you do now?" Seth asked, grabbing Liam's ear. "Ouch babe!" he grumbled.

"Wet whilly." I huffed, giving my brother the stink eye.

"I swear the two of you act like you're five." My dad huffed coming up beside me and wrapping an arm round my shoulders. I told your mother not to stand by the microwave while she was pregnant with each of you, but no. She didn't listen to me and look at the both of you; loopier than ever." He grinned, his mustache twitching in amusement.

"Yeah, but you know you love us, daddy." I smiled.

"Sadly, that I do." He grinned, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"And I do too, mama!" Seth said pressing his hand to my stomach. Edward then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, as the rest of our family and friends congratulated us.

I kept eying Alice who wouldn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. I could only imagine what she was thinking and let's just say that my feelings are never wrong. Even max, who was sound asleep on her shoulder didn't seem to be affected in the slightest from his little pixie mother. Jasper threw me a sheepish grin and I raised an eyebrow at the two of them. I let out a defeated breath.

"Just let it out Alice." I mumbled, and Edward put his hands over my ears, as she let out an ear piercing squeal. Again Max, didn't even flinch. Only Alice and her kid.

"Just think of the possibilities. The rooms, the colors, the clothes. OMG we have to start planning." She beamed.

"Relax Pix; I think there's enough time for that." Edward grinned.

"Oh I know, but first we need to go shopping. Bella's in desperate need of some new clothes." Alice chirped. I looked down at my clothes. I looked perfectly fine. I gave her a confused glance and saw Emmett throw me a smirk.

"What?" I said feeling a little self-conscious.

"Well Bells, Alice is right you are in need of a few things and as your honorary brother, I think you need some jeans that actually zip up. I definitely don't want to see your unmentionables; I'll leave that up to Eddie in that department." Emmett cackled as I looked down at the open fly of my jeans that revealed my cupcake covered underwear. I felt my face flush and buried my face into Edward's chest as he chuckled.

What could I say really?

My man loved his sweets.

EPOV

After a few congrats and pats on my back, our family and friends headed back into the living room. I made sure Bella was taken care of before pulling my father aside in the kitchen.

"Congrats son." He beamed, his eyes wrinkling at the corner that so mirrored mine.

"Thanks dad." I drew off, my nerves kicking back full force. You would think by now at twenty nine years old, I wouldn't be scared to talk to my father, but even now I felt like I was thirteen again, when he finally gave me the talk.

"I already know what you want to talk about son." He grinned, patting me on the back.

"You do?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"Hey I'm a dad remember?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"The same worries you're having with Bella are the exact same ones I had with your mother.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, I was honestly scared shitless. After those numerous miscarriages, we had even contemplated adoption when she found out she was pregnant with you. You were a miracle. As each month passed, we would let out a sigh of relief. I made sure she didn't lift a finger."

"This of course resulted with me sleeping on the couch a few nights, because I pissed her off. She often claimed I wasn't letting her maintain her independence and to just let her be. I did of course as she asked, but always maintained a watchful eye."

"Then a few months later you were born; wrinkly, pink, and grouchy." I laughed, as he playfully ruffled my hair.

"But you were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Your mother and I spent hours looking at you and you at us. Here you were this little creature; a mini combination of the two of us, although I don't know where you got that red hair. Probably from my mother." My dad grinned. I groaned.

"My hair is not red." I huffed. It technically was, but more coppery with brown running through it.

"Whatever you say son. Until you were born, I didn't think there was another way to love someone." He smiled; his eyes slightly teary.

"Aw, Dad don't get all sappy on me." I said, although I had a huge smile on his face.

"Ha, ha Edward. You'll get what I mean once your own kids get here. Now exclude the father to son relationship for a moment. I'm talking to you strictly as a doctor to a patient. You do know the risks right?" My father asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and that was scares me. The list goes on and on. I have to make sure her diet stays on track, her blood pressure low. She can't be on her feet for too long either, but yet not sit down for too long or she'll risk getting sores. I'll be damned, if she even tries to lift a finger on anything weighing more than a pound. I'll watch her like a hawk." I answered. My father gave me a concerned look.

"Now, you now Bella isn't going to like any of that. She's stubborn as a mule just like you which probably is why you two get along the way you do. Son, you can still be the ever caring loving husband that I know you are, but still let her maintain her independence. Keep that in mind eh?" He grinned.

"Thanks dad. I know I should probably talk to her doctor about my concerns, but do you mind if I talk to you a bit about it?" I asked nervously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way son. I'm there if you need me." He grinned, giving me a one armed hug.

"Now let's get back to our wives son, before they come and get us. We've been in here a while and they'll know something's up." He said. I followed behind him.

"I know dad, I know."

* * *

So! Thoughts? Love it, Hate it, indiffrent? Leave it in a review.

The last two chapters of RM will be posted soon so watch our for that and we officially have a banner for this made my the awesome mehek18 go check it out! He are my recs for the week:

When Love and Hate Collide- Gelix( Meet Assward and Snarkella falling in love)

Lapped Traffic-Jaydmommy ( Racerward and his little lizard pit Bella) check it out!

Next update next Friday!

Until again..

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	6. Careful what you say

**Here's the next chapter coming bright and early considering I had no school today. I really happy that all of stood by me during my brief hiatus and hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

*** 3/29/11 Rewrite! Just a little**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Baby, I'm home." I heard Bella call out and I felt a smile spread across my face as she entered the living room. I was sitting on the couch watching television; some show about some freaking desperate housewives of Beverly Hills….I mean how do people even watch this crap? First they're all happy and cheer to be on television, then pissed because they're not portrayed the way they wanted to. Hello….welcome to reality television.

I wasn't really paying attention when I heard Bella's feet pad across the floor. I smelt her before I saw her; the soft sent of freesias from her skin and the gentle smell of strawberries from the shampoo she used this morning. If anything, that was one of the best things I loved the most about her was her scent. I know that sounds weird, but it's just one of those things that I love the most about her. I closed my eyes and my felt my smile spread even wider when I felt her soft lips kiss both of my eyelids.

"Hello love." I grinned, opening my eyes. I gently pulled her down on my lap. She was a little heavier than usual, but I didn't mind.

"Hello to you too baby." She grinned, while I rubbed my nose against the soft flesh of neck. She let out as small sigh.

"How did today go?" I asked. She let out another sigh; only this one seemed a little exasperated.

"Well, I got sick during my first and sixth hour classes, I had to take my shoes off during seventh because my ankles began swelling and to bring it all together; I'm really really hot." She replied.

The mini doctor in me instantly drew up a few red flags, but the earlier talk with my father eased my worries a bit. I just had to watch her carefully to make sure she wasn't in any danger. She would probably have to go on immediate leave from work, but since she had such a bad day at work, I figured I would just tell her later tonight.

Bella then proceeded to take off her jacket, drawing my attention from her face to the slither of skin revealed near her cleavage area.

"Yes, you are…" I drawled, my worries quickly gone. I was mesmerized by the increased size of her breasts. They were huge. I literally felt my mouth water and had to subconsciously lick my lips before I started drooling. Bella must have said something and I hadn't noticed because she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Focus!" she snapped, pouting at me. I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." I lied. I wasn't sorry in the slightest, because hello if you saw her breasts, which you won't because she was mine...you would look too. Bella lay back against my chest and I rested my hands against the swell of her stomach. It was increasing in size every day and I felt my heart swell with pride knowing that a part of the both of us was inside her right now.

"How was your day?" Bella asked, turning over on my lap to look at me.

"Not bad. I drunk a couple of beers, watched a little football, then took a nap. Same as always." I replied and she nodded her head in response.

"By the way, Alice called; she's taking you shopping tomorrow." I said and watched as Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"No I don't want to go!" she whined, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Yep… seven o clock on the dot." I told her.

"But it's the weekend and my day off." Bella moaned. "I don't even want to get any new clothes yet." She grimaced. While that was true in some aspects and some of her clothes did fit, they were a little tight around the midsection. She often acceded to wearing some of my shirts, but if she kept wearing them all, I wouldn't have anything to wear.

"But baby, you need some more clothes. They're starting to get a little tight." I replied. She let out a startled gasp. Wrong choice of words, I presumed. I instantly knew what she was thinking.

"No I didn't mean it like that." I sighed as she jumped off my lap, nearly toppling over in the process from the weight of her stomach.

"Then how did you mean it?" she snarled, putting her hands on her hips. Uh oh, that definitely wasn't a good sign. I tried to think of a reply.

"Um…that maybe you should get clothes that fit better…um maybe less snug...uh, you'll be more comfortable?" I said scratching my head, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. She did.

"You think I'm fat, don't you?" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Shaking my head vehemently, I shot off the couch and tried to move closer to her, but she took a few steps back.

"No love, not at all." I said trying to take a few steps closer, but she just kept moving back

"Yes you do, you want me to get some more clothes because you think I'm fat!" She screeched.

"You're pregnant." I tried to reason, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Well then, how about I take my fat, tight snugged body upstairs and let yours stay down here all night. I wouldn't want to crush you or anything." She huffed, starting for the stairs, well more so waddled, but I didn't say anything. Bella was pretty scary and hello…for all the men out there, you feel me. I really wanted to keep my manhood.

I tried to assist her up the stairs, worried she would fall because let's just face it… I love my wife, but she is incredibly clumsy and I don't want any harm coming to her or the babies just because she's angry at me. I cautiously stood behind her as she slowly went up the stairs. Bella muttered curses at me until we were finally upstairs. She headed towards our bedroom and I tried to follow behind her and assist her taking her clothes off. Bad move.

"No stay where you are. Wouldn't want you to pull muscle or anything." She sobbed as she headed for the bed, and I let out a sigh. I knew it was just the hormones and the result of the bad day she had, but this was just ridiculous. I had to be careful, because right or wrong, she was still pregnant and my concerns for her came first. Her blood pressure could be sky high for all I know, and I wanted her to keep calm so we wouldn't have to make a trip to the hospital.

I was just about to try and make another attempt to help her, when I felt a sharp pain radiate throughout my forehead. I looked down at the floor to see what had hit me, when I saw that something else was flying in my direction. I hurried out the door. I looked down at the offending item on the floor. Bella had thrown one of her high heels at me and let's just say that bitch hurt….really hurt.

Ignoring the pain that was throbbing throughout my head, I cautiously knocked on the bedroom door that she had so graciously locked me out of. I could hear her sniffling on the other side and I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I was just about to give up knocking when the door opened a slither. I thought she was finally going to give me a chance and my hopes were diminished when I saw Jerry scurry out the door, his little feet moving as swiftly as possible. Even he wanted to get away from her. The door slammed shut again and I heard her hoarse voice holler.

"Go away! And take Jerry with you!" She screamed and I knew it was best just to leave her alone for the time being. Jerry scurried to my feet and looked up at me with wide curious eyes. I gently picked him up and he began licking my face. See he was lucky. Jerry was neutered while I on the other hand wanted to keep my male bits.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked and he barked in response, giving my nose a quick lick. With a sigh I headed downstairs wishing that Bella would just let me in.

I figured Bella was too mad at me to cook anything and heaven forbid I tried to cook; I would just kill us all. That my friend was another long story, but my stomach was growling hungrily and I needed to do something about it.

I decided to opt out for some Mickey D's. It wasn't the healthiest choice for either of us, but in my circumstances it was better than nothing. Not only that, but considering Bella demolished my Big Mac the other day, it was my best option. The closest McDonalds was a little ways out and hopefully Bella would have calmed down by the time I returned home.

It was approaching five o clock and figured I'll make a quick trip to Alice and Jas's house before I got us something to eat. Alice was still at work and I knew Jasper had left work early to pick up Max from daycare. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him say in his thick southern drawl. Jasper has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. His family had moved to Forks from Nashville and when we met in third grade, bonding over racecars, it was all set in stone. We were the two musketeers until we met Emmett in the 6th grade. Jasper worked as an clinical psychologist at his own practice. He was a great listener and was always there when I needed to vent. He never treated me like one of his clients, just as his friend.

He was on the couch, still dressed in his business suit, Max crouched down by his feet playing with a toy fire truck.

"Uncle Edard!" Max screamed. I quickly picked him up; blowing bubbles on his stomach, making him scream and giggle out in pleasure. He was such a cute kid.

"Hey man." I said, settling Max down on the floor beside Jerry who was trying to eat his goldfish.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" Jasper said, turning off the television. He turned his attention to me, but not before busting out laughing as he gestured to my forehead.

"Ooh, do I need to ask?" He cackled.

"Bella threw a shoe at me." I answered, rubbing the tender spot on my forehead. I had checked it in the mirror just before I got out the car and it wasn't pretty. I would probably have a huge bruise in the morning.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked. I raised my hands up in defense.

"Why did I have to do something?" I asked.

"Because it's you, and Bella's not a violent person unless you piss her off, which isn't often. So if I am assuming correctly and I am assuming, you said something that made her upset." He said smugly as I glared at him. He could read me like a book and sometimes I wondered if I was that transparent.

"She thought I called her fat." I said and sighed as I watched Jasper let out a small grunt of disproval.

"Well did you?" He asked concernedly, although his blue eyes were dancing with amusement.

"No I didn't. I was just telling her that Alice wanted to take her shopping tomorrow and as usual she didn't want to go. I suggested she should go and then she fucking blew up at me." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. What exactly did you say? I feel like you're leaving a few things out." Jasper added. Damn it. He was observant, too observant, even more so than Bella who saw through my bullshit, then again that's why he was my best friend.

"I just said that her clothes were getting a little tight that's all." I answered and he let out a small sigh.

"Bad move man." He grunted, rubbing his hands against his pant leg. "That right there will get you in the doghouse every time."

"But it was harmless. It wasn't like I called her fat, although that's what she thinks I implied." I nearly shouted startling Max who was oblivious to our whole conversation.

"Well you might have as well. Women are sensitive, hell pregnant women are that times ten. Especially when it comes to their weight. Gaining weight with one is enough, but 6? Of course she's going to be incredibly self-conscious. Include all that with elevated hormones and hunger; you got yourself in a whole hell of a lot of trouble." Jasper said patting my shoulder. I let out a groan.

"Hey bro, I knew you had good intentions, but you have to learn how to compromise and phrase your words carefully." He added. I said nothing, but he continued.

"When they ask you to do something, do it. It saves a whole lot of time, trouble and pain." Jasper laughed. "Remember when my voice was high pitched for nearly a week?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Oh I remember that. What was it again, a head cold, mono, bronchitis?" I asked.

"None of them. It was all Alice." He replied and I gave him a confused expression.

"I laughed at her one day while she was struggling to put on her shoes, I mean it was hilarious; the way she grunted and groaned because she couldn't see over her belly. Not only that but her ankles were so swollen they could fit into my shoes and we all know how big my feet are. Funny right?" I nodded my head.

"Worst mistake I ever made." Jasper sighed. "She didn't think it was and then proceeded to use one of her swollen feet and kicked me straight in the balls." I let out a groan nearly cupping my own manhood in response.

"Yep. She may be small, but damn she packs a punch. I swore I saw stars and nearly choked on my own spit and became a girl. Of course she regretted what she did afterwards, but hell I was incapacitated for nearly 6 hours afterwards." He winced, obviously remembering the painful memory.

"Tell me about it. Even to this day, I admit I'm actually scared of Alice." Jasper said rubbing his face.

"Well I'm about to join the club. Bella officially scares me." I answered.

"Well you better apologize and apologize soon. The longer you prolong it, the worse."

"I know." I sighed. "I just hope she didn't tell Alice or even worse Rose." I grunted. Since Angela and Ben moved to Cali a few years back, Rose and Alice took over the role of Mama Bear despite being only a couple years older than Bella. Both of them were overly protective and I could deal with Alice…sometimes, but Rose…damn she hits like a 200 pound body builder (aka Emmett).

"Ooh, I think you're screwed." Jasper laughed, when we heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of heels pattering across the floor.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice screamed. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be good.

"Mama!" Max screeched, launching himself towards Alice who eagerly picked him up, but not before throwing me a nasty glare so toxic that I felt my skin begin to break out into a cold sweat.

"Hey! How's my little man?" she cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Fun. Id's painteds yous a picture." His small voice cheered.

"Really? Go wait in the kitchen and then you can show me the masterpiece you made. I want to talk to Uncle Eddie first." I cringed as she used the only name I despised. Alice smiled at me, her blue eyes solely focused on my pale face with a mischievous gleam.

"Okay mommy." Max chirped skipping to the kitchen and yes I mean skipping. He was definitely Alice's child.

"Edward." She grinned, taking a step towards me. Panicking, I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up, literally using him as a shield from his wife. He threw me a look.

"Uh…did we not talk about this? Never go against the wife, even if she isn't pregnant. I learned my lesson and you better learn yours." He grinned, running towards the kitchen.

"Sell out!" I hollered, watching as he flipped me off.

"You know it!" He screamed and I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. It was a shame to think that two grown men over six feet tall was deathly afraid of a 5'1 woman who weighed no more than 100 pounds soaking wet. I opened my eyes.

"Care to tell me why my best friend called me at work in tears, claiming that you called her fat?" She said crossing her arms defensively.

"I didn't Alice. I told her that you were taking her shopping tomorrow and that she needed it. That's when she flipped. I might have worded it wrong, but I would never call her fat. Hell I would love her if she was 500 pounds, bald with no teeth. She's my wife and best friend, and I love every part of her." I answered truthfully. Alice studied me for a moment, before dropping her arms down to her sides.

"That's what I figured, and that's exactly what I told her before I came over here." Alice grinned.

"Then what's with the interrogation then?" I asked, running my hand through my hair defensively.

"Ah… I like to see you squirm." She smirked, squealing when I tried to ruffle her little spiky head.

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Just go home. I was over at your place a little bit and she seemed to have calmed down." She grinned.

"Well that's a relief." I sighed.

"Yeah it is, but she got you good." Alice said reaching up and rubbing the tender spot on my forehead which was seemingly difficult since she was so short

"Yes she did." I answered, swatting her hand away. As if to signal the end of my conversation my stomach growled loudly.

"Go grab something to eat. For yourself and your wife. I left for one second to go to the bathroom and when I returned that bitch was eating my king sized Snickers she found in my purse." Alice pouted. I let out a chuckle, kissing the side of her spiky head.

"Thanks Al." I grinned heading towards the door, Jerry trailing behind me.

"Bye Max, and Jas, this isn't over cowboy! Not by a longshot." I hollered, hearing his laughter echo throughout the room. Heading outside and towards my car, I settled Jerry in the passenger seat and rolled the window down. Poor dog was too short to stick his head out the window, but that didn't mean he didn't like to feel the breeze against his skin.

After getting us both some Mickey D's, I got some gas, picked up a couple of snickers, pickles and peanut butter (gross), and headed back home. Parking in the driveway, I saw the living room light on and knew Bella was up waiting for me.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I cried as soon as Edward came through the door. I threw my arms around him, nearly knocking him over as he settled a few bags on the kitchen counter. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, well as tight as they would go considering the fact that my belly was in the way. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay baby." He cooed rubbing my belly. This was wrong, all wrong. I should be the one comforting him, not the other way around. I was so irrational earlier. I knew he didn't imply that I was fat, I just had a bad day and with all the stress I had been going through lately, I guess it was just a matter of time before I blew up. Unfortunately, Edward was on the receiving end of all of my frustration.

"I didn't mean to go off on you. I just had a bad day, that's all. I'm so tired and I just don't know." I sobbed.

I really didn't know what to do with myself. My day was already off to a bad start when I realized none of my favorite suits were fitting, and then I puked in front of my students, like literally in the trash can as they all watched.

Then to make matters worse, my feet began swelling and I had to take my shoes off, which was not the most sanitary of ideas if you get what I mean. All day I felt like I was walking on pins and needles. Then on my way home, I got stuck in rush hour traffic. I was seriously in FML mode.

I didn't mean to scream or throw my shoe at Edward, but it all just sort of happened. After he left, I found it really childish of me to act that way and I was actually embarrassed my behavior. Especially when I stormed upstairs and threw a tantrum like a four year old. But being Edward and the awesome person he was, he took it all in stride and was actually comforting me.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." He said, rocking me back and forth. "It's my fault really." He apologized.

"No it isn't. It was all your crazy hormonal wife's fault." I huffed and he let out a small chuckle, my face shaking against his chest.

"Well how about we're both sorry." Edward grinned and I pressed my face against his chest in embarrassment. "Fine." I replied, the silence interrupted by the loud grumbling sound coming from my stomach. Edward gave me a started look and I felt my face flush.

"Was that you?" he asked and I grudgingly nodded my head.

"Hmm, I think my babies are hungry." He grinned.

"Yeah, I think they are and so is the person carrying them all." I smiled, as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. Pulling apart, I pouted as he headed towards the kitchen quickly returning with a familiar yellow, red, and white bag.

"Now how about some MD's and a little House?" Edward said wrinkling his nose in the cutest little fashion.

"I like the sound of that, but bathroom first. Your babies are sitting on my bladder." I replied, waddling towards the downstairs bathroom. The smell of delicious greasy food began to permeate the air and I nearly halted my steps contemplating whether or not to take a bite of food first. I turned around and saw Edward throwing me a coy grin.

"Relax, love. I got your big mac." He chuckled, turning the television on.

"I better have my big mac." I grumbled, heading towards the bathroom, Edward's velvety laugher echoing in the air.

…..

"What have I gotten myself into?" I grumbled to myself as I pulled into the parking lot of the Seattle shopping mall. When I first entered the parking lot, I noticed only a few cars there, including mine. It was barely eight in the morning, but I could already see Alice's canary yellow Porsche in the lot. Her car was empty and I knew without a doubt, she was probably inside interrogating the workers about opening up early.

I was grumpy. I could no longer have my lovely caffeinated coffee and decaf had no appeal to me at all. Edward tried giving me some of the brown liquid stuff he usually drank, but I politely declined.

I was also half asleep. Sleep was becoming unbearable. While Edward was sound asleep, I tossed and turned all night. Lying on my back was out of the question and when I tried my side, I feared I was smothering the babies. I made the mental note to buy myself a pregnancy pillow.

Sleeping on my stomach was fun, but that was definitely a no no, but who was I to really complain. I could of have had it worse much worse. It was all a part of pregnancy and despite the few downfalls; I enjoyed being pregnant knowing I had six precious lives inside of me.

Smiling to myself, I dwelled on the fact that in short of a few months I would be a mommy. I was broken from my reverie by a sharp tap on my window, nearly making me pee my pants, which wasn't hard lately these says. Looking up, I grimaced at the amused blue eyes of Alice.

Lord help me. I mentally rambled. I loved the girl, as if she were my own sister, and I enjoyed many of the things we did together.

Shopping just wasn't one of them.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Can care less? Leave it in a review, your words really bring smile to my face. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**You finally get to see what a moody Bella looks like! **

**The whole Alice kicking Jasper in the balls things is an actual true story. My mom did it to my dad when she was pregnant with me. He laughed at her when she couldn't get her shoes on... Worst move he ever made.. LOL**

**Recs for this week:**

**Fridays at Noon: Troublefollows1017 ( Meet dark and jaded Edward who doesn't think he can love and the waitress who believes he can)**

**Evermore Expierience: deJean Smith ( A lovely story set in modern times with a 19th century twist)**

**Bad Boy Cullen: Heartofdarkness ( When Bitchella meets Caveward) Very intresting read.**

**Until again, xoxo Sylvia Cullen :)**


	7. Wasn't Expecting That

So this is what I call my lazy chapter, since there isn't much that happens, just a lot of humor. More at the bottom...

*** 3/29/11 Rewrite! Just a little**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Edward boomed over the phone. I rolled my eyes. I knew it was only a matter of time. I looked down at my phone to see I had 30 missed calls. Hmm, that wasn't good.

"Yes?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. "Hey don't get sweet on me, love." Edward groaned and it took everything inside me not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, what's up?" I grinned.

"Care to explain why Alice called me frantic that she lost you in the mall and that was over 3 hours ago." He growled.

Oh yeah, Alice. I almost forgot about her. Almost. As soon as we got inside she started pulling me towards different stores and began throwing various articles of clothing at me. We scouted numerous stores for about 5 hours when lunch came, and even then she seemed reluctant to let me eat, claiming that we were just wasting time, since we weren't even halfway through.

She wondered why I was complaining, considering I sat down most of the time and nibbled on two or three cereal bars and pickles in our haste. I even had cool water that she supplied me. I didn't care. I was just hungry.

My feet were aching, as was my back, when I advised my plan into action. I told Alice to go ahead to the next store, while I used the bathroom. She looked at me wearily, but continued on as I waddled towards the bathroom. I really did need to pee. After finishing my business, I looked both ways before making a run for it, well….without stopping for an ice cream cone first, cause come on… I couldn't just pass that up. A girl's gotta eat, well at least a pregnant one does.

After doing one final swoop to make sure I was clear of Alice, I waddled my ass out of there as quick as I could move my aching feet. When I finally reached my car and got inside I nearly squealed in relief that I was home free. I knew Alice would be mad at me for bailing, but you know what? I didn't give a flying fu- floozy. Excuse me. I have to mind my language now, since the babies might hear me.

Anyway, it was less than a couple of minutes later when my phone began ringing. Crap. It was Alice sending me a text stating that she was on her way to get me. Panicking, I hurried and turned on the ignition, nearly hitting an old woman with a VS bag (Gross!), as I pulled out of the parking lot.

After quickly from under Alice's grasp, I spent the next couple of hours at Borders and then the gas station ,before deciding to go to the park, all while ignoring the constant blaring of my cell phone. It was such a beautiful day, and who was I not to sit out and enjoy it?

I had been out here for the past hour and a half nursing another ice cream cone; pecans and pralines (yum!), when Edward called.

"I ran away." I grinned, hearing him let out a soft sigh on the other end.

"Baby girl," Edward said in a serious tone, using the nicknamed he so deemed me during my college years, "we had no clue where you were. Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked, when I heard a childish giggle.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"JJ." He answered. "Jake and Leah had to run a few errands today, so I agreed to watch him for the day. That's beside the point. Where are you and why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked again.

"I don't know really. I guess after the whole shopping fiasco, I just wanted to be alone." I answered honestly, hearing the soft sound of a car door and a giggle.

"Hey what's that noise?" I asked, hearing the soft hum of an engine, but he didn't reply.

"What fiasco?" he continued to ask.

"The one with Alice, I swear… if she pulled me towards one more store, I was going to lose it in the middle of the mall. My sanity was at stake and I knew I had to get out of there." I said.

"Baby I understand, but still tell someone where you're going. You almost sent me into cardiac arrest, when Alice called claiming she lost you. My father's the physician remember? Not me. I seriously hope you're trying to get rid of me that quickly." He joked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I apologized. "I also might as well call Alice and apologize to her as well, but I think I'm going to sit out here awhile." I replied.

"Where's out here?" He asked again. Boy… wasn't he the little inquisitive person today.

"Oh, I'm in the city park. I just needed a bit of fresh air." I sighed, watching the other little kids meander throughout the park.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, while I adjusted my sunglasses on my face from the sun's rays. "Yeah I'm fine. A little gassy, but that's normal?" I smiled as I heard his husky laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you." Edward said and I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"I love you too. Bye." I grinned, closing my phone. I sat there for a little bit longer at one of the picnic tables, when I heard a set of footsteps approach me from behind. Looking up, I saw a grinning Edward strolling towards my direction; JJ grasping one of his hands, while clutching a Chick-fil-A bag in another.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pressing a kiss to Edward lips and then JJ's cheek.

"JJ was hungry and I knew you were here so…" He drawled off, settling beside me, while little man sat across from us. Edward then preceded to hand JJ a box of nuggets and waffle fries which he ravenously dug into. Poor thing, he must have been starving, but considering he was left with Edward, it was understandable.

Edward was a man of many talents, but let's just say that cooking was not one of them. The man couldn't even make Kool-Aid. It was either too watery or so sweet that you could basically feel the diabetes coursing through your veins. I'm surprised the man had even made it to 29 years without some type of health issue, considering he ate so much junk.

So it was no wonder why JJ was so hungry. He was such a cute little man. He was the perfect blend of both of his parents. With Leah's high cheek bones and nose, combined with Jake's friendly light brown eyes, he was going to break a few hearts when he got older.

Suddenly, I got the mental image of me chasing away all the little floozies who tried to get with my baby boy, but wait…. I didn't even know if I was even going to have a boy. I mean I honestly didn't care what we had as long as they were healthy, but heaven forbid it be all girls, or Edward was really going to have a coronary.

Edward was already protective of the women in his life, but imagine our daughters. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to bail Edward out of jail a couple of times, for scaring some poor boy to death. Wait…what was I doing, I was getting ahead of myself.

Edward must have said something; he was furiously waving his hands in front of my face. I swatted his hands, noticing a chicken nugget in one of them.

"What am I, a dog?" I asked looking at his amused expression.

"Nope. I just wanted to see if you were listening, but obviously not, since your stomach growled so loudly, that I even think you even scared a couple of squirrels away." He chuckled. I threw him a glare and softly punched him in the arm.

"Shut up…" I grumbled. Give me a chicken nugget." I growled, nipping at his fingertips with my teeth playfully. He just smiled.

"And a French fry too…."

…

"Nervous? " I asked Edward as we headed towards our next doctor's appointment.

"I'm fine," Edward sighed. "And I promise not to faint either."

"I know." I replied and Edward gave me a coy smile. Rubbing his hand up and down my thigh, I felt myself sink back against the seat in relaxation. As I looked out the window, I studied the blurs of green and brown, and had the overwhelming sense that everything was going to be just fine.

…..

"See nothing to worry about." I told my brother over the phone. I had just got back from the store and was telling Liam about how my doctor's appointment had gone. I was in the midst of approaching my fifth month; I was huge. Seeing my feet were impossible and I had to rely on Edward for anything that required bending down or getting up.

Because of my condition and ever swelling fingers, ankles, and toes; the doctors thought it was best that I go on my maternity leave immediately. After my little episode at school and much prodding from my doctor, I picked up my belongings and said a sad farewell to my students and faculty members. My notice went in that Monday.

Since multiples had the huge risk of being born prematurely and ultimately death, they didn't want to risk anything. I grudgingly agreed. My health was more important and I had weekly checkups to make sure I wasn't at risk

That was two days ago, and since then I felt like I was losing my mind. I was so bored.

I did everything: cook; well at least until my body decided to chuck it all back up, clean; well more so dab, since it wore me out, and I even organized Edward's underwear drawer.

Yes I was that bored. I couldn't do anything extraneous, so that cut out everything else I could possibly do.

I was now on the couch dressed in shorts and a tank, mindlessly tapping away on my laptop. It was a cool Friday afternoon and I watching Emmett and Rose's 6 year old daughter Marley, who was unsuccessfully trying to dress Jerry in one of her doll's dresses.

"Auntie Bella?" Marley called from the floor. I looked over my laptop to look at her.

"Yes sweetie?" I grinned, closing my laptop to look down into the wide blue eyes that so mirrored her father's.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, tilting her little curly brown head to look at me.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you want." I answered, patting my leg. She crawled into my lap and settled herself around my stomach. She was the most inquisitive little thing. She had Emmett's looks, but definitely Rosalie's personality. She was going to be a spitfire when she grew up.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked. Damn. I really wasn't expecting that one.

"I...Uh…huh?" I stuttered.

"Where do babies come from? I was asking Mommy about how the babies got in your stomach, but she didn't answer me and then I tried my daddy, but he said to just ask you." She grinned. Those fu-fudgers… Yeah that's right fudgers. Remember the no cursing policy?

I was going to get them when I saw them later. I tried to throw her off. Maybe use a little reverse psychology. Maybe.

"Um, Marls… Why don't you answer a few questions for me? Uh, how about "Why is the sky blue?" or even "Why is the grass green?" I asked. That should obscure her for a bit and maybe she'll forget what she originally asked. She gave me a duh look before answering.

"Duh Auntie Bella, the sky is blue because, somebody painted it that way, and the grass is green because it's mine and Uncle Edward's favorite color." She shook her head at me, rolling her eyes. Yep, definitely Rose's kid. Now a part of me wanted to correct her, but then the other part of me realized that she was just six years old and that she would figure it out on her own time. I just smiled at her.

"That's absolutely right." I grinned. "How about why is there thunder?" I asked. That would definitely get her. She gave me a "Rose" glare, but nevertheless answered a few seconds later.

"Well Mommy told me it's when Daddy farts, because when he lets it blow, the whole town can hear." Marley answered, and I burst out laughing. That definitely sounded like Emmett.

"Now, Auntie Bella, if you want to stop stalling, can you please answer me?" she asked again.

Crap. This kid was persistent and where in the world did she learn the word stalling? I swear these kiddie shows these days were going to make them smarter than us. Heck...they probably already are.

"You know what Marley," I fake yawned. "How about we take a little nap?" I asked. She seemed to take the bait, because moments later she yawned and her little eyelids began to droop. I turned onto my side on the couch; thankful for my pregnancy pillow, where she immediately snuggled beside me, Jerry jumping off the floor onto the couch to get a little snuggling time as well. After a couple of minutes the two of them were sleeping soundly against my body. It was then that I felt my own eyelids begin to droop and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

…

I groggily awoke to the sensation of something poking and prodding my stomach. Marley was no longer snuggled against my side, but I did get a nice view of Jerry's but in my face. Swatting him down onto the floor, I looked down to see all the kids huddled around my stomach, my tank pulled up under my chest, while they all looked down at it in amazement as I inhaled and exhaled.

I wondered when they got here. I heard a lot of commotion coming from outside and in the kitchen, that I questioned how long I had been asleep. Last time I checked it was almost one and now it was a little after 6. I must have been really tired. I figured we were having a barbecue, since I could smell the strong scent of charcoal beginning to permeate the air.

The kids were still oblivious to me being awake, so I decided to play with them a bit. The next time I exhaled, I decided to lift my body as I did. The kids kept leaning in closer to look at my stomach and when they did, I may have not so quietly growled at them, causing them all to scream and head towards the patio.

Laughing to myself, I maneuvered myself so I could get to my feet. After a few difficult tries, I managed to lift myself up and stretch my aching muscles.

The kids had finally come back into the room and were looking at me with weary eyes. Max was hiding behind an amused Marley, while Claire and Kim giggled like schoolgirls. JJ was holding on to Jerry's tail for dear life and I noticed Tanya's girls hiding behind Riley and Bree, Victoria and James 9 and 10 year old girls.

I simply rolled my eyes and opened my arms, where they all eagerly came running; all while being mindful of my protruding stomach. After giving all their little heads kisses, I decided we should have a little fun. I was too lazy to go outside and the fumes were too dangerous for me to be around anyway.

I waddled over to the radio and quickly found the nearest pop music station (with mindful music though!) since I didn't want to subject them the crap that came out the radio lately.

Luckily I found a kid friendly station, when Justin Beiber's _Baby_ came on. I heard the girls' squeal of approval. I honestly didn't know what they saw in that boy, besides a high pitched voice and flippy hair, but it obviously pleased them, so I didn't mind.

We all started twirling around the room, giggles and boughs of laughter bouncing off the walls. I had to stop halfway through the song, because a: I couldn't do too much dancing in my condition, b: this song was beginning to get on my nerves and c: I was tired as hell.

I was going to head back towards the couch when I almost tripped over the edge of the carpet. Just my luck. I luckily caught myself, and if I didn't catch myself, it wouldn't have been a pretty picture. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. My nose instantly breathed in the warm soothing scent of my husband.

"Easy love, you got some precious cargo inside of you. Please be careful." Edward grinned, pressing a kiss to my lips, his hands resting lightly on my stomach.

"I know." I grinned, kissing him back, when I heard the disgusted sound of my brother.

"Eww Bella, I really don't want to see how my nieces and/or nephews were conceived." He grumbled.

"Well go home. Maybe I want to make out with my sexy husband." I grinned, placing another kiss to Edward's lips which he so willingly accepted.

"Uh no you won't." I heard my father's gruff voice ask.

"Dad… I'm 25 almost 26 years old and married." I grumbled, pulling away from Edward who just rested his head on my shoulder.

"And you're still my baby girl." He grinned, his mustache twitching amusedly. He knew what he was doing. Now don't get me wrong, my dad loved Edward, but that still didn't mean he didn't like to make him squirm every once in a while.

After giving everyone kisses and hugs they all exited back towards the lawn where a few lights were being set out. I pulled Edward behind, because hey… I wanted a little bit of alone time. He had been gone all day and I just wanted him to myself. To buy myself some time, I grabbed Marley's hand before she left.

Carefully bending down with Edward's assistance, I whispered into her ear, where she gave me a breath taking smile. Edward gave me a confused, but wicked smile, as we both watched her skip out the room towards my father.

I waited for the telltale sign that she asked him the question that had been lingering in her mind all day.  
"Poppa Charlie, where do babies come from?" I heard his choked gasp and felt a smile spread across my face. That's what he gets.

And with that, I pulled my sexy and loving husband towards me and I made out with him, just like I said I would.

* * *

So? Leave your thoughts in a review! Can we make it to a 100, I think we can!

Next chapter will proably be up on Monday or Tuesay at the latest. I have Mon and Tues off because of Mardi Gras! Yeah I get off, so I have a bit of free time on my hands to write, well at least if I'm not in some king cake induced coma, or at a parade.

Recs for this week: (There are a lot!)

~Sexy Silk: jlho

~ I Thee Wed: SydneyAlice

~Foul Territory: rinabina

~ A Shock to the System: BilliCullen

~Parenthetical Love: lyricalkris

~Hello Sister, Goodby Life: realism

~With or Without You: xxKiwiCullenxx

~ Parma High: Lady Gwynedd

~Chain Reaction: araeo

~Wild: Peppah Louie

~Whispered Words and False Promises:lambcullen

~Quarterback Rush: musegirl

~Secret Life: MandyLeigh87

My current read: Don't Stand so Close to me:Elyse Gaines

Whew! I said it was alot...

Until Again xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	8. Just a bit of Gas

Here's chapter 8 and i know what you're thinking..."what happened to updating Mon or Tues?" To anwser that, I was exhausted from Mardi Gras. On Wednesday I had homework and had to finish and edit this chapter. Thursday was my birthday, which btw** I'm officially the same age as Edward Cullen!...**well at least physically... which brings us to now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xoxo Sylvia Cullen

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Oh lord, I'm dying." I moaned to my brother, as we sat outside on patio of his apartment. It was Wednesday and I was spending the day with my brother. We took a nice long walk and headed back to his place, where I was spending the rest of my day, at least until Edward got home.

My back was killing me and my stomach was bothering me like crazy. I swear the sounds my stomach were making could be heard from the complexes above and below us. The sensation itself was odd.

"Rub my back please?" I asked and Liam looked at me like I was crazy.

"You want me to do what?" he gasped. Oh, my brother the ever persistent drama queen. He was beside me lounging on a lawn chair, sunglasses perched on the top of his head, his blonde locks all over the place, as he looked at me with mischievous brown eyes that so mirrored one of mine.

"Rub my back please Li? You'll be the best big brother in the world if you do this for me." I begged.

There was this one spot on my back that was just painful. It seemed like every time I moved it moved; from the top of my back to bottom, and then the middle to the side. It was like I had a huge dance party going on in my back and I was uninvited. Liam let out a huge gust of air. Again, there goes my brother being dramatic.

"You're so lucky you're my sister. Hell, even Seth has to work for it. If he wants a back rub, he usually has to bi…"Liam started, but I cut him off with the wave of my hand.

"Please Li, my stomach's already upset. Unless you want me to puke all over your shiny new Prius below us, I suggest you shut up and rub my back." I huffed, as he settled behind me on one of the sun chairs he had out here.

"Geez, booger calm down. And please don't puke on the car, I just got it waxed." Liam pleaded, as he began kneading the tense muscles of my back. His hands felt like heaven and I thanked the heavens it was my brother who was rubbing my back and not someone else because what happened next, I knew I would never live down.

As soon as Liam hit the spot down by my lower back, I let out the loudest fart I ever had in my whole entire life. I know that sounds like I'm exaggerating, but sadly I'm not. I even think the sound alone lasted about 6 seconds. I immediately felt my face flush. I turned to look at Liam who was looking at me with shocked eyes.

"Booger! You…you...you just farted on me." He screamed, getting up from behind me. "That's so effin gross!" he bellowed loudly, that I swore the old bag next door even heard us.

"Sorry?" I answered half apologetic and relieved. Apologetic; because I passed gas on my brother and then relieved; because not only had all the pain in my back ceased, but so did the fluttering sensation in my stomach. This brought about a round of thought.

It was just gas. Mental note to self: back pain equals gas and back rub equals instant relief…and a traumatized Liam.

I was still watching my brother freak out when Seth came through the door a few bags in tote. After dropping a few bags on the counter, Liam then proceeded to throw himself at Seth.

"Seth, babe, Bella just farted on me." He cried dramatically, and I rolled my eyes, as I struggled to get to my feet. Seth seeing my struggle quickly released Liam and helped me up to my feet.

"Now Bella, explain to me why you decided to fart on my man?" Seth grinned, pressing a kiss to my temple. I let out a small huff.

"Well, it wasn't like it was intentional. My back was hurting and I asked him to rub it for me. How was I supposed to know it was gas?" I grumbled, when the nauseating scent of something fishy invaded my senses. I felt myself go green.

"What's that smell?" I asked, as I felt my stomach begin to gurgle once more. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Oh, I picked up some fried fish on the way home. Want some?" Seth asked, waving the bag in front of my face.

"No!" I moaned, as I ran towards the bathroom, where I promptly revisited my breakfast. I finally understood the truths people said about morning sickness, afternoon sickness, and everyday sickness. Breakfast was good the first time around, but definitely not the second.

This went on for a couple of minutes, and once I was through, I felt extremely exhausted. My stomach felt like it was heading for a round two when I felt a hand rub up and down my back soothingly. I looked up into the concerned eyes of my brother. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I thought this kind of stuff grossed you out." I mumbled as the nausea subsided. He helped me up to my feet and shrugged.

"Oh it does…. But like I said booger, you're lucky you're my sister and that I love you because I'll always be there for you…." He drew off, before giving me his signature mischievous smile.

"Even if you do fart on me."

…..

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen?" my assistant Mrs. Cope, called over the intercom in my office.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope?" I asked, shuffling a few papers off to the side of my desk.

"Your wife's on line 2." She stated, and I felt a smile stretch across my face. Thanking her, I quickly ended the line before switching over.

"Hey Love." I beamed.

"Hey." She breathed. "I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too, but I'll be home in a little bit. What have you been up to?" I asked, relaxing back in my seat, casually laying my legs across my desk, in the process knocking over a few files. Oh well, work could wait.

"Well, I visited with Liam and Seth for a while, until I got sick from the smell of fried fish." Bella grumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that love." I answered. It was rare for her to get sick, but I knew when she did, it often took a lot of energy out of her.

"No I'm fine, but that wasn't even the worst part. I accidently farted on Liam." She whispered so quietly, that you would have thought she had said nothing at all.

"Can you repeat that for me?" I asked, and she let out a huff.

"I accidently farted on Liam." She screeched. I felt the laughter rush out my chest before I could stop it.

"You did what?" I laughed, slapping my hand hard against my pant leg. I saw Mrs. Cope peek at me through the door, but I just waved her off.

"Shut up! It's embarrassing enough, without you laughing at me." She grumbled. I smiled to myself.

"Well you have been a little gassy lately baby."

"I know, but lately it just feels weird you know? It's like a fluttering sensation, or almost like a goldfish swimming-…." She began, but I cut her off as Mrs. Cope peered through the door once more.

"Your 2:30 is here." She mouthed. Shit, I had forgotten all about that meeting and it was with a really important client too. I hated to cut it short with Bella, but I just had to go.

"Love, my next client is here. I have to call you back." I answered apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you when I get home. What do you want for dinner? I'm going to head to the store in a little bit." She asked and I felt my stomach grumble in response. My baby's food was better than any chef or mother's cooking out there. Yeah, even better than mom's cooking.

"Mmm, lasagna with homemade garlic bread." I replied, my mouth instantly watering. I heard her sweet chuckle on the other line.

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon. I love you." Bella said and I could just imagine the smile on her face.

"Love you too." I closed, as I waved my 2:30 appointment in.

…

BPOV

"Milk, eggs, cheese, bread, butter…." I rambled as I wrote down my shopping list. Our refrigerator was nearing empty and knew it was time to stock it back up. I also had to pick up my prescription of neonatal vitamins.

Carefully heading down the stairs, I headed towards my car, Jerry trailing behind me. He had gotten extremely clingy lately, and I knew he was feeling a little neglected. I was surprised he even felt that way and the babies weren't even here yet. I just this car ride seemed to ease is worries. Helping him into the passenger seat, I headed towards the driver's side of the car.

Here came the struggle. Again.

You wanna what that struggle is huh? Let me lay it all out for you. The seat in the car only goes back so far, and I would love to see someone try and maneuver a belly the size of a large beach ball inside the car without hitting the steering wheel. Yeah you catch my drift.

I knew I should get a bigger car, and the doctors gave me the okay to drive at least into the early stages of my 6 month of pregnancy and I would be dammed if I didn't try to enjoy it before I became confined to staying at home, because get real; I really would have gone crazy then. After fifteen minutes of huffing and puffing I was finally inside the car and pulled out of the driveway.

As soon as I got into the Wal-Mart parking lot, I had the intense urge to use the bathroom and prayed to the heavens that they had a bathroom. Quickly rolling the window down for Jerry and locking the door behind me, I rushed inside and headed towards the nearest bathroom, but not before passing a blonde and a raven haired girl who eyed my belly with disapproving and speculative looks. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. The two of them couldn't be no older than 19 and were dressed from head to toe in overly revealing clothing. I wondered if they really thought that was attractive. Seriously, what was the generation coming to?

After finishing my business, I was about to head out the door when I could hear the two girls speaking in hushed tones.

"Omg, did you see her, she looks like a whale." One of them snickered.

"And did you see those eyes, hello…freak!" Another giggled.

"I know right, she seriously needs some Jenny Craig or that Slim fast crap to get rid of all that fat. It's disgusting." They both giggled.

I felt my face flush, but for once not in embarrassment, but out of pure anger and agitation. You could talk about me all you wanted, but not my babies. I straightened out my posture and shrugged my shoulders back, as I stormed out of the bathroom. The two women were right outside the bathroom leaning against the wall. Their banter immediately ceased, once I approached the two of them.

"You know if you're going to do all that cackling, there's a place for that. It's called the jungle or the wild as it's commonly known as, seeing as the both of you are looking like a bunch of hyenas right now." I grinned, as I watched the both of them open and close their mouths like a bunch of fish. I turned away from them, but stopped in my tracks, before continuing.

"By the way, I'm not fat, just pregnant, You now when a man loves a woman and all that…but then again maybe not, seeing that you two need to find someone of your own species for that to happen. And pull down your skirt; no one wants to see your nasty tampon string. Good day ladies." I grinned, as I heard one of them let out a frustrated scream, before running into the bathroom. Hah! Serves them right. Never mess with an angry mama, because guess what... you'll always lose.

Grabbing a basket, I felt the fluttering sensation once more and prayed that it wasn't gas. No need to embarrass myself in the middle of Wal-Mart. After getting the necessities and preparations for dinner tonight, I was just about to go checkout when I saw my safe haven. The only two things that tasted good, no matter what time of day.

There were no words. Even you should know by now what I was talking about…

…

EPOV

"Baby, I'm home." I grinned, dropping my coat and suitcase on the counter. I didn't hear a response, but could smell the delicious scent of Italian seasoning and garlic coming from the kitchen. I decided to head that way.

Bella was leaning against the counter, dressed in a pair of jeans and turquoise sweater that proudly revealed her ever growing baby bump. Her hair was in soft waves down her back and she had never looked so beautiful. She was hunched over against the counter and I wondered what she was doing, when she suddenly turned around; pickle and peanut butter in hand.

"Ahh!" she screeched. I let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you." I grinned, walking up to her. Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

Resting my hands on both of her hips, I pulled her close up against me until my lips finally reached hers. I didn't even care that she had the vile peanut butter slathered pickle in hand or that she was in the midst of cooking. I tangled my hands in her long tresses, and smiled against her lips as she let out a small moan. We grudgingly pulled apart and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Mmm, I've missed that today." She grinned.

"Well you got it now, and then some." I laughed pressing another earth shattering kiss to her lips. She sighed as we separated.

"How long before dinner's ready?" I asked as we both headed towards the living room. I kicked off my shoes and put on my glasses as I slouched back against the chase in the corner of the room. I closed my eyes and felt her lay down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I just put the lasagna and bread in so not for another hour or so." She answered, laying her head against my shoulder. I rested a hand against her swollen baby. We laid there in contented silence before Bella spoke.

"So I've been thinking, and I think it's time to trade in my car." She breathed.

"Really?" I asked. I knew how much she loved her car; a black Equinox. In fact she told me that was the very first thing she saved up for.

"Yeah, well obviously since I'm already huge and the belly's getting in the way of things, I thought it was best and we both know that neither of our cars can fit the babies." She reasoned.

"So, you're going to get one of those old soccer mom cars?" I teased.

"Eww, no. I want a car that'll be safe for the babies and still not look like the typical soccer mom car. Heck, I might not even be a soccer mom. With our luck our kids would be blessed with my clumsiness and be out of the running for sports." Bella grinned, her warm breath tickling my neck, sending goose bumps along my skin.

"I think you seem to forget, I was on my high school football team." I pouted. Well let's be honest. I wasn't the best of players, but at least I looked good in my uniform. That counts for something right?

"Yeah, well let's just hope for their sake there's an even distribution of genes or our kids will be in for one hell of a trip to the hospital." She laughed. We both fell silent once more and I felt my mind begin to wander. I had so many thoughts flowing through my head, that I didn't even know where to begin.

"What's going on in that head of yours? Bella asked, her warm brown and blue eyes looking at me concernedly.

"I've been thinking as well. There's just so much more left to do. We need to come up with names, toys, clothes, a nursery; hell a house!" I rambled.

"A house?" She mumbled. looking at me confusedly.

"Well yeah. As much as I love this house, it's definitely not the place to raise a family of eight." I answered. She seemed to ponder that for a moment, before looking back up at me.

"You're right." She sighed. "So what does that mean? We need to start looking for a house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so and soon if we want the house to be ready in time." I replied, rubbing my hand up and down her back. She let out a small sigh.

"I guess I need to look for a relator?" Bella stated.

"No we don't. One of my clients today, the one I had a meeting with; his wife's a realtor and offered to show us a few places. We just got to give her a call." I said.

"I guess you have been doing a lot of thinking lately. Now I'm starting to feel invalid, like I'm not doing enough." She whispered softly. I looked down at her.

"Baby, you are doing enough and you're definitely not invalid. You're doing your job just the way you're supposed to. You're full of life, love, and you're healthy. That's all you ever need to be." I answered truthfully and smiled when I saw the soft twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

"And how are my babies today?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"They're good, except they're making me gassy. I still can't believe I farted on Liam. I swear he'll never let me live it down. I just know he won't." She huffed, her face flushing a soft crimson. I let out a small snort.

"Edward Anthony, what did I tell you about laughing at me? It's not funny; it's embarrassing. My stomach's been all over the place lately. Sometimes, it's not even gas, just a weird tingling sensation. In fact my stomach's making that fluttering sensation right now. See, feel that?" she said, laying my hand against her stomach.

I felt a soft thump against my hand and felt my eyes widen in wonder and amazement.

"And you said it's been happening for how long now?" I asked, my mind instantly going into doctor mode. Just because I wasn't a doctor didn't mean I didn't know my stuff.

"About a week and a half or so. Why?" she asked.

"Baby, I don't think those sensations you're feeling is gas." I breathed. She looked at me confused for a moment.

"Well if it's not gas then what is it then?" she asked, realization dawning on her face as we both felt the thumping again.

"That love, I think…" my voice cracking on the end, "is our babies kicking."

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review. We finally broke 100!

Recs for this Week:

Step right up:FoxxyJ

Cherry Valley:mkystich

The Cliff:RobstenCuteness

Torn: Dooba


	9. Dumbo and Braceface

** IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ( Please Read): **

** First and foremost...It's been a while…and it feels that way. FF is in major fail mode when it comes to updating. I spent days trying to post this... Stupid error messages... :P Much love to Babyg14-luvs twilight for telling me how to get around it. Here's what you can do.****For others writers who can't post, go to google and type in fanfic help. Once you get your results click on first link and instructions are there.**

**2nd: In recent weeks I noticed I left out a bit of information when it came to the medical perspective of Bella's pregnancy. I really don't feel like elaborating on that kind of stuff, but its been brought to my attention a couple of times. Chapters 4,5,6, and 7 have been slightly altered for those purposes with Ch.5 havng a brand new EPOV at the end. Before I continue, I want my readers to know that this is a fiction story and I know many of the scenarios that happen to Bella are unrealistic and could probaly never happen in real life. I want this story to be as accurate as possible so I set up each chapter as if it were plausible for it to happen to a pregnant woman so please work with me. Remember I'm only a teenager and never been pregnant so I am trying.**

** And thirdly, Let me just say that the reviews for last chapter were astounding. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I got a couple of reviews complaining about not enough Edward and Bella time so this chapter is for those who missed the two of them. A few lingering questions are answered and you'll find out how far along Bella is. Also there's a blog for this story. It's still not perfect yet, but soon there will be a whole bunch of goodies on there so check it out. Link is on my profile. Anyways…. Here's chapter 9, which takes place two days after Ch. 8.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Fudge, that's good." I moaned, as I took a sip of Edward's mango and strawberry smoothie. We were both on our way to meet Charlotte Taylor, the wife and realtor of Riley Taylor; one of Edward's high profile clients. He gave me a confused look.

"Fudge?" he questioned.

"Yeah, fudge. Instead of saying the f-word, I say fudge instead. I don't want our babies hearing that kind of language. It's inappropriate." I reasoned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You do realize you're talking to the king of swear words, right?" Edward grinned. I nodded my head in amusement. It was true; Edward definitely cursed like a sailor and was lucky if he managed to make it through the day with only a few curses falling from his mouth.

"I know. I just don't want our kids to grow up cursing." I sighed. I felt him grab one of my hands and press it to his lips.

"I know love. I'll be more careful with what comes out my mouth. "He answered and I burst out laughing.

"You do realize how dirty that sounds right?" I chuckled; he threw me an amused grin before looking back at the road.

"Well, look who's being inappropriate now. You have a one track mind Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled, giving me a cocky wink and smirk.

"Ha, ha. Eyes on the road, fudger."

…

"And this house has four bedrooms and….." Charlotte continued, as I looked around. This was the tenth house we'd seen today and nothing seemed to even remotely attract Edward and mine's attention. I let out a sigh. This seemed to be hopeless. It was already nearing two 'o clock and I was already beginning to feel the day's exhaustion wear over me. I looked over at Edward to see that he looked just as bored as I did.

I looked back over at Charlotte. She was oblivious to our ignorance and continued her ramble, while we trailed mindlessly behind her. She was pretty I guess. Dark blue eyes and raven colored hair. She must have been two or three years older than me, but carried herself as if she was much older. Charlotte seemed nice, but every time I looked at her, I felt like something was off about her. Edward must have felt the same way because the next thing I knew, he was leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Why is she walking like that?" he asked. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, thinking my husband had finally lost his mind.

"Look at the way she's walking." He whispered loudly into my ear. Luckily Charlotte didn't hear him. I looked over to see what he was talking about and nearly choked on my spit.

Charlotte's walk for the matter was something I could only imagine seeing on television. She was sort of waddling; a hop I think; her legs shifting from side to side, almost like she was uncomfortable. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, but she looks like she's in pain." I answered, looking back over at her.

"No, it looks like she got something stuck up her ass." Edward whispered loudly. I smacked him hard on the chest. Not only for cursing, but for also alerting her to our little conversation.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her blue eyes looking at us curiously. Edward looked a little flabbergasted, so I quickly spoke up.

"Uh…nothing. We were just going to **ask **if we could look around a bit." I lied. She seemed to accept it and gave me a small smile.

"Okay, I'll give you a few minutes." She said, as I pulled Edward towards the kitchen. Once we were inside I hit him on the arm. He winced.

"Ouch woman, that hurts." He whispered.

"What was that?" I questioned. Edward looked at me with amused green eyes.

"I just call it like I see it. You saw the way she was walking, no one walks like that." He grumbled. I hit him again.

"Stop hitting me. Christ that hurts." Edward winced, rubbing his arm.

"What if she just walks like that? You shouldn't even be watching her walk like that anyway." I huffed, sending him the stink eye. There I go again with the mood swings. Edward just grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. I guess he as used to it by now.

"Relax love. The only woman I would ever watch that way is you. " He cooed. My stomach let out a small thump.

"See, the babies agree with daddy, don't you?" he grinned, leaning down to my stomach, where a new round of thumps broke out. It was odd to think I had something moving inside of me, let alone mistakenly thinking it was gas. I let out a small smile.

"Ah, that's my girl. You want to get out of here?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'm tired, hungry, and a little bit gassy." I answered. "Besides, this seems a little hopeless. None of these houses feel right." I sighed.

"Me too, well at least not the gassy part." I smacked his chest. "You're right; none of these houses appeal to me. Maybe we should call it a day; go out another time?" I nodded my head. Pulling me behind him, we exited out of the kitchen and back into the living room only to catch Charlotte in the midst of digging for gold.

Yeah you know exactly what I mean. She was muttering to herself and I was faintly able to catch the end of "No more thongs for me." when Edward cleared his throat.

She abruptly turned around, nearly stumbling in her heels. If she could blush her face would be beet red considering the position she was just caught in.

"Uh, we're going to call it a day. Thank you so much, but I think we may do a bit of looking on our own. If not, we'll be sure to call you." Edward grinned. Charlotte let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen, it was a pleasure." She replied reaching out her hand. The exact hand that was just caught down the back of her skirt. Edward looked at it mortified. Quickly seeking a distraction, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly.

"Ooh, the babies are getting restless. I think it's time to go." I grinned, hoping it didn't appear as a grimace.

"Yeah, thank you Charlotte. We'll keep in touch." Edward answered, as we both headed for the door. Once we were in the vicinity of the car, we both broke out into hilarious fits of laughter.

"God, did you see her face. She was mortified. Then she had the nerve to want to shake my hand. Can you believe it?" Edward cackled. "Thanks baby, for getting us out of there." Edward smiled, starting the ignition.

"Thank you, but I wasn't lying. I meant what I said. The babies are getting restless, because their mommy is hungry, tired, and gassy." I answered tiredly. "Can we get something to eat? I asked.

"Anything for you love."

…

"What the hell, Bella!" Edward screeched in the shower as I barged in. He reflexively tried to cover himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, sweetie? It's not like I haven't seen it before. Pregnant remember?" I laughed pointing to my stomach. "And don't forget the remnants of my shirt and underwear all over the bedroom Mr. Cullen." I grinned, as I headed for the toilet. I really had to pee. Finishing my business, I washed my hands and grudgingly pulled myself up onto the counter.

"So how do you feel about a little bit of baby shopping tomorrow?" I asked, kicking my feet back and forth.

"You want to go shopping? I thought you hated it." Edward said giving me a nice view of his wet behind.

"Well…not for me per se, but I would for the babies. Which by the way, I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday." I told him. He nodded his head, as he washed the tangled reddish brown curls from his face.

"Okay, I'll mental note that. What time?" Edward asked turning off the shower. He then proceeded to grab a towel off one the shower rails and exited; wrapping the towel around his waist.

"The appointment's for ten thirty, but you know how that goes. Its either really early or too long. The only reason I brought it up, was because Dr. Biers told me we could check and see if we can determine the sex of the babies." I said. My eyes widened as Edward approached me. He gently wrapped his arms around me. His skin was still slightly damp, but the soft warmth and scent of his skin was enough for me to let out a soft whimper of content.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked.

"How do you feel?" He asked back. I swatted his arm.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you first."

"Well, I mean I'm open to whatever you want. It would make shopping and setting up the nurseries easier, but then again I'm up for surprises." He answered.

"That's how I feel too. I guess we'll just see when the time comes." I replied. He wrinkled his nose at me.

"God, I hope our kids inherit that." I laughed kissing his nose. I hopped off the counter and headed back to our bedroom.

"What, my weird little face quirks?" Edward groaned, as he went to go grab a pair of boxers.

"I happen to love your little quirks, especially when you wrinkle your nose like that. It makes you look cute." I smiled lying on the bed beside my pregnancy pillow.

"Baby, I'm not cute. I'm rugged." Edward smirked, flexing his arms cockily, revealing the tender muscles of his arms. I let out a loud snort, and then blushed embarrassedly. Married or not, I hated to blush in front of people. It revealed all of my emotions and I hated showing that kind of vulnerability to people. I closed my eyes.

"And that is what I hope our kids inherit." I heard Edward say softly beside me. I felt him trail a finger down my cheek and felt my traitorous blush attack my face once more.

"I don't. It's nerve wrenching." I groaned, covering my face with my arm.

"No it isn't. Its endearing." Edward said. I opened my eyes to see him looking down intently at me; his glasses perched on his face, his green eyes twinkling. I felt my face break out into a small smile.

"That's my girl and you know what else I want them to get?" He asked. I tried to think of what he would say; eyes, lips, nose, hair color, skin?

"No, I give up. What?" I asked.

"Your ears." He answered.

"My ears?" I mumbled self-consciously. Every woman had the one body part they were self-conscious of and mine were my ears.

Blame my mom, but hers weren't really noticeable. Mine on the other hand stood out. I usually tried to hide them behind my hair so no one would really notice, but when I started grade school I was constantly teased about it.

It also didn't help that Liam used to call me Dumbo when we were kids. This usually resulted with me in tears and a very sad twelve year old Liam who wasn't able to watch his cartoons on Saturday.

I was sort of immune to it now, but occasionally Liam would bring it out, and get the guys to go along with it. That made me extremely mad and when I'm mad that equals a mad Edward who definitely didn't get any for the next two weeks.

"Uh why?" I huffed. I let out a soft whimper as I felt his warm breath touch my neck. He whispered into my ear.

"Because I love you and it's a part of you so I love it as well. Not only that, but at least I know if I need help, I know you'll be listening." He said, and I looked at him with wide eyes. He burst out laughing.

"Sorry, love." he grinned. I pouted at him un-amused. He kissed my lips.

"Well if it helps, I hope they don't inherit my teeth." Edward grunted beside me, while I snugged against his chest. I looked at his mouth.

"But your teeth are straight, baby." I replied.

"Now they are, after four years of braces." He rolled his eyes.

"And yet you still have that crooked smile, Braceface." I yawned, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming me. I heard him let out a soft chuckle.

"Ha to sleep love. We'll talk about this some more in the morning." Edward replied taking off his glasses and the light, before pulling the covers over us. The air conditioner was on low and a soft breeze blew throughout the room, making me shiver. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Braceface." I mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too, Dumbo."

…..

"Babies R Us? Really Bella?" Edward asked, as we pulled into the store parking lot.

"Uh yeah, where else would we go? It's not like Seattle has baby stores piled everywhere." I answered as Edward helped me out of the car. I was just approaching 22 weeks, but I was huge. I couldn't even get dressed anymore without Edward's help. He watched me like a hawk and I couldn't do anything without him there.

Three days ago, I had decided to take a nice soothing warm bath while he was away at work, but didn't realize that once I got in, I couldn't get out. I tried everything, but it was like I was suctioned into the tub. That's where Edward had found me thirty minutes later, where I had drained out the cool water and covered myself with a towel. I even had a book to keep me occupied. Ever since then, I couldn't do anything without some sort of assistance.

I was dressed comfortably in a pair of maternity jeans alongside a blue tank, paired with a grey cardigan over it. I had opted for my favorite pair of converse much to Alice's dismay. She of course found out our plans. How she found out, I would never know, but she definitely voiced her concerns, when she promptly decided to pop up at our home this morning with a furious expression on her face.

_Earlier that morning…._

"_You're going shopping without me!" She screeched, storming through the front door._

"_Why did we give her a key again?" Edward mumbled, from his bowl of cereal. I ignored him and turned back to my disgruntled best friend._

"_Al, we want to get some stuff for the babies. Is that such a crime?" I asked, taking my own bite of cereal._

"_It is when I can't come. How could you do this to me?" she pouted, tapping her feet._

"_Don't be like that Alice. Edward and I just want to do this on our own; at our own pace. You understand right?" I reasoned. She seemed to ponder it for a moment._

"_Yeah I do, but dressed like that; have you no modesty?" she asked. I looked down at my clothes. Nothing seemed out of place. I looked back up at her._

"_What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" I asked._

"_Bell, the outfit is cute, but not the shoes. You should wear the Loubi's I loaned you." Alice responded._

"_Al, everyone cannot be like you. I'm already clumsy, not to mention extremely pregnant to the point I nearly fall forward. Are you really trying to kill me?" I huffed, crossing my arms defensively over my chest._

"_Oops I forgot. But that doesn't explain why Edward looks like a bum." She pushed._

"_Hey, what did I do? There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed." He said, pushing his glasses back up his face. His eyes had been irritating him lately so he opted for his glasses today. I made a mental note to make him an appointment with the optometrist._

"_Oh pluh-ease." She grumbled, running her hand through her spiky black hair._

"_Alice, is there any purpose behind your little visit? We need to leave soon." Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on top of mine._

"_Well excuse me, for wanting to shop with my best friend." Alice whispered, soundly slightly hurt. I let out a small sigh._

"_Al, if I agree to let you help with the nursery will you let this go?" I asked. She let out a small squeal before hugging me._

"_Ah! Yes, yes, yes! Ooh I have to plan. Bye Edward; Bella." She beamed, running out the door. I heard Edward let out a small chuckle._

"_I swear I think she was dropped on her head as a kid." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes._

"_Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded his head and grabbed his car keys. We both headed out the door ready for the day's events._

…_.._

"Maybe we should have brought Alice." I grumbled. We had been in Babies R Us for the past four hours. We had nearly two baskets filled with stuff, and we weren't even halfway through. We had grabbed the few basics: diapers, toys, bottles, pacifiers, steamers, etc.; ordered the cribs and baby carriers, but when it came down to clothes, we were completely lost. I really didn't feel like waiting to buy clothes, but without knowing their sexes it was going to be difficult.

"How about a few gender neutral colors? Light blue, yellow, and white." Edward asked and I nodded my head. I looked down to see what he was holding.

"Yeah, but babe pink isn't exactly gender neutral." I pointed out. Edward was holding a cute little pink onesie that read "Daddy's little princess."

"I know, but wouldn't this be perfect for our daughter?" he grinned, looking down at it; love beaming in his eyes.

"You don't even know if we're having a girl."

"And? It wouldn't hurt to get it though." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But, the rest have to be gender neutral." I said sternly, although I had a huge smile on face. It was so sweet to see Edward enamored with all of this. He was going to be such a good father. We picked up numerous little outfits and was just about to head towards the stroller aisle, when I heard a sickly sweet voice call out from behind us.

"Oh, Edward." We both turned around.

"Oh sh-, sugar lumps. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

**Did I leave a cliffy, oh yes I think I did. Any guesses as to who it might be. Hmm. Have any interesting thoughts? Leave it in a review.**

**Next Update April 8th ( It was supposed to be the first but since FF failed and this is just getting posted ch.10 has been delayed)**

**On another note let's get serious. (This may seem kind of late, but I just want to get this out here)**

**As you know, there was a devastating tsunami and earthquake that ravaged Japan. My heart goes out to the victims and the families of those who have a loved one over there. Quite a few of my friends have lost contact with their loved ones over there and I hope you all keep them in your prayers. To anyone else, my prayers are with you and I hope everything comes out okay.**

**Recs for this Week:**

_Mates for Eternity- xxLuAshxx_

_She Saved him once- KBlairM11_

_Pen Pals-wrm101_

_My Ride Home- ocdmess_

_Dark Elixir- MoneyTunes10_

_Perfectly Lonely- twilightbyus_

_Friends with Benefits- shortcake1980_

_Witch Way- tufano79_

_Horse Play- AngelGoddess1981_

_Come Back to Me- melolabel_

_Love Comes Last-itsyblue1214_

_*Through the Oak Door-struckatthesky* (Seriously if you haven't read this, I will come after you! It's just that good! I also don't reccomemnd you read this at night since its so spooky its enchanting. Go ahead and join the mystery! It'll definitley keep you on your toes!)_

_Full Summary:_

_One kiss sparks the clues, but what do they all mean? Bella dreams of her future self, knowing the life she lives ends in tragedy. How can she change her story when she already knows the ending? The door is there, but where is the key? AH, ExB, Rated M.  
_


	10. With Arms Open Wide

I know you're like** finally**. First sorry for any errors. I managed to get this baby out in thirty minutes which is an all time record. School and tests kept me occupied which is why this is late. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV

Sh-, crap. This was all I needed. I felt Bella grab my hand tightly as we both turned around towards the amused grey eyes of Renata "Ren" Daniels. This was not going to be good.

"Renata." Bella said fuming, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Aw Belly, don't be like that. You know its "Ren"." She grinned, flipping a lock of her curly black hair over her shoulder. Bella let out a small scoff under her breath.

"And you know its "Bella", now what do you want?" She said starkly. Ren ignored her.

"What, I can't say hello to my old friend Eddie?" She grinned, flashing her overly whitened teeth. I grimaced. Renata was one of my old "friends" from school. She was one of those girls; pretty, rich and fake, but behind that façade, I knew she had a good heart; she just didn't have enough of a backbone to say no to her snobbish friends.

She was one of my good friends, until the hierarchy of high school got to her and she left me in the dust. Not to mention when Bella and I first started dating, and Bella would come down to visit me, Renata would coincidently pop up and try to make it seem as if we were an item, nearly breaking the two of us up. I never forgave her for nearly destroying the best thing that ever happened to me and Bella certainly didn't do so either. She didn't hate Renata, but she didn't particularly like her either.

"No, and the name is Edward remember?" I growled, and I could feel the muscles tightening all over my body. Bella rubbed a soothing arm up and down my back. Renata's smile fell.

"I just wanted to say hi and I guess I was surprised to see you in here." She said, fidgeting nervously. Well that was new. Renata Daniels fidgeting?

"Oh and why is that?" Bella huffed, planting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I'm just shocked to see the two of you again." Renata answered.

"Oh what a shocker, considering you nearly broke us up on more than one occasion." I huffed. She looked down at her feet.

"And for that I'm sorry. I was young and naïve; I made a lot of mistakes. That was never my intention. Life got hard and I guess succumbed to the pressure." She replied.

"That still doesn't make it right." I answered.

"Oh I know, but still I just wanted to say hi, and that I'm happy for the both of you." Renata answered and I was surprised by how genuine it sounded.

"Thank you." Bella replied, her tone somewhere between confusion and awe. I looked down to see that Renata had a few baby items of her own in her hands. She must have seen my line of view because she gave me a small smile.

"It's for my little girl. My partner Irina is eight months pregnant with her and I figured it never hurts to have a few more things." She said happily. I was a little shocked for words and Bella seemed a little taken a back as well.

"Well congratulations." I managed to muster out. She may have been mean to me in the past and I still may not like her now, but I was still genuinely happy for her and her partner. She offered me a small smile when her phone vibrated. She looked down.

"That's Rina and I gotta run." She answered looking down at her phone. She looked back up at me. "Despite what you may think, it was nice seeing the both of you again and congrats on your new addition to your family." Renata grinned, before heading towards the front of the store.

Bella and I turned towards each other.

"Well that was unexpected." I said.  
"Yeah it was, but I'm happy for her." Bella laughed, shocking the hell out of me.

"You're happy for her?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Well don't make it seem like such a bad thing." She huffed sarcastically. "She may have been a bi-…a bit-….well you know, since I can't think of an alternative; but she seems to have her life in order and I can't be mad at her for that.

Everyone deserves happiness, no matter where you get it." She smiled, grabbing my hand. I looked over at the amazing woman beside me. Call me cheesy if you want; hell I'll bring the fondue pot if you wanted me to. Words couldn't describe how I was feeling right now, so I offered her a small kiss to the hand where I was rewarded with her lovely rosy blush.

"Ready to continue?" Bella asked.

"Lead the way." I replied, knowing that no matter where my girl went, I was sure to follow.

…..

BPOV

"Isabella Cullen?" One of the nurses called out. I let out a sigh as I rocked myself up into a standing position. Edward still wasn't here. He had to unexpectedly run to the office to help redo a presentation that had accidently gotten deleted. That was three days ago and he worked from morning to night; usually stumbling in, in the early hours of the next day.

Edward still wasn't here and I really hoped he hadn't forgotten about this appointment. Luckily, Liam had the day off and offered to drop me off. He offered to come with me inside, but I felt like it was a private moment only Edward and I should see. Besides, I really didn't want my brother all up in my goods; that would just be awkward.

Following behind the nurse, I followed the routine checkup, weight (gained 14 pounds so far!), height, BP (luckily normal) and a urine test (ugh!) to make sure I was in perfect health.

Dr. Biers was still finishing up with another patient, so the nurse escorted me to another room, where she carefully helped me up onto the bed. After making sure I was okay (in which she asked me numerous times) she left and I laid there in silence. I closed my eyes. Edward should have been here by now and it was seriously making me worried. What if something had happened to him? He wasn't answering his phone or the texts I sent him.

I took a few calming breaths. There was no point in me getting my blood pressure up when all it was going to do, but cause a few more complications. A few minutes later Dr. Biers came through the door a soft smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen." He grinned. I laughed and shook my head.

"You know you can call me Bella you know. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law. Besides, you did deliver me into the world so I think the whole formality thing is a little far-fetched, don't you think?"

"I guess so. I looked at your chart and everything seems to be okay. Instead of your bi-weekly appointments, I want to see you once a week. A pregnancy at this high of risk should be monitored very carefully. I think everything will progress just fine as long as you avoid any strenuous activity and unnecessary stress." Dr. Biers said.

"I know. Edward won't let me lift finger." I sighed, suddenly sad again at the fact that he still wasn't here.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where is he? I thought he usually accompanied you to your appointments." He asked, shifting his glasses back up upon his nose.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" I grimaced. He gestured towards the sonogram machine.

"Ready to see those babies of yours?" I eagerly nodded my head and Dr. Biers let out a soft chuckle at my enthusiasm. He quickly turned on the machine and squirted a bit of ultrasound gel onto my stomach, where I was rewarded by the sounds of fluttering heartbeats. I felt a smile spread across my face. Dr. Biers looked at the screen and wrote a few things down on his clipboard.

"The babies' heartbeats are nice and strong. I don't see any abnormalities, but then again it's a little hard to tell with so many babies in there. As you already know, you're in the midst of your second trimester, and if you like, we can try to see if we can determine the sex of the babies. Would you like that?" he asked, and I pondered it for a moment. This was definitely something I wanted to share with Edward, but another part of me felt like I deserved to know. Quickly knowing my answer, he pressed the remote back to my stomach and looked at the screen.

"Do you want me to do each baby individually and tell you their sex or wait towards the end to find out?" He asked.

"You can do them individually." I answered. After a few moments and prodding my stomach, his face broke out in a soft smile.

"Congrats Bella, Baby number one is a….."

….

Something cool and soft was rubbing down the side of my face. It was late from what I could tell and I could softly hear the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. I knew it wasn't Jerry touching me since I could feel him lying across my feet sound asleep and Liam had left hours earlier after I cried myself to sleep. I groggily opened my eyes and gazed up into a pair of green ones that looked down into my eyes full of regret and sadness.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed. I stayed quiet as he continued to speak. He was still dressed in his tie and slacks, so I knew he had just gotten home. I looked past his piercing gaze and looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand behind him that read 1:43 a.m.

It had been eleven hours since I found out the gender about our babies; 11 hours since I grudgingly called Liam to pick me up when Edward didn't show; 11 hours since I heard Liam holler and curse at Edward over the phone, when he realized that he had indeed forgotten about our appointment and blown up at me for interrupting his work time when he was enjoying a few beers with his coworkers at the time. Ten hours since Liam, practically dragged me up the stairs as I cried on his shoulder where I eventually fell sound asleep, which brings us back to now, where I looked back up at the green eyes that are solely focused on mine. I closed my eyes and waited for him to speak.

There was nothing for me to say.

….

EPOV (Hours earlier)

"Ed, man let's get a couple of beers. " My friend and employee Garrett grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I could use one right about now." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. For the third day in a row, he and couple of my other employees had been assisting me in redoing a presentation that one of the assistants Jane Rivers "accidently" deleted and lost the backups.

"I know dude, I feel like my eyelids have bricks on them." He groaned, stretching beside me. We had been working since 5 this morning and we still weren't finished. I was mentally and physically exhausted. I had blown up at Bella earlier for interrupting me while I was working and turned off my phone. I knew I was being an a-hole, but I was too stressed to care at that moment.

Heading over to our favorite bar we grabbed a couple of baskets of wings and fries to go alongside our beers. We were halfway through our 2nd round of beers with our coworkers when Garrett got a call from his wife Kate. He made a motion that he would be back and quickly left the table.

That's when I remembered that I had turned off my phone so I could work on the presentation. Damn, maybe Bella had called to check up on me. When I turned on my phone I was met by a few missed call and text messages.

_Edward, where in the hell r u?-B _I looked down at it confusedly. She knew where I was, I checked through the other text messages.

_Love, I'm already in the room, are you here yet?-B_

_Are you still mad about what happened earlier, because this isn't funny! Where are you?-B_

_Edward Anthony! You officially suck. Thank you for forgetting the most important apt. ever. I guess our babies don't matter to you after all-B _What the hell? What was she talking about? Appointment?

That's when it hit me and then I realized I was in deep shit….shoo…..oh fuck Bella wasn't here right now. I was screwed. I had forgotten all about our appointment today and it was the one where we would find out the sex of the babies. Was I that obsessed with work that I could forget something like this, and here I was sipping on beer and laughing with friends. I definitely deserved the worst father and husband award. After scrolling through the texts a few more times, I saw that I had a few missed calls. The first three from Bella, and I ignored them knowing she was going to rip me a new one for missing our appointment. The last two were from Liam and I grudgingly opened my voicemail it wondering what he wanted.

"_Hey Assward! You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now. I had to pick up and drop off my baby sister, because her douche of a husband forgot. And then you hollered at her too, you're lucky my-"Beep". His message quickly ended. I headed to the next one._

"_Grr, my dad and I come and get you. You made her cry! You better fix things with Booger before that pretty face of yours ends up under my shoe. Now fix it."_ Liam screamed and abruptly ended the message. Fuck! I scrubbed my hands up and down my face. I had to figure out a way to fix this, I just had to.

….

She was sound asleep by time I got home. Of course she would be. It was after one in the morning and the days' events must have worn her out. I trailed my hand down her cheek reveling in the soft texture and radiance her skin took as the soft moonlight hit it. I was broken from my little reverie as she shifted in her sleep, her eyes groggily opening as she looked up bleary at me. After a few blinks her beautiful eyes stared up at me.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed meaning every word of it. She closed her eyes and I could see the well of tears threatening to release themselves as she let out a soft sigh.

"Baby, please look at me." I whispered and Bella opened her eyes, a few tears falling down her eyes. I felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got so obsessed with work that I let it cloud my mind. I would never intentionally forget something as important as an appointment for our children. I want you to know that. I hope you know that." I continued, pressing a chaste kiss to her nose.

"You hurt me." She whispered. I stroked a few stray strands away from her face.

"I know love, I know. I'm sorry for even blowing up at you. My mom would have my behind bent over her lap if she knew how I treated you. Words can't even describe how I feel right now. Please say that you forgive me." I begged.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm so tired." Bella answered and my heart sunk a little bit, but she did offer to talk about this later. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes love?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Can you please hold me? I just need your arms around me right now." She whispered so quietly that she sounded like a small child.

"Anything you want love." I answered stripping down to my boxers. I laid down beside her, as she cuddled her head against my chest. It wasn't long before her breath evened out and she began mumbling random sayings in her sleep.

I stayed awake despite being dead on my feet. I just kept staring down at her beautiful profile wondering again how such an amazing woman could be in love with a man like me. I had to make it up to her, I just had to.

"Edward." Bella sighed in her sleep, a soft contented smile on her face as she snuggled further onto my chest. I felt my face break out in a small smile as I fell asleep moments later, knowing that I still probably wasn't forgiven, but at least it was progress.

…

"Wake up!" a voice hollered. I grumbled and rolled over shoving a pillow over my face.

"I swear this boy is just like a teenager." The voice muttered again. I groaned as I pressed the pillow further down on my head while I absentmindedly searched for Bella. I felt nothing. I raised my head slightly to see if she was there, when the covers were abruptly ripped off of me, letting the cool air hit my skin.

"What the fuck!" I screeched and felt a sharp pain hit the side of my thigh.

"Edward Anthony, watch your language." My mother huffed and I rolled over on my back to see my mother perched on the edge of my bed a mischievous look in her green eyes.

"You've got some explaining to do." She replied, giving me the eyes that made me tell her everything.

"Mom." I groaned, laying my arm across my eyes.

"Tsk, tsk my boy. Now get up. You know the drill." My mom huffed and I grudgingly sat up.

It was going to be a long day.

…..

BPOV

"You ready for tonight?" Alice chirped as she combed through my dark locks. I was half listening to her, still thinking about last night. When morning came, Edward looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake him up. I had carefully extracted myself from his arms and went downstairs to get breakfast where I saw Esme and Alice perched at my kitchen counter, pastries and coffee in tow.

"Hello, earth to Bella." Alice huffed, hitting a tangle in my hair.

"Ouch! Yes I am ready for tonight, despite the fact that I'm going to look like a whale." I muttered. Tonight the hospital was having a benefit honoring Carlisle and his contributions. Everyone was going to be there and see me in all of my glory.

"Isabella Cullen, you will not look like a whale. I specially designed this dress for you and you will not look like a whale!" Alice screeched.

"Well I sure feel like one." I sighed, fingering a strand of my now straight hair.

"Bella, sweetie look at me." Alice said. I looked over at her.

"You are one hot mama and don't let no one tell you otherwise. Understood?" She glared.

"Understood?" She huffed again.

"Yes Alice. I understand. I'm one hot mama okay." I grinned.

"Good, now let's get dressed. Rose took the kids over to her parents for the night so we have the night to ourselves." Alice said, pulling out huge red bag.

"What is all that?" I groaned.

"Just the basics." She grinned mischievously pulling out numerous beauty supplies. I stifled the groan that threatened to release itself. While Alice was distracted, I moved the small box I brought with me carefully to the side.

"What's that?" she asked curiously. I smiled to myself.

"Oh, just the basics." I grinned.

…..

"Come on, one more dance." Alice said as she begged Jasper for another dance.

"Not tonight darlin, my dogs are killing me." He said, running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

"Aw, you're no fun." She huffed, coming to sit down beside Rosalie, Tanya, and I. All in all, tonight was going extremely well. We laughed, cried, drunk a few drinks (well I had water) and danced. I was feeling a little tired and looked around for Edward to see if he wanted to leave, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Does anyone know where Edward is?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads no in response although I saw them all share a knowing glance. Things were still a little strained between the two of us. We both acted like nothing happened, but there was still this weird sense of awkwardness between us and I didn't like it.

I was just about to get up and look for him when the lights dimmed and all the attention focused on the stage where the band played. I still couldn't see much, but when a figure walked on stage and I saw that unmistakable shade of bronze hair, I knew it was him. Jasper and Emmett trailed on behind him and I was even surprised to see Liam up there. Edward headed towards the microphone post, while Jasper headed towards the keyboard with Liam and Emmett on guitar.

I was wondering why in the hell they were even up there when the opening notes of _Creed's With Arms Wide Open _began playing.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

His voice was so soft at first and then gradually turned into a husky tenor.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything

With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

Liam and Emmett broke out into their guitar solos and Edward looked out lovingly into the crowd and he smiled as his eyes focused on mine.

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

I'll show you everything...oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

The crowd broke out into a standing ovation. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as Edward took a bow and headed off the stage and towards me. He was just amazing. The meaning behind those words just showed me how much he invested in this. In us.

He must have taken my tears as a sign of distress, because he began tugging on his bronze locks.

"Love, I'm so sor-." I cut him off as I crushed my lips to his, my belly softly hitting his stomach between us as I pulled him closer. I heard cheers and cackles around me as Edward ran his hands through my hair. We pulled apart both breathless. Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"I take it that I'm forgiven?" He asked; his usually green grass eyes were now a dark jade.

"You're more than forgiven." I breathed, stepping back away from him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along over to our table. Letting his hand go momentarily I reached under the table and grabbed the box I had hidden under here earlier. I had planned on giving it to him earlier, but it didn't feel like the right time. I turned around and looked at him nervously.

"Here." I blushed. He looked at the box in his hands.

"What is this?" Edward asked and I threw a sly look at Liam. He knew what was in the box.

"Why don't you open it and find out." I grinned as Edward tore off the paper and carefully opened the box, pulling out the picture frame.

"Really?" he gasped, his green eyes immediately welling up with tears.

"Yep." I smiled as he hugged me and looked back at the picture frame that had 6 little blue hats perfectly arranged in them.

"All boys?" He gasped.

"All boys."

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!

So the sexes are revealed. And before you compain I do have a lot up sleeve for this story. Any guesses? Any suggestions on names?

Good news, i'm off for spring break next week so expect an update!

Who else is going to see Water for Elephants this weeked? I know I am!

Recs for this Week: ( I haven't read them yet but they're on my list)

If we ever meet

Dear Mr. Masen-jennadonna

Love's little book- littlestar300

Bella the Babysitter-pandora's box is heavy

Craving an Ordinary Life-busybee37

Amongst the Living-dazzlinsparkle05

Love, friendship, fate- ravita15

My Sweet Thing- an end has a start

Don't give up on me- earthprincess4

Resident Advisor-addicted-to-romione-bedward

A whole lot of trouble-jacndaniel

Mysterious Ways-sunflowersongs

Stockholm Syndrome-smmiskimen

Facebook Friends-greenpuma

Opening the door to Love-xjaspersaysrelaxxX

My current read (The first one in weeks): A four year Secret-shortcake1980

Until again my lovlies,

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	11. More than just about a jar of pickles

**Shortest Chapter ever, but I had to get this out the way before I scream. I hope everyone had a nice Easter and if not Easter, a nice Sunday. BTW I saw WFE on Friday and it was amazing! I think its one of Rob's best roles to date and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Anyway... Bella hears a shocker and I tried to balance it out with a bit of humor. Hope you all enjoy and remember that everything in this story happens for a reason. I love to hear your guesses.**

Btw... Bella is about 28 wks along

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Ouch! Mother-fudger…shi- shtick…god dam- dang it on asinine!" Edward growled as he jumped up and down holding his foot. I looked up at him amusedly, watching him as he dressed for work. It was third time he stubbed his toe and I was so glad I had my own source of amusement.

"Really?" I laughed as he continued to shout his own version of expletives.

"Yes really. Explain to me why we bought these stupid dog stairs again?" He moaned, crashing down on the bed beside me. Jerry scurried over and began licking Edward's face. He wrinkled his nose.

"That's why. You know Jerry is height challenged." I laughed as Jerry continued to lick Edward's face, nearly knocking his glasses off in the process.

"Jesus, Jerry you need to lay off the Kibble and Bits my friend." Edward winced as Jerry jumped on his lap, hitting him right in the family jewels.

"Oh shitake mushrooms." He groaned and with that I bust out laughing. Tears welled in my eyes and I had to get up and run to the bathroom before I peed on myself. After finishing my business I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed and eyes bright. Pregnancy seemed to suit me well despite the obvious.

I was huge… no huge didn't even seem to describe how I looked. As each day progressed, I had to be careful with every move I made. Mostly for myself, but also for others as well. I remember the day when I nearly took out half the people in Wal-Mart with my stomach.

_3 days earlier…_

"_Baby no more pickles." Edward growled as we headed towards checkout, passing up my favorite aisle. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Why not?" I whined. My diet was perfectly fine and I was progressively gaining weight without any issues. Why was he denying me when there wasn't a problem?_

"_Aren't you sick of them yet? I cleaned out the fridge this morning and threw away nearly 5 jars of pickles from your past excursions. I don't even know why you even keep them if they're empty." Edward said, trying to push the basket forward._

"_Hey, not so fast mister?" I huffed, waddling as quickly as my feet would take me, where I promptly stood in front of the basket defensively. Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He knew he was in trouble. I was in one of my moods where I basically threw a BF (b***h fit) all day. Edward let out a small groan._

"_Why won't you let me get what I want? Do my pickles bother you? No I don't think so. They're good and I want some now!" I huffed, ignoring the few stares I received. Edward looked like he was about to intervene ,but I stopped him. I was on a roll._

"_I am the mother of your sons for freaking sakes and you won't feed me! I'm being neglected!" I screeched. Okay maybe I was laying it on a little thick, but I was moody and I wanted my freaking pickles._

"_Bella, please lower your voice." Edward said darkly, the vein beginning to show in his neck and forehead. "We can't afford to get you pickles right now." He grumbled. I looked at him curiously. Edward seemed to be hiding something, but I couldn't lay my finger on it. I continued my little rampage._

"_You're so infuriating. I'll get it myself." I grumbled, picking up a few jars and settling them in the basket. Edward took them all back out._

"_Edward. I love you, but I seriously don't like you right now!" I hollered. _

_Suddenly, a hand tapped me on my shoulder and I abruptly turned around. Behind me was a Wal-Mart employee checking to see if I was okay and in my haste of turning around ,he tried to dodge my protruding stomach and clumsily crashed into the aisle behind me, bumping into a woman and her teenage son. They both then proceeded to crash into a man and his two daughters and then an old man. They all went spiraling, knocking down a few random objects as they all crashed to the floor. Everyone looked at me in awe. I stood there horrified at the mess I had created. To make a long story short, let's just say that I quickly forgot about those pickles__._

…_.._

"Isabella Cullen, what in the hell are you doing?" Edward said coming into the bathroom.

"Uh I was trying to take a bath?" I replied dumbly, hoping he would take it as a joke. He didn't. I let out a small sigh. Lately, Edward seemed to be a little more stressed than usual. When he would return home from work he would immediately shut himself up in his office for hours at a time, before crashing. You'd think he would still be on a high since we found out we were having all boys, but I guess that high was long gone.

I usually left him alone. He was stressed and I was moody. Not a good combination at all. We had recently moved our bedroom downstairs since getting up the stairs was becoming a difficult task for me. Edward would often offer to carry me up the stairs, but at this stage he would probably throw his back out.

I was home bound now. Driving was now out of the question and so was staying on my feet for long periods of time. I was constantly on bed rest, except for the few times I would leave to accompany Edward to the store or to make my weekly trip to the doctor.

Edward would constantly watch me like a hawk and I felt like I was slowly losing my independence. I wasn't even allowed to take a bath by myself (doctor's order's not mine).

I thought it was ridiculous to be watched like that, but everyone else didn't think so. They all feared I would slip and bust my head open. I knew I was clumsy, but I wasn't that clumsy to the point I couldn't take a bath by myself. I figured that since Edward was home from work it would be okay.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this by yourself." He huffed, picking me up and settling me on the bathroom counter while he ran my bath water.

"I think I've been doing it long enough for the past 16 ½ years now. I'm 26, not 5." I huffed. I swear husbands just don't get their wives sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me help you undress." Edward said walking towards me. Resigned, I raised my arms and let him remove my shirt, shorts, and undergarments. He picked me up and carefully settled me into the tub. He walked back over the cabinet and gave me a soft wash cloth to bathe with, while he sat on the closed toilet.

The water was just right; the soft scent of lavender filling the air. I let out a soft contented sigh. Edward might have been a pain in the but lately, but I knew he only had my best interests at heart.

…..

"Have you noticed anything strange about Edward lately?" Esme asked, as she fixed my mom, Gran and I a cup of tea.

"Yeah, but I try to let him be. He seems so stressed lately." I answered laying my head on my Gram's lap. She began raking one of her withered hands through my hair and I closed my eyes sleepily. I felt like I was 6 again when Liam and I would visit her. I think all the stress and worrying about Edward and myself was beginning to catch up with me.

"So does Carlisle. He's been spending a lot of hours at the hospital and I don't know why." She sighed.

"Well join the club. I feel so lost but I guess like father like son." I sighed drowsily as Gran continued to run her hands through my hair. I felt her soft lips kiss my forehead before I fell into a dreamless slumber.

….

"I did it. I had to." A voice said worriedly from the kitchen. I was stretched out across the couch, a soft grey afghan thrown over me with my hair plastered to my face. The babies were kicking me repeatedly in the ribs and I had to stay there for a while for them to calm down. I was definitley going to have a little football/soccer team in there. Trying to get back into a sitting position, I listened to the conversation in the kitchen.

"What are you going to tell her?" a voice I now recognized as my mom ask. I couldn't hear what was said, as more hushed tones filled the air. Was my dad here? Carlisle?

"I honestly don't know what to tell her. Hell, she flipped out on me when I told her we couldn't get pickles, how do you think she'll feel when I tell her I got screwed at work and that we can't afford another house!" Edward said. My heart stuttered in my chest and I let out a ragged breath.

What in the heck did he mean? I guess I was about to find out as they all ran into the living room, startled expressions on all their faces.

"Explain. And I mean now."

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review. Next Update is this Friday, where we'll find out what in the heck Edward is hiding.

Also we may or may not get a huge surprise in chapter 14! Hmm I wonder what that might be? These next few chapters are going to be epic so be on the lookout!

No Recs for this week since I'm still going through last week's recs.

See you friday! xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	12. To feel like a Man,Woman

Whoo! I'm exhausted. Between typing and editing this out, watching the Royal Wedding (Since I wasn't born when Prince Charles/Diana married and thought I better not miss this opportunity)and then there's the squealing over the EW/People BD Pics, I'm ready to fall out. I've been up since 3 p.m. yesterday with no rest and it's time for some much needed sleep. So leave me some love.

Minor typo last chapter, Bella is 25 not 26.

And for some reason I keep forgetting to mention that it's Late-August and Bella's due sometime around November/December.

We'll get some answers and surprises and to leave it short and sweet, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Fucked.

I was royally and utterly fucked.

No ad-libs, variations, if, ands, or buts about it. Besides, Bella wasn't here anyway. I was sitting up in my office; lights off, the blinds closed. It was drizzling outside and the sky was a dreary gray. The scene was pretty depressing and that's honestly how I felt right now.

I took a drag from my cigarette and a small sip of my gin and tonic. I was relying on anything to soothe my nerves, but nothing was working.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mrs. Cope called from the doorway. She was a sweet old lady in her early 60's with fiery red hair and light green eyes. People had often mistaken her for my grandmother. She often treated me as if I were her grandson and stuck with me through thick and thin. I guess this time was no different.

"You know everything's going to be alright?" She asked. Everyone was gone for the day and a part of me felt glad that she had decided to stay behind.

"I don't know about that." I sighed stubbing out the end of my cigarette. I had gone through the whole pack in the past two hours. Not the healthiest choice to make, but I was stressed beyond belief.

"So we lost a bit of money. It can't be that all bad right?" She asked.

"I don't think losing over three and a half million dollars is just a bit of money, now is it?" I replied, my tone void of any emotion. I watched as she gaped at me like a fish. No one had known the full extent of what was lost, but now that she knew, I figured it wouldn't be long before the rest of the company figured it out. She looked like she wanted to say more, but I shooed her away with a wave of my hand. I was in no mood for conversation. After she left, I laid my head in my hands and let out a shuddering breath, wondering how in the hell it even came to this point.

Riley Taylor was supposed to be one of our biggest clients; merging his company with ours to help us branch out across the country. His ideas were clean and efficient and the board and I saw fit that he would bring our company some much needed attention. Based on the statistics the board had mustered up, we could double/triple the profits we were making. His plans were great and we all had agreed that this merge was going to benefit everyone, although he happened to be the only one on the receiving end.

Everything seemed fine once the papers were signed, and everything was going to plan. Mr. Taylor seemed like an okay guy; hell, I even let his wife take Bella and I house hunting, but eventually I realized that things weren't beginning to add up.

Instead of gaining money, like I thought we would, we were losing money by the hundreds. We had recently lost a bit of money in the NASDAQ and NYSE due to our other investments, so we paid no mind. But when the hundreds quickly became thousands and eventually turned into a million, red flags were going up everywhere, and we all eventually came to the consensus that the board and I needed to sit and have a little chat with Mr. Taylor to ask him a few questions.

All the losses in the money just so happened to be in the departments he worked on. We questioned everyone and everything, my dad even coming in to sit for a while so we could get to the bottom of all of this. Just as we were supposed to have a meeting with Mr. Taylor, he stopped showing up. We tried calling, mail, even visiting his house, were we found nothing but a few empty boxes and an ugly Victorian carpet.

That asshole had scammed us. He appeared to have disappeared from the planet with no traces left behind and even his wife didn't seem to exist. Riley was a wolf in sheep's clothing and managed to pull the cover over our eyes. The sad part out of all of it was that you would have never suspected it. He had amazing credentials and even a recommendation from Yale.

Out of our total worth, he managed to scam off 3 ½ million from the company, and we were only worth 6, so you do the math. To some, that number may not seem like much, but try dividing that number among our hundreds of employees, maintenance workers, suppliers and still having some to put into our stocks.

That money had to be replaced someway, or we were going to go bankrupt and I had worked too hard to come let it all come crashing down. Since it was basically my company as it had been my grandfather's and his before, I had to come up with the money. My dad worked as a silent partner, so he helped me upfront the money while I paid the other half. I didn't think it was a problem considering my dad was helping me out, but we both ended up spending more than what we wanted to. And when I say more, more than a couple of thousands each between the two of us, just to get back on stable territory. I swore if I found Taylor's ass, I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

To bring it all together, try managing all of this without pissing off your pregnant, hormonal wife. No offense to pregnant women out there, but some days she seemed to be a huge pain in the ass, which usually resulted with me hiding up in my office.

Not only did I have to worry about what was going on at work, but now I had to try to survive the day without Bella trying to give me a heart attack. The first time being when she nearly tripped going up the stairs which resulted in me calling Jasper and Emmett to help me move our stuff downstairs. Then there was the whole bathroom incident, where I found her in the bathroom, waiting nearly thirty minutes for me to get home, when she couldn't get herself out. She could have died from hyperthermia and now I knew it was my duty to make sure she was okay.

Lastly, there was the whole Wal- Mart fiasco where my wife promptly threw a tantrum since she couldn't get her pickles. Those fuckers were expensive too. She never wanted the great value ones or the baby dills. She wanted the Vlasic one that came in the large jar with the blue, white and green label. We still had money for the basics: bills, gas, etc., but all the luxury goods had to go including her pickles.

I hated telling her no, but it just wasn't in the budget anymore. There were other necessities that were far more important. I tried to subtly tell her that we couldn't get it, but that only resulted in her getting pissed at me even more.

She threw another fit, claiming I was neglecting her causing all eyes to land on us. I was reaching the brink of insanity and could feel the tendons in my neck and forehead pulse, as I tried to calm down. There was no point in the both of us looking crazy. An employee had came to check on us since we were making such a disturbance when it happened. It was a common mistake. From the way Bella was holding and positioned, she doesn't appear to be pregnant, but when she abruptly turned around, he had to dodge out of her way.

It all happened like clockwork and a set of dominos. The Wal-Mart employee managed to crash into someone and vice-versa until it was complete and utter chaos on the aisle. Bella stood there mortified and I had to quickly grab her hand and hightail it out of there. Call it cowardly or rude of me if you want. If we can't afford pickles, how in the hell can we afford to replace everything that was broken in the process? Yeah you catch my drift.

….

"Is she asleep?" I asked entering the living room, where my mom, Renee, and Gram Swan sat. Bella was sound sleep, her head resting comfortably in her grandmother's lap as Gram pulled one of her wrinkled hands through Bella' hair. I heard my father and Charlie enter behind me, so I knew it was time we all sat down for a little talk. I carefully laid an afghan across her sleeping form, before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. I stared down at Bella for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful and I felt a pang in my chest knowing what her reaction might be once she found out.

By the time I entered the kitchen, I figured my dad had filled them all in. My mom wore a grim expression before wrapping me into a tight hug. I was more than a foot taller than her and had to kneel down just to reach her.

"My poor baby." She muttered and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Mom, it's okay." I sighed, releasing her. The others looked at me expectedly.

"I did it. I had to." I told all of them.

"He's right. We both did the best we could." My father sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, an obvious trait I had inherited from him. I told them all more about the situation and soon the kitchen became deathly silent.

"What are you going to tell her?" Renee asked, and suddenly the kitchen was a cacophony of voices.

"I honestly don't know what to tell her. Hell, she flipped out on me when I told her we couldn't get pickles, how do you think she'll feel when I tell her I got screwed at work and that we can't afford another house!" I screamed, but stopped when I heard something sounding like a muffled cry come from the living room.

We all ran into the living room, where Bella was giving us all pointed glares. Her eyes were wide and confused, and I could vaguely hear the footfalls of our family disappearing behind me.

"Explain. And I mean now." She breathed, and I sat down beside her knowing this was going to be one of the longest conversations I had ever had in my life.

…

BPOV

"So basically no new car, house, nothing?" Rose chirped as she brought me a glass of juice and a delicious looking banana nut muffin.

"Pretty much and that's not even why I'm mad. I mean I understand why he felt like he had to hide it, but another part of me feels like he doesn't trust me enough to tell me in the first place. I mean, does that even make sense?" I asked.

"You have every right to feel that way. I mean if Emmett kept something like that from me, well… his behind would be smoking over an open fire by now. He was probably just scared" Rose said and we both let out a few giggles. I felt the familiar flutter in my stomach and let out a strained breath.

"Jesus Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked frantically, her fingers itching towards her cell phone.

"Rose, I'm fine. The boys just decided that my ribs would make a nice kicking post." I breathed, rubbing my stomach carefully for a few minutes, the fluttering sensation quickly stopped.

"All boys Bella, I don't know how you'll handle it. One Edward is enough, but 6? I swear Bella, no one will be getting close to you." She laughed. I looked at her confusedly.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Duh Bella, you can be so thick at times. Boys are extremely protective over their mothers and vice versa. I was talking to Alice the other day and Max is in some phase and refuses to let Jasper come anywhere near her without throwing a fit." I rolled my eyes at her amusement.

"Marley was the same way. She stuck to Emmett like glue and would growl at me, like literally growl when I tried to touch, kiss, speak, anything towards him. I guess that's what I get for making a mini me of him with my personality." Rose huffed, picking up a bottle of polish to do my feet. I couldn't see them no way, but at least it gave her something to do.

"You know... Edward sort of wanted a girl?" I told Rose.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, we bought a little pink outfit and everything." I grinned at the memory.

"I thought you guys were going gender neutral?" Rose asked, as she finished one foot.

"Oh we still are, despite them being boys. Edward was a little bummed at first, but now he has this idea ingrained in his mind that he's going to create this mini little team of Cullen men, that'll rule the world or something." I shook my head at his ridiculousness.

"That's weird, but um Emmett asked me if we wanted to start trying again…you know for another baby." Rosalie whispered quietly.

"Rose that's great!" I squealed, but stopped when I saw her crestfallen expression.

"Wait, what's wrong?" She looked at me hesitantly.

"I uh… sort of got a hysterectomy." Rose sighed.

"What!" I screeched.

"Shh, I don't think all the people in Seattle heard you." She huffed.

"Sorry, but why? Rose, you love kids." I reasoned.

"I do, but remember when I had you watch Marley awhile back," she started.

"That's when you had it done?" She nodded her head, and looked down at her nails.

"May I ask why?"

"Um, a while back they found a few cysts on my ovaries. They told me it was nothing, but then they multiplied and became cancerous. I had no choice." Rose rasped.

"Why didn't you tell Emmett, he would have stood by you? I would have been there as well." I said, reaching out for her hand.

"It's not like you're in the condition to be going anywhere Bella." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"And? I would have had Edward carry me there or push me, whatever. You shouldn't have to face that all alone. What I don't understand is why didn't you tell Emmett? He worships the ground you walk on."

"I was scared okay?" I avoided the urge to roll my eyes. I swear it was the pot calling the kettle black.

"Weren't you the main one telling me I shouldn't be angry at Edward since he was just feeling a little bit 'scared'?"

"That's different and you know it?" She retorted.

"Is it?" I asked, raising any eyebrow up at her.

"Stop ganging up on me. I already feel bad as it is without you questioning me."

"Babe, I'm not trying to gang up on you. I'm just giving you back your own advice. Edward didn't want to bear the burden anymore so he finally caved. Of course I was the last to know, but that's beside the point. You just said that you would have Emmett's life on a rope if he lied to you and here you're doing the same. That's just not right." I reasoned. Rosalie nodded her head.

"I know, but would you laugh at me if I said I feel less like a woman because of it?" She asked. I shook my head. It amazed me how cool, calm, and collected Rosalie Hale-McCarthy was falling to pieces.

"Girl, you're the epitome of a woman. How about I make you a deal. I'll tell Edward about my concerns, if you tell Emmett about you know what. How does that sound?" I asked.

"I guess so. But what if he hates me because of it?" She breathed.

"He won't and if he does, I have the boys kick his ass." I grinned, and felt a sharp kick to the right side of my ribs.

"Okay, okay. Mommy won't curse anymore." I breathed. Rose let out a chuckle and wiped her eyes.

"So enough with heavy. I'm in the mood for pecan praline ice cream. Sound good?" I asked, as she helped me up.

"Do I get my own carton?" She laughed, knowing how stingy I got lately when it came to food. I gave her the stink eye.

"Uh Rose, I love you, but I get the carton. You'll be lucky if you get a few scoops." I told her amusedly.

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say." Rose grinned, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, entering the living room with a few bags. She sat them down on the coffee table, before snuggling into my side. I let out sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I guess I'm fine." I answered, and felt a small swat on my arm. I looked over at Bella curiously.

"You know I hate that word. I really want to know how you feel. Ever since you told me a couple of days ago, I feel like you're a little distant." She said, her multicolored eyes seeming to bore into my soul.

"I kinda have. I mean I'm supposed to be providing for the both of us...I mean all of us and with all the crap going on at work and not being able to afford a bigger house, a car, etc. I'm just sort of lost. I don't feel like a man." I rambled.

"Edward," Bella sighed, placing a finger against my lips to shut me up.

"It's okay. So what if we don't get a bigger house, we'll just have to rearrange a few things. The car, well we just might have to split it up between the two of us. Three babies with you, three with me. The other stuff...well we'll just ssee how all of that goes. You're making a mountain out of a molehill for no apparent reason." She grinned.

"How are you so calm about this?" I asked.

"I guess I just came to terms with it. You left so abruptly after you told me that you didn't even give me a chance to respond. You have to tell me things baby, or we'll never be able to communicate. For better or worse remember?" she grinned. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Ah, there's a smile. And you'll always be a man in my books, even if you do look like a bum." She grimaced, fingering my holey wife-beater.

"Are we good?" I asked, rubbing her stomach. I felt a small thump against my hand.

"I guess there's your answer." She grinned, and I felt six more thumps.

"Now what was that?" I asked.

"That was your sons telling you that if you ever hide something like that from their mommy again, you won't live to see their birth." Bella smiled, patting my cheek before getting up.

Yep. We were good.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review. I love to hear your thoughts and guesses. Also, anymore name suggestions? I'm always curious, although I have one baby's name picked out for sure. :)

Only one rec this week:

Quiet Storm-by SexiLexiCullen (Pretty much my favorite Mobward ever)

until again, xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	13. Thatcher and Chucky

**First off, you know a little thing called procrastination? Well it's a bitch. Combine that with three graduations, five finals, 8 days of studying, a f***ed up air conditioner and a hormonal mother, this is what you get… lol, but no I'm officially out for the summer as of Tuesday so I was able to get this baby out and take a breather. :)**

**A lot happens in this chapter and time shifts between scenes**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**BPOV**

_30 weeks along….._

"Baby this is torture!" Edward moaned.

"No it isn't, now be careful. Only the nail is supposed to be pink, not my entire foot." I grumbled, as Edward mistakenly painted the skin of my foot again. He muttered under his breath and shook the small bottle of nail polish once more.

"I thought you forgave me for not telling you sooner." Edward huffed, readjusting his glasses on his nose as he grabbed my left foot.

"I did, but I needed my toes painted." I smiled mischievously at him.

"And Alice, Rose, or even my mother couldn't do this because," he drew off sneezing.

"Because they're not here and you're just as useful as they are, now come on, it's just like coloring. Just stay inside the lines, well in this case the nail." I pointed out.

"But isn't this toxic to the babies?" He asked.

"It could be if I inhaled it directly, but in this case the windows are open and you're doing the hard work opposed to me. Can you imagine painting your toes when you can't see them?" I grumbled.

The last time I actually saw my feet were three days ago and then the only reason I even saw them was because I was looking in my full length mirror in the bathroom trying to decipher whether or not a looked like a beach whale.

By now you would think that I couldn't get bigger by now, but boy I was wrong.

I swore that Kate Gosselin and Octomom had nothing on me. Okay maybe the Octomom part was a bit of an exaggeration, but I was definitely Kate's size, if not even more. If I wanted to make the smallest movement, I had to pick up my stomach to do it. It was frustrating and if Edward thought he had it bad, he definitely didn't have any idea.

"All finished." Edward grinned, blowing on my toes.

"That tickles." I laughed, wiggling my toes. Edward grabbed my foot.

"Stop. That was a good forty five minutes of hard work and I don't want you messing it up." He growled.

"Relax honey, it's not like I can see my feet anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why did you make me do them in the first place?" He asked, closing the nail polish bottle and settling it on the nightstand. He sat down beside me on the bed.

"Well just because I can't see them, doesn't mean others can't. I don't want claws for feet." I answered.

"Uh huh, just stop wiggling those toes. I don't know how women do that, its takes so long." He huffed, laying his head down on my shoulder and one hand against my stomach. I began raking my hands through his hair.

"Uh no offense Edward, but I could have had both feet done in less than fifteen minutes." I laughed.

"Then why didn't you?" He huffed dumbly. I smacked him lightly on the forehead.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you ask your children why their mommy can't polish her own toes?" I replied sarcastically and felt a thump hit against my stomach.

"See babies, let's just hope you come out as smart as your mommy." I grinned rubbing my stomach.

"Ha, ha. So about earlier." Edward started, alluding to our earlier conversation.

"Oh yeah, hand me that stack of books on the dresser, please?" I pointed. Edward quietly got up and brought me the books.

"Ten Thousand More Baby Names, You Can Name your Baby, Pop Culture's Babies, The Celeb Guide to Baby Names, Names R Us?" Edward looked at me incredulously.

"Don't look at me that way. Alice loaned them to me." I shrugged.

"Both of you are weird." Edward sighed, settling down beside me.

"So which book first?" I asked, He pointed to the Celebrity baby book first. "Might as well get that out of our systems. I know you're curious as to what's inside of it."

"Okay," I opened the book. "Let's go to the boy section of the book for obvious reasons." I flipped.

"Now let's see." I skimmed a few pages and noticed a few of the pages were missing or torn.

"I guess Max got to it then, but we can still look." Edward said. I skimmed over the pages.

"These names are freaking weird. Where in the hell do they come up with these names?" Edward grumbled. I smacked his arm.

"Sorry."

"I mean they're not all bad." I reasoned. This was true half the names in the book were fine, but the others…well they were just outrageous.

"Look here, Forest Whitaker named his son Ocean." I laughed.

"What is he a fish? And right there," Edward pointed. "David Duchovney named his kid Kyd. How original."

"Jason Lee named his son Pilot Inspektor." I said.

"Love, we are not aviators, now keep turning the pages.

"Nicole Richie and Joel Madden name their son Sparrow. That's sort of a cute name." I reasoned. Edward took the book from my hands and threw it on the floor.

"What gives?" I asked, looking at the discarded book on the floor.

"No offense love to the celebrities who name their kids that, but I'll be damned if one my sons is named after a freaking bird." He grabbed another book and handed me one.

"Let's just call out names and see where it takes us okay?" I nodded my head, having a feeling that this was going to be an exceptionally long day.

…..

"Navajo" Edward smiled.

"Homer" I challenged. We had been sitting here for the past hour and a half trying to come up with names and we were failing miserably. At this point, Edward and I were challenging each other to get the most outrageous names. Mine were coming from the Pop Culture's baby name book and his from another.

"Thatcher"

"Stewie" He laughed at the Family Guy reference.

"Warwick"

"Cleveland"

"Mojo" Edward grinned.

"Chucky" He grimaced. "Trying to name our kid after a sadistic doll murderer?" I shrugged my shoulders. Beat that.

"Aladar" Okay maybe he just did. I flipped through a few more pages.

"Archie"

"Piraeus" Edward grinned. "I can barely pronounce it let only spell it. You sure you didn't make that up?" I huffed giving Edward the stink eye. He was good at cheating and he knew it. He showed me.

"Carlton"

"Gruel"

"Newt."

"Fifi" He laughed. "That's definitely not a boy's name." I huffed. He handed me the book. There it was in fine print labeled under boys names. I felt bad for whoever named their kid that, they were in for a lifetime of teasing.

"Read it and weep." He laughed and I yawned.

"Okay I give up. Let's call it a night; we obviously aren't going to get anywhere tonight." Edward moaned taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"You're right. I'm exhausted. You mind turning on the air." I asked sleepily. He stood up and turned the air conditioner on before heading back to the bed.

I waited for him to get comfortable, before I snuggled against his chest as much as I could without suffocating him with my stomach in the process.

"Love you." I sighed.

"I love you too." He said, and moments later his breath evened out and I quickly followed behind.

…..

_31 weeks…..Sunday_

"Ugh, why are we doing all the hard work." Liam complained as they assembled the sixth and final crib. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Liam, and my dad were all situated in various positions on the floor putting together various items for our so called nursery.

The " make shift nursery" as I call it, is actually our living room. Going upstairs was obviously out of the question, so now our living room was effectively arranged into a nursery. All six of the cribs were arranged in a half circle lining the room. Various articles of baby clothes, pampers, and necessities lined the wall with toys strewed about. Basically it looked like a baby store threw up in my house.

"Stop being a baby." Alice grinned, clipboard in hand. She was on a mission today.

Barging in at 5:30 this morning, she pulled a nearly naked and groggy Edward from bed, leaving me sleeping peacefully and alone in bed until I awoke 4 hours later to see various boxes knocked over in the kitchen and bathroom and 6 very grumpy men looking up at me. They had been in there for the past 7 ½ hours trying to get everything ready.

While the men worked , I was stretched out in my bedroom, plastic wrap covering my stomach as my mom and Esme carefully covered it in plaster to make my own pregnancy mold. I didn't include my breasts in the mold, because of two reasons, first being that I wanted to show the babies one day when they got older and felt that would just be awkward if they saw that kind of thing and second, I wanted to put it out for display and didn't want my family and friends seeing me that way.

The mold had just finished drying and my mom carefully extracted it from my stomach, while Esme snapped away on her camera. If anything there were definitely going to be numerous pictures of Edward and I pre-pregnancy. Esme seemed to capture every moment and I had a feeling she was just saving this all to put in our baby book when the time came.

After cleaning my stomach off to remove any remaining plaster residue, they both helped me up and we all headed to the kitchen to get some snacks. By "we", I meant that I watched the two of them fix the snacks, while I sat down in a chair.

If there was anything I disliked about being pregnant, was the fact that I felt like an invalid. I couldn't stand for less than a couple of minutes, my feet constantl ached, and everyone treated me as if I were a child.

"Bella, don't touch that." or "Bella you know better than to grab that." It got on my nerves. I couldn't even go to the bathroom to brush my teeth without Edward wondering if I was overexerting myself. I mean really? How could a person strain themselves while brushing their teeth?

We all shuffled back into the living room, snacks in tow, where we saw the boys scattered across the room.

My dad and Carlisle were situated on the couch snoring their buts off, Liam is beside them texting away on his phone (Probably sending dirty texts to Seth), Jasper is sitting in a chair with Alice perched on his lap, while Emmett is spread eagle on the floor sound asleep, and Edward…well Edward wasn't in the room. I looked around in confusion.

"He's outside on the patio Booger." Liam grins through a mouthful of food. After waking up the sleeping men,my mom hands me a plate with a couple of sandwiches and two bottles of water before helping me outside.

Edward is sitting in one of the lounge chairs, his hair even more disheveled than usual. The sun was in the middle of the sky, giving the sky a soft orange and red glow. When he spots me, Edward quickly gets up and grabs the plate and waters from my hand.

"Jesus love, you shouldn't be carrying things like that." He grumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him towards the chair.

"Relax Edward; I've barely been up all day. A little carrying and walking isn't going to kill me. Besides, my man looked like he needed a little food in his stomach." I grinned, sitting down beside him. I kicked off my flip flops and raised my feet up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Edward asked, fingering a strand of my hair.

"You just seem a little bit quiet today, that's all."

"I'm always quiet." Edward answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I know this, but really what's got you distracted over there?" I asked.

"I guess just the fact that we're building all of this stuff, is making it even more real. We're really about to be parents. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all." He sighed.

"Me too. It's all a little bit overwhelming, especially when I'm the one carrying them." I added. Edward just nodded his head against my shoulder. We sat there in silence when I noticed one of the baby name books and notepad beside him on the nearby table. I leaned over and grabbed the notepad since it was closer.. On the notepad was a list of names.

I skimmed the list. The names were pretty good, but there had to be at least a hundred of them.

"These names are great. I don't know how we're going to narrow it down." I smiled, looking over the list until I saw a few girls names written down.

"You do remember we're having all boys' right?" I grinned. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but this is for next time." He said cockily. I glared at him.

"Uh no offense Mr. Cullen. The six we already have aren't even in the world yet and you're already planning for a seventh?" I huffed.

"A guy can dream right? I want at least ten." Edward pouted.

"Keep dreaming, Braceface."

**EPOV**

_31 weeks…..Wednesday_

"Stop pacing son. You're wearing a hole into the floor." My dad sighed from his seat. We were only mere minutes from a board meeting with the Volterra Co. about signing a deal for the chance of them merging with us.

"How can you be so calm about this? This is make or break for us." I said. We needed this opportunity more than anything.

"I know this, but in these in these kind of situations you have to stay calm. They can smell fear." He replied.

"I'm not scared, well at least not for myself. I know how to handle myself in the boardroom. I don't really care what happens to me; a part does though when it comes to taking care of my family, but for the others as well. Shit dad, half of these employees been here since I was a kid, when you and Pop worked here." I reasoned. " I owe this to them." He opened his mouth to speak, but I waved a hand to stop him.

"I already know what you're going to say Dad. Whether these people or big wigs if you wanna call them come in here with the crappiest attitude I ever met, I will make them want us. They can't hate me for all I care, but I need this." I growled breathlessly. My father just nodded his head and stood to his feet. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Volt." He addressed.

I turned around and glance over to the man behind me. Caius Volt. Son of deceased multimillionaire tycoon Marcus Volt. The man who held the decision on whether or not Cullen Pharmaceuticals was going to make it. His associates were all behind him and they all shared the hard cold look of superiority and greed. God I hoped he didn't hear my ramblings.

"Are you ready Mr. Volt? My father asked, gesturing for him to go forward. He nodded his head in agreement and followed my father down the hall. I trailed behind them and took a deep breath.

No nerves now Cullen.

It was now or never.

Game on.

_32 weeks…..Sunday_

"Stupid fucker! Watch where you going asshole." I screamed out the window. I was having one of those days. Everyone and everything seemed to piss me off. It even got to the point that Bella ignored my insesstant cursing opposed to smacking me upside the head like she usually does.

Why am I testy you ask? Point blank is the fact that we still have no word yet on whether or not Mr. Volt wants to merge his company with ours. The meeting went along fine and he and his team seemed to like what they saw, but then he mentioned something about asking his silent partner before making any decisions. That reply alone was enough to make me stressed out, when stuff what was going on in my own personal life.

Today Bella and I was relocating to the hospital. As this point in her pregnancy, it was essential that she be monitored carefully. Even with nearly two months left, the risk for going into labor was even higher and that definitely wasn't the risk I was willing to take.

It was nearing the end of November, and Thanksgiving was just 4 days away. While everyone was out and about preparing to get the goods and sitting back to watch football, I was busy trying to coax Bella out the car.

"Ugh, Edward I look a mess." Bella cried. She was also having one of those days. Her breasts were aching from the milk production, her feet ached and she often cried about how I was going to leave her for a skinner chick.

In other words, it was just another day.

After another tiring fifteen minutes of begging and reassuring, I was walking beside Bella inside with a few of our bags in tow.

I was staying with her the first couple of nights, but because of work obligations, some nights I wouldn't be able to stay and it was easier for me to just stay at home. Luckily everyone was coming down to visit soon and would alternate days of staying with her.

The Luxury room my mom rented (yes luxury) still wasn't finished so we had a few minutes wait. I settled Bella in one of the plastic chairs and left to go retrieve the rest of our bags from the car.

"When I returned, I saw that Bella was talking to a little old lady no taller than Alice, which was really saying something. Her gray hair was pulled back in tight curls and she was dressed in a long red dress. She had ice blue eyes and looked oddl familiar, but I just couldn't pinpoint her face. They both looked deep in conversation and I tried not to disturb them as I sat our bags down. It was a few minutes before she realized I was beside her.

" OhDora, this is my husband Edward Cullen. Edward this is my friend Dora Volturi." Bella grinned.

"Hello." I grinned.

"Well you weren't lying, when you said he was cute. My dear, your babies are going to be gorgeous if they come out looking like their father." She cooed and I felt my ears redden.

"Why thank you." I stuttered.

"Isabella Cullen?" A nurse called out with a wheelchair and I bent down to grab our bags. I gestured for the nurse to come over and soon Bella was nestled comfortably into the wheelchair.

"I hate to make this short, but our room's you be okay?"Bella smiled. Dora waved her hand.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just waiting on my son to come and get me. I'll be fine." She waved.

"It was nice seeing you again Dora." I smiled in agreement and we began walking.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine, and don't forget to let me babysit those beautiful babies you're going to have!" She hollered as we headed through the large white doors. I let out a small chuckle.

Our room was on the fifth floor and exceptionally spacious. I was going to have to ask my mom how much this all cost her, but knowing her she would just claim it as an early gift for her grandbabies.

I helped Bella change into the hospital gown and settled her into the bed and watched as she looked around at what would be our home for the next two months.

Doctors entered and exited checking her blood pressure, giving ultrasounds,etc. We even got to know a few of the nurses that would be assisting her during our stay and even engaged in a few hearty conversations.

When it was nearly dusk, I noticed that Bella was sound asleep. After making sure she was okay, I laid back against the couch and closed my eyes. I must had fallen asleep, because when I woke up, the sun was rising and birds were chirping.

Bella woke up moments later when the nurse came in for blood work and delivered her breakfast.

Bella complained how the food tasted like plastic and that she hated hospitals and couldn't wait to leave.

I laughed quietly to myself and she looked at like I was crazy.

I just shook my head and smiled,knowing that when we did leave this hospital, it was going to be with 6 more additions.

* * *

Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Leave me some love and if not still leave it in a review.

Just a small note, if you know anyone who has those mentioned names or if it's even your name, my apologies. I mean not to offend anyone, even if it makes for really funny dialogue.

I'm still debating on whether or not I want the tuplets to make an appearance in chapter 14 or 15 since there is so much I want to add, but I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!

Also as a part of summer I'm kicking out a couple of fics. I think they're pretty intresting and hoe you thnk so too. One of them is a repost of something I put out a while back , but they're all new to you, so author alert! :)

Recs for this week (I'm missing my rec list and mentions so if I missing something sorry):

Colors of Loneliness: Exquisite Edward

A Fresh Start: tufano79

Chancing Fate: JMCullen09

Six Different Ways inside my Heart: april09-TW

You Should Know: tiffanyanne3

Bite to Break Skin: Jillian Landers

Current Read: It's a Mad Mad World: cmaus1216


	14. Fun Time with Oprah

**Happy Birthday Edward Cullen! Turning a 110 never looked so great. **

**BTW: No babies this chapter, but the next, well… we might just have a few special guests. This chapter's short but it sets up the next chapter's events. Sorry for any errors, I'm running on limited hours of sleep and you just might find anything.**

**Epically long author's note at the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

_33 weeks along…Monday  
_

"Ugh, this stuff tastes like crap!" I moaned. I poked my fork at the stuff the hospital called food. I heard a chuckle and looked over at my brother who was munching happily away on one of my mother's post-Thanksgiving ham sandwiches. I glared at him while he rolled his eyes and kept eating mockingly at me. He was in heaven, while I was suffering through my own food hell.

The day after I was admitted to the hospital, my blood pressure sky rocketed for no apparent reason. The doctors had to fight for at least fifteen minutes to lower it before I would be rushed to the OR to do an emergency C-section if the babies became distressed. Luckily, it went down and the ultrasound showed that the babies were safe and sound.

The doctors didn't know what caused my BP to sky-rocket ,but reasoned it to be from too much salt in my diet. I didn't think so, but they insisted, so to prevent this from happening again, I was now on a strict low-sodium diet. My blood pressure was to be monitored bi-hourly with an ultrasound every four hours. Because of this, Thanksgiving food was now a big no no. My mom had even offered to make me a few of my favorite dishes without all the added salt, but the doctors pushed against it. It was better for them to monitor what went on with me and the tuplets without any outside factors. I really craved a nice jar of pickles and peanut butter at the moment, but I knew I couldn't have it and at this rate I wanted anything.

Eating without much salt wasn't really a problem, but considering what they serve us here at the hospital, it was quickly becoming one. This stuff tasted like cardboard. Today's lunch was meatloaf, that looked slightly green alongside some green stuff that looked like peas and potatoes. I even had to have my daily supplement of prune juice alongside my daily dishes to make sure I did you know what.

My mouth watered at the sight of Liam's food and hell if I didn't have the urge to get out this bed and grab it from him, but I knew I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, my body wouldn't let me. Getting up was a hassle, let alone trying to sit up. I was in one of those wide beds, so I could alternate sides and prevent myself from getting bed sores, because let's just face it; that would totally suck.

"Uh, don't look at me like that baby sis. I have my food and you have yours." He mocked, exaggerating his facial expression as he took another bite into his sandwich; mayonnaise smearing across his lips.

"And yet you couldn't eat it before you got here instead?" I grumbled, rotating to my side to look at him, careful not to disturb my IV.

"Nope, I left Mom and Dad's to come straight here, and you know I don't allow eating in my car; the seats are just too good for that." Liam grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and we rambled off into random conversation.

"Are you really staying here all day?" I asked. He gasped in offense.

"Geez booger, am I really that bad of company?" Liam asked. Much to my amusement, I nodded my head in response.

"That hurt right here booger, right here."He gestured towards his heart. I snorted and waited for him to continue.

"But to answer your question, I am your only company for today. Everyone else is off at work or taking care of kids, etc. Edward wanted to make sure you have someone with you at all times and since I'm not doing anything, here I am. Besides, Seth had to work and I needed someone to entertain me." He laughed. I glared at him and felt my bottom lip quiver. I did not find that funny at all.

"Well isn't that just lovely." I muttered; the water works beginning to start. "My one and only brother only wants my company because….because I…I... amuse him." I cried, big fat crocodile tears beginning to fall down my face.

"Crap." Liam muttered, consoling me. I didn't even know why I was crying. I guess with the raging hormones, exhaustion, and the fact that I couldn't eat what I wanted was beginning to wear down on me.

"Sh, it's alright booger." Liam cooed in my ear, carefully settling himself beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and began rocking me back and forth.

I ached for his arms to be Edward's, but I knew he didn't get off work for another couple of hours. He wanted to stay with me, but he was closing the deal with the Volt Co. and I couldn't let him miss that out.

Eventually my sobs subsided, and I fell into a soft slumber.

….

"_On today's show, we're here with Isabella Cullen; divorced mom of the infamous Washington sextuplets and ex-wife of pharmaceutical tycoon Edward Cullen. Let's give her a round of applause." The fake/real Oprah announced. Why in the hell was I on the Oprah show. You know the weird feeling that you know you're dreaming and yet are looking on at yourself as if you're some innocent bystander? Yeah, that's exactly how I felt at the moment._

_I saw myself walk out towards the stage and I gasped at my appearance. I was older, much older. My once long hair was now cropped at my ears in an almost pixie cut that was even shorter than Alice's. My eyes were tired and almost resigned. I was dressed in a nice dress and I was surprised to see that I had a nice looking figure and that my boobs were now twice the size they originally were. I wondered what in the hell happened to me and who was this person I was looking at?_

"_So Isabella," Oprah started._

"_Bella." I answered back automatically._

"_Bella." She grinned. "So how are you?" She asked._

"_I'm good. Enjoying the single life and my kids." I grinned._

"_I bet it is. I've know I've asked you this a while back when you were first on this show. But how does it feel raising multiples?" she asked._

_Each day is adventure, I'll tell you that. My kids are just amazing. They're personalities are just so different and they like to dabble in just about anything." I rambled, and the faux Oprah continued with her interview._

"_So about your show "Seven is Heaven" on TLC, which follows your life as you raise kids, is up for another season?" she asked. I nodded my head._

"_It is. I was really surprised that it got so much attention in the first place. I mean the tuplets are just turning four and they already got a Facebook page and Twitter profile dedicated to them. Not to mention the rambles you'll find on gossip websites." I added._

"_I hear they even have a few profiles dedicated to you." Oprah grinned._

"_So I've heard. I try to stay away from some of those pages, because I know there are people who are going to praise me or dislike me, thinking I just want my fifteen minutes of fame, but it's not like that. It's never been like that."_

"_I can tell." she agreed._

"_It must be such a struggle to try and raise those kids. I mean you are one of 37 cases of sextuplets in the U.S.*. That alone is astonishing." She rambled. I nodded my head._

"_Astonishing statistic indeed." I agreed._

"_And you're also apart of another statistic as well. Only two years ago, you and your husband of eleven years decided to split up, am I right?" she asked. _

"_Sadly, yes. The hassles of life got to us and we just grew apart." I acknowledged, trying not to grimace._

"_And is he involved much in the children's lives?" Oprah asked._

"_Oh yeah, he's a great father. He and his girlfriend," I blanched on the word. "take care of them. I have them primarily but he sees them every other week." I blinked. Since when did I become such a plastic doll? My body language seemed a little off and I looked like I was about to lose it any minute._

_Oprah continued to ramble on with her questions, but it looked like I wasn't listening. Suddenly the eye of my fake self looked over towards my direction and it was like she knew I was there. I was offered a coy smile and suddenly it was like ringing in my ears._

_I wondered if my life was going to be like this. Was I going to be the next Kate Gosselin? Was my marriage doomed to be like the next Ethan and Casey Jones? Questions were coming in from everywhere and my vision was becoming hazy. The fake me stopped looking at me and turned back towards Oprah who was oblivious to it all. Suddenly everything began fading to black and I heard my name being called._

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Booger wake up!" Liam prattled in my ear. I groaned and shifted over so I was back on my side. My back was killing me. Trying to roll over, I nearly popped Liam with my stomach.

"Easy there tiger." Liam grinned. I glared and hollered at him for interrupting my sleep.

"You only been asleep for about an hour and a half, grumpy. Besides, my legs were going numb from you laying on them. You were knocked out so I figured I would splurge on a little television and guess what I found." He gestured towards the television where an episode of Kate plus Eight was playing. I motioned for him to turn off the TV and tried to shake the images from my mind. At least I knew where my dream came from.

"Your hubby called, he's on his way over here, so you won't have to worry about seeing me any longer." Liam grinned.

"Finally. No offense, you're my brother and all, but nothing beats the arms of Edward." I apologized.

"None taken booger. None taken." He laughed in a high pithed voice. I began laughing with him, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ooh." I grumbled out. Liam hurried over to my side.

"What is it booger?" Liam quickly asked, as another sharp pain hit me. The once dull sensation in my back was coming back now full force and I was in agony.

"Call someone." I breathed. Liam began frantically pushing buttons himself and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Another sharp pain hit my side and I cried out.

"Yes, nurse something's wrong. I don't know. She's in agony. Yes. Please. Hurry." Liam rambled. My stomach felt like it was on fire as various doctors rushed into the room to aid me. As the pain became worst, I vaguely remembered hearing Edward's voice and the hushed tone of a doctor urging someone to get an OR ready, before nothing.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave in in a Review!

So the big you know what happens next chapter and I'm wondering. Do you want just one big long chapter or would you like it split into two parts? Any more guesses on the sexes? Suggestions on names?

I don't have anything personal against Kate Gosselin and the whole TV show debacle/parenting/divorce, etc. Everyone has their own opinions about it all and let's just leave it at that.

*In the U.S there are 36 cases of sextuplets in the U.S. The 36th case being to a family who recent gave birth earlier this June in Pennsylvania which is notoriously known as the home of the Gosselins. But for the sake of our fictional family that number goes up to 37.

I also do not believe that all marriages will fail if you have multiples; sometimes that kind of stuff just happens whether you have ten kids or just one. Just clearing the air so I don't offend anyone.

Also I have two new/old stories I'm doing alongside 6LF. They're basically reposts of stuff I put up last year, but I'm always looking for some input. Here are the summaries:

**American Honey**: Hearing news of her ailing grandfather, Bella Swan returns to the one place she thought she left. Read as Bella discovers old and new friends, falls in love ,learns a few things about herself, and maybe even discover the true meaning of American Honey.

**Worth the Fight (Ext. Sum): **After a traumatic event resulting in the deaths of her parents, seventeen year old Bella Swan decides to kill herself. Still feeling responsible, she is shipped off to live with her estranged uncle in a small rainy town located in the middle of nowhere. Still struggling to cope with everyday life, Bella wants to take the final plunge to end it all. Enter Edward, a 20 year old group counselor and five year survivor of an attempted suicide, who still struggles daily with his own dark past. With inside and outside factors threatening to intervene in their lives, can Edward and his friends show Bella that her life is worth the fight? Rated M for dark themes

This Week's Recs:

**Inside Man**: ooza

**The Role of a Lifetime**: letzigprincess

**10 Day Road Trip:** Twilightsmypassion

**Such is my Luck**: ImHeretoReview

**Silent City**: comekitty

**Fuggiasco**: kdc2239

**If we ever Meet Again-** pattyrose

**Irreversible:** LFC Hotstuff

**Sometimes:** pingvingivi

**Where Love Began**: butterfly betty

**Forever is a Promise you keep**: shelikesthesound

**Theories of Bellavity**: kikki7

**A Slow Boil**: kts

**A Nerd Story of Love**: tufano79


	15. Turning Two into Eight

What you've all been waiting for. Sorry for any errors you may/may not find.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

_32 weeks Thursday…_

"You ready man?" Garrett asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do I look like ready?" I replied back snidely. I was a mess. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was in such disarray that it just looked like clusters of glue mixed with hair on top of my head. My skin was sweating profusely, and my leg wouldn't stop shaking.

I swear if you hadn't known I was about to go to a business meeting, you would have thought I was a crack or heroin addict suffering from withdrawals. Nothing could calm me down. Not even Bella, who I had visited earlier during the day. I had avoided telling her anything about this meeting, because she really didn't need any more stress added to her than she had to deal with. Her little scare on Monday had me shitting bricks and by Tuesday, I ready to throw in the towel and stay by her side at all costs ,but being the stubborn person that she is, told me to grow a pair and go to work. Only my Bella.

"You want a hit of this man?" Garrett gestured to his coat jacket. I looked at him confusedly. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a small silver flask and handed it towards me. I shook my head vehemently.

"I can't. That's so unprofessional and..." He raised a hand to stop me.

"Look man, I know you're the boss man and this may come off as being unprofessional, but man, you need it. Hell we all do. In fact, during lunch we all headed downtown to get a couple of drinks. We all need a bit of mellowing out and so do you. At least take a sip to calm your nerves a bit." Garrett reached out once more and I grudgingly obliged.

I screwed the cap off the flask and took a hesitant sip. The alcohol burned the lining of my throat and I had to fight the urge not to cough. It was straight up vodka. Surprisingly the alcohol seemed to ease my nerves and I took long gulp.

"Whoa there. I said a hit, not a punch. You're the boss man. We don't want you off your rocker." Garrett laughed patting me on the back. I handed him the flask back and stood up.

"Better?" I nodded my head and looked down at my watch; it was almost showtime. Mr. Volt and his team would be here in less than a couple of minutes. My dad was on call at the hospital, so I was riding this one solo. I was just about to ask Garrett if our team was ready when the elevators dinged at the end of the hall signaling Mr. Volt's arrival.

"Ready?" Garrett asked again.

"Ready." I lied, when I wanted nothing more than to grab the flask back and get drunk off my rocker.

…..

"Shouldn't you be elated man? We got the deal!" Garrett grinned, raising up his hand for a high five.

"Yeah, ecstatic." I lied, high fiving him back. A part of me was happy that Mr. Volt and his crew decided to merge their company with us, but the other half of me wondered if they decided to merge with us because they wanted to or because someone's mother asked them to.

Imagine my surprise when I went to greet Mr. Volt, that I not only see him, but his mother as well, who just happens to be Bella's friend Dora Volturi. I guess it didn't click right then and there, but when he introduced her as his mother, and that he shortened his name to distinguish himself; all train of thought seemed to have disappeared from my head.

All I could do was stand there and gape at her like an open mouthed fish until I put two and two together. Mr. Volt didn't notice, but Mrs. Volturi did and threw me a sly wink before following her son into the boardroom.

The meeting with without a hitch, as figures and documents were discussed and signed. It was the longest hour and a half of my life. Once they left, the room let out their own cheers and cries as we made the deal. It was our only chance at redemption and we made it. We actually made it and while I should have joined in the festivities, the little voice in the back of my head nagged at me. I just wanted to know. Pride was a powerful thing and a part of me wanted to throw this all away if my fears were to be true.

I spoke with Garrett and a few others, when I noticed Mrs. Volturi outside speaking with Mrs. Cope. I quickly denied their requests to go out to celebrate and quietly left the room. Mrs. Volturi had just finished speaking with Mrs. Cope when I approached her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Volturi. May I speak with you for a moment?" I asked politely. She nodded her head.

"Of course dear. How is that wife of yours? Are those gorgeous babies here yet?" She smiled.

"Bella's fine, and no they're not here yet. Hopefully not for a while until they are nice and healthy, but that's not what I wanted to speak with you about." I answered.

"Mrs. Volturi…"

"Nope, none of that. It's Dora to you." She replied. Okay.

"Dora, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about this deal, if you don't mind?" I asked.

"No I don't mind, although I kinda got a hunch about what you want to ask." Dora smiled. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Um yeah, I was wondering if you influenced your son's decision today?" I asked.

"Well of course I did. I am a partner you know." She smirked.

"That's not what I meant." I admonished.

"You're wondering if I made my son take the deal because I told him to?" Dora asked softly and I nodded my head.

"No I didn't. Yes I did tell him that I remember seeing you before and that I know your wife, but that did not influence his opinion a bit. My son is very… very headstrong just like his father, but he has a great judge of character when it comes to business. You could have a dollar to your name and he still probably would have invested into your company." Dora smiled.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Edward my poor boy, I didn't raise a fool and I know your mother didn't either, but don't let your pride get in the way of your happiness. It just causes a lot of problems. Now I know my son is probably waiting on me, so I outta go. But see you soon son and hopefully when I do, you'll have those beautiful babies with you." Dora grinned, patting my hand before walking towards the elevator.

I stood there mentally punching myself for even thinking such a thing when my cell phone rang. I felt a smile spread across my face when I saw her name light up at me and knew that no matter how I felt, there she was to cheer me up.

…..

_32 weeks Friday….._

"_Cause baby you're a firework"  
"Come on show 'em what you're worth"  
"Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!""  
"As you shoot across the sky-y-y"_

"Explain to me why I brought you two with me again?" I asked Emmett and Liam for the third consecutive time this afternoon. Jerry was included as well in our little road trip (He felt neglected), lounging in the backseat beside Liam, and yet he was better company than the other two idiots in the car with me.

"Because you love us and need help choosing an awesome car for my nephews." Liam grinned, joining back with Emmett into the song, much to my chagrin. I turned the radio off.

"Fuck! You two are giving me a migraine. Just be quiet for a moment." I growled, rubbing my temple with one hand. Jerry barked in agreement. All day we had been scouting numerous car dealerships looking for the right car to house the babies once they were born and we were failing miserably. Add the wonder twins here to the solution and I was about to lose it.

We were still tight on money even with the deal and since one of our cars was still relatively new (aka my car); we (unbeknownst to Bella) were trading it in for another, with some financial aid assistance from my parents and from Charlie and Renee if needed.

"_My mama told me when I was young,_" Liam started.

"_We are all born superstars_." Emmett finished.

"Seriously? I'm really thinking about dumping the two of you on the side of the road. I swear if you weren't my brother in law," I gestured to Liam, "and you one of my best friends," I gestured to Emmett, "you two would have been gone a long time ago." I huffed. "Besides, I can't stand that Lady Gaga chick who doesn't even realize that Halloween is over. That crap is not attractive." I moaned, turning the radio off once more.

"_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_," Liam started, but abruptly stopped when I glared at him in the mirror.

"Kill joy." He muttered.

"You bet." I growled, pulling into the parking lot of another dealership. I never been more thankful to get out this car. With Emmett complaining about being hungry and Liam being the drama queen that he always was, I was about to end up being somebody's bitch in jail, because I was going to kill one of them. Or maybe both. I'll take my chances. We all got out and headed inside.

"Hi welcome to Auto-Cars, I'm Mr. Harolds, but you can call me Pire, how can I help you today?" A short balding man with some sort of a Donald Trump comb-over that appeared too greased with Crisco asked in a thick French accent.

"Yes, I'm Edward; this is my brother in law Liam and my best friend Emmett." I acknowledged.

"Well hello there Edward, may I interest you in one of our newer models?" Pire asked, gesturing towards the parking lot in front, where the cars screamed 'expensive'.

"Actually no. I did my research and saw that this dealerships offers tradeoff on new cars. I was wondering if you would help me there." I asked.

"We sure do, but the tradeoffs run along the qualifications that the car be in mint condition, no scratches, smells, etc. You can get a car that values less the car or of equal value. You get me?" Pire asked. I nodded my head.

"Could I do that for a car of higher value and just pay the difference?" I asked. He nodded his greasy head.

"Can I see the car?" He asked. We showed him to where we parked. He studied it for a moment.

"Nice?" He breathed astonished. I nodded my head in agreement. This car was my baby, but Bella was my other baby and she always came in first.

"You really want to trade this in, for another car?" Pire asked again.

"Yep." I sighed.

"Well okay. Um, just let me have my men look at it and appraise it although I know it's at least thirty grand and then we can get you a price range. Do you know what you're looking for?" he asked.

"Yeah, preferably something that can hold at least eight people." I suggested.

"Eight people? You going on a road trip or something, because that's a lot of people and in that case, you could just go to a rental for that." He asked.

"Actually it's for my family. My wife's pregnant with sextuplets, so yeah, we kinda need the extra space." I blanched. It was one thing to acknowledge it was happening, but to say it out loud was a different story. Emmett and Liam just smirked at me. Pire continued to stare us.

"What he's trying to say is that, we need something big and ugly that has a lot of space. You catch my drift?" Emmett grinned. Pire continued to gape at us.

"Just lead us to the trucks." Liam huffed, grabbing both Emmett's and mine's arms towards the parking lot. Pire still just stood there.

….

"These are our last three. And based on the appraised value of the other car, this is quite a downgrade." Pire acknowledged. I rolled my eyes. He showed us every car in the book, but with each car we saw, it either didn't have enough seats, space, leg room, the list went on. I wanted top of the line, even if it cost enough money to the point that I still owed money even from the grave.

"Um, here we have a Toyota Sequoia that has a third row. So I guess that eight seats for you, but I don't know too much about trunk space. Then there's the Dodge Sprinter if you prefer and finally when all else fails, there simply is the classic Mini Van." Pire smiled.

I studied the cars. Each had the right credentials I wanted, but I still wanted to check them out more closely.

"Give us a moment?" He nodded his head and walked away.

"Okay, we each take a section. You know what's needed." I gestured. I took the Toyota section, Emmett the Sprinters, and Liam the minivan section.

"Aww, why do I always get the ugly ones?" Liam grumbled, Jerry trailing behind him.

…

"Ooh this car is spacey. I can just lay back and kick my shoes off." Liam grinned, kicking off his flip flops and stuck his feet against the headrest of Emmett's seat. I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot in my new white Toyota Sequoia. The other cars were okay, but I wanted something efficient and accessible for the tuplets.

"Dude, get your feet down. That's just gross." Emmett huffed. "Hey Eddie, I'm hungry. Go get us something to eat." He bellowed.

"I don't think so. I've seen the way you've eat. We've only been in this car for fifteen minutes and you already want to litter it." I grumbled. "And don't call me Eddie; you know that crap pisses me off." I growled, although my stomach was growling from hunger.

"Well geez, someone's on their period today." He muttered and my stomach let out an annoying growl.  
"See your stomach agrees with me. Lead the way to McDonalds Jeeves." Emmett grinned.

"Hungry fucker."

…

_33 weeks Monday…._

"_Aye man, lunch's over. We need to get back and finish the job." Garrett told me, patting me on the back._

"_What job?" I asked._

"_You know the job? We're in construction." He replied. _

"_Construction?" What the hell was he talking about? Garrett gestured behind us. I looked around. We were on the streets of Seattle and right down the street were remnants of building. Numerous construction machines were everywhere and it took a moment for me to realize it was the exact same location of the Cullen Pharmaceutical building, or at least what was left of it._

"_How drunk are you man? I know since the divorce, you've been kinda loopy, but this is just ridiculous. Get back to work." He huffed, storming off._

_Divorce? What kind of crap was he smoking on? I followed behind him and abruptly stopped when I saw myself in a nearby mirror in front of one of the store fronts. I didn't look like myself._

_My once tall and lean physique was now on the brink of some serious help. I had a pot belly that wasn't too big, but definitely noticeable. I was dressed in a ratty blue jumpsuit with mud colored utility boots. If that wasn't enough, my face was definitely on top of the list. I've never been vain but what I used to look like was definitely by far an improvement._

_I looked like I hadn't shaved in days. My once angular jaw was now round and on the verge of becoming a double chin. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair; my poor hair._

_The once thick reddish locks that Bella loved to run her hands through was now a thin and wispy mess. I could see the top of my head and it looked like I oiled my scalp in a wad of gel to at least try and make it presentable._

_I wondered who this man was in front of me, and thought back to what Garrett had said earlier. Something about a divorce. I sprinted up the street to ask him what he knew but stopped, when I passed by a newspaper stand. A couple of magazines were lying out, but my eyes lingered on the ones in front._

"_Isabella Cullen to star on new Dancing show. Children ecstatic!" I looked over at the magazine headline beside it._

"_Ex-Husband of famed TV Starlet Isabella Cullen on fifth girlfriend this month! Is she legal? Find out inside." Under said headline, was a picture of me and some blonde who looked too young to be seen with me. I was dressed in clothes that didn't seem appropriate for any man in his early thirties and appeared to be trying too hard. Basically, I just looked like a douchebag._

_What had happened with my life? I was just this loser who was going bald and trailing after what appeared to be under aged girls and then there was the divorce issue. What had I done to get divorced?_

_I was broken out of my reverie when Garrett came storming over towards me._

"_Cullen. Get back to "bark-bark." He growled._

"_Wait what?" Thinking I heard him incorrectly._

"_I said get back to "bark, bark" "BARK!"_

"Damn it Jerry!" I croaked. I rolled myself over onto my stomach and grabbed onto Bella's pillow that still somehow lingered with her scent.

That was definitely a vivid dream if I've ever heard of one.

I rolled back over and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was just approaching 8 a.m. and I knew I had to get up for work. Not only that, but I also had to take Jerry out hence why he was still barking like crazy. We jumped on the bed and began licking my face.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. I'll take you outside." I moaned sitting up. Jerry just barked in response. After taking him outside to do his business, I dumped some doggy food into his dish and grabbed my cell to call Bella. I knew it was still pretty early to be calling, but Bella's sleeping patterns were definitely off lately.

"Hi baby, I've missed you." Her soft voice greeted.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" I asked, scavenging the refrigerator for something to eat. Since Bella left for the hospital, I've been practically living off Hungry Man dinners. I can't cook for crap but luckily she stocked the kitchen for me. I grabbed a couple of pieces of fried chicken from the fridge and a root beer before settling myself onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm okay but this food is crap. I want some fluffy pancakes with maple syrup, crunchy bacon, and some fluffy scrambled eggs. Is that too much to ask for? No. I'm stuck with some nasty oat cereal and skim milk. It's practically water." Bella grumbled, and I had to stifle my laughter through bites of food.

"What are you eating?" She practically growled over the phone.

"Nothing."

"Edward."

"Fine. A piece of fried chicken, my mom brought over yesterday. Satisfied." I mumbled, reaching over for a sip of my drink.

"No. I want real food. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No it isn't, but love you can't handle having that kinda stuff. Remember what happened last week." I breathed, reminiscing of the mini heart attack I had when Bella's blood pressure skyrocketed. I had never been more scared in my entire life and the thought of it all happening again was enough to put me in an early grave.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just being emotional. I just miss you." Bella croaked and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I can be down there in an hour if you need me; in a heartbeat." I answered seriously. All she had to do was say the words and I would be there in a flash.

"No I'm fine. Don't come down. I'll see you later today, right?"

"Yeah I'll be there around eight/nine. Are you sure you don't want me to come right now?" I asked.

"Babe go. I'll be just fine." She replied forcefully.

"I…" she cut me off.  
"Edward."

"Fine. I love you my sweet girl. Tell my boys I love them and to give a nice good kick for daddy." I beamed.

"Love you too and I won't tell them that. They've been sitting on my bladder all night. I refused the catheter earlier but at this point I'm considering it." Bella replied.

"That's kind of gross, love."

"Whatever. I gotta go. Nurse Kevorkian over here needs another blood sample." She muttered under her breath.

"Bye love." I whispered.

"Bye Edward." She replied before hanging up. I quickly finished my pseudo breakfast and got dressed. I grabbed a change of clothes for later and left out some fresh food out for Jerry. I quickly got into Bella's car and drove myself to work. My mind was distracted and I couldn't help but worry that Bella was going to spend most of the day alone.

"Hey Liam, can you do me a favor?"

…..

I was halfway down the maternity ward, when I heard a huge commotion. I heard the unmistakable high pitched tone of Liam's voice and bolted down the hallway.

I couldn't even see over the mass of people stationed on the room. The only thing I did managed to see was Bella curled up in the fetal position; her hands grasped against her stomach protectively.

"What's going on?" I asked Liam, who appeared to be having a meltdown.

"I…I don't know. She was fine and then the next…" He didn't finish before breaking out into tears. I patted his back awkwardly. Another doctor ran out the room towards us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't give out any information unless there's family present." He muttered.

"I'm her husband and he's her brother." I gestured to Liam who was looking a little too green.

"Mrs. Cullen blood pressure skyrocketed again sending one of the babies into distress. At this rate when one is distressed they all become upset. We're prepping the OR as we speak." He acknowledged.

"So what does that mean?" Liam asked dumbly.

"That means that he," he gestured over to me, "is going to become a daddy in the next hour." He grinned running down the hallway. Now I was the one feeling green when the floor came and met my face.

…..

Damn it Edward. Get your ass up now." Liam hollered. I shook my head and felt a sharp pain to my left cheek. I opened my eyes to Liam looking down above me.

"Did I do it again?" I muttered again, as Liam helped me to my feet. He handed me a video camera.

"Yeah but luckily it was only for a minute. You can't faint on Booger right now. She'll kill you. I want you to video tape it all. Not all the nasty stuff, but I do want to see my nephews being born. I'll call the fam. They're prepping for a C-section right now and I told you would be in there now go." Liam pushed. I stumbled towards the huge white doors at the end of the hall where an anxious nurse was shuffling from foot to foot.

"You're Mr. Cullen?" I nodded my head. She abruptly grabbed my arms and pulled me through the doors.

It was a flurry of scrubs and sterilization before I was pulled into the OR Room. Bella was lying on the table with tears in her eyes and a scared look upon her face. I ran over to her side. I kissed her forehead and rubbed my nose against the silver of skin by her neck.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." I replied.

….

**BPOV**

I was numb.

Not like numb from the whole experience of giving birth ,but I was actually numb from the waist down. Anesthetic worked like a charm. I couldn't see much since I had a sterile drape blocking my view, but ever so often I would notice Edward's eyes widening a bit. He was by my side, one of his hands by my neck and another holding a video camera.

"They cut you open." He breathed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. What did he think Cesarean meant? The tuplets don't just float out. The next couple of minutes were a cacophony of whirling noises and suctioning. I felt a lot of pressure but oddly enough no pain. The pressure quickly subsided and I heard a gush of water.

"We just broke your water." Dr. Biers instructed. Edward and I both let out a breath. The suctioning noise commenced and felt another small twinge of pressure.

"Okay, abdominal wall is cut and the fluid is suctioned. We're going to grab baby number one okay?" he instructed. The pressure increased against my abdomen and I felt a small tugging sensation.

"Okay baby number one's head is out." I heard a suctioning noise and more tugging. My heart was hammering in my chest. My baby was almost here. And then I heard it.

The soft wail of my baby. Tears began streaming down my face and Edward had a huge smile on his face. I felt another set of tugs and the pressure subsided. My baby's wails filled the air once more.

"Okay Mommy, you have beautiful baby boy." Dr. Biers announced. The wails of my baby boy continued as a nurse brought him around the drape.

The cutest little scrunched up face appeared in front of my view and I felt a smile spread across my face. I glanced over at Edward who was getting this all on camera. His green eyes were glazed over as we both looked over at this little miracle.

Despite being cover in residual blood and fluid and having a headful of matted hair, (the cause of constant heartburn) he was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I just knew it. If I thought I couldn't feel anymore love then I did at the moment, it became indescribable. It was only mere seconds, but it felt like forever. I pressed a small kiss to his little forehead and watched as he was carried away by one of the nursery nurses.

I was so entranced by my first little angel, that I almost hadn't noticed the tugging sensation in my stomach once more.

"Okay Bella, here we go again." I felt some more pressure and another beautiful wail pierce through the air. I couldn't see him yet, but I could tell he was definitely a screamer.

I must have vocalized my thoughts because the nurse quickly walked over to us, revealing another scrunched up pink face, although this little one was missing a certain appendage.

"See, I knew we purchased that outfit for a reason." Edward grinned, leaning down to press a kiss of his own to our daughter's curly little head. Just as quick as I had seen her, she was quickly gone. I knew they would have to go into incubators since they were so tiny and the risk of lung development issues was a very high.

Although I only saw them for a few moments, they're little faces would forever be ingrained in my mind forever.

The process continued three more time revealing the charming faces of my little men. Edward was just sucking this all up, mumbling to himself on how his little Cullen men were going to rule the world.

We were on baby number 6; the last of our angels, when I heard Dr. Biers mumbling to themselves.

"He's breech. Cord wrapped around his neck. Proceed with caution. The room was silent except from the labored breaths of Dr. Biers, Edward, and me. I felt the tugging sensation in my stomach and marveled as the pressure subsided in my stomach one final time, although we weren't welcomed with a wail.

Commotion welled in the room as nurses surrounded my last little boy. He was blue in the face instead of the usual pink his siblings were. I didn't even get the chance to greet him as I did the others, before he was pulled towards the opposite side of the room. My eyes were trained on him the whole time. Suctioning sounds and oxygen pumps surrounded him. His face was still an offside shade of blue and I prayed to whoever was up there to give him a chance.

As if my prayers were answered, a soft wail erupted from his little body. It was so much softer than the others, but it sounded like sweet, sweet music to me. His face gradually changed from blue to a soft blush color. I felt tears land on my cheek and looked up to see Edward with tears streaming down his face. I looked back over at my little one. He was so small; so much smaller than his siblings, but just the quick little rising sensation of his stomach was enough for me to know that he was going to be a fighter.

He was quickly escorted out of the room towards the NICU and I saw Edward look intently after him. I gestured for him to go after them.

"I don't know. I don't want to officially meet them without you." Edward breathed.

"Go. I'll see them a bit. Go spread the news. Besides I still have afterbirth remember?" I smiled and Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. I stifled a chuckle. Edward kissed my temple.

"Are you sure love?" He asked. I nodded my head. Edward pressed one final kiss against my head and followed behind the nurse, leaving me in the room full of doctors, who would soon clean and close me up, bringing me one step closer to my babies.

…

**EPOV**

I never thought my heart could get any bigger. I know I sound cheesy, but until you've experienced the birth of your own child or even if it isn't your child, the feeling is just amazing.

Seeing all of my five little boys…and little girl being born, I never knew I could feel this kind of love. The amount of it I felt was just astounding. In less than a couple of hours, my life changed forever.

I followed behind one of the NICU nurses whose name was Carmen. She and the other attending nurse Kate would be watching over my children. I still wasn't allowed behind the glass yet since they were still setting up, but it was enough to get a good look at all of them.

All of them had a headful a hair which appeared to have my texture and color. I knew Bella complained of heartburn but at least I knew where it was coming from.

Much to my amusement, my little girl was bigger than all her brothers. All of them were wriggling in their incubators, and I ached to touch their little fingers and toes. I stood there for about an hour and a half just looking at them, when I realized I still had yet to deliver the news to the others.

I took a final glance, before heading out the doors and through the hallway. This hospital had a special maternity ward that harbored its own waiting room.

I wasn't surprised to see the waiting room packed with family and friends. Nearly every family member from both sides was here. When I came around the corner they all stood u from their seats and looked over at me anxiously. I kept my face blank.

"Well?" My mother bellowed.

"Edward?" Alice screeched.

"Come on, you're killing us." Liam growled. My face broke out in a shit grinning smile.

"I'm a daddy." I laughed and was immediately grabbed into various arms and greeted with condolences.

"I can't wait to meet my grandsons." Charlie grinned. I could just imagine him thinking of all the possibilities he could do with his grandsons.

"Well about that." I started. They all looked over at me curiously.

"One of them is girl." I smiled.

"A girl?" Rose smiled.

"Yep, and gorgeous too. Just like her mommy. In fact, I think Bella's in recovery as we speak and I know she wants to meet them." I answered.

"But I want to meet them." Alice huffed. Jasper put a reassuring hand against her shoulder.

"And so does Bella. We'll see them in a bit." Jasper smiled at me.

"Thank you. I'll let you know when you can come up, okay." I waved. I headed back to our room to see Bella being eased into a wheelchair by a nurse.

"Easy." Bella breathed. She let out a labored breath.

"Hey love." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then one on her lips.  
"Hey." She winced when she tried to adjust herself in her seat. The nurse helped push her back and I held the door open so she could wheel her out.

"In pain?" I asked.

"A bit, but as long as I don't move around a bit, I'll be fine. I just want to see them. Did you tell everybody yet?" she asked.

"Yep and they're all ecstatic. They all want to see them, but I only said they could after you did."

"You didn't have to do all that." Bella smiled. She looked tired and definitely in a bit of pain, but her smile never wavered. By time we reached the NICU, the tuplets were settled and we were allowed to enter to the room. Once we were properly sterilized, we entered the room. The room was filled with other babies, but our little six were lined near the front of the room in a semi-circle of incubators.

We visited our little girl first. She was lying on her stomach and had a breathing tube attached to her nose. Her curls were sticking out from underneath her little pick hat and I could tell from the lighting, that they were going to be Bella's mahogany colored locks.

Contact comfort was advised and Bella cautiously, reached her hand through the little glass door and touched her had. Much to our surprise, it was like she knew we were there and grasped Bella's finger. Bella just grinned and began stroking her little hand.

"He there girl. I'm your mommy." She cooed and I saw her hand visibly grip Bella's finger tighter.

"You just don't know how much I love you. So much." Bella grinned. She cautiously pulled away so I could have a turn. I carefully reached my hand in and touched the soft baby skin and was rewarded with her hand grabbing my finger tightly. My little girl. I knew she already had me wrapped around her finger and I was going to have a hell of a time when she got older. Hell as soon as she begins to notice boys I'm sending her to a covenant.

One of the nurses came over with a clipboard in hand and checked her vitals. She turned to the two of us.

"And do you have a name for this pretty girl?" she asked. Bella looked over at me. She knew the name I preferred if we were ever to have a little girl. She nodded her head.

"Auden. Auden Noelle Cullen." I grinned.

…..

We did the same with our little boys. We first both alternated with our two oldest boys. Our oldest of the six named Brayden Lucas was a carbon copy of me, much to Bella's chagrin. He was the second to smallest of our little group. The third child in our little line up was Ethan Jace. He was the biggest of the boys and was a perfect combination of the two of us.

Next were our twin identical boys, which we had no clue about. Noah Kyle was the smaller of the two and his identical half Gavin Zack outweighed him by a little. Our last little miracle was a fighter. Despite having numerous tubes attached to him and a ventilator to assist him breathing, Daniel Liam Cullen was the smallest out of the six. He was so small, that I felt like I could just lay him in the pam of my hand. We weren't allowed to touch him since he had the highest risk of infection.

I rolled Bella back and we took a moment to look at all of them. It odd to think that just hours ago, they weren't here and now they were. Six little people we created. It was just overwhelming and I gripped Bella's hand tightly to control my emotions. I didn't care that there were incubators, or the fact that they still weren't out of the woods yet, but just knowing them even for a few moments would last me a lifetime.

I heard a tap against the glass window and looked over to see our family huddled around the window.

I didn't know how long they had been there watching, nor did I care because in less than one day, two turned into eight.

_Tuesday, December 1st ,2008_

_Brayden Lucas Cullen – 3lbs 7oz_

_Auden Noelle Cullen- 4lbs 6oz_

_Ethan Jace Cullen- 3lbs 10oz_

_Noah Kyle Cullen- 3lbs 5oz_

_Gavin Zack Cullen-3lbs 8oz_

_Daniel Liam Cullen-2lbs 5oz_

* * *

_Thoughts? Review!_

_Did you guess right? Did you like their names? I wanna know!_

_Sorry if any medical terminology is incorrect. Some things mentioned are not protcocal, but hey its called Fanfition for a reason!_

I don't know when the next update will be, although I'll try to update bi-weekly. July is a hectic month for me so don't hold your breath if you don't get another update this month, though I will try.

Recs for This week:

You Belong to Me- TwidictedByrd

Ciao Bella- Ebony E. Black

How to Fix a Pretty Boy- XquisiteProdigy

Captive- Totteacher

Doorstep Bundle- mersedez2001

Under Heaven's Skies-sunflowersongs

Inventing Miracles-knicnort

A River Between-WildRedPoppies

BTW any good Vampward or Darkward stories out there? I could really use a fix, preferably in canon. :)

_Much love and kisses with a side of RPattz_

___xoxo Sylvia Cullen_


	16. Just a little Anxiety

**Sorry for the extremely long break. I had promised that I would never go on a long hiatus again, but life intervened. I usually don't give explanations like this, but I'm tired of the constant badgering and PMs claiming I'm neglecting this story. Over the past two months, my mom was really sick and in the hospital. For a while it was touch and go and let's just say that I have never been more scared in my short seventeen years of life. Combine that with my senior year of high school and just life, writing was the last thing I wanted to do. Luckily, she's getting better, but she's nowhere out the woods, so my updates might not be frequent, but I do plan on updating at least twice a month. I expect this story to be about twenty five chapters give or take, but don't worry; they will be long and full of action.**

**I really don't think you need a recap, but in our last chapter, our lovely Bella and Edward Cullen welcomed 6 little beings into their life named Brayden, Auden, Ethan, Gavin, Noah, and Daniel.**

**Now let's see what shenanigans our favorite couple and their children get into.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

You know what Jennifer Lopez, Halle Berry, Jessica Alba, and Angelina Jolie all have in common?

Any guesses? No?

They are aliens! I'm serious.

Okay, maybe I'm not that serious.

Clearly I must have lost my mind, but considering that these four beautiful women managed to go back to the original size they were before they were pregnant and not manage to show a single stretchmark or wrinkle just in time for bikini season was beyond me.

Edward had bought me a couple of these stupid gossip magazines to keep me occupied while he worked on a few things at his office. Most of these magazines prodded and prattled about how sexy and curvy these women were and how amazing it was that they lost the weight quickly.

I know some people lose their baby weight quickly, but why didn't any of these mags show the curvy mommies? The mommies with a little flub left on them. Some wear and tear. No?

I know they're out there and yet these mags focused solely on the ones that got that were small and managed to get their figures back. I guess I was on the defense in my own case since I still held on to most of my baby weight.

I threw the cluster of magazines onto the floor beside my bed. I didn't even know why Edward bothered getting me these magazines, knowing my emotions were all over the place. He just wanted to keep me busy.

It had only been two weeks since I had my babies and I was suffering from a serious bout of separation anxiety.

I thought I could handle being away from them, but I was clearly wrong. Oh so very wrong.

I felt bad. I even teased Alice when she cried for three hours straight after leaving Max with her mother when she had to return from her maternity leave. Looking back on it now, I realized how stupid I was for laughing at her. Now I was in her shoes.

I guess what they say is true; you never know how it feels until it's your own babies being left in the NICU.

After my mandatory 3-4 days of recovery from my C-section, I was discharged and sent home. I wanted to stay there with them, but I knew I had to go home to finish recovering. Edward had to practically drag, well wheel me out, where I continued my crying spree for the next six hours.

I knew I was being overly dramatic, but considering the fact that my stomach was extremely tender, I was tired, my hormones were all over the over the place, and my babies weren't leaving with me, I had every right to act the way I wanted.

When we got home, I just relaxed. Edward wouldn't let me lift a finger to do anything. He wouldn't even let Jerry who weighed no more than five pounds crawl over onto my lap. Edward was paranoid at first, but it wasn't like I could do much.

My stiches were healing nicely, although moving around still hurt like a bitch. Luckily everything I wanted was close by and my family often stopped by to see if I was okay.

I was physically, but mentally, my mind was elsewhere. The time I did spend visiting my babies, I would just sit and watch them. I would stroke their little fingers and talk to them mindlessly. I memorized every little detail of their faces and their movements.

I still found it odd to think, that Edward and I had created these six little beings; so small and innocent of the world and the things around them. It would forever be ingrained in my mind the memories of their first breaths, their cries, when they first opened their eyes to look at me. Even their little burps and farts, would forever be an addition in my heart.

But even all of those things could compare to when I first held them. Carmen and Kate; the tuplets attending nurses in the NICU, advised us about contact comfort and how it helps most premature babies improve. We would lay them against the bare skin of our chest and the warmth from our touch was enough to help them physically and psychologically.

"_Here you go, careful they're a little fussy today." Carmen and Kate grinned. She settled a baby in each of our arms. We both opened the gowns to reveal our chests._

_I had Gavin and Noah, while Edward held Auden and Brayden against his chest._

_Gavin and Noah were fussy at first, but as soon as they both touched my bare chest, they immediately calmed down and snuggled close. Auden and Brayden did the same to Edward. I pressed my lips to the both of their little heads and breathed in the soft floral scent that lingered on their skin. It was just amazing. I swear, if I could just bottle up that scent alone, I would make millions._

_I closed my eyes and relished in the moment. It felt like no more than a couple of minutes had passed, when I felt Carmen nudge my shoulder. I looked up at her._

"_Is it time already?" I pouted._

"_Afraid so sweetie. It's time for them to get fed and get a fresh diaper." She smiled. _

"_Okay." I sighed. Much to my chagrin, I had to let them go. I kissed both of their foreheads once more, before Carmen came to get them. Much to my amusement it seemed like neither one of my little boys wanted to let me go. Noah was beginning to cry and Gavin had a death grip on a lock of my hair. I pried his fingers off and he let out a small huff of annoyance. I kissed his fingertips, and watched as Carmen just laughed and carried them away._

"_Amazing isn't it? They know it's you out of hundreds. Your scent and heartbeat alone is enough for them to recognize you." Edward said, grabbing my hand._

"_And I know them. I'd recognize my babies anywhere." I breathed. He kissed the palm of my hand and began buttoning up his shirt. I motioned to do the same, but stopped when Carmen and Kate came up behind us._

"_What are you two doing? I think you guys are forgetting about two other little people. I looked over my shoulder to see them both carrying Ethan and Daniel in their arms._

"_I thought they were all being fed?" I asked, quickly unbuttoning my shirt._

"_They were. Ethan was already being fed while you and Edward were busy and we waited with Daniel to see if he would latch on again." Kate smiled, handing over Ethan to Edward, who immediately snuggled against his chest. Carmen came over with Daniel and I pulled down the strap of my sports bra revealing my right breast. At this point, I over the fact that my boob was out, considering it was nothing we all hadn't seen before, especially in a hospital._

_She adjusted him in my arms and positioned his mouth over my nipple, where he immediately latched on and began sucking._

_Auden, Ethan, Noah, Brayden, and Gavin were all on a special high calorie formula while our little man Daniel was to be breastfed alongside his own special blend of formula. He was still struggling with his breathing and gaining weight. The babies had managed to gain a couple of ounces over the past week, while he only managed to gain one. He wasn't taking well to the various formulas they tried, so breast milk was our next option. _

_Normally being pregnant, the body's normal reaction would be to produce a sufficient amount of milk. Since I exceeded that number, my production of milk was through the roof._

_Although I heard it was possible to breastfeed multiples, I knew it would be exhausting to even try to feed them all._

_They had attempted switching him over to the bottle with formula while I pumped daily, but he was beginning to dislike it and trying to get him to latch on was our only option left before he got a feeding tube to get his nutrients._

_We had tried three times already, but today he seemed content. "Danny" as we began calling him, was sucking contently and his milky blue eyes were looking up at me curiously. He was still small, but I could tell that there was something so much bigger inside of him, waiting to get out._

_I looked over at Edward who was mumbling nonsense at Ethan, who was beginning to fall asleep; his blue eyes drifting closed with each passing second. None of the tuplets eye colors had changed from their bluish hue yet, so it was going to be interesting seeing how they turned out. _

_Edward must have felt my stare on him because he turned his face towards me._

_He leaned over._

"_How's my little man?" Edward cooed, stroking his finger down the side of Danny's face._

"_Hungry." I laughed, switching him over to my other breast. I looked over at Ethan who was sound asleep; his head nestled into the crook of Edward's neck. Danny looked over at Edward and began gurgling._

"_What's that Danny? What's my baby boy trying to say?" I laughed, when he passed gas._

"_Well I guess that's your answer." Edward grinned. Danny finished sucking and I carefully raised him to my shoulder and pulled my bra strap back up._

"_Can I burp him?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and we switched babies. I laid Ethan's head against my shoulder while Edward attempted to burp Daniel. After letting out a satisfactory burp, Carmen and Kate came and retrieved our boys to settle them down for a nap._

_Now if that wasn't the most perfect moment I've ever experienced in y life, then I didn't know what perfect was._

…6LF…..

"Eeek! I'm so excited!" I squealed bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Relax love, we're almost there." Edward said, resting his hand against my shoulder as we walked down the hallway.

"Edward, you're just excited as I am so hush." I chastised. He just laughed and I rolled my eyes at his antics. I had every right to be excited. Today I was taking my babies home with me; well at least Auden, Brayden, Ethan, and Gavin were coming home. Noah was struggling with his eyesight and we were slowly but surely bringing up Danny's weight, but until then, they both had to stay here.

After signing the necessary forms and speaking to Dr. Biers about their health, we were ushered inside where I looked at my little angels. They were all awake, squirming and gurgling happily on their backs. At only 8 weeks of age, I could already see their personalities beginning to shine through.

Edward and I cooed and fussed over Noah and Danny, who were looking up at us with hopeful eyes. It killed me to leave them both here, but they just weren't ready to come home yet. Noah had a breathing tube attached to his nose and was reaching up and was sucking on his left thumb. I carefully picked him and breathed in his soft baby scent. He was so soft and immediately snuggled against my chest, grabbing a lock of my hair. All the babies had been doing that lately and I wondered if that was their way of saying they recognized me. I did the same with Danny who was gurgling at Edward before putting him down.

We were all set to go home. We had brought the van and had carried up four car seats. Three blue and one pink. The babies had to get one final checkup before they were brought out.

My little girl Auden was the first to be brought out. She was awake and cooing softly, sucking on her thumb.

Edward immediately grabbed her from Kate and kissed her forehead, before settling her into her carrier.

Carmen then came behind her, carrying Brayden and Gavin who were fast asleep in her arms. We each grabbed a baby and carefully strapped them into their seats, cautious not to rustle them.

It was better to let them sleep; it'll make the drive home much easier.

"So any lingering questions you want to ask us before you leave?" Carmen asked.

"Not really. I mean is there an exact time frame before I can take home Danny and Noah? I want all my babies' home with me, not just four of them." I asked. She smiled softly at me.

"What mother does? Noah might come home as soon as we're sure his eyes are okay." She replied.

My poor baby boy was suffering from the same eye problem as I was. Although his eyes still held that newborn shade of blue, his left eye was a significantly darker shade of blue almost bordering on the shade of brown and significantly weaker than the other. Like me, Noah's eyes were very sensitive to light, which resulted in excessive blinking and his eyes watering like crazy. My mom said I suffered with the same thing as an infant and had to wear special glasses until I was about 2 years old.

"Well we talked to our ophthalmologist Dr. Fields, and he'll be watching over Noah for the next couple of days to monitor his eyesight, so I assume he'll be here for another week or so. As for Daniel, or "Danny" as you're calling him, he might be released as well in the next week or two. He's finally getting to where we want him to and his breathing is almost back to normal." Kate added.

"That's good." Edward said. Auden let out a soft whimper. He walked over to her carrier.

"Shh, it's okay pretty girl." He cooed, and she immediately ceased whimpering. I smiled at the sight of the two of them She was definitely going to be a Daddy's girl. After talking to them both for a couple of minutes and signing their release papers, we were on our way out.

…...6LF...

_14 days later…_

"Come on sweet girl, burp for daddy." I cooed to the little girl of my life. Edward was in the process of burping Auden and I was just in awe at the sight of them both. Auden was the only baby up at the moment and for that I was glad. My other five angels, yes five, were sound asleep in their cribs.

Nicknamed "Audi" by Jacob (Which I nearly killed him for nicknaming my daughter after a car) was beginning to look more like me with each passing day. Edward swore that he didn't know if that was a good thing or not, to which I just laughed.

She had my nose and lips, and although she didn't have that much hair, the little tuffs that she did have, were thick, brown, and wavy. I was definitely going to have a hard time combing it when she got older. Auden's eyes were still the newborn shade of blue, so I had no way of knowing whose eyes she was going to take, although I wished she would have Edward's green ones.

Auden was also quite the daddy's girl. Over the past couple of days she would fuss and cry until Edward would grab her from her crib where she would immediately cease her crying and look up at him. I guess it was the whole bonding thing and Edward wanting a girl so badly that she just knew. Auden was already his "little angel". Edward was just beside himself and she looked up at him as if he hung the moon.

I watched as my loving husband, dressed only in a pair of boxers and his reading eyeglasses, patted our little girl's back, in which she promptly burped and spit up. Right down Edward's back.

"Looks like she just left you a present." I laughed. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. Auden just cooed in response.

"You're lucky you're so cute, or I would totally find this revolting." He grimaced, kissing her tiny nose before handing her over to me. He quickly got up and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. I grabbed a soft wash cloth and cleaned her face. I played with her tiny little toes and fingers until she fell into a soft slumber. I had just laid her into her crib when I heard a shrill cry come from the baby monitor.

"I got it." Edward hollered, bounding down the hallway. I checked to make sure Auden was sleeping soundly, when Edward came back into the room holding our two disgruntled twin boys Noah and Gavin in each of his arms.

Noah had come home a week ago with the okay from Dr. Fields about his eyes. Since one of his eyes was still weaker than the other, my poor baby had to wear an eye patch over his good eye so that his weaker eye could strengthen. It irritated him dearly, which often resulted with his sorrowful wailing and me in tears.

Edward handed him over to me, while passing me a bottle with his other hand. I still was feeding him breast milk which was helping his weight improve significantly. Gavin was gurgling nonsense in his ear while he grabbed another bottle for him to drink.

Gavin and Noah were just hilarious. I know it hard to believe that their personalities were so evident at just two and a half months of age, but their little temperaments were just too cute not to notice.

Although identical in appearance sans Noah eyes, their personalities were so different yet the same. Both of my boys woke up like clockwork. When one woke, so did the other, when it came to feedings, if one of my boys was hungry it was only a matter of time before the other cried out to be fed as well.

Gavin was my little hungry man. With each passing day he was growing bigger and bigger. He was such a happy baby, cooing and gurgling the few hours he was awake. He was very quiet and Edward and I constantly checked on him to make sure he was okay.

Noah on the other hand was a completely different story. He was constantly irritated by the eye patch on his eye and made it known that he was not pleased. Noah was very vocal and let everyone know until he got his way.

After feeding the both of them, they fell asleep and our house was silent. Edward opened up his arms and gestured for me to come sit in his lap. I got up and hesitated. I definitely didn't weigh the same before I got pregnant and worried if I was going to be too heavy.

Edward must have seen the expression on my face because he just rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. I sighed and breathed in the fresh scent of soap on his skin.

"Tired love?" he mumbled against the temple of head. I just nodded. We sat there in silence relishing in the silence we did have, when we heard it on the baby monitor. We had 6, each one attached to the side of the crib, to signal which baby needed our attention. This time is was Danny, my "little fighter". His soft whimper continued and quickly became a distressed wail.

"I'll get it." Edward smiled against my shoulder. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before heading down the hallway.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe I could get just a little shut eye. I was just beginning to drift off when another baby monitor went off. This time it was Ethan. I yawned and quietly got up.

Duty calls.

* * *

Thoughts? Are you still with me? Yes? No? Leave it in a Review

Recs:

Dirt Roads- winehoes

My current read: How to Paint a House-Maggie's Gutter

Next Update Oct. 28!


	17. Shit, well Crap Happens

Thank so much for the reviews. You don't know how happy they've made me. This chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but like I always say its all for a reason. Just so you know, the next couple of chapters won't be as fluffy as this one. There are tough times ahead, but Bella and Edward will NOT be breaking up. Just like every married coupple, there are problems, add kids into the mix and life changes. Also sorry for any gramatical/spelling errors you may find. I haven't had a real chance to edit this chapter since its pre-typed and I have school, so sorry.

I also will be keeping track of the tuplets age in the chapter so you all won't be confused.

Also many of you are wondering about what happened during Bella's birthday? Christmas? I have outtakes planned out and plan to post them once this stories finished.

This one starts in BPOV and ends in EPOV since I know you all have missed him and I admit I have to. :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

5 months of age…..

**BPOV**

I was exhausted.

It had only been about twelve weeks, but somehow it felt longer. I was grateful to have my babies' home with me, but I desperately wanted a moment to myself. Between the feedings, the diapers changes, baths, and the constant interruptions from my family, I was about to lose my freaking mind.

I padded down the stairs and groaned at my appearance as I passed the hallway mirror. My attire had permanently become a ratty button down t-shirt with spit up on it and a pair of holey sweatpants.

Yeah, motherhood definitely came before fashion.

Knowing it was a lost cause, I continued my trek downstairs.

It was reaching two in the morning and the babies and Edward were sound asleep. While I should have been asleep as well, my body just wouldn't let me. I only managed to get about four hours of sleep on a good night. My biological clock was out of whack and at this point I was used to being up at extreme hours of the day.

Deciding to get some work done, I dragged the four laundry hampers in the bathroom that was overfilling with clothes. My mom had offered to wash them for me, but she and Gran, my two honorary helpers for the night, were passed out in the guest room.

Careful not to cause any loud noises, since the smallest noise seemed to disturb and wake the whole house, I headed to the washer room and turned the light on.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden brightness of the room and I turned to add the first load in. I swear since the tuplets had been born, the washer and dryer had been getting action nearly every day.

I knew having one baby by itself garnered enough clothing, but multiply that number by six, three of the four hampers were dedicated to the babies filled to the rim with onesies, spit up rags, blankets, sheets, and towels.

I loaded the washer and headed into the living room. I settled down on the couch and practically felt my body melt into the soft cushions.

My body was so tired and I just relished in the quietness. I could feel my body easing into sleep and was almost to the point of return, when I heard the soft whimper that could have only been Danny. He always whimpered first before wailing.

I quickly got up to get him before he woke up his brothers and sister.

When he saw my face his whimpers began to cease. I carefully picked him up and settled him into the crook of my arm, where he immediately began searching for my breast. Danny was a noisy eater and loved to make grunting noises as he ate.

After checking each crib to make sure they were all sleeping soundly, I padded back to the living room where my little man was promptly becoming impatient.

"I know, I know." I cooed, unbuttoning my shirt so he could latch on. Danny immediately began sucking and started with his grunting noises as usual. I stroked the one small tuff of bronze colored hair on his head as he watched me with curious blue-green eyes. The little swirls of green began showing up about two weeks ago and I just had a feeling that they were going to be Edward's eyes much to my amusement.

I could feel my body lumbering for sleep, so when he finished, I Just laid back against the couch sideways and laid him against my chest. His tiny head was cradled in the crook of my neck, his tiny hand grasping a tendril of my hair. I began rubbing his tiny back and as soon as I made sure he was comfortable and wasn't at risk of falling off my chest, I succumbed to my exhaustion.

….

You know those moments where you feel like your heart is going to pound out of your chest, your breathing is erratic and something pops up to scare the shit out of you, yeah well this is one of these moments.

Imagine my surprise when waking up, that I'm no longer on the couch ,but in my bed ,and that instead of having a sweet smelling baby boy sound asleep against my chest, I have the kibble and bits smelling dachshund known as Jerry lounging comfortably there. Combine that with the fact that Jerry needs a breath mint; I roll over only to have Liam's face only mere inches from mine.

"Ahh!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly, causing me to fall backwards off the bed and unto the floor. Liam burst out laughing.

"Booger, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked amusedly.

"You tell me Li. I want you to wake up with someone's face inches from yours." I mumbled sarcastically. He reached out a hand to help me off the floor.

"Oh I do. Remember 6'5, tan skin, kissable plump pink lips usually in his "o" face and…" I cut him off abruptly.

"Eww Li, just ew." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now explain to me why you're up here in my bed again?" I questioned, laying my head against his shoulder.

"I wanted to check on my baby sis. How are you doing by the way?"

"As good as I can be I guess. I love being a mother, I really do, it's just that I'm so tired." I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Oh I can tell. Even with the entire racket I created coming in, you didn't even stir. Edward even put Danny back to bed and carried you up the stairs and you didn't even move once. I swear if it weren't for the fact that you were snoring, I would have thought you were dead." Liam snickered.

"I do not snore." I grumbled and opened my eyes abruptly.

"Oh shit, was Danny okay?" I asked, remembering he was sound asleep on my chest.

"Oh yeah he was no problem. Edward had to practically extract his hands from your hair. He didn't want to let go. I swear, stubborn just like their mother.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. I felt slightly panicked at the lack of commotion I was hearing.

"Downstairs making breakfast. Mom and Gran had a doctor's appointment to go to so they left about an hour ago to get changed ,but Dad's off today, so its me, dad, Esme and Edward as your honorary helpers for the time being." He grinned, kissing my cheek. I smiled and looked up to see him wrinkling his nose at me in distaste.

"What?"

"No offense sis, but you smell like old diapers and spit up. Not a good look at all. Go take a shower." Liam smirked.

"Well excuse me if I don't smell like roses. I huffed getting off the bed. I grabbed a few clothes and headed into the bathroom. Just before I closed the door, I heard him holler.

"Trust me; roses don't even come close to how you're smelling!"

**EPOV**

I love my life.

I love my wife, my children, and my family.

I love my friends, my job, my dog, heck at this point; I pretty love everyone and everything.

What I didn't love was shit and boy if I wasn't elbow deep in right now.

Bella was going to kill me.

_Hours earlier…._

"Mmm, Bella." I grumbled, rolling over onto my stomach. I could smell her scent all around me, but it was faint. Too faint. I reached out my arm and patted her side of the bed.

It was cold.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without her beside me, I rolled back over and got out of bed.

I looked over at the clock in the room to see that it was just a little after four in the morning. I threw on my glasses and groggily walked into the hallway in just my boxers.

I checked the guest bedroom to see Renee and Gran Marie sound asleep. I then walked over to the nursery to check on my children.

My children, of how I would never get tired of those words.

They were all sound asleep, thank god. Ever since we started adding rice cereal to their bottles, they were sleeping longer at night. I checked each crib and noticed that Danny was the only one missing. He must have been downstairs with Bella.

As I went downstairs, I could hear the washing machine beeping and figured she had started washing clothes. I think Renee was supposed to do it or honestly I could have, instead of Bella.

I swear that woman was going to make herself sick with exhaustion with the way she was going.

I checked to see if she was in the washroom but found it empty. I unloaded the washer and transferred the clothes over to the dryer and put in the nest load. Just like I expected, it was filled with baby goods of all sorts.

I could hear a soft snoring sound coming from the kitchen and the sight before me is just so beautiful that it nearly brings me to my knees.

There lying comfortably on the couch asleep, was my beautiful wife with Danny cradled against her chest. I walked over to get a closer look.

Her long hair was fanned out around her almost acting as a blanker for our son. He had his tiny hand grasped on a strand of her hair, with his little hair cradled into the nook of her neck.

Bella looked so peaceful and natural holding our son in her arms, but even in the darkness, I could see the dark circles under her eyes. I knew she was tired. Heck we all were, but she definitely took the brunt of all of the exhaustion.

I carefully extracted Danny from her arms and much to my amusement but seemed reluctant to let each other go, even in sleep.

I laid him against my chest, and quickly headed back upstairs to lay him down in his crib.

His little body felt so warm against my skin and I could smell the soft powdery scent that I've grown accustomed to over the past couple of months.

I kissed Danny's head before laying him down his crib, where luckily he didn't stir.

The same could be said for my other baby; he didn't even make a noise, but a sigh of contentment as I picked her in my arms.

"Edward." Bella muttered sleepily. She was too cute.

"Yes love?" I asked, as I headed up to our bedroom.

"Love…" she muttered again. I laid her down in our bed and covered her with our comforter. I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too silly girl." I smiled, laying down behind her, where she rolled over; tangling her legs with my as she laid her head against my shoulder.

"Love…peanut butter…and… pickles."

Yeah, I guess some things don't ever change.

…

"Baby Einstein…" Bella muttered in her sleep. I rolled my eyes.

Ironically, you would think that Bella would be too tired to sleep talk, but much to my chagrin, she did and has kept me up for the past two hours mumbling nonsense. First it was about food, then some actor Rob Patson or whatever and now Baby Winstien. I mean I had nothing against that show, but Bella played it constantly in the background claiming it stimulated their minds or some shit, which I found it hard to believe, since they slept most of the day.

My musings were interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. I was starving. Bella didn't cook as much as she used to and I sure as hell couldn't without almost burning the house down.

I smelled the faint scent of pancakes and hoped that whoever was downstairs making them made enough for me. Bella was still sleeping soundly, so I decided to let her sleep a little longer. I could hold down the fort for a little bit.

I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and went to check up on my kids. None of them were in their cribs and figured they were downstairs in their carriers.

I heard the familiar laughter of my mother's voice and was surprised to see her, Liam, and Charlie sitting in the living room the babies sleeping soundly in each of their swings.

"Hey honey. How's my baby boy?" My mom grinned, getting up to give me a hug with one arm while holding Gavin in the other.

I made pancakes, they're on the stove. Help yourself." She said, not even bothering to look at me as she focused her attention back on Gavin. I rolled my eyes. My mother was just beside herself. Nanny Esme this and Nanny Esme that. In fact she was running Bella crazy with her constant intrusions, but Bella was too sweet to let her know that.

I was just stuffing my mouth with my second serving of pancakes when I see Liam bounce into the room holding Brayden.

"Hey Edward." Liam grinned and I wrinkled my nose. Something smelled crappy and I wasn't just talking about impending conversation.

"Hey Liam. I see you're one of our helpers today."

"Oh yeah. I figured I'll spend some time with my niece and nephews. Isn't that right huh Bray?" Liam smiled at my cooing son who appeared to have a determined look on his face.

"Yeah we need it. Bella's so tired. She's going to get sick if she doesn't take it easy." I sighed, settling my plate in the sink. I heard my son let out a small grunt and watched as Liam wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah…speaking of Bella, I'm going to go check up on her, so if you don't mind." Liam said, quickly shoving Brayden into my arms, who now had a contented expression upon his face.

That's when I smelt it.

"Good lord! Liam!" I hollered, startling Brayden who began crying.

"Shh, I'm sorry man. Daddy's sorry." I cooed, trying not to gag at the horrendous smell. Much to my embarrassment, I can honestly say I never changed a poopy diaper. I tried to avoid it as much as possible. Normal diaper changes were okay, but poopy diapers were a no no.

I began panicking. Bella was asleep, so that was a no go.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Nope son. Liam already came this way; you're all on your own on this one." She said. I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Charlie?"

"Son, it's the thing all fathers must do. Good luck. I recommend wearing a bio hazard suit, but maybe that's just me." He cackled. Bastard.

Sighing, I knew what I had to do. I had to take one for the team.

"Come on Buddy; let's get you a clean diaper." I cooed. He just gurgled in response.

I laid him down on the changing table and once I was sure he wasn't at risk of falling off, I grabbed a diaper and a couple of wipes.

I undid his onesie and undid his diaper.

Nothing could prepare me for this.

"Jesus Christ!" I gagged. It was like some brown lagoon monster decided to inhabit his diaper, and his poop was its tracks left in the aftermath. Brayden just kept on gurgling like it was nothing.

"Fu-, fudger. How can something so cute put out something so nasty?" I gagged once more. My eyes began watering.

To make matters worse. He still wasn't finished.

"And it continues. I muttered, and once I was sure he was finished, I tried again. I undid his diaper once more and went to grab a wipe. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw his hand was down there.

"No! Don't stick your hand there!"

Great, now he had poop on his hands. I quickly wiped his hands and removed the diaper before he could stick his hands back down there. It was everywhere. All over his privates, butt, and legs. On the changing table, his onesie, and on me. I had to focus on the task on hands and not gag in response to the fact that I had shit on me.

I had to use about five wipes just to get him clean and just when I thought it was over, all hell broke loose.

Before I could manage to get a clean diaper on him, something warm began splashing me in a face.

I froze for a moment, until I realized he was peeing all over me and himself. I quickly covered his face from his aim and tried to cover myself to no avail. My shirt was drenched and I even think I got some in my eye.

He began crying.

I stood there in shock with a squirming crying and half naked Brayden when I heard Bella's voice form the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" she bellowed.

Damn.

I was in some deep shit.

Literally and Figuratively.

* * *

Thoughts? Love it Hate it Leave it in a review!

We hit 400 reviews yay!

I working on my other story Worth the Fight so go check it out. I update that story every otherr Sunday so expect one coming up!

Can you believe Breaking Dawn is almost here? What scenes are you most excited for? I wanna know!

Next Update: November 11

Recs:

~Moving Violations-Morgan Phoenix

~Lips Of Deceit- UrNotFukinKstew

~Unexpected Company- SaveAVolvoRideAVampire

Until again,

xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	18. Flashing Lights

Important Author's Note:

I just want to address a few things that a nasty anon pmed me.

First, please remember that this is fiction. Of course a lot of events in this story MAY NOT happen with a real high risk pregnancy of this nature, but that's why it's called fan fiction for a reason. Everyone's story is different and I'm taking a lot of creative license with this plot. Yes I know there's a high list of complications, including a high chance of infant mortality, but do you honestly expect me to write about an infant dying, or the risks of losing both mother and her babies? This is only rated T and again as I mentioned earlier, I will mention a few details, but never fully get into all of those medical technicalities. I will never get the details one hundred percent correct since A. I'm not a doctor, so don't expect me to know every rule in the book. B. Research can only do so much and C. I've never been pregnant so I know I'll never fully comprehend how the whole process works. So please don't try to bite my head off when a certain aspect or detail is left out. I'm trying and I am honestly happy with what I've written.

Secondly, I know there are gaps in this story. I purposely left certain events out, so they could be later referenced in a later chapter or be written in an outtake. Yes I know people are wondering why didn't they have a baby shower, or why haven't they garnered any media or public attention yet? The house situation? Patience people. Remember I said things were about to get tough? Yeah, well its coming and a lot of things are going to get explained. Other stuff like B and E's birthdays and other events I can't reveal yet, are outtake stuff that I have cute ideas for. Again some events are probable and some are not. Again its fiction, so please just trust me on this and just go along for the ride.

I'm sorry about my rant. I'm just tired of explaining things and this is not to everyone, just to a couple of mean anon reviewers who feel like they need to bash me for every little thing.

P.S I know this is short, but you can bash me over the head later okay just until after the BD premiere…

* * *

_5 months continued…_

**BPOV**

I was going to kill my husband.

I was going to kill him, then hide his body under all the shitty wipes in the baby bin.

Edward gave me a cheery grin that quickly fell to one of awe.

I wasn't amused in the slightest.

Brayden was still screaming his head off when I carefully extracted him from Edward's soaked hands. I gave my little man a whiff and wrinkled my nose. I looked over at Edward. I didn't even have to get close to him, to know that he smelled bad. He smiled sheepishly.

"You see, I could really get mad right now, but I'm too tired to even exert that kind of energy. I'm not even going to ask any questions." I sighed, kissing my baby's head, before handing him back off to Edward.

"Give Bray a bath please or in this case make it a double. You smell bad, if not worse. Whew! I grimaced as the both of them left out the room and into the bathroom. I gathered all the trash out of the bin and cleaned and sterilized the changing table.

My once elevated mood was beginning to drop. I knew I was overreacting but when I went downstairs, it seemed like hell was breaking loose.

Bottles were strewn everywhere, spit up rags were dirty, there were uncovered baby jars lying around. It was like someone undid all of my hard work last night, just to screw with me.

I could hear a voices screeching from the living room and lord knows what was going on in there. I was about to see what was wrong when Edward ran downstairs with Brayden, both freshly cleaned. I didn't fail to notice that Edward was dressed in one of his good suits. I eyed him wearily, as he passed Brayden off to me.

"Emergency conference. I gotta go, going to be all day I think. Be back for dinner. Love you!" Edward rushed out, giving me a brief kiss on my cheek before heading out the back door.

I stood there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes when I felt a soft tug on my ponytail.

I looked down at the small blue eyes that were slowly but surely beginning to turn green. It was slight, but it was still there.

I was broken out of my reverie, when I heard a wail come from the living room. Quickly walking into the living room, careful not to stumble over the toys lying on the floor, I was surprised to see Esme holding a wailing Danny.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, handing Brayden over to my father, who had Auden sitting back against his chest. I did a quick check to see that all the babies were up and happily gurgling in their swings. I looked back over to Esme. Danny seemed to be wailing louder and I knew it was only a matter of time before it bothered the other babies and they joined in into the commotion.

"Here hand him to me." I reached out. Esme turned away.

"No I got it." She pushed. I tried not to frown at her possessiveness. I knew she was living vicariously through me. I knew she had trouble conceiving and when she had Edward, I knew she was over the moon, but he was my baby not hers. I shook my head and tried not to let that get to me. Danny was still crying so I tried to talk to him.

"Danny. What's wrong baby boy" I cooed. He turned his head slightly in my direction. All the babies were beginning to understand their name or at least my voice when I spoke to them and we watery eyes looked over at me. Danny reached out one of his little chubby hands in my direction and began crying once more.

"Seriously Esme, let me get him." I got up and extracted him from her arms. She had a death grip on him.

"But…" she whined. Danny reached out for me again. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." She quickly let him go and I pulled him to my chest. His cries turned to soft whimpers and then a few suckling noises as he put his thumb in his mouth.

"Is that all little man. All you wanted was a little attention, huh?" I cooed, sitting him up on my lap.

"Careful, you have to support his head." Esme chastised. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Danny seemed to be enjoying the attention and I began bouncing him on my knees a bit.

"You're going to make him sick bouncing him like that." Esme said again. I watched from my peripheral as my Dad and Liam, took Brayden, Auden, Gavin, and Ethan out the room in their arms. Noah was sound asleep in his swing. I could feel the blood beginning to pound in my ears, but I ignored it. I looked by down at my little man who was playing with a tendril of my hair. I kissed his little face that was beginning to get chubby. He gurgled happily in response. I did it once more and leant him back to blow a raspberry against his stomach.

"You're going to drop-…" She started and I cut her off.

"Or what? Drop him?" I snapped back.

"Well yeah, you're clearly not support…" I cut her off again.  
"No offense Esme, wait I do mean offense, but back off. I won't drop him okay?" I said coolly.

"But you're so young and inexpier-…" She started again and that's when I snapped.

"Esme, I am a freaking twenty six year old woman. That's not exactly young and as for being inexperienced, I am learning. Learning is the key word here, and I can't learn if you're badgering me twenty four seven." I growled. She opened her mouth to say something.

"No, I'm not finished. Now Esme, I love you, I really do, but you're becoming a pain in the effing but. They're your grandchildren, I get that, and trust they love you too, but I'm their mother and you have to let me do that. I will make mistakes okay, but if you expect me to do them, and then we will get nowhere. If you're going to help, then help. I'm grateful, I really am, but if you're going to piss me off, then leave." I sighed, playing with Danny's fingers.

"I…um, excuse me." Esme croaked, walking quickly out the room. I let out a deep breath. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings, but she had hurt mine, by believing I was inexperienced. Yes, it was technically true, but for her to just expect me to make mistakes like that was just hurtful in itself. I sat there for a few minutes when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the warm brown eyes of my father who had Auden and Brayden drooling sound asleep on each of his shoulders. He gave me a soft grin and I tried to smile back.

My once cheery mood was declining once more.

It couldn't get worse than this right?

….

4 ½ weeks later…

_6 months…._

"Leaving again?' I asked, feeding Ethan some of the orange glop people call baby food. It looked like puke to me, but he seemed to enjoy it so I didn't mind

"Yeah, Mr. Volt has some really good plans and expenditures I want to look over. Might be another all-nighter. I might not be back for dinner, so don't wait up, yeah?" Edward said kissing my cheek and then our children who were all sitting in their feeding chairs.

"Love you." I called out, just as he left out the door. I tried to ignore the pang I felt in my chest, every time he left. Edward's schedule was like clockwork these days. He worked five days and week and even some overtime on the weekend. You would think since he co-owned the place he worked, he wouldn't be working as hard, but I guess I was wrong. He rose at 8 and didn't get back until 8 that night. And then with what little time we did have when he was finally home was dedicated to our children and sleep. I admit, I missed my hubby. We hadn't done the deed since the kids were born and that only added to the frustration I was experiencing lately. I just wanted a little bit of sexy times but I knew we would never get it. The babies were light sleepers and woke up at the drop of a pin. Then when we finally did have time to ourselves, we were too tired to do anything.

I sighed and looked back over at our kids. I was actually by myself for the next couple of hours. Everyone was busy for the next couple of hours and I actually didn't mind being alone. I was a little bit scared of taking them on all at once, but figured it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

I had just settled the babies down for a nap, when I heard the phone ring in the kitchen. I hurried to get it, knowing that even the slightest noise could wake them all up.

"Hello?

"Bella!" It was Esme. I was surprised she was even talking to me. After our little argument, Esme kept her distance from me. She still came over to help, but barely spoke more than a few words to me. I wondered what she wanted.

"Esme? What is it?" I asked, hearing the desperation in her voice. Panic began to spread throughout my body. Was someone sick? Hurt? Dead?

"Esme?"

I made a boo boo."

"Come again?" I asked utterly confused at where this was going.

"I made a huge mistake. You see I was at this party and there was this really snotty woman, who was saying things, and she just kept asking and asking, and I blurted out some things and… But I didn't realize… and reporter..." she rambled in broken sentences. I tried to comprehend what she was saying when the doorbell rang.

"Uh Esme, you have to hold that thought, someone's at the door." I replied, setting the receiver down. The doorbell rang a couple more times.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I called out, careful not to trip over Jerry who was sound asleep on the floor. The doorbell kept ringing until I abruptly swung it open.

"What the hell?"

I was blinded by a flash.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a review!

So Bella's being kinda whiny,but can you blame her? What's with the flashing light?

Breaking Dawn is this Friday! Do you have your tickets?

The Premiere is tonight! I can't wait for some R/K cuteness.

Have you seen all the BD promos?

Rob on Jimmy Fallon, priceless! Kristen on Kimmel, so freaking beautiful.

And the SWATH trailer? Freaking epic and I'm saddened that I have to wait until next year to see it.

Tenative update ( my mom has surgery): November 21

until again, xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	19. One down, five to go

**Sorry for the wait and any errors you may find.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Late June-early July…**

**BPOV**

I was seriously going to kill Esme. Knock her right over her little judgmental head and bury her in her backyard, right next to her beloved rosebushes. Because of her and her big mouth, I now had about six or seven reporters and their crew and their cameras in my front yard. I could only imagine what the neighbors were thinking right about now. I swear I was going to become blind from the constant flashes of the cameras.

"Mrs. Cullen! Over here!" a petite redhead hollered. "Liz Fields from channel 7 news." She hollered, trying to shove her microphone in my face.

"No Mrs. Cullen, over here!" A Tall blonde haired man screamed. "Mark Daniels, channel 5. Are you going to sue your doctor for malpractice? How does it feel raising so many babies on your own?" he screamed, as a cacophony of other voices blurted out questions filled with complete and utter nonsense. The cameras were beginning to make me disoriented and I was just about to give the reporters a piece of my mind, when I realized I had six little people waiting on me in the kitchen.

"Get off my lawn, or I'm going to call the cops assholes!" I screamed, abruptly walking back inside and slamming the door behind me. I hurried to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to check on my children. They were all babbling happily, seemingly talking to each other in their own little baby language. They all looked over at me and gave me each a gummy grin. After checking to see that they were all still secure in their chairs, I quietly crept over towards the kitchen window, to sneak a peek outside through the blinds.

Most of them had left, but I could still see a few stray reporters lingering around, hoping to get a glimpse inside. See this is what I wanted to avoid. I knew I was lucky to have avoided attention this long, but this was just ridiculous. Women have children every single day, and for people to constantly badgering mothers and their families for information and exploitation of their children were just sickening. I knew it was going to come out eventually. I knew it wasn't every day that a woman had multiples, let alone for the man who had now one of the top pharmaceutical companies in the country. I was no different than any other mother, I just had six times that amount, but you don't see them getting screamed at about their personal life.

That reminded me, I needed to call Edward and tell him that he needs to have a little conversation with his overbearing mother about invasion of privacy or I was going to and it wasn't going to be pretty. You see, Edward is sort of a Mama's boy and does anything to please her, but I'm his wife and he should put my concerns before hers. I love her to death, but enough is enough.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello…"

"Edward," I trailed off, realizing I had caught the answering machine.

"…. you've reached Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you." _Beep_

I sighed and ended the call. No point in leaving a message when I knew he wasn't going to call me back. I settled my phone onto the kitchen counter and rubbed my temples. I was on the verge of a migraine.

Unavailable and missing as usual.

Maybe it wasn't Esme I needed to have a conversation with, but Edward instead.

…..

"Come on Bells." Liam whined, pulling on my arm.

"But…" I cried, frozen in place.

"They'll be fine. We'll only be gone a couple hours at most, maybe not even an hour and a half, sans the drive over."

"But they'll need me." I replied, fighting his hold on my arm. Today my mother, Liam, and I were going to pay our respects to a family friend who had recently passed away. It was my mom's best friend Jane who had recently lost her battle with brain cancer. I closed my eyes. I knew I was being dramatic and knew the funeral wasn't even going to be that long. She had asked to be cremated and her family was holding a small wake.

The only thing that bothered me was that this was going to be the first time; I was away from my babies for an extended period of time. They hadn't been out of my sight since I had finally gotten them all home and it was killing me.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to go if you don't want to." My mother croaked patting my hand. I closed my eyes.

Jane had been my mother's best friend since college and I knew that she needed my support.

"Nah, I'm already dressed." I joked. "Besides, I knew it had to happen sooner or later." I said smoothing down the edge of my black blouse. I slipped on my flats and headed downstairs into the living where Edward, Carlisle, and my father were playing with the babies on the floor.

"You okay?" Edward asked, giving me a one armed hug, while holding a squirming Danny with the other.

"Yeah." I lied, quickly grabbing Danny from his arms and pressing him to my chest. He was getting so big and I couldn't believe how fast they were all growing up. I could feel my voice get caught in my throat and my eyes begin to water. Now I knew how Alice felt when she left ax for the first time. Liam looked at me for a second before grabbing Danny out of my arms and giving him back to Edward.

"Oh no booger, we need to go now. We already have a thirty minute drive ahead of us." My annoying brother said grabbing my arm and guiding me over towards the door where our mother stood. Danny obviously feeling saddened by my departure began wailing loudly. I turned around and nearly ran to him and saw that Edward was bouncing up and down, kissing the side of his head.

"See? Edward's got it, let's go. Mom needs us." Liam whispered in my ear and I nodded my head and followed the two of them out the door.

I could still faintly hear Danny's wailing as we walked over to Liam's car and it was taking everything I had not to run back inside and kiss his little head until he calmed down. His pain was mine.

Tears fell down from my eyes as I sat down in the backseat next to my mother, who was shedding her own tears. I looked down at my lap and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be supporting you today and here I am bawling my eyes out." I apologized laying my head on her shoulder. She kissed my temple.

"It's okay sweetie. I was the exact same way. Your father had to physically carry me out of your grandparent's house the first time I left the both of you overnight. You were just fine, happily cooing away in Grandpa Swan's lap, while your brother over here screamed bloody murder that Gran had to call me just so he could hear my voice." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mama's boy." I muttered, earning a playful wink in the rearview mirror from Liam.

"You know it. Now let's roll!" He beamed heading for the interstate.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back down on her shoulder.

I was going to be alright. I just know it.

…

_6 weeks later…. Seven months, 2 weeks…_

"So what's going on with you girls?" I asked Rose and Alice as we all sipped or coffees in the park. The kids were at home with their respective fathers and I admit I was a little afraid to leave Edward alone by himself but he seemed to be handling it well, and so was I considering it was my third trip leaving them without breaking into tears.

"Nothing much. Same old things as usual. Jazzy and I have our fun time as usual by ourselves while Max stays with our parents and then we spend some time with him doing various things. I couldn't be happier. It's just me and my little men. What about you Bella? How are my little god children? Auntie Alice misses them." Alice said.

"Becoming little terrors." I grinned. "I usually settle them on the floor on their stomachs with me so we can have a little mommy and me time, but its so hard keeping up with all of them. They're at the stage where they put everything in their mouths and I mean everything. If it's not my hair, Edward's nose, their baby toys, they try to "maul" off Jerry's ear with their gums."

"Jerry's ear?" Alice questioned, I nodded my head.

Yep. I was worried at first having him around, because I thought he would get jealous, but he's so gentle with them. He's the sweetest little dog and doesn't bark at them or anything. I thought he was going to be trouble but it seems like it's the kids this time. The babies seem to be fascinated with his ears. It's not like they can even really crawl yet, besides the occasional but scoot, but that doesn't count. I swear whenever he's near, they grab for his ears. Especially Auden. She stretches out her little chubby hand and grabs on for dear life to get him near her mouth. I think the poor dog is traumatized. I had to put Jerry in the laundry room until I'm sure he won't become baby food." I sighed.

"And Edward?" Alice questioned.

"Edward….well he and I… I don't know what to say about him. All he does is work lately. It's hardly like I even see him anymore. If he's not asleep, or playing with babies, there isn't any time for us. There is no time just to be Edward and Bella." I answered, my eyes beginning to water at the fact that I missed my husband. Despite living in the same house and even the same bed, I actually missed my husband. Alice grabbed my hand to reassure me.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure he has his reasons for working so hard lately. You know he loves you. He'll talk to you soon, I just know he will, and if not, there's always Jasper. The two of them gossip like old ladies. He'll tell me and I'll get the information out of him. If he doesn't tell me, let's just say that I have my ways of getting info out of him, if you know what I mean." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross Alice." We both laughed and suddenly my attention was drawn to Rosalie who had been mysterious quiet the whole time. Rose always had something to say and for her to just sitting here not even drinking her hot chocolate was very unusual. She was just staring out into space mindlessly twirling the straw in her drink.

""Rose, Rose?" I called out but she didn't answer me. I looked over at Alice who looked just as lost as I did.

"Rosa-" Alice started, but was abruptly cut off my Rosalie's monotone response.

"Emmett and I are getting a divorce." She whispered.

"What?" I breathed. She cleared her throat and spoke a little louder.

"I said, Emmett and I are getting a divorce." She repeated and I noticed how cold and distant her blue eyes seemed to be.

"When did all of this happen?" I asked. Rosalie looked down at her hands.

"About three months ago."

"Three months ago!" Alice squeaked. "Three months ago? Why didn't you tell you tell us sooner?" She asked accusingly.

"Well it's not like the two of you have been around much lately. Bella has kids of her own to worry about all under the age of one, and you with your job and little family bubble, I just had no one to talk to and I guess I never found the time to tell someone really."

"May I ask what happened?" she took a deep breath and looked back down on her hands.

"Remember when I had the hysterectomy a while back?" She whispered. I nodded my head while Alice just looked lost. I shook my head at her and gestured for Rose to continue.

"Well you know I was afraid to tell Emmett. I was so scared about his reaction and I waited awhile, so you can only imagine how Emmett felt when I told him."

"How long are we talking here? A couple of days? Weeks?" Alice asked.

"Months. Two actually." Rose whispered.

"What the hell Rose? How could you do that to him?" I blurted out. She threw me and angry glare.

"You don't think I know that? I was scared and for once I wanted to put my feelings first before I told him." She responded angrily.

"Please continue." Alice urged.

"Anyway, when he did find out, he was livid of course. He wasn't really mad at me for having one, just the fact that I withheld it from him so long. I mean I wanted him to be in my position. I love kids. Hell Emmett and I were talking a little ways back about baby number two on the way and here I come with cysts in my ovaries. I was just so ashamed that I couldn't give him what he wanted; what I wanted." Rosalie rambled.

"After that, Emmett became distant from me. No more sweet kisses, no more cuddles, hugs, or anything. Of course he was a good father to Marley, but to me it was like I didn't exist. I could tell he was hurting, but I was hurting too and I didn't mean to do what I did, but it just happened."

My breathing hitched at what she was implying. "Rose you didn't." She nodded her head.

"He caught me too. I didn't want to do it, but he practically drove me away into the arms of another man. I just wanted to feel something after I had the operation; something to make me feel like I wasn't less of a woman. I wanted that love back, I yearned for it, and then he caught me. Oh god, he caught me and I will never be able to remove the look of anguish on his face and I knew it. I knew I had crossed the line. Lying is one thing, but cheating took it to a completely different level. He gave me the papers less than a week later. I've been staying with my parents ever since." She whispered before breaking into heartbreaking sobs. Alice and I wrapped our arms around her as she gripped onto our clothes for dear life. I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer to whoever was up there that Rosalie would be fine and that I never ended up in her position.

**EPOV**

"Bluuu!" I looked over to see my daughter nearly mauling Jerry with her little chubby hand.

"Auden no." I told her, and she turned her little head at me in wonder. She, along with her brothers Noah and Gavin were situated on their stomachs by my legs on a blanket while Brayden, Danny, and Ethan lounged in their swings sound asleep. I was playing Baby Einstein in the background, but none of them seemed to be paying attention. The three of them were gurgling happily playing with the random baby toys strewn across the floor.

After making sure, they were all okay, with Auden trying to figure out what my sock was made of, I turned back to my laptop. I was working on a major deal. Ever since merging with Mr. Volt and his company, business had been booming. Money was coming in and we were slowly but surely gaining back the income that we had lost. The only downside to it all was that I had to work long hours and by the time I got home, I was exhausted. You would think that since I was one of the owners I could have a little downtime, but sadly not. I had to work just as hard as my other employees.

It was all worth it though. We needed this money. I saw the way our house was slowly falling apart. The overflowing clothes baskets, or the toys and bottles constantly scattered across the floor. Every step you made in this house, whether you were on the top or bottom floor was filled with some sort of clutter. This house just wasn't meant to support eight people and a dog. It was honestly the only thing that kept me going.

I knew Bella was getting worried with the extensive hours I was working and I knew I was wearing a very thin line between the both of us, but this was all for my family. I needed to do this and if I had to suffer a couple of headaches and backache to do, then so be it. I quickly closed my laptop and seeing that Auden was beginning to fall asleep, I carefully picked her up and settled her into her own swinging chair, before sitting back down on the floor next to my boys.

I played with Noah and Gavin a for a while until I saw that they were getting tired. I was getting a little drowsy myself and decided I would settle on the couch with the both of them and take a little nap. I quickly took my glasses off, knowing they were a magnet for grubby hands and settled them each against a side of my chest and watched as they snuggled against the bare skin of my chest. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep and I took the time to study them.

They were both taking after me it seemed. The two of them had my wild reddish hair, square face and nose. The only difference it would seem to distinguish them when they got older would be their eye color. Noah still had his eye patch and was constantly irritated by it, but his eyes were getting stronger. In that department he seemed to be taking after Bella. One of his eyes were a dark bluish brown that was getting darker every day, while his patched eye rivaled between turning green or staying its bluish hue. Despite that little difference, they were carbon copies of one another and if it weren't for that, I would be embarrassed to say that I couldn't tell my children apart.

I stroked their little faces with the pad of my thumb for a bit, before I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. I snuggled closer to the couch, making sure the both of them were safe against my chest before soundly falling asleep.

I woke a couple of hours later feeling groggy but well rested. I looked down at my chest to see Gavin and Noah still soundly sleeping when I noticed a shadow nearby the couch. Bella was sitting with her knees against her chest watching the three of us curiously. She had a camera resting in her hand, and I had no doubt in my mind that she had taken a picture of us while we were asleep.

I noticed that her arms were red rimmed and I knew that she had been crying and that something on her mind. She had been out with the girls earlier and I suddenly wondered if something had gone wrong. I carefully got up with both of them in my arms and walked over to the swings and laid them down. They both huffed a bit at being roused but quickly fell back asleep. The others were still sleeping and I knew that once they did wake up, they were going to be hungry.

I looked back over at Bella, who still looked conflicted as she watched me from her perch on the couch.

I quickly walked over to her and pulled her to come lay with me on the couch. I quietly took off her tennis shoes and pulled her with me as I lay down on my back. She quickly molded herself to my body, her warm breath tickling the hairs on my chest as she pulled herself even closer. I heard her take in a few deep breaths and I knew that she was breathing me in; something she told me soothed her.

She stared up at me with watery blue and brown eyes and suddenly I was reminded of the days when we first met. The moments were we would constantly hold silent conversations through our prolonged stares and instantly know whatever was going on with the other person.

Bella looked so conflicted. I could see the want and anguish in her eyes, but also some fear?

I pulled her even closer if that was even possible and rubbed my nose against her neck. Her scent did things to me that drove me wild and I understood how that whole scent thing was mutual. I heard her sniffles get louder until she was silently crying against my chest. I quickly began consoling her until her crying had begun to cease. I could hear her soft breathing in my ear and I knew she was falling asleep. Crying always took a lot out of her and knew she must have been exhausted.

When she finally succumbed to her exhaustion against my chest, I stayed awake. I wondered what had happened to make her break down like that. Bella was one of the strongest people I knew and for her to cry like that and I was seriously worried.

Despite those circumstances, I was glad to have her close to me. I missed the intimacy between us and desperately wanted it back.

I guess time would tell.

….

"Come on, come to daddy." I cooed to Ethan who was looking at me like I was crazy. Ethan so far was the only one who seemed like he was ready to crawl. He was currently about 5 meters away from me and I was trying to do anything in my power to have him crawl to me, but nothing seemed to be working. All of the babies could hold their heads up and were scooting around but none of them seemed like they wanted to crawl. I knew babies developed at different stages so luckily I had nothing to worry about, at least not right now.

Ethan made a grunting noise and looked like he wanted to come in my direction, but flopped back down on his stomach. He gave me a look of defeat.

"It's okay baby boy. You can do it." Bella cooed. She had Brayden and Auden in her lap and was currently feeding them some veggie puffs that instantly dissolved in their mouths. That's when an idea struck me.

"Hey love, pass me that can of baby puffs will you?" I asked. She passed me the canister and gave me a bewildered expression.

"Edward what are you up to?" she asked. I shook my head at her.

"Just testing a theory." I answered. I then poured a few of the puffs in my hand before arranging them in a straight line against the blanket on the floor. I kept a couple in my hand, before calling out to Ethan once more.

"Ethan? Come here son?" I smiled, as I caught his attention and grinned as he gave me a gummy smile.

"He is not a dog Edward. I can't believe you're trying to get him to come to you by using food as bait."

"You never know until you try." I turned back to my son and called his name once more. He lifted his head and got on his hands and knees. His eyes instantly were drawn to the food on the floor and he cautiously crawled forward to the first puff in front of him.

"There you go. That's my boy. Come on, come to daddy." I cooed, as I watched my son crawl to the next puff and another and watched as he continued until he was right in front of me. I picked him up and pressed kisses to his face, earning a couple of squeals from him.

"Love, did you see that?" I beamed. I looked over to see Bella holding her video camera.

"Did you get that all on tape?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I'm so proud of you E." I grinned, raising him above my head, where he happily drooled down on my face.

"Eww…" I acted disgusted, which only caused him to drool some more.

I quickly wiped my face and settle him back on the floor where he began crawling round the floor.

"Looks like we need to baby proof the house." I grinned as I watched his newfound curiosity spread now that he was mobile.

"I'll get some baby gates tomorrow at the store." Bella replied.

"Oh and get about fours cans of these." I picked up the baby puff can and waved it at her.

"Why four?" She asked. I gestured to Ethan who was crawling over to his mother.

"Because we have one down and five to go."

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review.

Remember everything happens for a reason and that it all comes full circle when it comes to our favorite couple.

The drama's not over yet…Not by a longshot…. Time speeds up and tempers flare higher than ever before. More cutesy baby moments…The media situation will be addressed and two of our characters duke it out with one another, any guesses?

So long story short (It's late I know)… Breaking Dawn changed my life (Seen it twice) and is honestly one of my favorites of the saga behind New Moon and Rob and Kristen were just now the long wait for Part 2…sigh

Bel Ami trailer…..just dead, angry Rob/George is just hot..

And recently I've become hooked on American Horror Story…anybody else?

I just wanna say happy holidays. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you feel like celebrating, it may be even just a regular Happy Sunday. I'm out of school for the next two weeks so expect an update (I Promise) next week.

**Recs:**

Two of a Kind- Nilla79

Day to Day- TheIrishCullen

Arms- VirginiaMay

Smoke and Mirrors- drotuno (3rd in Gravity Series) I suggest reading Blood and Glory and Sin and Innocence first

Jar of Hearts- sunflowersongs

Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams-FoxxyJ

Something Worth Fighting For-foreveryoungfighter

Current Read: It's all on You –BellaClary (A Remember Me/Welcome to Rileys Cross. Welcome to Tyler and Mallory)

Xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know this is not an update when I promised.

I am going on hiatus for a while.

My mom passed away on Christmas day and honestly I'm just tired. I didn't even feel like writing this but I just wanted to let you know before my inbox is blasted with demands for me to update. Writing is the furthest thing from my mind right now and considering where I am right now in mindset, I'd probably make ExB get a divorce or kill one of them.

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year.

I hope you all respect my wishes in my time of grievance and that I appreciate it.

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	21. Thank You

Thank you all so much for your condolences in my time of grief. I might have not responded to them, but I did read them and it gives me great joy that all of you have stuck by me and have such great understanding in my hiatus.

I never wanted to be the girl, who lost both parents before she was eighteen, but I guess life has a plan of its own and what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

I secretly find comfort that both of my parents are buried right beside each other so that they're love can continue even after nearly 30 years.

I'm not 100% nor will I probably ever be, but I feel like I am a place where I want to start writing again as it brings me great comfort.

All of my stories will be updated 2 weeks from today on March 9, just a day short of my 18th birthday (whoo!)

6 Little Faces will be back in gear with all of its hilarity.

We will hear Edward's side of things in When Love Throws You a Smile

Bella will meet a special friend in Worth the Fight

American Honey will be reposted for a third and hopefully final time

And a new story that I can't seem to get out of my head will be revealed.

Thank you all for your patience and gratitude. I'm very grateful for having such amazing readers.

See you two weeks from today!

Xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	22. You are NOT the father

I'm back. I'd rather not go into specifics about what's been happening with me these past few months, but if you really want to know, feel free to PM me or leave your question in a review. :)

This has been sitting dormant in my folder for the past two and a half months, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I first wrote and read it.

Once again, sorry for any errors you might find.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

_10 months old…_

"Ethan, I said no." I huffed, grabbing my little crawler away from the stove. Although it wasn't on, I didn't want to take any chances. It was amazing to see how fast these little rascals could move once they had gotten the hang of crawling. One minute I had left him, lying on his stomach with his brothers watching the television while I made a quick run to the kitchen to get a wet rag.

I should have expected it really. Since they all learned to crawl, the babies all followed Edward and I wherever we went.

I found it incredibly endearing, but also frustrating considering I almost stepped on my poor babies with every step I made. It was only a matter of time before they started walking, since they could sit up and then I would really have to baby proof the house.

"Bluggh." Ethan gurgled as I steered him back towards he living room. He just kept babbling as if nothing was wrong.

"Squoosh guh!" "Auden babbled. Huh. I had forgotten she was on my hip. I pressed a kiss to her little fuzzy head and followed in Ethan's steps back into the living room. I sat Auden down on the floor where she crawled over to her brothers who were playing with the mass of toys on the floor. I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I was exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

My back ached, my breasts were leaking, and the house was a mess. I was slowly but surely beginning to lose my mind. As much as I loved my children and I will forever will, I needed a few moments from them.

I felt myself relaxing against the back of the couch and thought that I could finally get a bit peace when I was broken from my trance to the sound of my babies fighting over a stuffed Elmo toy.` After breaking them all apart and two and a half hours of play time, I settled them down for a nap. Once I was finished, I fell down ungracefully onto the couch. I closed my eyes again.

I really just wanted a moment to myself. Edward was at work again, no surprise there and everyone was busy handling off their own lives.

I felt something furry scurry by my feet. I look down into the warm brown eyes of Jerry; my poor neglected little dog. With the babies around and their grabby little hands he often stayed behind the gate, meaning I hardly paid any attention to him. Edward usually took him out, walked him, you name it.

I leaned forward and scooped him onto my lap where he greeted me with his slobbery kisses. Guess he had no hard feelings after all.

"Hey Buddy." I cooed, planting a kiss to his head. He was after all my first "baby", he deserved that much. I began rubbing behind his ears where he grunted and barked in response. That's when I got a whiff of him. "Geeze Jerry, you stink!" He barked back at me in offense

"Shh Jer, you have to be quiet." I chastised. "Go." I pointed to the stairs. He hopped around happily knowing I was going to give him a bath. Jerry quickly scurried up the stairs towards the bathroom. At least someone was getting clean. I grudgingly pulled myself off the couch and headed towards the stairs picking up miscellaneous things along the way. I clipped the baby monitor to my hip and sighed. My house was just so crowded. You couldn't take a step without stepping on something. Toys were everywhere, the dishes were piled in the sink, and I smelled like dried breast milk and baby barf, not appealing at all.

Where was my help when I needed it? Oh at work. Jerry barked impatiently from upstairs.

"Shh!" I breathed harshly. As much as I love Jerry, he was going to spend the night outside if he woke up the six infants downstairs that I so ever patiently settled down for a nap. By the time I got to the top of the stairs I was winded. I definitely needed to get into shape.

I walked into the bathroom where Jerry was waiting in the bathroom.

"Someone's eager to take a… Ahh!" I screeched as I caught my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I looked absolutely horrific. My hair was a tangled mess in a bun, looking sweaty and grimy. I had dark circles under my eyes that made my already pale skin look even paler. I was dressed in one of my nursing tanks that flaunted my mush pouch of a stomach and a pair of Edward's shorts, revealing my slightly hairy legs and chipped finger and toenails.

No wonder Edward seemed to work a lot. I wouldn't want to come home to me either.

I braced myself against the sink. I had let myself go, but wouldn't you if you barely had time to treat yourself without the demands of your friends and family?

I closed the toilet seat down and flopped down on it. Jerry looked at me with curious brown eyes.

"Jerry, mommy needs a much needed break. And a bath. And a nap. And a shave." I grimaced fingering the soft hairs on my leg. I could only imagine what was going on down under. Jerry barked in agreement.

"I need some reinforcements, eh?" he barked again. I started advising my plan and got off the toilet to go get my phone. Jerry barked nosily and scurried about my feet.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you your bath first."

…

"So you called in the big guns huh booger?" Liam asked kissing my cheek.

"God yes. Li, I love my babies to death, but I need a break. I admit, I suffered a little separation anxiety at first and probably still do just a bit, but I need a couple of hours to myself. Take a bath, a nap, maybe even do a little grocery shopping by myself."

"Oh I understand. You're just lucky you caught me before I went home and did my facial cleansing." he chirped.

"Oh the irony, that my brother can get a facial but I can't." I snarled. He laughed and picked up Danny off the floor.

"Trust me booger, skin like this doesn't come easily." Liam cheered, planting sloppy kisses to his cheek, to which he squealed in delight.

"My skin is soft, huh Danster?" My little man just babbled in response. "Uh huh, I'm your favorite uncle aren't I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Li, you're his only uncle." I replied, hearing the slam of a car door outside.

"Who else did you get to help you?" he asked.

"Bella?" Esme's voice called out. Liam looked at me.

"You actually invited her over? I'm surprised."

"Well she is their grandmother after all. We may have our differences but I really need her help right now." I answered. I walked into the living room where Esme was standing by the door. Esme and I had a little talk a couple of weeks ago, about her butting in on my parenting skills. She apologized for her antics but still affirmed that she knew better than I did when it came to raising my kids.

We agreed to disagree and came to impasse of sorts.

I let her see and play her grandkids and she keeps her mouth shut about my parenting.

"You needed my help?" she asks.

"Yeah I do. I need a couple of hours to myself; run a couple of errands. You, Liam, and another friend of mine are going to watch the tuplets for a couple of hours or at least until Edward gets home."

"Okay, I don't mind, but who's the other friend? Don't want them bringing in germs or anything." She prodded intrusively. I gave her a look.

"Esme, who I invite to see my kids is my business. But if you must know, its Edward's partner's mother, Dora Volt." I huffed. Esme muttered to herself and I heard another car door outside.

"That must be her right now." I walked over to the door to let her in, where she was being dropped off by a taxi.

''Dora! So nice to see you again." I gave her a hug and kiss to her cheek.

"Likewise, but dear you look like my bingo buddy Bertha on one of her good nights and that's saying something." She laughed. I put her purse and coat away and gestured her into the living room where Esme and Liam were playing with my six squirming nuggets on the floor.

"Esme, Li, this Mrs. Dora Volt. Dora, this is my mother in law Esme Cullen and my brother Liam Swan." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. And who are these sweet little angels?" She cooed, slowly sitting down on the floor beside Liam.

"These are my babies; Ethan, Auden, Noah, Daniel, Gavin, and the one crawling over to you is Brayden."

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well I see that you guys are all settled. I'm going to go upstairs and shower before I go. Baby bibs, spit up and clothes are in that bin over there, baby food and puffs are in the kitchen. Formula is in the fridge and make sure Daniel gets his special blend with my breast milk, since he still can't really stomach baby food yet. Toys are pretty much everywhere. If Auden or Gavin need a diaper change, make sure you put that cream on their behinds since they both have a little redness there. Jerry is in the back, and you can let him out if you want. He's not a danger to the babies, although they like to tug on his ears so watch out for him. His food is on the bottom shelf, just add some water." I rambled out in one breath. They all blinked at me.

"Uh okay…" Liam said.

"Li…"I started. " Chill booger, we have it under control. Go take a bath young lady and shave those legs, they're hairier than mine." He laughed.

"No they are not." He raised his pant leg revealing his light haired leg.

"Jerk." I muttered running up the stairs.

I quickly headed into the bathroom and filled the bath tub with the hottest water I could handle. I slipped in a few bath oils and stripped off my clothes before getting it in.

As soon as I got in, I could feel all my bones sighing in relief, as the hot water eased over them. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit. This was just so peaceful. I washed and cleaned my hair thoroughly, softly rubbing some conditioner in my hair. I thought about cutting it to save myself the trouble, but changed my mind, considering my babies loved my hair as it was. Rinsing my hair out, I scrubbed and cleaned myself, saving my hairy bits for last. I used one of my disposable razors to shave my legs until there wasn't a hair in sight. I then grabbed another razor for my other "lady bit". I quickly trimmed myself up before draining the tub.

I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body and headed into what used to be Edward and mine's old bedroom. I threw on a pair of old boyfriend jeans and one of Edward's old sweatshirts. I pulled my damp hair into a ponytail and tied on my trainers. I looked over at the full length mirror, glad to see that I looked better.

I was still tired, but at least I was clean. I grabbed my purse and car keys where I could hear chatter coming from the living room.

"Well don't you clean up nice? Doesn't she buddy?" Liam cheered, letting Danny crawl over to me. I picked up my smallest little guy, who snuggled against my chest. Oh boy. He wasn't going to let me go now. I kissed his now reddish color hair.

"I'm about to head to the store, I'll be back in a couple of hours." I stated, trying to hand Danny back to Liam. Just as I thought, Danny began screaming bloody murder. No matter who I passed him off to, he began wailing unless he was in my arms.

I should have known when I picked him up, that he wasn't going to let me go. I really needed to go to the store and he wasn't letting me out of his sight any time soon. I guess he was just going to come with me. I quickly changed his diaper and clothes into a cute blue shirt and jeans, with little baby converse on his feet. I grabbed his baby bag and headed outside. I quickly settled him in the backseat, making sure the baby mirror in the back gave me a clear look of him at all times. I took the truck this time knowing that I was going to make a lot of groceries to help feed and care for a family of eight.

We drove to Wal-Mart and I settled my little man in the top of the basket in his carrier. I shopped for about an hour and a half, getting various foods and miscellaneous things. By the time I had gotten out of there, with three baskets and four hundred and fifty dollars' worth of groceries, I began my way home.

I was feeling hungry and decided to stop over at Taco Bell to get a snack. It wasn't the healthiest choice by any means, but I was hungry and it was just something about those damn Mexican pizzas that had my mouth watering. I got one for myself and two tacos when I realized I would be passing by Edward's office on the way back. I decided I would surprise him with some lunch. I bought another Mexican pizza and taco before heading his way.

The security guard let me in right away. I parked beside his car and grabbed our food and Danny's baby bag. I decided I would just carry Danny in my arms since it was much easier that way. Once again he snuggled against my chest and I headed inside.

I didn't even make it up to Edward's floor yet, before I was stopped by his various coworkers oohing and awing over Daniel. At first it was sweet, but after the ninth or tenth person, I was ready to go.

I quickly made it up to Edward's floor. I spoke a little bit with Gianna, his secretary who fawned over him just as everybody else had. She told me he was in his office with a few others and that I could just come in.

I pushed the door open with my foot and walked in.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Hey love, what are you doing here?" Edward greeted kissing me on the lips.

"Did a little grocery shopping and figured I'd bring you some lunch. If I'd known you all were here, I would have brought you all something." I apologized, they waved me off.

"And how is my little guy?" Edward asked. He took Daniel off my shoulder and brought him to his chest. Daniel grabbed onto his tie and I saw the ladies in the room visibly swoon.

"Didn't want to let me out of his sight. Now I doubt he'll let you get out of his." I answered, lounging back in his vacant seat. I saw the others leave the room."

"So who's watching the kids?" he asked taking the seat beside me settling Danny on his lap.

"Liam, your mom, and Mrs. Volt. I needed all the help I can get. Took a nice relaxing bath and everything." I began passing out our food.

"Well no wonder you smell good." Edward grinned. I stuffed my face with a bite of the pizza.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Uh oh, Mommy said a bad word." I fed him a bite of his taco.

"Oh coming from Daddy Potty mouth over here."

"Touché." He huffed. We kept eating and I could feel myself getting weary. Two to three hours of sleep would do that to a person. I smiled lazily at Danny trying to grab a piece of his taco. Once he realized he couldn't have any, he began whimpering signaling he was not pleased. I grabbed one of the bottles, and warmed it slightly in his microwave. I handed the bottle back over to Edward and sat back down in my seat. He quickly latched on and began suckling quietly making a few grunting noises ever so often.

I felt my eyes begin to drift downward.

"You look tired." Edward stated. "You should take a nap, I got him."

"I am tired, but I need to get back on the road." I tried to get up but my body seemed to disagree with me. Edward grabbed my arm with his free hand and led me over to the couch in the corner of the room. He laid me down and rested his suit jacket over me.

"But…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Rest." He voice drifted off as I fell asleep.

…..

_Maury: "And today on the Maury show, I'm here with Isabella Cullen, who demands to prove the paternity of not one, not two, not even three, but six of her children!"_

_(Audience oohs in response)_

_Bella: "Yep it's a shame really. After everything, it really came down to this. Look at my angels." (Sniffles)(Cameras shoots to monitor where the image of six sleeping infants cover the screen. Audience awes in response)_

_Maury: "Six kids, really? That's a lot to handle."_

_Bella: "Trust me I know. It's a hassle every single day. I don't even know why we're here considering I know who my babies' daddy is."_

_Maury: "And who might that be?"_

_Bella: "That man right there. My husband Edward Cullen." (Screen shoots to the monitor. Audience screams and shouts in response.)_

_Maury: "Your husband? He's denying that he is the father of these kids?"_

_Bella: "No Maury. Edward is a great father and he loves his kids. I would never cheat on him. It's his mother that's the problem." (She screams and the camera focuses back on the monitor where she is standing beside her son._

_Esme: "Those are not his kids! They are freaky looking mother *bleep*. She's a *bleep* whore." (Audience protests)_

_Bella: "My babies, look just like him. Look at those eyes and hair. They damn sure didn't get it from me!"_

_Esme: "He is not the father! You open your legs to everybody!"_

_Bella: "Unless you been between my legs, I don't think so, so back off Grandma and I mean GRANDMA!"_

_Maury: "His mother?"  
Bella: Yeah, Edward is a mama's boy and she loves to interfere with his business. But she needs to realize that he is a GROWN man!"_

_(Audience cheers)_

_Maury: "Let's hear what Edward has to say about this. Edward come on out." (Audience boos) (Edward takes the seat beside Bella and grabs her hand.)_

"_Welcome to the show Edward, how are you feeling?"  
Edward: "I'm doing well. I want to prove to my mom, that these are my kids."_

_Maury: Do you love Bella?"_

_Edward: "With all of my heart, she's the mother of my children and my soul mate." (Audience awes and Bella kisses his hand)_

_Maury: "So if that's the case, why do you believe your mother doesn't believe that these are her children?" (Edward shrugs his shoulders.)_

_Bella: "Because she has no life!" (Audience cheers)_

_Maury: "Well let's see what she has to say, Esme come on out." (Audience boos loudly. She takes the seat beside Edward."_

"_So Esme, why do you believe that these are your grandchildren?"_

_Esme: "I just know. Besides, she's nasty. I got people coming up to me stating that they saw her with different guys. I'm 1000 percent sure that these aren't his kids."_

_Bella: "What guys? You are so delusional. You need to mind your own business. I'm a million percent sure he's the father."_

_Esme: "He is my business."_

_Maury: "Well we won't have to wait any longer because the results are in!" (Audience cheers)_

"_In the case of ten month old sextuplets, Ethan, Auden, Noah, Gavin, Daniel, and Brayden, Edward you are…"_

_Bella: "the father!"_

_Maury: "NOT THE FATHER!" (Audience breaks out into screams and profanities. Edward drops her hand)_

_Esme: *bleep* bleep* "I told you she was a *bleeppppppppppppppp*" (Edward cowers to his mother's side as he walks off stage. Bella drops to the ground crying while Esme taunts her.)_

_Maury: "Do you know any of the other possibilities of the father?"_

_Bella: "There are no other possibilities. He's the only guy I slept with."_

_Esme: "Not the father, not the father, not the father!"_

_Bella: "He is the father."_

"_He is the father."_

"_He is the father." _ "Who's the father?"

"_He is the father." _"Who's the father? Bella wake up?"

"Not the father. He's the father." I mumble sleepily. I open my eyes to see Edward crouched in front of me with amused eyes.

"Where's Danny?"

"Asleep. I settled him over on the other couch."

"Kay." I mumbled sleepily.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…"

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Worried about what?"

"If I'm the father or not?" Edward asks and I shot off the couch so quick that I nearly tackled Edward in the process. I landed on the carpet with a thud with a panicked look on my face. I nearly throw my shoe at him when I see the amused look on his face.

"Not funny." He barks out a hearty laugh while I pick myself off the floor.

Stupid Taco bell and their Mexican Pizzas.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!

I am no way affiliated with the Maury show despite the humor it brings me. No offense to anyone affiliated with this show.

Its a goal to finish this story out and my others before the summer is out. I start college in the fall and will have no time to write :P

Much love and fan fiction (With a side of sexy KStew and RPattz photoshoots)

See you next time,

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	23. My First word went a little like this

Daddyward. That is all. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

_10 months, two weeks…_

"Say da da." I cooed to my little girl.

"Bloughba" Auden squealed and rewarded me with a nice glob of drool down my nose and onto my chin.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust which quickly turned into a grin as she mimicked me by wrinkling her own nose.

"So now you want to copy daddy huh?" I grinned, planting kisses all over of her face. Auden grinned and latched onto my nose with her mouth. She like her brothers were all teething, with each of them except Danny starting to break a tooth.

We of course had teething rings, but it just seemed like all of them wanted to latch onto my face or fingers. And let me tell you, for such a small little tooth, those little sharps suckers hurt.

"Auden no. Daddy's face is not edible." I huffed, to which she rewarded me with another grin. I knew that she, like her brothers sometimes couldn't understand what I was saying, but I knew they comprehended a few of my actions.

For instance, I was feeding the boys earlier today and Gavin, also known as my little troublemaker, thought it would be nice to put his leftover pureed squash in Noah's hair.

I called his name and he looked over at me all innocently as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Gavin, no." I instructed and he put his little green hand back down. I turned my attention back to feeding Brayden and Daniel, when I saw his hand reach back over again.

I turned my attention back to him. His little hand froze in midair and he slowly lowered his hand down. I decided to play with him a bit to see what he would do next. I began acting as if I wasn't paying attention and each time he leaned over to put his hand in his brother's hair, I would turn to him; catching him in mid act. I would tell him no and despite the fact that I had cleaned his hand and removed his food, he would still lean over just to get a reaction out of me.

Daniel would do the same thing to Bella. He would constantly drop his toys from his highchair just so he could see her pick bed down to pick them up.

Now if they could comprehend that, why couldn't they reward me with a nice "da da"?

I sat Auden on the floor and picked up Brayden who was now chewing on my discarded tie.

"What about you buddy? Can you say da da?" I asked. Brayden's face scrunched up in concentration. He appeared to be thinking really hard but I knew what that meant. He let out a small grunt before his face relaxed and I felt his bottom warm. Brayden sighed in relief while I groaned at my stinky little dude. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I play with you all day and what do I get… a stinky diaper. Not cool dude." I kissed his cheek and plotted a way to give him over to Bella. I couldn't even make it a step, before she caught onto my plan.

"You better not even think about it." She cheered from the kitchen. I groaned and walked to my doom upstairs.

…

"Working hard, I see." Garrett chirped, sitting down beside me on the couch. I was pulling another all-nighter and I felt like I was getting nowhere.

"Define hard." I joked, scrubbing my hands up and down my face. I was exhausted but I knew I had work to get done. Especially if I wanted to contribute the surprise I had in mind.

"You do not want me to answer that man." Garrett joked. "But how are you really?" he asked. I loosened the tie around my neck.

"Exhausted… hungry… sleepy...horny. Must I go on? There's just so much work to do. I work, sleep, play with my kids, and do it all over again. And fuck, I miss my wife. Yeah, I see her every day, but we haven't had any us time since the kids were born and they're almost one! Almost a year! That's how long I've been without sex which just furthers adds to my frustration. I mean it's not her fault as it is mine as well. I mean, I'm either working or too exhausted that I fall asleep on her or when we somehow manage to do get sometime alone, someone interrupts. "

"Well damn man, you really are "hard" then." The bastard cackled slapping me on the back.

"Ha ha fucker, get back to work before you lose your job and we'll see who the "hard" one is when your wife kicks your ass." I chucked. Garrett flipped me the bird before strolling out the room.

I fell back against the couch and sighed.

Time to get back to work.

…..

Why did my wife do this to me? I thought to myself as I entered the costume store that Thursday afternoon.

Halloween was quickly approaching and Bella thought it would be a cute idea to dress them up. I didn't really object to the idea at first, but now I wish I had considering I was by myself.

I had no clue what I was doing or where to even start.

Bella was at the doctor's office with Noah to get his eye checked and took Auden along with her. Brayden and Gavin were both a little colicky so they were over at Alice and Jasper's until one of us got back.

This left me with Daniel and Ethan, who were both wide awake and squirming against my chest in the twin carrier I had on. Daniel was busy looking around kicking my chest with his feet, while Ethan somehow managed to get my tie into his mouth and was chewing on it hungrily.

I was just so confused by everything around me and these two weren't going to be much help. I continued to walk up and down a couple of aisles looking for my mind because I had clearly lost it by being here.

Although this place was huge and open, it had an odd, closed in, eerie feeling. Maybe it was just me, considering Halloween was rapidly approaching and that just added to the mood.

The aisles were filled with various assortments of costumes and party accessories; some scarier than the other. I even tried covering E and D's eyes, but they seemed to be fascinated by everything I passed.

I was currently looking at a couple of party masks, when a short old woman appeared from the back.

She was dressed in a multicolored dress and had bright red dreadlocks that were greying at the roots. Her skin was heavily wrinkled and the color of caramel. She had these huge blue eyes that looked even larger behind these coke bottle glasses that seemed to watch my every move. The old woman also had a pair of some platform shoes that made her no taller than mid chest.

She had black lipstick on and her ears were heavily pierced. Despite the woman's appeared age she walked over to me with fluidly of someone younger than her.

This woman was completely mismatched and yet with all the things I managed to observe in those seconds, she greeted me with a bright smile.

"Hello child, my name is Sienna and this is my store. Can I help you with anything?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Um yeah. I need help finding some costumes for my kids for Halloween." I replied gesturing to Ethan and Daniel on my chest.

Sienna smiled and looked down at the both of them. "Such handsome boys, very bright I can tell." She looked at the two of them so intensely that I took a step back.

Sienna just smiled and shook her head at me, before leading me to the back of the store where they had a few rack of baby costumes.

It was easily in sight from the front of the store and I wondered how I could have missed it all of this time wandering those other aisles.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Something kid friendly?" I questioned. Sienna laughed at my confusion.

"Okay child, over here we have a few selections. You have your bumblebees, your animals, your cutesy cartoon characters, etc. All to your delight. Why don't you browse for a bit while I go in the back to grab a few girl costumes for you to choose from." Sienna winked at me and walked away. It was a statement not a question.

She was almost at the door when I had finally caught onto what she had said.

"Wait, how do you know I have a little girl?" I asked unnerved.

"I am Sienna and I just know these things. I'll even give you a discount on your purchases and even throw in a costume for your dog." She laughed before disappearing.

I stood there frozen in place for a few minutes, breaking from my reverie when Ethan and Daniel both kick against my stomach.

I browse the racks for a bit, taking the casual glance at the other people who came into the store. If I thought the lady was a little off, it was nothing compared to the other people in here.

I wasn't judgmental by any means, but some of these people were a little creepy and scary, and I don't use scary to often.

I mean I am a manly man after all.

Ok I take that back, after I screamed like a little girl when a thirteen year old boy scared the beejezus out of me when he popped up beside me wearing a Pennywise _It_ mask.

You think my kids were afraid?

They just laughed.

And so did the other ten people in the store.

After my heart had finally stopped beating erratically in my chest, I managed to find six suitable costumes.

A kitten costume for my little girl. A Goofy costume for Brayden. A Thing 1 and 2 costume for Noah and Gavin, a Nascar outfit for Ethan and a Superman costume for Danny. I even manage to find a little hot dog costume for Jerry.

I headed back to the front of the store to checkout my purchases, when Sienna pops up out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me.

Again.

And again my kids squeal and laughing thinking their father having a heart attack is funny. I raise my hand to my chest and quickly bring it down once I realize it's on my kid's face.

"Finished?" she inquires and I nod my head. She rings up my stuff slowly on one of those old fashioned cash registers. The buttons on it are long and brass and a huge roll of paper sits on top that she adjusts with each pass.

I stand there patiently and notice that Ethan and Daniel had gotten quiet, which was strange considering they were babbling just a few minutes ago.

I look down at the both of them and notice that they are both staring over at the blank grey wall beside us. Nothing was over there, but with the intense concentration they seemed to have, I may have been wrong otherwise.

"You know they say infants have second sight." Sienna tells me after I hand over some cash; old register remember?

"Second Sight?" I choked. I didn't necessarily believe in all of that stuff, but with the way things were going on today, I might have been wrong.

"Yeah the dead." Sienna answered me amusedly. "Nice sight that one." She gestured to Ethan. She went back to counting my change and I shielded his face with my hand to which he started to protest vocally.

There was no way my babies were seeing dead people.

Sienna hands me my change and bag and with a quick thanks, I practically run out the store and towards my car. I hear Sienna laughing loudly as I walk away.

I was going to kill Bella. Sending me over to a weird party shop filled with strange women and asshole kids who like to scare grown ass men, with kids who just laugh and also see dead people.

I mean really?

Did I look like Bruce Willis and Ethan and Danny, Haley Joel Osment?

I didn't think so.

I was never going shopping again.

…

"So you set me up?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes I did. You deserved it after laughing at me." Bella grinned as she picked up Noah off the floor. I smirked to myself at the thought.

She was right, I did laugh at her. After that whole "you're not the father" debacle, I gave her a hard time by playing numerous Maury episodes or randomly leaving Mexican pizzas from Taco Bell for her to find.

I was amused and apparently she wasn't.

"Yes Edward, I got you back since you wouldn't let up on the teasing you gave me. Sucks right?" She grinned kissing Noah's cheek. Bella then went on further to explain to me, that Ms. Sienna or Bertha as I found out her real name was, was one of Mrs. Volt's bingo friends who likes to dress up for Halloween and scare poor unsuspecting men with children and the little spawn that scared the living daylights out of me; her grandson.

"Wasn't that a little extreme though?" I grunted, picking up Ethan off the floor. "I mean, I embarrassed myself in front of a lot of people and my boys." I kissed his head. "My manhood is at stake here."

"Aww Daddy's afraid for his manhood. Noah, Daddy's silly isn't he?" Bella cackled and I was glad the other tuplets were down for their nap, as she would have woken up the whole neighborhood with her laugh.

"See how mean Mommy is? She's just bruising my ego."

"Like your ego needs to get any bigger than it already is." I quirked my eyebrow at her response.

"Not like that perv." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Jesus Edward, not in front of the babies. What I meant is that I don't understand why men get so uptight over their manhood and all that jazz. So what if you got scared, and screamed like a little girl, I might add." Bella grinned. I huffed.

"I just wish you wouldn't worry about being manly all the time. Just be my Edward."

"So you're telling me not to act manly at all?" I question

"No, just not at home and…." Bella starts before letting out a high pitched scream.

"What is it?" I boomed, shushing Ethan who was whimpering in my lap at his mother's antics. Bella quickly grabbed him from me and stood on the couch with Ethan and Noah in each arm.

I still didn't understand what was wrong.

"Spider!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes. Did I forget to mention my wife's fear of anything that had more than two legs that wasn't a cat or dog?

I actually think that was part of the reason why she loved living in Seattle so much was because they didn't have that big of a bug problem. Yeah you had your occasional spider and those slimy slugs that like to make resident in your yard, but other than that it was often a rarity to see them around.

"Will you calm down woman? You're scaring them." I pointed to the two of them who both looked to be on the brink of tears.

"Oh Mommy's sorry, but…" she screamed again.

"Kill it!" she jumped. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do I have to kill it?" I joked.

"Because you're the man of the house." She huffed.

"Oh so now, I'm the man of the house." I retorted.

"Yes Edward, you are the manliest of men, now kill it!" Bella shrieked. I sighed and all jokes aside got up.

"Okay where is it?" I asked, taking one of my sneakers off. I would kill it quick and then we would move on with our lives. She gestured over to the coffee table.

I didn't see anything but a nickel sized black button on the table.

"I don't see anything." Bella shrieked and pointed. I looked over to see that the so called button was the spider.

Hmmpf, no wonder she was screaming. Sucker's pretty big compared to the occasional tiny ones we saw.

I raised my shoe to hit at it and the bastard scurried across the table. Bella broke out into hysterics again as I ran around the table; constantly trying hit the sucker who somehow kept avoiding my shoe. No wonder they had eight legs.

I had finally cornered it and was about to hit it, when the fucker jumped at me. Not expecting it, I let out my own "Bellaesque" screech.

"Oh shit!" I stumbled over the leg of the coffee table onto the floor. My left ankle was throbbing and I was out of breath.

"Motherfucker." I gasped.

"Edward!" Bella jumped. "Get the spider!" she screamed again. I looked at her in disbelief. Here I was on floor in agony and she was more worried about the spider than me.

I grabbed my discarded shoe and limped over towards the little bastard who was now trying to crawl under the television. I raised my arm up and slammed it down hard, getting the sucker with a nice loud crunch.

I limped my way back over to the couch and flopped down out of breath.

I can barely get another one in, before Bella throws herself in my lap; Ethan and Noah included and starts kissing my face.

"Thank you, thank you!" she squeals. Both of my boys protest against our chests.

"Daddy was so brave, wasn't he?" She coos to the boys, who are now babbling happily now that their mother has calmed down.

"He better." I huff closing my eyes. The pain in my ankle has begun to throb and I groan at the fact at the chance that I may have sprained it. Bella gets me a couple of aspirin and an ice pack for my ankle, letting me elevate it on her lap.

Bella continues to speak baby talk to the boys, once again trying to get them to pronounce a few words like I had earlier.

I was just beginning to doze off when clear as a bell, one of my boys pronounce a word I'll never forget.

And by the look of rage and disbelief on Bella's, I know she won't either.

And just to further that point even more, Ethan opens his mouth again and screeches,

"Fuck!"

….

"So she still hasn't forgiven you yet?" Emmett asks, well mumbles through a mouthful of leftover Halloween candy I brought over.

"Nope. It wasn't like it was my intention for his first words to be fuck, it just sort of happened." I take a bite of my own left over candy.

"It's still hilarious though, I mean dude really? A spider?" Emmett cackled.

"It caught me off guard. I didn't expect for it to jump out a me like that. I defended.

"If you say so man, but I would have paid big bucks to see Bella on the couch screaming bloody murder as you chased after a spider with your shoe. "He boomed.

"I'm glad to see that I amuse you Emmett, but now my wife's pissed at me and Ethan won't stop saying fuck. Bella's so worried that the other babies will start mimicking him and start saying it too."

I hope not though, considering sharing a couch with Jerry was not the most pleasant experience. He constantly moved around and farted in his sleep, not my kind of idea of a sleeping partner.

"So just make it up to her." Jasper piped in. I had forgotten he was even here.

"Make it up to her?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, do something to get into her good graces. Women live for that kind of crap. Remember when I accidently washed Alice's precious white silk scarf from Paris with one of my red socks?" I nodded my head.

"That woman was out for blood. If I thought getting kicked in the balls was bad from laughing at her, it was nothing compared to the rage her face showed at that moment. I swear I thought Alice was going to start spewing out green goo and have her head spin around." Jasper sighed and Emmett and I laughed halfheartedly.

"I know how Alice is and my little tinker bell, but can hold a grudge."

"Tinker bell really?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes and back to what I was saying," Jasper continued. I knew I had to make it up to her if I ever wanted to get any peace around the house."

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"Well Alice loves those Parisian indie movies right, so I thought I could do that." Jasper said.

"So you took her to Paris? Uh bro, that sounds a little expensive." I added.

"If you would just let me finish," Jasper started. "I wanted to recreate that vibe, so I dropped Max off at my parents and decided to surprise her with a nice dinner; French cuisine and music; you know the works. I made sure we both dressed the part and serenaded her with her favorite French poems and songs. Needless to say, I got laid that night, bought her a new scarf and all was forgiven." Jasper beamed.

I rolled my eyes. "So I have to do all that just to get her to forgive me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No but it's a start." I sighed and looked over to Emmett who had a distant far off look in his eyes. I had gotten a little bit of the story from Bella on what was going on with Emmett and Rosalie's marriage and knew that he had to be going through his own rough patch and here I was venting to him about my own woes.

I knew I'd be devastated if Bella had cheated on me, as I loved that woman more than life itself.

I wasn't the one to pry and knew that Emmett would tell me what was going on his own personal life when he was ready.

Trying to get his thoughts elsewhere, I threw some candy at his face and got his attention.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"I do." Emmett grinned. "What's her favorite movie?"

….

"Okay Buddy, I know…" I coo to Gavin as he snuggles against my bare chest for some type of warmth. I kiss his head and sigh at the fact that my little dude is restless. He too was still a little colicky and was suffering from a minor cold and was having a hard time sleeping. He whimpered against my chest and I felt my heart ache a bit. No parent wants to see their child sick. Especially when you know that you can't take their suffering away.

Gavin shivered again and I wrapped my arms around his body even tighter to which he sighed in relief. It was a little after two in the morning and Bella and the babies were sound asleep. It was just me and him. Me, shirtless and barefoot in a pair of sleep pants and Gavin, whimpering softly in a little green onesie.

I sighed and walked around the room in hopes it would soothe him to sleep, but he continued to whimper against my chest in distress; his eyes damp with unshed tears. I kissed his forehead and tried to think of ways I could help him.

I looked around the room helplessly, looking for anything to help, when my eyes are drawn to the television and the dvd that was carefully hidden behind it.

I had planned originally to surprise Bella that night with her favorite movie and a nice dinner, along with a nice massage afterwards, but of course nothing went to plan. The babies were restless and hungry and Gavin was sick.

I put any plans of mine to the back burner so that I could help her with the kids and by the time we were both finished settling them down for the night, Bella was passed out on the couch where I carefully carried her into the bedroom, where she's been passed out ever since.

Thinking that the television could be used as some sort of distraction to him, I grab the dvd and put into the player. I put the volume on the television as softy as it go and yet loud enough for both of us to hear it.

Gavin and I both sit on the floor in front of the television for the next hour and half as we watch the lead character rush to his wife's aid when her water breaks in the middle of a restaurant. The scenes rapidly change and before I know it, the screen is showing the crazy Russian doctor trying to help assist the two laboring mothers deliver their children. The first woman giving birth to a daughter, much to her husband's chagrin and the other woman giving birth to a son.

The scene then pans to the lead character whose son is also having trouble sleeping. He then tries to soothe his son, by playing a record to which his wife interrupts mid dance and the three of them dance quietly back and forth as the screen fades.

The screen then turns to black with the credits and I look down to Gavin whose eyes are beginning to slightly droop and that's when a thought hits me.

If it could work for Hugh Grant, it sure as hell can help me.

I spend a few minutes browsing the web with Gavin in my lap; his whimpers increasing slightly.

I quickly find what I'm looking for and press play.

A soft melody fills the air for a few seconds just as Van Morrison's voice begins to sing.

_These are the days of the endless summer  
These are the days, the time is now  
There is no past, there's only future  
There's only here, there's only now_

Cliché as it may be, I wanted my son to fill better and if this is what it took, so be it.

I press him to my chest and began rocking back and forth. The song repeats four more times before I hear his soft, even breaths against my chest. Making sure he's sound asleep, I carefully tip toe into the babies' room and lay him down; covering him up with his favorite blanket. He doesn't stir and I bend down and kiss his head softly. I make sure my other kids are content and quietly close the door behind me, taking the baby monitor with me as I go.

I head back into the room to turn off the television and computer when I notice that I'm not alone.

Bella leans on the back of the couch with her head in her hands as she watches me curiously.

"How long have you been there?" I ask turning the television off so that the only light in the room comes from the computer screen.

"Long enough." She answers dragging one of her fingers along the edge of the couch. I shrug and run my hands through my hair as she smirks at me.

"Really Edward. _9 months_?" she giggles.

"It worked didn't it?" I gesture over to the room where the babies are sleeping peacefully.

"You know that is my favorite movie." She mumbles, walking around the couch towards me.

"I know." I answer and move over to turn off the computer.

"No, leave it on." Bella says and I stop my movements, wondering where she was going with this.

"And this is my favorite song." She grins standing in front of me. I wrap my arms around her small waist and pull her close to me.

"So you want me to dance with you too?" I smirk and she huffs against my chest and tries to pull away. I chuckle and pull her back close to me as we begin to sway back and forth.

_These are days of the endless __dancing__ and the  
Long walks on the summer night  
These are the days of the true romancing  
When I'm holding you oh, so tight_

_These are the days by the sparkling river_  
_His timely grace and our treasured find_  
_This is the love of the one great magician_  
_Turned water into wine_

"You know I'm still kinda mad at you." Bella mumbles against my chest. I kiss her forehead.

"I know love. Hopefully this will all blow over." She pulls back.

"I hope so too. Your son knocked over his juice earlier and what does he say? "Fuck". I swear I almost had a heart attack again. I was mad that he said it and then that madness turned to goo as he gave me that freaking crooked smile of yours; one little tooth and all. I just wanted to eat him up after that." Bella adds.

_These are the days now that we must savor  
And we must enjoy as we can  
These are the days that will last forever  
You've got to hold them in your heart_

"Well he is my kid after all, or isn't he?" I challenge. Bella smacks my chest softly.

"Edward." She huffs and I can tell she's a little exasperated at my teasing. I bring her closer and start singing softly in her ear.

"Na na na, na na na na, na na na, these are the days." I feel Bella sag against my chest and wrap her arms around me even tighter.

"I hate it when you distract me like that. Especially when I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"You know you love it." I grin, kissing her behind her ear. She looks up with me with those beautiful blue and brown eyes and I see all the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place.

I apparently vocalize these thoughts when I feel Bella smile against my chest and kiss my lips softly.

"You are so cheesy." She laughs and I pull back feigning hurt.

"There you go again teasing my manhood." I pout. Bella grins and presses another chaste kiss to my lips.

"I have other plans for you and your manhood." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" I ask surprised. She nods her head.

"I saw all the stuff you had planned for me. The food, the massage oils. The movie and dancing just did it for me even more and I think it's so sweet of you to do all of this for me, but I just don't understand why.

"Well I had to get back in your good graces again."

"Edward, even if you didn't end up making our kid's first word end up being a curse word, you still wouldn't have done all of this just because of it."

"Maybe I wanted to and I admit that the movie and dinner was a part of it, but those massage oils and chocolate were all mine." I grin into her ear.

"Chocolate?" she whispers huskily.

"With strawberries and whip cream in the fridge and I think we should be all three of those into good use." I smirk.

"What kind of use?" she asks although she can clearly tell where my train of thought has gone.

"You're about to find out." I laugh. Finding Bella momentarily distracted, I throw her over my shoulder and head upstairs to the bedroom.

"Edward! What about the babies?" she squeals as I swat her behind.

"I have the baby monitor with me." I answer and throw her onto the bed, her giggles bouncing off the wall. I begin kissing her face and she stops me.

"What now?" I practically whine. She grins at me.

"Get the music." I look down at her curiously.

"Really?"

"Edward now!" Bella gasps breathless. Seeing that she's serious, I practically run down stairs to grab my computer.

Nothing was going to stop me, not even a little music.

I'm only gone for less than a minute before I'm back in front of my wife showing her what I had missed for the past eleven months.

Bella's laughter quickly turned into moans and I worshipped her body for the rest of the night…err morning while our kids slept away.

Yeah, these were the days.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!

A lot of pop culture references here.

The Pennywise mask is from Stephen King's _It_ which to this day still terrorizes me and is the reason I hate clowns.

_The Sixth Sense _staring Bruce Willis and Haley Joel Osment. " _I see dead people."_

_The Excorcist. _Nuff said.

_Nine Months_, my favorite movie staring Hugh Grant and Julianne Moore with Robin Williams and the song played that turns me into goo everytime I hear it, is Van Morrison _These are the Days_. (Now imagine a shirtless Daddyward dancing to that :) )

Hope you enjoyed and until again.

xoxo

Sylvia Cullen


	24. Decisions, Disney, and a turkey leg

So this was hard for me to edit and I'm a little bitter at the fact...and yeah I'm going to just leave that one alone…. This is pretty much a filler and I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

Reconnecting with Edward after not being "together" for so long was so releasing, pun intended.

It was something so long awaited and the gratification I experienced from it was enough to restore the faith and confidence in myself that I had not become the frumpy housewife I thought I was and that Edward was still attracted to me.

I mean I knew that Edward would still love me whether I was 100 pounds or 300 pounds, but it still felt nice knowing that l hadn't lost my husband.

I felt calmer, more liberated, and a content smile was on my face. Of course, another factor also seemed to keep me smiling these days.

"Ma!" Auden squealed from her perch on the couch. I felt my face spread into a smile so wide that my cheeks began to hurt.

Less than a week later after Edward and I rekindled, the babies began saying their first words.

Auden being the natural daddy's girl she was said "Da da" first to which Edward gloated. Much to my delight, Brayden, Noah, and Gavin said "Ma!" first. Ethan was still saying that dreaded curse word much to my irritation, but I hoped that he got over that little phase and soon.

Danny still had yet to say anything besides his usual baby babble, but I knew that in due time; his time, he would speak and say whatever he wanted.

The babies were currently sprawled out on a mat on the floor playing with various toys, sans Auden who seemed to think that the couch was a far better place than being on the 'dirty' floor with her brothers.

I was sitting beside her pen and pad in hand trying to figure out how these next few weeks were going to play out.

Thanksgiving was soon approaching, which really wasn't a big deal considering Edward and I were going to spend it with our families.

The real issue at hand was planning the tuplets 1st birthday party which would be exactly four days afterwards. I couldn't believe that it had almost been a year since our lives changed forever and we brought six beautiful miracles into the world.

I wanted to do something really special for this occasion. I definitely didn't want to do anything too extravagant as they probably weren't going to remember much of it anyway and yet I wanted to mold that day into something that no one would ever forget.

I had a couple of parent magazines laid out; the few that were dry and not in one of my kid's mouths, in hopes that I could come up with any creative ideas.

Being outside was out of the question considering fall was quickly transitioning into winter and I didn't want to throw a party outside leading to someone getting sick.

Being inside at our house was definitely out of the question as well. Our house was cluttered as is and trying to fit our ever expanding extended family and friends was not going to work out in the slightest.

I needed something; someplace, that was spacious and weather friendly.

And I was coming up with nothing.

No ideas or places. It was all so frustrating considering time was of the essence and limited.

"Ma!" One of my boys called from the floor. I looked down to see Brayden crawling over to me on his little chubby legs. I picked him up and sat him down on my lap.

"Hey Buddy; Mommy's trying to plan your birthday party. Can you say party?" I cooed.

"Parphhtt.." He spewed, blowing me a few spit bubbles. I wiped his mouth with a wipe and cuddled him close to my chest.

"Close enough baby, close enough."

….

"Mmm that feels good." I moaned as Edward rubbed a particular sore spot on the sole of my foot.

It was our quiet time or bedtime as I like to call it. The tuplets were all sound asleep in their cribs while Edward and I relaxed on the couch.

I was lying back with my head against the arm of the couch with my legs strewn across Edward's lap while he massaged my feet. I had a nice glass of wine in hand and softly stroked Jerry's body while he lounged sleepily across my stomach.

"You've been so tense lately." Edward murmured moving over to my other foot.

"I know. I've been planning the tuplets birthday, then there's Thanksgiving before that, not to mention Christmas. There's just so much to do and I just want to make them all special you know? Our first Thanksgiving together as a family, our first Christmas that wasn't in a hospital surrounded by nurses, medicines, and tubes. I just want everything to be perfect.

"And they will be love. We don't' have to do anything spectacular and I don't need you stressing. Trust me, I do enough of that for the both of us." Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes and moved slightly forward as he got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't remember you stomach being this hairy." He whispered in my ear trying to distract me.

"Shut up, that's not funny." I huffed.

"Where's your sense of humor love?" Edward asked.

"It'll come back when I get through all of this, now help me come up with some ideas." I whined. Edward let out an exasperated breath.

"I don't know, something with animals?" He suggested. I pondered it for a moment.

"I don't know if I trust having random animals around my babies."

"You trust Jerry." He pointed out.

"That's different."

"Different how?" Edward asked.

"I know where Jerry's been and besides he's my little furry child." I grinned.

"Wow Bella." He deadpanned.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Next." I patted his hand.

"Wait, why am I coming up with all the ideas?" he asked.

"Because, I'm not coming up with anything and I need your help. These are your kids too." I admonished.

"I'll think of something, but now I just want to cuddle and have sexy times with my wife." Edward smiled and began planting kisses down my neck.

"But…" I trailed off as he abruptly got up and threw me over his shoulder, accidently knocking Jerry onto the floor.

"You hurt Jerry!" I screeched.

"He's fine." Edward laughed as Jerry just rolled over on his stomach and went back to sleeping.

"But the planning and…" he cut me off with a searing kiss.

Birthday planning and Jerry's wellbeing was long forgotten that night.

…

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Liam asked.

"We're doing this because you're my brother and these are your nephews and niece and you love them. Besides, I was tired of seeing you all mopey and whiny on my couch. Not to mention, you're lucky I didn't kill you after I caught you eating away your sorrows in my delicious chunky monkey ice cream. Not hurting you is for your benefit and this is mine."

Liam and Seth were having one of their bi-monthly fights and Liam was now over at my place crashing on my couch and eating up all of my food.

"This is torture." He whined. "Edward told me what you did to him and maybe I should have taken his warning more seriously. I should have just ran away and never looked back when you woke me up this morning all smiley and babies in hand."

"Oh shut up Li and take your niece." I thrust Auden in his arms as I settled the boys into one of the tri-seated strollers.

"Lee!" she babbled and squealed as Liam began pressing kisses all over her face. I threw him a dirty glare.

Did I forget to mention that my kids spent less than a day with him at our house and they all managed to call out some variation of his name and yet it took Edward and I weeks. It was a conspiracy I tell you.

I finished settling the boys down in their strollers and turned to Li who was currently telling Auden that I was "big meanie". I swatted his arm hard.

"Ow! Yes sister of mine, please hit the arm that is currently holding your child. Yes, let's see how that works out." He grinned.

"Well stop telling her I'm mean. Kids are like sponges these days, they soak up anything you say to them and put her in the stroller, we've got things to do." I directed.

Liam rolled his eyes and lowered her down to which she started to refuse profusely. I smirked at him.

"Looks like you're going to be holding her and pushing a stroller. That's what you get for holding her all the time." I laughed.

"I can handle her." He defended.

"And the stroller?"

"Yes! Don't underestimate these muscles." Liam huffed.

"You mean lack of but whatever, come on. We've got shopping to do and if you are a good boy, I might just but you an ice cream cone." I said as I began pushing one of the strollers towards the entrance of the mall. I needed to get some outfits for the babies since they were growing like weeds and this wasn't going to work if he didn't cooperate with me.

"You better." He muttered as the sound of his footfalls and the wheels of the stroller trailed behind me.

…_ten minutes later…._

"My feet hurt Booger. And your kid is heavy." Liam moaned.

"Liam, we haven't even started shopping around yet since you just had to use the bathroom." I chastised.

"I had to go alright. It was a long car ride." He defended.

"Like I told you earlier this morning, if you hadn't drank all of that coffee we wouldn't be in this mess and don't call my baby heavy, she's just a little butterball." I kissed her little chubby cheek. I smirked at the look of defeat in his eyes.

"Ugh, just lead the way."

…_.3 hours later…_

"I leave you for a couple of minutes and you turn my kids into members of the Mickey Mouse Club." I sighed.

While I went and made a quick dash into Victoria's secret to pick up a little surprise for Edward, I let Edward take the babies two stores down towards the Disney Store. I didn't mind considering it wasn't that far away and that Liam could manage while I made a few purchases.

I didn't think I was gone less than ten minutes, but it was enough time for Liam to seemingly buy out the entire store. My babies looked like Disney had thrown up on them. They were all dressed in t-shirts and mini Mickey hats. There were stuffed animals everywhere, and even more bags attached to the handles of the stroller.

And if that wasn't enough, I looked over at my overgrown man-child of a brother, who also had on his own Mickey Mouse hat as well, but also a t-shirt with Eeyore on the front. The icing on the cake…the shirt had a detachable button tail on the back that moved around with each step he took. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Admit it, I look hot." He jutted out the hip that wasn't latched onto by Auden and flashed me a beaming smile.

"You look foolish!" I laughed, pointing out the passersby's who were all looking at us in disbelief.

Liam rolled his eyes at me and reached into one of the numerous Disney bags and pulled out another one of those dreaded hats.

"Oh no Liam, no way!" I squealed as he tried to put it on my head. I quickly grabbed one of the strollers and walked away; high tailing it as quick as possible to the next store.

"You're no fun."

…_..1 hour thirty minutes later….._

"Why did I bring you with me again?" I asked quietly, resting my head on the steering wheel. We were now back in the parking lot sitting in the truck. I hadn't even gotten the babies shoes, all because Liam just had to get into an altercation with the Chik-fil-la Cow mascot.

"You didn't want me brooding anymore and it wasn't like it was my fault. He started it." Liam grumbled. We were in the food court getting lunch and I had to make a quick dash to the bathroom. I was gone for like two seconds and when I returned, I found a large crowd around where I had last left him.

Fearing the worst, I ran over and luckily my babies were all sound asleep and safe in their strollers, oblivious to their uncle's throw down with the cow mascot. I kid you not. It was a flurry of limbs and a discarded cow head, before security came and ushered us out.

"He grabbed my tail." Liam huffed.

"So you just had to punch him, since he grabbed the tail of that ridiculous shirt you're wearing?" I asked incredulously.

My brother was not a violent person at all. He wouldn't even kill a bug if it just so happened to crawl over his face, rather saving it and delivering it to its rightful home instead of killing the dreadful thing, so for him to try and beat up a restaurant's mascot definitely shocked me.

"He asked for it." He laughed loudly and I looked back at the sleeping infants in their carriers.

"I can't take you anywhere." I chuckled starting the car.

"No you can't, but you love me anyway." He grinned.

"I have no choice, I unfortunately share the same blood with you." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not nice booger."

"Never claimed to be."

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"You never did get me my ice cream."

….

"I can't believe you are getting this right now. I mean I love the intent, but did you really have to bring me back here for it?" I groaned as I watched Ben pull out a pack of cleaning supplies and began to prep the shoulder area of Edward's back.

"Relax Bells." Ben rolled his eyes at me. He and Angela had come down earlier that week to spend Thanksgiving with their families and the babies' birthday party.

"Yes love, it's not like it's my first tattoo." Edward said and I looked at the ink that surrounded his upper arm and chest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I like the way it gets there." I sat on the stool near his head and grabbed Edward's hand to calm myself down.

"Come on babe, it's the first place we met. You should get one in remembrance of that day."

"And I'm forever grateful for that, but remember it was Angela that got a tattoo that day, not me. Unless you want to be picking me off the floor from loss of consciousness, then you'll leave the issue of me getting one alone, although I find what you're doing to be remarkably sweet and sexy." I grinned. I kissed Edward's forehead as Ben laid out the template and I felt my heart melt once more.

In honor of the tuplets upcoming birthday, Edward was getting their names tattooed across the upper left portion of his back.

Their names were written in Edwardian script (the irony) that twisted downward in a swirl that included the babies' names and one respective footprint before curving into their birthdate that was in the shape of a heart.

When Edward explained to me at first the idea of the tattoo, I thought it was a sweet tribute to our babies, but I did think it was a little immense to have on his back. He had so many ideas and colors in mind that I worried it would turn into a huge gaudy mess

But thanks to Ben and his amazing artistic abilities, he turned Edward's once crazy idea into an elegant tattoo that wasn't too large and yet everything was legible. It was in grayscale and stood out nicely against his pale skin.

Ben was efficient in his work and in less than two hours, Edward's tattoo was finished. Edward and I both stood in front of the mirror to admire his tattoo.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and I could feel myself getting choked up.

"It is." Edward murmured and I could hear the awe in his voice.

Ben then covered Edward's tattoo and when Edward tried to pay him, he began to shake his head profusely.

"Don't worry about it man, consider it one of many presents for my god kids." Ben smiled.

"I don't know…." Ben cut him off.

"Stop, before I strap down your wife to this chair and give her a tattoo." He cackled. I blanched and grabbed Edward's arm.

"You heard the man, now let's go." I began pulling him along behind me. Edward squeezed my hand tighter as his chuckles reverberated through the air.

On our walk back to the car, I caught sight of a new building at the end of the street which made me nearly stop in my tracks. That's when it hit me and I knew I had the perfect idea and place for the babies' birthday party.

…..

"I want the last turkey leg." Liam whined to our mother.

"No I had my eye on it first." Edward growled.

"Neither one of you will have it, because it's mine." My father huffed.

"Now Charlie, let's not get irrational here, clearly I had my eye on it first." Carlisle interrupted.

"How about I save you all the trouble." Grandma Marie grinned, reaching forward with the baby on her lap and snatching the turkey leg up before taking a huge bite out of it.

Collective groans erupted from the table.

"Serves you all right." My mother cheered.

I rolled my eyes and fed Ethan a bite of mashed potatoes. This was Thanksgiving for you with our family. Fighting over the last piece of food and the constant rambles of conversation.

I could still hear Edward grumbling and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry babe, when its dessert time, I'll make sure you get the biggest and best slice of my apple pie okay." The smile on Edward's face was so wide; I feared his face would crack from the strain.

I thought I was being discreet, but apparently not. The nuisance that was my brother caught on quickly.

"Oh no Cullen, that piece of pie is gonna to be mine!" He boomed.

"The hell it will!" Carlisle and my dad huffed.

"Oh dear. Here we go again." My mom winked at me and fed Daniel some of his own potatoes.

"I know Renee, I swear this happens every year and someone always gets hurt. You would think they would realize that there is more than one dessert but they always seem to want the same one." Esme added.

This was true. No matter what was made or bought, there always seemed to be some rivalry between these men to see who would get the best, first, and biggest piece of whatever was made. Put them in front of a television during football season and you had World War III on your hands.

"That's not fair." Liam added.

"Yes it is. I'm the husband." Edward grinned.

"I'm the brother." He retorted.

"And I'm the father." My dad and Carlisle screeched out at the same time. "In law." Carlisle added on the end. He was bouncing Gavin on his lap, while trying to keep his hands from smashing into his plate of food.

I admit it was quite difficult eating with a baby in your lap, especially while their little grubby hands tried to take your food with each bite you took. But the babies had to eat as well, and there just wasn't enough room to situate six highchairs around the dining room table.

Their little babbles and squeals of delight definitely offered some form of entertainment and they were obviously oblivious to the craziness that was our family.

"Can we please finish eating what's on our plates first, before you all get macho man over here and we have to make a trip to the hospital like last time." My mother said, sending a quick glance over to my dad who "accidently" broke his thumb last year trying to get the last piece of sweet potato pie.

Their grumbles one again filled the table and the scrapes of utensils against plates resumed once more. We continued our usual chatter until a foul smell filled the table.

"Looks like someone's a stinker. Now who's the culprit? Baby check time." Edward said and we all raised the respective baby in our laps up to our nose.

"This one is all mine." Grandma Marie wrinkled her nose as she kissed Noah's sticky cheek. I got up to go get him from her to change him but she stopped me. She stood up shakily and I eyed her wearily.

"Maybe I should… he's a little heavy and you're…" she cut me off.

"Baby Bells, I may be sixty nine years old, but I am as strong as a mule. I carried around your father, your brother and you growing up and if I remember correctly you were always in my lap with those little chubby baby legs of yours so I think I can handle my great grand baby." She smiled and settled Noah on her hip. She walked over and kissed my cheek before strolling out of the room with a fresh diaper in hand.

"She sure told you." My brother laughed.

"Shut up Li." I huffed. Sensing the tension between my brother and me, my mother got my attention.

"So when is Noah's eye patch coming off?" She asked. The attention at the table shifted to Edward and me.

"Well the doctors want to wait it out a bit until after his first birthday. If there is any improvement then we will go from there and talk about what steps to take next." Edward stated.

"My poor baby. He just had to inherit my eyes and eyesight." I sighed and mentally berated myself for letting my baby go through it, even if I had no control over it.

"Don't worry love; he may have gotten it from me." He gestured to his own square eyeglasses that made me just want to jump him and do dirty things.

"Back to the real world now." Liam interrupted. I sent a dirty look his way. He was getting on my last nerve. Just because Liam wasn't getting any didn't mean that I shouldn't. I pointed to my eyes and gestured to him that I was watching him. He feigned hurt childishly and pouted.

That was my brother and I. When around each other, we acted our shoe sizes opposed to our real age.

"Liam, Bella." Our father chastised.

"Sorry Dad." We said at the same time.

Gran came back into the room with a now fresh powder scented baby and sat back down.

"So what exactly do you guys have planned for the babies' birthday?" Esme asked. "It's in less than a few days and all we've received was a measly invitation telling us to be downtown at noon. No theme or anything. Seems very unorganized." She continued.

I tried to ignore the little snide comment she made and began to finger the table cloth.

Did it really appear to be that unorganized? Maybe this whole party thing was going to be a disaster.

"Maybe it's going to be a surprise. Maybe you should just wait like the rest of us, complaining gets you nowhere." My head shot up at Liam's defense of me and I grinned widely at him.

The jerk pissed me off to no end on some days, but I could always count on him to have my back. I blew a kiss his way and Esme quickly left the matter alone.

Once everyone finished eating, my mother and Esme began clearing the table while we all went into the living room. We all settled the babies on the floor in the living room in front of the television. The men quickly scurried over to the couch to catch whatever game was on. It was rule that they had to wait at least an hour before stuffing their face with desserts.

Once the hour was up and the cry of "desserts" was called out, they all hastily stood up and it was a flurry of limbs and curses as they stumbled over one another to try and get into the kitchen.

"Step on my kids and I'll hurt you." I hollered. I heard their laughter and a huge thump as bodies collided to the floor.

"Ouch!" Edward's voice called out.

"Da da?" Daniel babbled as he crawled over to me. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest in awe of his first time speaking.

"Yes baby boy, da da!" I grinned. "Edward! Danny said da da!" I hollered.

"He did what...ouch Dad!" Edward groaned from the kitchen.

"Da da?" Danny said against my chest.

"Yep da da." I smiled. I eyed Edward as he came back limping and obviously shaken; plate in hand as he nearly fell down beside me.

"Your brother is viscous. I think he and my dad broke a rib" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Da da?" Daniel cooed against my chest again. Edward reached over and blindly grabbed him from my lap onto his chest.

"Yeah Da da is here and injured. Uncle Liam, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Charlie did a number on me." He continued. Using his closed eyes as a distraction, I discreetly tried to grab his plate filled to the brim with desserts and side of ice cream, but he quickly caught my hand.

I looked up startled to see those big green eyes looking over at me.

"I love you babe, but after all I just been through to get it, you touch my pie and you will lose some fingers." Edward breathed.

I just laughed and laid back against the couch.

This was my life; crazy brother and family included and I wouldn't change any of that for nothing in the world.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!

Three-four chapters left, yes we're in the home stretch and there are quite a few loose ends to close.

The Thanksgiving argument over the turkey leg and broken thumb over the last slice of pie...very true story :)

Up next, a very special birthday celebration.

Until again,

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen


	25. Birthday Cake

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

…_..Two days before….._

"Well don't you look well satisfied this morning?" Liam grinned at me. He was once again lounging on my couch in nothing but his pajamas, eating leftover Thanksgiving dressing.

"Will you ever go home? I love you but I want my couch back." I said.

"I will Booger, but this stuff between Seth and me is just one big mess." He moped.

"You never did tell me what actually went on between you two. Usually it's something simple, but for you to be stinking up my couch for the past couple of weeks means that this argument had to be really big." I asked settling down beside him. I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh Booger, this is a mess. Seth wants it all." He sighed.

"And that's a problem because…" I drew off.

"I…I don't know if I'm ready for all of that. He wants us to move out the apartment and buy a house, he wants a family. All that jazz and it terrifies me." Liam admitted.

"Big Bro, you and Seth have been together almost as long as Edward and I have. No offense to you Li, but by now you shouldn't be having any doubts about anything going on in your relationship. Are you unhappy with him?" I ask.

"No Bells, I love Seth. It's just that everything is changing. You're a mama now and no longer my partner in crime, Dad's retiring from the force and leaning on me to take action, and now all of this crap with Seth. It's all taking a toll in me." Liam scrubbed his hands along his face as he fought tears. I settled my coffee down on the table and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Liam I love you and you're my big brother but sometimes you can be really stupid." I replied.

"Booger, I'm trying to vent to you about my frustrations and you are over here insulting my intelligence."

"Hey don't get all melodramatic. I wasn't insulting you and you know it. If I wanted to I'll tell you straight to your face…but hey, I'm losing my train of thought. As I was saying, I meant that you are acting stupidly not that you are stupid. You have so many things going on for you right now. A loving boyfriend who wants to spend the rest of his life with you, a loving family and friends who adore you. Not to mention the best kid sister in the world who is the mother to your nephews and niece who all love you very much and said kid sister will forever be your best friend and partner in crime and will also be very disappointed if you don't resolve things soon and you wouldn't want to disappoint her would you?" I get out in one breath. Liam blinked at me for a few seconds and I mentally high fived myself when I saw him fight a smile.

"No I wouldn't, although I would like said sister to get her head off my shoulder. I have a man to go reconcile with." Liam cheered standing up.

"That's the spirit!" I laughed.

"Yep and besides your head is too heavy. It made my shoulder hurt." He grinned grabbing me into a tight hug. I planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

….

**EPOV**

"What are you doing huh? What's my boy doing?" I looked over to see Brayden standing up in his crib, holding on to the bars that framed it. This had become a common occurrence lately with them all grabbing onto things to pull themselves up and I knew it was only a matter of time before they started walking and then all hell would break loose.

"Da!" he babbled bouncing up and down on chubby legs. I walked over and picked him up where once again my face became a teething tool.

"Uh nope bud, Daddy's face is not food. Now what are you doing up?" I asked not expecting an answer.

I checked the other cribs to make sure they were all asleep for naptime and they were san Ethan who was just lying there quietly staring up at nothing. Of course when he saw me, he gave me a one tooth grinned and reached his arms up for me.

I walked over to his crib and picked him up; quickly exiting before those two woke up the other babies.

"Bloogh!" Ethan spit in my ear.

"Gross dude, not cool." I fake whined. I walked back into the living room where Bella was sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop. She had been doing that a lot lately and I wondered what she was up to.

"Are they all still asleep?" she asked, never once looking up from the computer screen.

"Ma!" Brayden squealed.

"There's your answer." I laughed. Bella took a moment to finish typing whatever she was writing and closed the laptop, settling it on the table beside her.

"Hi my baby boys, what are you two doing up? Its naptime." She cooed as I handed Brayden over to her and sat down beside her.

"This guy thought it was playtime; found him standing up in his crib and everything. And the E man over here was just lying there and when he saw me, decided to join the party." I laughed as we both settled them on the floor to let them crawl around a bit.

"What were you up to?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, just writing." Bella replied trying to get up. I rolled my eyes and pulled her down onto my lap. I kissed her shoulder.

"Writing about what?" I asked.

"Just my thoughts really. Nothing important." Bella replied and began playing with my fingers.

"Then it is important. Any thoughts of yours are definitely worth sharing." I stated. Bella smiled and kissed my temple.

"Just rambles mostly. You know my whole pregnancy experience, the struggles, our family; the babies and their upcoming birthday. Just something to document the experience." She said.

"Sounds tedious to me." I laughed and she swatted my hand from going down her leg.

"Okay Edward, say that again when you're old and grey and can't remember what day of the week is it." She huffed.

"Hell, I do that now and holy crap!" I screeched, standing up abruptly and promptly knocking Bella off my lap and onto the floor hard.

"Jesus Edward, what is wrong with you?" Bella asked glaring at me.

"Look!" I pointed over at Brayden. We both looked over to see him huffing quietly on his bottom. Bella turned her attention back to me.

"Really Edward!" I watched as he did it again.

"Now look!" I pointed. Bella turned her head again and watched him crawl along the floor towards the lounge chair.

"Have you lost your mind husband?"

"No I haven't, Bella…just look." I grabbed her face in my hands.

"Edward, what are you doi…oh my god!" Bella gasped as we both looked over at Brayden who was once again standing up against the edge of the lounge chair. He had a look of determination on his face as he stepped forward on one little chubby leg. He wobbled for a second and both Bella stood up to catch him in case he toppled over. Brayden took another step forward on his little feet, before taking three more quick steps to grab onto the table nearby.

The room was silent except for our heavy breathing which soon into chuckles of laughter and joy as Bella ran over and scooped him up into her arms and started planting kisses over his face.

I felt like a proud papa. Of course it wasn't more than a couple of steps and the table was less than a foot away but it was progress.

Our son was becoming mobile and soon it was only a matter of time before the house would be filled with the footfalls of little feet.

I grabbed the both of them in a tight hug and kissed both of their heads.

"Da!" Ethan babbled as he tugged on my toe. I bent down to pick him up.

"Can't forget you either buddy. Did you see what your big brother did? Can you do that?"

"Bloogh!" he spit in my ear.

Guess not.

**BPOV**

…_One Day before…._

"This is getting old Booger. You took me from having sexy times with my man to help you run errands. Haven't you learned by now that every time we get together something bad happens?" Liam huffed.

"Liam!" I smacked his arm.

"Hey driving here! I know we all must die someday but I don't want it to be today. Why couldn't you torture Edward or someone else, why me?" he asked.

"Well for starters, Edward's at home with the babies. They were a little fussy this morning and I know I couldn't get anything done if I brought them with me, did I forget to mention Brayden's walking, oh never mind, what was I saying? Oh, Mom has a doctor appointment, Dad's finishing paperwork, Carlisle's on call, Esme has a client…"

"Okay I get it." Liam interrupted. I continued anyway.

"Gran can't handle them all on her own; Max is recovering from a cold so Jasper and Alice are out. Rosalie and Emmett have their own problems so that's a no; Ms. Dora has her own grandkids to worry about, and Seth's at work so that leaves…" I breathed.

"Good ol me." Liam mocked.

"Fine be that way. I'll just do all the running by myself and to think that I was going to bake you your own special cake for helping me." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest childishly. Liam stopped the car abruptly and if it wasn't for our seatbelts we both would have went through the windshield.

"Jesus Li! Have you lost your freaking mind!" I screeched, raising my hand to my chest to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. Liam lowered his hands from the wheel and looked at me, flashing me a devilish smile.

"Did you say cake?"

…..

"See what I mean? This could only happen to us." Liam sighed.

I looked over his mess filled kitchen and turned to him.

"What did you do?" I asked. I looked over at the counter to see the two sheet pans of cake I prepared for him charred black.

"I wanted some cake okay, and I thought that if I turned the heat up a bit it'll cook faster." Liam whispered.

"So you forgot about it."

"Not exactly, Seth called on his lunch break and he kinda distracted me and…." I walked out the kitchen and began gathering all the stuffed we made including the cupcakes I made specifically for the babies and the sheet cake and party bags, I made for the party.

"You burnt it, you fix it!" I laughed at the look of defeat on his face.

"You promised me you'd bake me a cake." Liam whined behind me.

"And I did, you just sped up the process and finished it all off for me." I grinned kissing his cheek.

"Love you Li, see you tomorrow."

…_.The Day of…_

"Today's the day! I can't believe it!" I squealed, startling Edward who was sound asleep next to me. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned.

"Bella, it's one in the fucking morning. You didn't think you could've waited until it was at least daylight outside and someone other than raccoons and owls were up to start scaring people half to death?" He slurred, rolling over onto his stomach. He tried to wrap his arm around my waist and I swatted his arm away.

"Well excuse me for having enthusiasm on this very special occasion." I huffed.

"I'm excited too love, but can we really do this at a respectable hour when I am alert and my body's not glued to this bed? Someone wore me out." Edward snickered and I felt myself flush.

"You're insufferable." I groaned flopping back down on my back.

"Maybe, but you love me." Edward grinned leaning over me and caging me in with his arms.

"Why do I keep hearing that lately? First Liam and now you." I sighed.

"Who cares about what Liam said? How about you and I get some shut eye, we have a lot ahead of us." He pushed.

"But I'm not tired though." I whined.

"Oh I can make you tired." Edward grinned before shutting me up with a searing kiss.

…

"Thanks for coming!" I grinned to everyone. There were people everywhere. Family, friends, coworkers; all here to help up celebrate the fact that our babies were officially one year old.

The celebration was being held at Dave's Playland which was a huge inside play area that catered to the age groups of children ten and under. They had their own food that you could order to be catered or the option of bringing in your own stuff.

There were spacewalks, jungle gyms, and even a mini train that rode the rails throughout the whole building. It was all basically a mini amusement park for children and infants and I knew it was the perfect place to host the tuplets birthday party.

Dave's Playland even had their own petting zoo, much to my chagrin which is where I found Edward and my father along with a few other guests and their children.

Edward was holding Daniel with one arm while holding a baby rabbit with the other. As cute as it looked, I was still terrified of having it close to my kid.

My dad was no better. He was holding JJ and Auden on one of the miniature horses they brought out while he walked alongside it with the caretaker.

I swear these animals were going to give me a coronary or my brother as he came up behind me while I was talking to one of my old coworkers. I felt something heavy fall on my head and nearly peed my pants as I felt it begin to move.

"Oh my God! What is on me?" I asked. It was taking everything inside me not to freak out. I looked over my shoulder to see Liam giving me a victorious grin as he walked away.

I high-tailed it over to Edward who was now washing his and Danny's hands.

"Edward!" I huffed frantically. He turned to me and a grin broke out on his face.

"Well hello there." He grinned looking at my head.

"Edward, get whatever's on my head off me." I began bouncing on my feet as he laughed.

"Edward Cullen, this is not the time to be laughing at me." I whined. Edward rolled his eyes and reached at whatever was moving on top of my head. I closed my eyes fearing the worst.

I opened my eyes to see that he was holding a little baby chick. It was fluffy and a soft yellow color with the smallest little feet and beak. I admit I almost wanted to pick it up and cuddle it to my face to see how soft it was.

Almost.

"And here you were freaking out. All over a baby chicken." He laughed again.

"It's not funny! I didn't know what it was and I definitely didn't want to touch it and find out." I crossed my hands over my chest defensively. Edward tried to hand it over to me.

"Oh no, I'll take our child, you go give it back to its caretaker or mother or whatever. It's cute but I don't want it on me. Besides, its almost time to sing Happy Birthday. We need to start rounding people up.

I began walking around to gather everyone when I spotted Emmett. Emmett McCarthy; the six foot five, 220 pound man child bouncing in one of the spacewalks with the kids.

"Hey Em, get out of there! You'll break it!" I called out. Emmett groaned and so did the other kids who were using his weight for leverage. All I needed was for him to break something. That definitely wouldn't work out with the owners if he demolished the poor thing.

"Aww man, you're no fun." He sighed. I patted his shoulder and began directing everyone to one of the front tables where the cakes were situated.

I had made a huge three layer sheet cake for the guests while I made six cupcakes for each of the babies to have.

"Come on everyone!" I hollered. Our family and friends gathered around as Edward and I sat beside each other, three kids each in our laps.

The sheet cat was decorated as a miniature farm, with each candle representing an animal with each of their names under them.

Although I was pretty sure the tuplets didn't know what was going on, I could tell that they were definitely excited by all the attention they were getting. They practically bounced on our laps and clapped their hands excitedly at all the grinning faces. Carlisle walked over and lit the candles and the singing began.

"Happy Birthday to you!" They all chorused. "Happy Birthday to you!"

"Happy Birthday dear Brayden, Auden, Ethan, Gavin, Noah, and Danny!"

"Whoo that was a mouthful!" Liam cheered.

"Happy Birthday to you!" They all sang. They all clapped and cheered as Edward and I leaned forward to blow the candles out and kissed their cheeks.

We then stripped them to their diapers, putting bibs on them in hopes of catching some of the impending mess. We situated each of them in their little chairs and settled a cupcake in front of them.

It was only a matter of seconds before their little hands flew and cake and icing was everywhere while they tried to get it into their mouths.

Esme was beside herself, snapping away with her camera while my mother, Angela, Rosalie, and Alice began serving out ice cream and cake.

Within ten minutes those cupcakes were demolished and the evidence was smeared all over their hair, faces, and arms.

The bibs were pretty pointless now.

The games and activities resumed after eating while Edward and I tried to clean our cake covered children.

"You sure some of it actually got in their mouths?" Edward asked as he cleaned off Gavin who was currently trying to eat his arm.

"I think some of it did." I laughed. "Yeah you all need a nice bath when we get home." We dressed them back in their clothes and soon enough they were gone from our hands; off with some various family member or friend.

The party continued on for another two and a half hours and by the end of it, it was nothing left but exhausted kids who were leaning on their parents as they left. I handed each of them a party favor and thanked them for helping us celebrate such a momentous occasion.

The tuplets were sound asleep, sitting in the car with Grandma Swan while Edward and I, along with our parents cleaned up. They helped us pack up the car with all the gifts and left. All I had left to get was the remaining leftover cake and sign off with the manager who had helped us today.

After signing off, the first thing I noticed was that the cake was no longer where I left it on the table. Neither was my brother who just so happened to disappear the moment before.

Feeling suspicious, I scavenged around and noticed a small cake trail leading behind one of the spacewalks.

Low and behold, there was my brother and Seth munching away; frosting all over their faces. They looked up at me guiltily as I approached.

"I don't even want to know." I giggled heading outside. I got in the car and looked over at Edward who was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Do I really want to know why you came back empty handed?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nope. Let's just say that someone wanted to have their birthday cake and eat it too." I grinned.

"Such a silly woman." Edward smiled.

"But you love me." I smiled.

"That I do and the six sleeping one year olds in the back, who are going to be awfully angry at being woken up."

"It's the price we pay at being parents. They need to be clean."

"I guess you're right." He replied.

"Oh I know I'm right."

…

**EPOV**

"Here comes Santa Claus!" I cheered, pulling a large red bag behind me as I walked into the living room.

Bella was sitting on the floor in her little red pajamas while the babies were situated in a half circle on the floor. Their little gummy grins welcomed me into the room as I stared at them in awe.

We had really gone all out this year. Lights were everywhere and we had gotten nearly the biggest tree there was. This Christmas was really important and special to us.

It wasn't our first Christmas with the kids, but it was definitely our first being home and together as an official family. Our families wouldn't be over until later, giving us a few hours to enjoy this moment by ourselves.

Presents were presents. If our house wasn't cluttered now from before and the birthday party, it definitely was now. Wrapping paper and packaging was everywhere. They squealed and babbled at the various toys and stuffed animals given to them and needless to say that they were worn out by the time nap time came along.

Bella and I had exchanged gifts earlier that morning; Bella giving me a new watch, tickets to go see my favorite and new iPad, while I had given her a silver locket engraved with our names, a new purse, and a voucher for her to have a relaxing spa day with the girls.

I was practically bouncing on my feet at the real gift I had for Bella. She had been eyeing me suspiciously all morning but I just waved her off. I had been busy the previous days prior to make sure everything was ready and in order and didn't want to ruin it by giving myself away too soon.

Bella was up in our bedroom lounging on her stomach with her feet in the air. Her head was resting lightly on Jerry's back and both of their eyes were focused on the television where _A Christmas Story _was playing.

In her hand was a glass of eggnog and I casually took it from her hand as I flopped down on the bed next to her.

"What are you up to Mr. Cullen?" She turned her head to look at me.

"Oh nothing." Bella gave me a curious glance before directing her attention back to the television screen.

Using her distraction as an opportunity, I slid the large manila envelope by her head.

"What is this?" she asked sitting up.

"Why don't you open it and find out."

"But I thought we were finished with the presents." Bella huffed.

"Love, nothing's wrong with one more. Now come on." I settled the glass on the nightstand and turned to her. Bella rolled her eyes at me and slid her finger under the seal. She reached inside and pulled out the small piece of metal.

"You got me a key." She deadpanned.

"Yes, I got you a key." I grinned.

"No offense but what kind of gift is this?" she huffed.

"Maybe you should find out, I mean there is more." She eyed me doubtfully and reached into the envelope and pulled out the few sheets of paper. She read over it for a few seconds and I grinned when I saw her eyes widen.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" she whispered looking up at me.

"Yep, all those long hours of being cooped up at the office finally paid off." Bella grabbed my hand tightly.

"I...just…I don't believe it. I thought it would be gone by now." She fingered the locket around her neck.

"No my love, I did a little research and managed to get a hold on it so no one would get it." I replied, wiping the few stray tears that began to fall.

"Edward you bought us a house. Not just any house but the house we saw last year; my dream house." She whispered.

"I told you I would get it for you love. You deserve it and so does our family. I see how cluttered everything is and with the New Year approaching I thought it was time for a little change." I managed to get out before Bella jumped me, sending us spiraling towards the floor.

"Ooft" I grunted against the floor.

"Ahh! I love you so fucking much Edward Cullen!" she squealed planting kisses all over my face.

"So now we're cursing eh? And I love you too Mrs. Cullen." I laughed.

"How soon can we move in?" she asked excitedly.

"Whenever you're ready, it's all ours." I replied. Bella jumped off me and began dancing around the room; her rambles of her excitement and everything that needed to be done filling the room.

I pulled myself up and just watched my beautiful wife; relishing the changes that came this year and looking forward to what was to come.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave it in a Review!

Next chapter we fast forward big time. And it's looking like we have two chapters left so chapter 25 is where we will end.

We're only ten away from 600 reviews? You think we can make it?

Until again,

Xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	26. Back to Where we Started

**Enjoy! Author's Note at the End**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

_5 years later…. _

"Mommy!" My poor little girl cried. I walked into the living room to see my little mini me standing on the couch with her hands on her hips and her little lip out in a pout.

"Yes baby?" I called out as she jumped off the couch and ran over to me.

"Bwayden, Gavwin, Noah, Danny, and Ethwan won't pway with me." She huffed. I picked her up and settled her onto my hip.

"And why won't they play with you?" I asked and swiped a few of her dark brown curls from her face.

"They said I have cooties, but I's don't have any cooties Mommy." She pressed her face against my neck and sighed. Her feelings were hurt. Oh the perks of being the only girl in the midst of all the testosterone.

"No you don't baby, your brothers are just being silly. You wanna help Mommy make some cupcakes for Daddy?" Her little green eyes widened and she flashed me a smile that rivaled her fathers.

"With chowcolate chwips?" I nod my head and she lets out a mini squeal.

"Go get your apron from upstairs and we'll get started okay." I kiss her cheek and let her down as she bolts for the stairs.

"No running!" I screamed. That child's clumsiness rivaled mine and we definitely did not need any accidents on our hands.

Using her distraction of cupcakes to my advantage, I went back into the living room to check on my boys.

I headed back into the living room and once again was in awe of how spacious everything was. There was no longer so much clutter that you literally had to jump forward just to take a few steps. There weren't any toys or baby rags lying as a hazard on the floor. My living room was now spacious and family friendly.

Edward and I had moved into the new house less than two months after he surprised me with the key. With the help our family and friends, moving in was stress-free and with no hassle from our one year olds.

With all of the open space, each of the kids would one day be able to have their own room, but for the meantime, we doubled them up until they were comfortable having their own room.

My eyes caught sight of my boys who were playing with Lola our 2 month old golden retriever. Jerry was 12 years old and in dog years he was pushing a little ways over 60. With 6 little kids, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

So into our lives came Lola. Edward and I were having a date night in the city when we happened to pass by an old man giving away a box of puppies. It had begun to drizzle and she was the only one left in the box. Once I looked down at her little rain misted body and her brown eyes I knew I was hooked. Edward picked her up without a second glance and we continued on with a new little furry baby.

The kids were ecstatic as she had just about as much energy as they did and kept up easily. Jerry didn't mind either. He followed her around wherever she went so I knew she had made a perfect addition into our family.

Currently the boys were playing cowboys and Lola was their trusty steed.

Brayden had just arrested the twins when I came over.

"Hi Mommy!" They all chorused. I got down on my knees beside them.

"What are you boys doing?" I asked.

"We're playing cowboys mommy. Brayden and me are the good cowboys, Danny's the sherwiff, Noah and Gwavin are the bad cowboys and we arrested them." Ethan smiled.

"That's good, but why couldn't you let your sister play? She could have been a cowboy too." I stated. They all shook their heads.

"No Mommy, there are no girl cowboys and beswides, Auden's got the cooties." Noah said. He continued to shake his head so fast that his glasses nearly fell off his face.

"Yeah mommy, Noah's right. Auden gots the cooties. "Gavin chimed in with his brother. I shook my head at the both of them.

They were little carbon copies of Edward and tried to charm their way out of any sign of trouble. They were identical right down to the nose, lips, and hair. If it wasn't for Noah's eye color and glasses even I would have trouble telling them apart and I'm their mother.

And god forbid when the time comes for them to start dating. I was going to be beating those girls off with a stick, since of course no girls are right for my babies.

"And how do you even know what cooties are?" I asked.

"Max told us." Brayden smiled.

"Oh he did, did he?" I feigned shock. Max was at the age where girls were pretty much an enigma to him. So it didn't surprise me that he had thought girls had cooties.

You just had to love the age of innocence where cooties existed and boys thought girls were gross.

Oh how the times have changed.

"Yep. He said that if you touch one of them you gets the cooties and I don't want the cooties." Ethan continued.

"So does that mean that I have cooties?" I asked.

"No you're our mommy." Noah replied.

"But I'm a girl. So that means you can't touch me."

"So no more bed time kisses?" Danny whispered his brown eyes on the brink of tears.

"Not if you think girls have cooties." He walked over and sat in my lap.

"I don't think you have cooties Mommy."

"No I don't and neither does your sister. You all need to apologize to her. You really hurt her feelings." I told them. I looked over my shoulder to see a small brown head peeking over the edge of the couch.

"Come over here baby." Auden walked over slowly and eyed her brothers wearily.

"What do you have to say boys?" I looked over at them.

"We're sorry Auden!" they all hollered out and ran over to give her a hug. She squealed and kissed their cheeks.

"Eww! Girl germs" They giggled. I sighed. I'll leave Edward to go handle that one.

"Well enough of that, who wants to help me make Daddy some cupcakes?" Their cheers pierced the air and for the moment a crisis was averted.

After all cupcakes did solve everything.

…..

"I don't know if I can do this." I panicked. I grabbed onto Edward's arm so tightly that I knew if and when I let go of his arm, there were going to be my hand and fingerprints embedded onto his skin.

"It's just kindergarten love." Edward tried to soothe me but I wasn't having it.

"Just kindergarten Edward! This is just not kindergarten. This is a major step in their lives; our lives. Our babies are growing up. Oh my god, I can still remember when they had trouble saying our names and now here they are learning their ABC's and writing. It's too much!" I belted out. Edward looked at me incredulously.

"Well love, it is a little late to be worrying about it now, seeing as the first day of school is tomorrow and you're returning to work." He laughed.

"Husband this is not funny. How are you so calm right now?" I asked. Edward rolled over onto his stomach and looked at me.

"I'm not calm. I admit I'm nervous, but what is freaking out going to solve? They're probably more nervous than we are. Besides we had all summer to prepare for this love. They are ready, they're smart, so why should I worry? There must be something else, what is the real problem here?" he asked. I sighed and flopped back down on my back.

"I don't know, I guess I've just gotten used to the way things were you know? I've finally felt like I've gotten into the swing of things and now it's changing all over again." I admitted.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah. I mean I knew I wanted to go back to work because I missed teaching, but I guess I didn't realize how much I was going to miss them as well." I replied.

"I'm going to miss them as well. It's going to be weird coming home at lunchtime and hearing and seeing nothing; just silence." Edward said.

"Well you have those two to keep you company." I pointed down towards the foot of the bed where Lola and Jerry were sleeping soundly.

"So you say. That reminds me, I still don't understand why we let them both sleep in our bed? They have their own little beds to sleep in. "Edward said.

"They do make good foot warmers but after a while it gets kinda annoying wiping dog drool off your sheets and toes." Edward grimaced.

"You know you love it. They're our little furry children and don't act like Lola doesn't have you wrapped around her little furry paw. I saw the two of you nestled up on the couch when I got home yesterday. I'm not sure if I should be a little jealous or not." I feigned hurt.

"Well you could have snuggled up with me if you wanted Mrs. Cullen; all you had to do was ask." Edward waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I laughed as he began planting kisses all over me.

Our little love nest was interrupted by the soft pattering of feet and a knock on the door as they entered into our room.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Danny and Ethan both called. The both of them stood in our doorway looking sleepy and disheveled. They were both holding hands and with their free hands were holding on to the same stuffed animals that Liam had given them when they were almost a year old. Danny spoke up first.

"I had a nightmare. I tried to be a big boy but I was scawred." He whispered, using his arm to brush the dark curls from his face. I looked over at Ethan.

"I gots scared too. Can we sweep in here with you?" he asked so sweetly that I just wanted to eat him up. I nodded my head and smiled.

Green eyes met brown and the both of them jumped into bed excitedly. Daniel attached himself to my side while Ethan jumped onto Edwards's chest. He let out a soft grunt and snuggled into the crook of his neck before falling asleep.

Of course it was only a matter of time before the other kids somehow woke up and noticed one of them was missing and soon Edward and I were pushed towards the edge of the bed as our kids slept between us.

It was definitely a tight fit considering the dogs were on our feet and I had the kids and their stuffed animals were squished in between us, but it was a moment that I wouldn't change for nothing in the world.

They were my family and I loved them.

Dog drool, cooties, and school anxiety included.

...….…6 years later..

"Give me my niece! Oh aren't you precious." I cooed. I kissed her little chubby cheek and settled her on the floor where she toddled over to where her cousins were playing. I looked over at my brother.

"I can't believe she's two already." He sighed. I nodded my head in agreement.

A couple of years ago, Seth and Liam got married. With the legalization of gay marriage in the state of Washington, they wanted to take full advantage of finally having equality and got hitched. I was his maid of honor or best man if you wanna call it that while the tuplets were his little groomsmen and Auden his flower girl.

It was such a beautiful ceremony and I was so glad that they were finally committed to one another. A year after that, they began the adoption process.

It was difficult at first, as many there were still many out there who were still very closed minded and potential candidates refused to let them adopt their child because they were gay.

It was a long couple of years of argument and heartache and that's we're they met Charlotte.

She was fresh out of high school and on her way to the Ivy League school of her dreams on a full paid scholarship. She had gotten pregnant in the midst of her senior year and had no way of supporting her child.

The baby's father was not in the picture and her mom had refused to help her raise the child. She knew that adoption was the best bet at giving her child the best future possible.

After going through nearly ten couples, she chose Seth and Liam as the potential parents for her baby and a few months later just a day short of the tuplets tenth birthday, Grace Ann Swan came into the world.

She had the brightest little blue eyes and the cutest little tufts of blonde hair. She was the apple of their eye and mine as well as I spoiled that little girl rotten as much as possible.

"I think you love her more than me." Liam grinned.

"Sorry Li, I do. I swear one of these days I'm going to come over and steal her from you and Seth." I grinned.

"Nuh uh, go get your own." He huffed with a smile in his face.

"I do have my own. Do you not see them over there on the floor? Now what do you have to eat? I'm starving." I asked heading over to his refrigerator and swinging it open.

"Oh yes Booger, just go make yourself at home. Have at it." He growled. I gave him a hard look.

"Oh you definitely don't want to go there. My couch still has your butt prints embedded it from the last time you stayed over, which to my memory wasn't that long ago." I grinned in victory. He huffed again.

"Shut up!" I growled.

My eyes caught sight of the delicious green fruit/vegetable or whatever you wanna categorize it and before I knew what was happening, I had practically shoved three of them down my throat.

Liam stood next to the refrigerator in shock.

"Did you even swallow any of those?" He finally managed to get out.

"Um, I think so." I blinked, discreetly reaching back into the jar to grab another pickle.

"Nope, no more for you!" Liam snatched the jar from my hands and began backing up. I chased him around the island but the little jerk kept getting out of my reach. I began tossing random kitchen objects his way.

First a towel, yes a towel…I wasn't thinking too coherently at the moment. Then some tongs, which I admit could have taken his eyes out and a box of spoons.

"Liam, if you want to make it to your next birthday, I suggest you lower the pickle jar now!" I hollered.

"Not a chance booger." He grinned, bolting for the stairs. I began to run after him, but stopped when I saw Gavin standing in the doorway.

"Mom what are you doing?" he green eyes watched me wearily.

"Uh nothing." I lied, brushing the hair from my face.

"Uh huh, then why were you hollering at Uncle Li?" he shifted his head and gave me a look of disbelief so much like Edward that I nearly had to do a double take. He walked over to me and rested his head on my shoulder. The kid nearly rivaled my height and he was only twelve.

"Who said we were hollering?" I lied a little winded. Jesus I needed to work out more.

"Mom, we could hear you all the way from the living room. You nearly scared Grace to death." Auden added, stepping up behind her brother.

"Oh its nothing, why don't the both of you go back in the living room. I'll be there in a little bit." I grinned.

"Are you sure? You look a little out of breath." Auden added.

"Maybe I am. I'm not as fit as I used to be." I growled and yet I was still thinking of getting that delicious pickle from the spawn that was my brother.

"Okay, I'm going to go call dad." Auden said.

"Why?" I asked.

"From the look on your face, you kinda have me fearing for Uncle Li's life right now, not to mention you have some weird green juice dripping down your chin at the moment." Gavin observed.

I thought for a moment.

"Hey Gav?" I grinned.

"You might want to go do that and quickly." I grinned and raced up the stairs to go get my brother.

…..

"I can't believe you broke my arm." Liam huffed.

"I can't believe you broke his arm." Edward whispered to me.

"I can't believe I broke his arm." I sighed and fingered the bandage on two of my fingers.

Okay so maybe me getting that last pickle from Liam got out of hand. I definitely didn't mean to hurt him let alone break his arm.

How was I to know that when his arm got caught in the door that the force would break it. I'm just thankful that Liam isn't a spoiled sport and luckily forgave me as soon as it happened.

We were both sharing a room. Liam was to the left of me as he got his arm wrapped. Seth was beside him holding a sleepy Grace on his hip.

I had no clue why I was still in here, but Edward being the worry wart that he was, wanted to make sure I was okay.

"I just cut two of my fingers, not a big deal." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But there was a lot of blood mom; way more than a normal cut. We just want to make sure you're okay." Daniel sighed. He was fidgeting nervously and I knew he wanted nothing more than to make sure I was okay.

"I know baby, I know." I kissed his forehead to ease his worry.

I sighed and laid back. I just waiting to go take an x ray to make sure I didn't have any glass in my hand from when I dropped the jar to go help Liam.

I was tired, irritated, and hungry and just ready to go home. Soon enough, Doctor Sanders came in with a wide smile on her face. She had taken over after Dr. Gerandy had retired.

"Can I get this x-ray over with? I'm ready to go home." I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, we can't do an x-ray." She grinned.

"And why not? Just check my fingers so I can go home." I begged.

"Unfortunately we can't, someone is preventing us from doing so." She grinned wider and gestured to my stomach.

"Oh my god."

"Yes I wasn't sure, but the blood test we just did confirmed it. Congrats momma, you're pregnant." Doctor Sanders smiled before leaving.

I looked over at Edward and the kids who were both deathly silent.

"Yes! Another Cullen!"

"Please let this one be a girl!"

"Aren't you kinda old?"

"Eww, I don't even wanna know."

"Do we have to share rooms again?"

"Just Wow!"

"I'm going to be an uncle again!"

It took me a second to realize that everyone had spoken except Edward.

"It took me another second to realize, that Edward was now on the floor with his eyes rolling back into his head.

I guess old habits die hard.

Here we go again.

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave it in a review!**

**So yes Edward did it again, lol.**

**So this is the last we will hear from Bella. Edward will be the one closing us out on Wednesday :( and then the complete button will be clicked.**

**I don't know when I'll have the outtakes up. I start college next week, yikes! (And yes its really been that long). I started this story in the midst of eleventh grade and here I am about to start college, ha-ha!**

**So I have some moving to do this week before classes start and we be occupied for the next couple of weeks so definitely make sure you have me on your author alerts so you won't miss it when I do post and in the meantime check out my other fics. Most of them are already prewritten and will be updated as soon as this one is finished.**

**See you Wednesday and until again!**

**Xoxo Sylvia Cullen**


	27. A little grey never hurt anyone

This is it...more at the bottom

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

_3 years later…._

Samantha Joy Cullen came into the world with a set of lungs and a head full of dark brown hair.

With it she brought along my own set of grey hair.

Between her and her sister, I was on my way to becoming the next Anderson Cooper or Richard Gere.

I was definitely coming very close.

Bella thought my grey hairs were sexy.

I just saw it as another sign that I was getting old.

Here I was, Edward Cullen; father to eight kids.

Father to six 15 year olds, a three year old, and an 8 month old.

Having a house filled with six hormonal teenagers, a sugar rushed toddler and exhausted infant was enough to drive anyone up the wall.

Between the toys, clothes, and all of the above, Bella and I were going to be seriously broke by the time college came along with the way they went through everything.

I'm just kidding.

Or maybe not.

There were screaming matches, fights over grades; the dreaded "I hate you" phase. The scrapes and tears that made you feel like a horrible parent for even attempting to discipline your child.

It all made you wonder if karma out there somehow paying you back for all the hell you gave your own parents when you were a teenager.

I didn't think I was that bad, honestly to deserve this.

As I sat down at the kitchen table drinking by much needed cup of coffee, I wondered if this is what my parents felt as one of my kids bounded through the door.

"Dad! Will you please tell Auden to get out of the bathroom! I need to go." My eldest son Brayden whined to me. He was doing a little jig as he bounced from foot to foot.

Here we go again.

"There are two other bathrooms and one in our bedroom. Why do you need that one?" I asked settling my coffee down onto the table.

This was the same argument every morning, only with a different kid. Someone got to the bathroom first, or used up all the toilet paper. There was no hot water or someone left toothpaste on the counter.

Their argument alone regarding the bathroom was enough to put any politician debate to shame and here I was acting as mediator.

"Daniel and Gavin are in the other two, and mom is in the shower. I need to go and she's been in there for the past hour and a half." He moaned. Kid looked like he really had to go and a small sheen of sweat spread across his forehead. That wasn't good.

I sighed and got up and walked over to the sink to dump my coffee. I knew by the time I somehow managed to make it back downstairs it would be cold and long forgotten.

I followed Brayden up the stairs towards the main bathroom and knocked.

"What?" my daughter's voice rang out.

"Open up!" I knocked again.

"Why?" she said again through the door. You just gotta love teenagers.

"Your brother needs to use the bathroom." I replied and watched as he continued to bounce on his feet behind me.

"I'm busy." She snipped. I rubbed my hands against my temple and sighed.

Again, she was the reason for my grey hair.

"Auden Noelle Cullen, you open up this door this instant and…what the hell do you have on your face!" I screeched out as I looked over at my daughter's heavily made up face as she opened up the door.

"It's make up dad." Her brown eyes rolled at me.

"Too much make up, you look like a freaking clown!" I breathed, staring at her bright red lips and dark shadowed eyes. Even her hair appeared to be tousled.

"Dad this is cool. Something you obviously don't know nothing about." She huffed, once again rolling those brown eyes of hers at me.

"I'll tell you about cool young lady…" I growled.

"What is going on out here?" My wife's voice asked behind me. I turned to see my beautiful Bella dressed in nothing but a soft white robe with our 8 month old Connor snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"Our daughter over here…"

"Oh thank god you're out the bathroom!" Brayden screamed running towards our bedroom. Bella turned back to me.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"As I was saying, our daughter over here decided it was…"

"Daddy!" Samantha screamed as she ran out of her room and attached herself to my leg. I pushed a few reddish brown curls from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Hey my Sammy whammy." I chuckled. Her happy blue/green welcomed me with love and adoration.

At least it was nice to be "loved' by one of my girls.

Bella came over and kissed her head.

"Hi sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and turn on the television. It should be on cartoons already okay. Mommy will be down in a few minutes to fix you some breakfast alright?" My little girl nodded her head happily and jumped out of my arms and nearly face planted as she headed towards the stairs.

"I'm alright!" She giggled. I shook my head.

Another set of greys coming my way.

I turned my attention back to my other little girl.

"What I was saying was that…"  
"Dad!" Noah hollered as he came around the corner.

"Why do I keep getting interrupted?" I belted out.

My mini me looked at me with wide eyes.

"I was just letting you know that Uncle Em was on the phone. No need to get testy." He grumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "Bella love," I pointed to Auden's face. "Fix this. I don't mind the makeup but it's too much for a fifteen year old." I said walking away.

"It is a little much." She told her.

"But Mom!" Auden whined.

"I'll help you." Bella grinned.

Thank god for my wife. I can't deal.

"But here, you take this little guy. He's in need of a bottle and some much needed Daddy time." Bella cooed kissed his head.

I grabbed my little man and brought him over to my chest, where he gave me a gummy grin.

"Yeah you handle this. And you," I pointed to Noah. "Go make sure Sammy is in one piece downstairs. It's way too early for all of this." I grumbled following down behind my son. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed my phone.

I also grabbed a bottle of breast milk and warmed it, knowing Connor wouldn't let me speak on the phone unless he was being properly fed.

"Hey Em!" I answered.

"Hey man. You and Bells still up to watching Luke for me and Rose while we're away.

"Yeah man. You know Bella has a sweet spot for him. She's spoils him rotten." I laughed. Connor let out a soft grunt and squeezed my hand.

"He's a dog for Christ sake." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but ever since Jerry had to be let down, she obsesses over anything dog related." I replied, a little sad at the loss of our first little furry child.

"Well who am I to deny her any fun? I'll drop him off later when we head out." Emmett said.

"And where are you two off this time?" I asked. A couple of years back when Marley went off to college, Rosalie and Emmett reconciled. We all seen it coming even after Emmett followed through with the divorce.

Some people no matter the circumstances that separated them belonged together and would somehow find their way back to one another. And they did.

They still weren't married, but I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett used this trip to put a ring on her finger and make it once again official.

"I got us up at a little beach house down in Cali. Nothing big, but enough for the both of us." Emmett said and I could hear the grin in his voice. I knew how glad he was to get away.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How are you and the kids?" he asked.

"Running me crazy, and now that you mention it…" I started but stopped when I heard a loud crash from the living room and a outbreak of shouts.

I got up and peeked into the living room where I saw Gavin, Ethan, Danny, Brayden, all fighting over the remote. Sammy was perched on Noah's hip while we all watched hell break loose.

"I brought my head back in and sighed.

"Hey Em, I will have to call you back." I groaned as I heard another loud crash and a soft cry.

"Kids breaking up the house?" He laughed and I could just see the broad grin on his face.

"You know it. See you later man." I hung up the phone and headed into the living room while I tried to decipher who was right and who was wrong.

Maybe my boys can give me grey hairs too after all.

….

Oh dear lord this is not happening to me.

"Yes it is and you will speak to them about it." Bella said beside me.

Oh shit did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did and language!" she pointed over to Sammy who was sitting in front of the television watching cartoons with Connor propped against her side.

This was the day I dreaded for the past sixteen years.

The dreaded sex talk.

You would think I would have to wait longer than that, but in our day and age, things had to be spoken sooner or later before their kid ended up on 16 and Pregnant or on Maury denying their a father.

This is what my dad must have felt like when he gave me the talk.

I honestly felt like I was having a heart attack. My palms were sweating, my body constantly twitched. I wanted nothing more than to run back out the door and to my wife where this feared conversation didn't exist.

And to make matters worse, I couldn't just give the talk to one of them.

Oh no, that would have been too easy.

I had to give it to all of my boys while Bella gave it to Auden and trust me; I definitely didn't want to go there.

I don't think I could handle it no matter how old she was.

She was my little girl, damn it.

And in my world, sex was a foreign concept that was never brought up.

But back to the task at hand. I gathered them all into my bedroom to which we settled ourselves down on the floor.

"Okay." I breathed. "I'm here to talk to you about…"

"Oh god, you're not giving us the sex talk are you!" Daniel groaned.

"I'm just letting you know." I managed to get out. They all continued their grumbling.

"Dad we're good in that department okay. We have sex ed and stuff in school. We don't need you scaring us for life." Ethan butted in.

"And what's the difference between me and the sex ed teacher?" I asked a little bit offended.

"We don't live with them! It's just weird." Brayden groaned.

"And you thought you just got here because…" I drawled.

"As far as we are concerned, we got here by immaculate conception. You and mom are just here to watch us for eighteen years." Gavin intervened.

"This is definitely not helping your case as to why I shouldn't be talking to you about sex."

"Dad we get it okay? We know where such and such goes and what can happen if you forget to cap your pen alright." Daniel whined, his face flushing a soft red so reminiscent of his mother's.

"And you'll all come to me with any questions you may have?"

"Yes!" They all screamed.

"Perfect, this conversation is over. Now that wasn't too bad now was it?"

…

_4 years later…._

"You two are gross." A gruff voice said behind us. I pulled myself away from my wife's delicious lips to look up at my nineteen year old son.

"Well excuse me for wanting to kiss my wife in the privacy of my own home thank you very much." I kissed Bella's lips again.

"She's my mom." Gavin huffed.

"And she's my wife. Point invalid, son. Besides who let you in anyway?" I joked, giving him a hug. Bella soon followed behind and squealed as he lifted her in his arms and spun her around.

"Those two over there. I eyed my now 7 and 4 year old, who were hiding behind the couch childishly.

"So I see. They will get in trouble for that later. I've told them about that. Where are your brothers and sister?" I asked, pushing his bags towards the stairs.

"Outside." He pointed with his thumb.

"And you just left them there?" I asked.

"It's cold outside." Gavin groaned.

"I swear you get that from Liam." I moaned.

"Maybe. Now where's the food?" he belted out.

"Nope, not until you go help your siblings, now shoo." Bella grinned swatting his behind.

"But mom!" he whined.

"No buts. Now go." She grinned.

…

After fully feeding our ravenous college kids that Friday night, that early Saturday morning Bella and I settled into our bed for a little "us" time.

It was a rarity these days. With the onslaught of school, daycare, our jobs, friends, and family. Having a little time between the two of us was definitely something savored between the both of us.

We were both cuddled together, Bella resting her head on my chest.

"This is nice." She whispered. Her warm breath made goose bumps spread all over my skin, even after all of these years.

"It is." I whispered. I enjoyed the peace and quiet, where we could just be quiet and no words had to be said.

"Can you believe how far we've come? Eight kids; six of them who are starting their sophomore year of college and two little ones that keep us on our toes. Not to mention you, my little businessman; getting the go ahead to go international." Bella giggled as I kissed her forehead.

"And don't forget yourself, my little published author. Who would have thought that your so call "ramblings" about our life would become a best seller?" I mused.

"Yeah, well I guess it did stray away some of that unwanted media attention that we got. I'm just surprised by how much attention it got." She laughed.

"Well it's not every day that a woman gives birth to a set of multiples and yet still finds some way to maintain her marriage while documenting it all."

"Is that your way of saying you've been trying to get rid of me?" Bella raised her head and looked at me with amused blue and brown eyes.

"It's a little late isn't it? I mean I have had _**eight **_kids with you." I laughed. She swatted my chest before resting her head back down.

"Yep Cullen, you're stuck with me." Bella grinned seductively at me. She pressed her soft lips against mine once more as we made out like teenagers. I was just about to cop a feel when a commotion broke out at the end of the hallway and our door swung open, banging against the wall.

It was like a stampede as all of my children ran towards us and onto the bed, nearly sending Bella and I spiraling to the floor. Even our retriever Lola decided to join in the fun and began licking our faces as she too jumped onto the bed.

"You know I was thinking that when I got this king size bed, it would only hold two people, not additional bodies." I groaned as Connor crawled onto my chest.

"Silly Daddy." He giggled.

"What are you all doing here?" Bella laughed as she began kissing all of their faces.

"We wanna spend a little time with our mom and pops." Auden grinned as she snuggled into my side. The boys did the same and somehow repositioned themselves like a bad game of Tetris.

"And you guys couldn't wait until we got downstairs?" Bella asked.

"Where's the fun in that? This is just like old times." Noah smiled and the onslaught of conversation continued of breakfast and cartoons.

I flopped back down on my back and looked at my beautiful family.

Who would have thought that nearly twenty years ago, that our life would change forever?

To bring six people into the world and raise them along with an additional two blessings as well.

Looking over into my beautiful wife's eyes, I knew I wouldn't have changed anything. The ups and downs we've faced in our marriage, the craziness that ensued with our various family members and friends. I would do it all over again just to see the smiles on all of their faces.

My family…well they ran me crazy, gave me grey hairs, and even stopped me from having sexy times with my wife, but it was all worth it.

And as I watched Ethan and Brayden wrestle onto the floor as they fought over the remote, and my family's laughter, I felt my face break out in a wide grin.

Life couldn't get any more hectic than this.

But it was my life.

And I loved it.

* * *

One final thought? Leave it in a review!

Cries! This is it. The complete button has been clicked.

This has been a long and crazy road and I am sad and yet glad to see it go. Bella and Edward have completed quite a few beautiful chapters in their life and I'm getting ready to start mine by heading off to college.

I hope you have enjoyed reading along as much as I have enjoyed writing it with these crazy characters. I want to thank you all so much for staying with me through the ups and downs and your reviews really made it all worthwhile.

Once again, outtakes of missed moments will be up once I get settled into school.

Much Love and forever 6 Little Faces,

Xoxox Sylvia Cullen


	28. Outtake 1: Kindergarten Blues

Here's the first outtake, I wanted to wait until I had completed all of them until I began posting. There are ten outtakes total. Eight which are outtakes that take place during the story up to the epilogue and 2 future takes from that point. They will be posted once a week on Fridays. Hope you enjoy.

xoxo Sylvia Cullen

* * *

Outtake #1: Kindergarten Blues

EPOV:

"My babies are leaving me." My wife cried as we headed down the aisles of Wal-Mart.

I fought the urge to laugh. This was the third time this week that Bella was on the verge of tears at the prospect of them attending school and it was just killing her.

I on the other hand was glad that school was quickly approaching. Now don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but being cooped up in the house with them 24/7 was enough to run any man crazy.

I mean have you ever seen six hyperactive six years olds destroy a house?

Trust me it wasn't that pretty.

Broken toys, messy rooms, fights over food, screaming matches and vying for our attention, we were running our own mad house.

"Don't laugh at me you jerk." She swatted my shoulder. "I don't know where the time went and…" her eyes continued to water. I felt a small tug on my pant leg. I looked down at my little mini Bella.

"Daddy why is Mommy crying? Did her shoe fall in the toilet again?" I grinned at the cuteness that was my daughter. Auden was the perfect copy of my beautiful wife and I dreaded the moment she discovered boys.

Hell hath no fury; those boys wouldn't know what was coming for them. I picked her up and settled her on my hip.

"No Audi, mommy's just sad they don't have a tinker bell backpack like she wanted." I cooed, kissing her cheek and settling her back on the floor.

"It's okay Mommy, I'll find you a Dora backpack." I watched as she scurried over to the aisle across from us where her brothers were looking over the backpacks they wanted.

I felt Bella come up behind me and press a kiss behind my ear. I let go of the basket and turned to my wife.

"Will you please stop tearing up? You're going to smudge your eye makeup and babe the raccoon look does not suit you." I grinned as she fought a smile.

"That's my girl. Now no more tears okay?" She laughed and pressed a small kiss to my cheek. We heard a small commotion and sure enough, my little rascals were fighting over the backpacks.

School shopping was fun.

…

"Daddy go away!" Ethan moaned, rolling back over onto his stomach.

The joy of Mondays.

Today was D-day or the first Day of school, as I would like to call it. Bella and I had decided we were going to split the tuplets up to get ready. She was going to tackle three and I was going to tackle three of the kids.

Sounds easy enough right?

Wanna know the curveball?

Not only did I get Ethan and Noah who were the troublemakers of tuplets but she gave me Auden as well.

Yes Auden.

I didn't know what in the hell I was going to do. I guess this was payback considering after our little school shopping tryst, Bella continued to have her little crying lags where I continued to laugh her.

I mean I found it funny. I wasn't trying to be insensitive or nothing but hey.

Payback indeed.

It was a little competition going on between the two of us to see who could get their kids ready the fastest and currently I was failing.

Ethan was glued to the bed and didn't want to move. I threw him over my shoulder ignoring his protests of being returned back to his Iron Man bed. Noah was quieter but the same as his brother.

He was stretched out on his bed, his glasses hanging off the edge of his nose snoring to the high heavens. He didn't put up much of a fight but rather just grabbed on to my neck and snuggled closer for warmth as he attempted to go back to sleep.

I could hear Bella downstairs and I wondered if she was suffering as bad as I was.

I sat the both of them down; the both of them stumbling as they both tried to get upright.

"Daddy!" They both moaned.

"Boys come on and give your old man a break." I pleaded. I laid out their toothbrushes with toothpaste for them to use once they finished using the bathroom. While they did that, I went about pulling out their clothes to wear.

Boys were easy to dress. I laid out two random t-shirts and a pair of shorts for each of them to wear along with their sneakers they usually wore.

Easy enough.

I then went down the hall to figure out what I was going to do with my little girl.

I entered her room, where my princess was sound asleep against her Dora the Explorer bed sheets with her bunny snuggled against her arm.

I gently prodded her.

"Baby girl time to get up." I shouldn't have been surprised that she just moaned at me and rolled over. I sighed and picked her up, dodging her flailing arms as she nearly screamed to be put back.

I just kissed her forehead and brought her into the bathroom. Doing the same with her toothbrush as I had the boys I left her to use the bathroom while I went to go pick out her clothes.

Okay I needed to take a breath.

I had no clue what in the hell to do when it came to dressing girls. I mean its easier dressing the sex you are considering you had more experience.

I was out of my league here.

I pulled out a denim jumper and a grey t-shirt and a pair of sandals for her feet.

That was easy enough. I did a quick check to make sure she was okay and quickly exited to go check on the twins to see what they were doing.

I expected them to dressed and ready for me but no, my job just wasn't that easy.

Both Ethan and Noah stood in the bathroom shirtless with toothpaste all over the counter, their chests, and the floor.

I fought back a groan.

"What were you two doing? Wait I don't even want to know." I grabbed a washcloth and begin wiping down their bodies.

Luckily, for me it wasn't in their hair but at least I could assure that they smelled minty fresh.

I quickly got them dressed without any more trouble and prayed that they didn't get into any more messes as I sent them downstairs.

Two down and done to go.

The goal was to get out the house by 7:30 seeing as the kids need to be there for 8:15 and it was already 7:28. I could hear Bella scream for me to hurry up and I ran back to see how my little girl is doing.

I didn't expect much and I was glad I didn't.

I came back in the room to see her glaring at me with her hands on her hips. She had never looked like her mother in that moment.

"Baby girl what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?" I asked.

"Daddy this shirt doesn't match this!" she screamed as if it was the worst thing in the world.

Oh goodness. The problems of six-year-old girls. I grabbed another shirt, to which she continued to show her displeasure. After five more changes of shirts, shoes, and the decision of her pants, I finally got Auden dressed in a pair of overalls, a pink glitter shirt and her pink converse.

Thank god I was done.

I began gathering her backpack and headed towards the door waiting for her to follow me.

I noticed that she didn't move.

"What now Aud?" she pointed to her head which looked like a bird's nest.

Oh shit, her hair.

What in the hell did I know about doing her hair when I had a hard enough time doing my own?

I looked down at my watch to see it was a quarter til eight.

Yikes, we were running late. I heard Bella scream that she was getting the tuplets in the car and I began panicking.

While my baby girl had been blessed with Bella's beautiful hair color, Auden had my hair texture meaning it was a struggle to tame.

I grabbed a brush and half-hazardly began brushing her long hair into what I hoped was pigtails. I secured each end with a hair clip.

I looked at her little head. It may have been a little crooked, but it could have been worse. I threw her over my shoulder and ran downstairs, where my smug wife was sitting down in the passenger seat.

I secured my baby girl in and jumped in the driver's seat.

I looked at Bella resigned. "I don't know how you do it, but I'm sorry for laughing at you." I huffed as I began driving.

Bella just burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, I get it, Payback's a you know what." I huffed.

"No Payback's telling you that they had to be at school for 8:15 when they don't have to be there until 9."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed!


	29. Outtake 2: Dog Day Afternoon

Second Outtake, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Outtake # 2: Dog Day Afternoon**

**BPOV**

Nerves….

You have them, I have them, we all have them.

And my kids…

Were getting on my last one.

Usually they weren't a problem for me….they usually left all of their craziness for Edward much to my amusement.

But today I figured, they must had realized that I was on the receiving end of the short side of the stick and needed to get my own dose of madness for the day.

I was in the process of editing my book.

Yes my precious book, documenting my pregnancy and thoughts regarding the tuplets.

And I know what you're thinking, what makes my book different then any other parents who had multiples?

Absolutely nothing, but this was my detailing of the things I dealt with and for some reason, people liked it.

Well at least the test audience we showed my rough draft to.

They appreciated the fact that I didn't glorify my pregnancy and make it something out of a movie. I detailed the issues I faced including the ones I dealt with Edward in our marriage as a result. I wanted people to understand the emotions that I felt as well as Edward and our friends and family. From first steps, to teeth, school and overall our daily life as we live it. It went well with our test audience, I had gotten the green light to push forward, and I was so excited.

My editor wanted me to add more of my experiences regarding them and their individual personalities as they gotten older, which I had no problem dealing with, until I kept getting interrupted by my little rascals.

I picked back up writing our story when the tuplets turned ten and used my free time while they were at school to write.

It was a long time coming, but with the various sports, activities, bake sales, homework, etc. I barely had time to think for myself.

Writing my book was my "me" time away from the kids and Edward.

I was making some progress with my writing but stopped once my little Sammy whammy came into the world.

She of course was a surprise to Edward and me, resulting in an unconscious Edward and a little beat down on my brother's part in which he never lets me forget.

My little girl was now 2 years old and such an easygoing child despite being exceptionally clumsy and virtually tantrum-less despite being in her terrible twos.

Her older siblings on the other hand, seemed to have an issue with each other almost every other day.

I didn't think that fourteen years old were that hormonal, but boy was I wrong.

Auden felt like I was against her all the time when it came to everything.

Some days I just gave up arguing with her and realized it was payback for giving my mom hell during my own prepubescent days.

She was getting into makeup, boys, and dear lord bras, clothes, and having her period.

Edward nearly locked her and her sister up with that one.

My boys didn't want to be babied anymore.

They no longer cuddled up to my side and accepted my sloppy kisses, feigning that they were too manly for their mother's kisses.

I knew it was just a phase but I still wished they were the little boys who would jump in arms and expected me to protect them from all harm.

That dependence was still there but not as much as it was when they were little and to think they were still so young and had much more growing up to do.

I didn't know how I was going to handle it.

All my boys nearly towered over me and their voices….dear lord scared the crap out of me at night.

Especially when they decide to prank their poor mom by hiding all over the house in the dark.

Put that all together and we had our own version of _Young and the Restless._

It was now summertime and the house was in full swing with their usual chatter and banter. Edward was at work and I had just finished making lunch for everyone.

That alone was an effort in itself.

I never realized how much my children could eat.

A family of seven was a lot of food by itself, but the boys just kept shoveling it all down, Edward included.

The worst being Brayden and Daniel.

Brayden would eat all day if he could. Every time I saw him, he was stuffing his face and it never went anywhere. He was just as lanky as ever.

Daniel surprised me more than ever. As the smallest of the tuplets, he was actually now the second largest of the tuplets. He like his brother just shoveled it all down and where it went beats me.

I wish I knew their secret; women would kill for that kind of metabolism.

Worst of all they were teaching it to my baby girl. Whenever she saw them eating, she just had to eat as well. I never gave in to her demands, because hey, she was only two, but that didn't stop her brothers from giving her stuff. She just blinked her little green eyes courtesy of her father and they gave her whatever she wanted.

I chided them multiple times but it never worked. I let them do as they wanted within limitations that only one of them was allowed to get her something for the day.

I made a simple smorgasbord of snacks and hoped they give me an hour of peace without them trying to burn the house down, which I might add, almost happened which was why they were banned from the kitchen.

I finally managed to situate myself on the couch comfortably with a sandwich, some water and my laptop to do some editing when I heard one of my kids scream out my name.

"Ma!" I heard Noah's voice boom. I was so attuned to my kids' voice that it was easy to decipher if someone was hurt, wet, hungry, or all of the above.

His tone of voice just told me he wanted something.

"What baby?"

"My screw came out of my glasses. I need you to fix em." Noah hollered back.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked back. I had showed him many times how to fix his glasses. I knew firsthand how it felt to deal with glasses considering all the times my own screws had fallen out.

"It never works for me. They stay together longer when you do them." He hollered back.

This was true.

Whenever he did them himself, it was only a matter of time before it happened all over again.

"Okay I'll fix them, bring them to me." I took a bite of my sandwich and continued editing.

"I can't." he retorted.

"And why not?" I paused.

"I'm playing my game." Noah huffed as if it were the most obvious thing for me to realize.

"Are you serious Noah?" I looked up to see that he wasn't even looking at me. Wireless controller in hand, he was standing towards his room, his fingers moving sporadically as he leaned against the banister of the staircase.

"Please Mommy." He tried to persuade me by calling me Mommy.

"No sir, buddy." I knew all of my kids' tricks by now and they didn't work on me anymore.

Ok they usually did work, but I was trying to stop that.

"But ma! Why can't you come up here to fix them? Gavin is going to beat me!" he groaned.

"I'm beating his butt mom. You suck!" Gavin cheered.

"Language Gav! Newsflash son!" I gestured to my stomach.

Did I mention I was pregnant again?

Seven and a half months along and I was nothing but boobs and belly.

Being pregnant with the tuplets was given weight, which I had all lost by the time Samantha was born whom I barely gained fifteen pounds with. With this pregnancy, I had gained nearly half of my tuplets weight back.

I was due soon with a baby boy who let himself be known daily from the kicks he delivered.

It was a struggle by itself to sit down here and get comfortable considering my little boy had his foot lodged under my ribs. Not to mention I was hot and trying to keep my hormones at bay, because well, we all know what happens when I get a little hormonal.

There was no way he expected me to come upstairs to fix his glasses when I could barely see my own feet let alone go up the flight of stairs. Once I, downstairs, I down and vice versa upstairs.

"No way. Send them down yourself and don't even think about asking someone else to do your dirty work!" I laughed as he huffed at me before storming back into his room.

Finally.

I opened backup my laptop.

"Mom!" Ethan screamed.

I closed back down my laptop once again.

"Yes son?" He came in with a cranky Samantha perched on his hip. He looked petrified.

Ethan was the perfect hybrid of Edward and I. We couldn't deny him even if we'd tried. With my hair texture, facial features and Edward's coloring in the hair, there was no Maury investigation needed.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" He screeched, despite the fact that he was less than a foot in front of me.

"What?" I looked from him to my little girl, who had a frown on her little chubby face.

"I think she crapped her pants." Ethan held her in front of him like she was tainted with something.

I swatted his leg. "Don't you hold your sister like that." I chided.

"Come on mom, she smells." Ethan continued to panic as Samantha continued to protest in his arms. I noticed a large wet spot on his pant leg.

So that's why he was whining, my baby girl had an accident that apparently went through her pamper and made itself known on his leg.

I settled my things aside and was about to get her when Auden skipped into the room with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh you big baby. Don't worry Sammy whammy, your big sis got you." Auden grabbed her from him.

"Ethan's just a big doodie head." She laughed.

"Doodie?" Samantha repeated back. I sighed. All I needed was her repeating that at the wrong play and time. Auden headed upstairs towards the bathroom to clean her up.

"Thank you!" I beamed. I grabbed my laptop and settled it back onto my lap.

I'd gotten another ten minutes of work done when I felt the couch go down beside me.

It was Ethan again. Freshly changed into another set of clothes. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" His brown eyes widened in mock horror.

"What makes you think that I want something?" he laughed, showing me his newly braced teeth (Edward's fault I might add).

"Because I'm your mother and that's my job." I laughed.

"Well Max invited me to go to the skate park with him. He said he was going to teach me all these neat tricks with some of his friends and I said that you said that I could go. So can I? Please, Please?" He begged.

"I don't know…you might get hurt." I didn't want to see my baby get injured no matter how old he was.

"Mommmm, " Ethan whined. "I won't get hurt. Besides, Uncle Jasper is picking me up and dropping me off later so you know I won't get hurt." Ethan continued to plead.

"Fine, but wear a helmet and be careful." I huffed. He grinned in victory and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, thank you!" He smiled the same time I heard a honk outside distinctive of Jasper's truck.

"Wait a second, I thought he just called?"

"Uh he may have been outside the whole time." He smiled widely.

"Ethan…" I drew off as he ran out the door.

"Bye Mom." He screamed as he left. I just shook my head at his antics.

Kids would be kids.

I opened my laptop once more and got back to work. I was making excellent progress until Brayden and Danny barged into the room screaming as they tripped over one another to get to me.

Of course, it wouldn't be a good day unless I was interrupted by all of my children.

"Now what's going on?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Mom, tell Brayden that I get the last sandwich because I saw it first!" Daniel growled. I rolled my eyes.

Of course, they were fighting over food.

I shouldn't have been surprised.

"No, I saw it first. He didn't want it until he heard me say that I wanted it." Brayden retorted.

They continued to holler back and forth.

"Hey!" Some of us are trying to relax this afternoon." I chided. I grabbed my half-eaten sandwich.

"Here take this Brayden." I gestured for him to take it.

"But you bit off of it…" he drew off.

"And…" I didn't see where he was going with this.

"It'll have your germs on it." He huffed.

"Well excuse me for carrying you all those months which by the way, whatever food I ate went straight to you. Half of me runs through you buddy so you need to get over the germs." I added. He pondered that for a moment.

"Okay then." he grabbed the sandwich from me.

"Wait a second, why does he get the new sandwich?" Daniel huffed.

"Oh no, you two get out of her with that. Let Mama have a little peace." I shooed them out of the room.

The house was finally silent after that and I went back to editing. I added a few of today's antics and a couple of hours later and a rumpled husband later, I was almost done when I felt the couch go down again.

"Now what!" I muttered to myself and I peered down into the soft brown eyes of Lola who had a tennis ball in her mouth.

Lola was such a good dog. Despite the occasional poop to the shoe, she caused no problems. Looking at her, I realized something, I had all the time in the world to edit and write my story and my time should be spent with my family.

Shutting down my laptop and closing the lid, I called the kids and Edward downstairs.

After making sure that Samantha was dry without Auden corrupting her, Noah's glasses fixed, Brayden and Daniel fed, Gavin game-less, Ethan un-traumatized and injure free, and Edward thoroughly kissed and groped, I grabbed the tennis ball from her mouth and we headed outside for some fun.

After all, furry kids needed attention too.

* * *

See you next Friday!


	30. Outtake 3: She's just not that into You

**Outtake # 3: She's just not that Into You**

**BPOV**

"I finally got my wife to myself!" I fought a smile as I watched Edward dance awkwardly to himself as he spun around the empty room.

We had finally managed to have a night to ourselves. Our rambunctious eleven year olds were shipped off to their grandparents for the night giving us a chance to let loose for the night.

Edward and I hadn't any "alone time" to ourselves for the past three months, as the tuplets had the habit of popping up everywhere around the house and especially every time we tried to have a little alone time.

Even our bedroom wasn't safe anymore. We would lock the door and then I would hear my babies' sad voice call out to be let in and then I would crumble like a cookie and let them in.

I didn't care that they were older and bigger; they would always be my babies to me and hearing them call out for me usually made me succumb to whatever they wanted.

Nevertheless, Edward was becoming increasingly frustrated with everything and I found myself horny, hormonal, and desperate for a release.

This was a much-needed break for the two of that I planned to take complete advantage of.

Edward was still dancing and singing around the room to himself while I headed to the kitchen to grab our dinner I'd prepared for the night. I'd simply prepared a tray of oysters (an aphrodisiac) along with a light salad so it wouldn't be so heavy.

I was pulling out all the stops.

We were going to start the night by having a mini date night, where we ate and talked with one another before engaging in our precious sexy time.

Edward was in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, shirtless, while I paraded around in nothing but a midnight silk negligee. We could barely keep our hands off one another we were so desperate for one another.

Dinner was long forgotten and I was practically mauling him against the couch. I wanted this bad just as much as he did.

I was just about to drag my sexy husband up the stairs and ravish him when I heard a loud banging noise against our front door.

We both froze waiting for the knocking to finish but it didn't.

Immediately fearing the worst, I quickly hopped off of Edward's lap and grabbed my robe before running over to the door.

I quickly opened the door revealing a panicked Liam and a very irritable Grace who was screaming bloody murder, her little chubby face red with exhaustion as she fought to get out of his arms.

"I don't know what to do, she won't stop screaming and Seth's out of town and no answered their phone…" Liam looked like he was on the brink of tears himself. I heard Edward come up behind me and groan. I rolled my eyes as he muttered to himself.

"I'll never get the chance to fuck my wife." I raised my hand to swat him and motioned for Liam to come in.

"Bwella!" My niece screamed, reaching out her little chubby arms for me as she continued to fight in her father's arms.

I immediately grabbed her from my brother and pressed her to me, kissing her tear stained face.

Grace was just the cutest thing. With her little pigtails of blonde hair and big blue eyes, I knew she was going to be a heartbreaker one day. She was in her terrible twos and was quite the little terror but with her beauty you often though it was the cutest thing. I blamed it on the fact that we all spoiled her and let her get her way.

Myself included, because hey…she was just so cute.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, heading straight to the couch to sit down. I stripped her of all the layer of clothes she had on and pressed her to my chest to see if she was warm.

"I don't know. It started a couple of hours ago. I made sure she had a clean diaper, she wasn't hungry. She just started screaming bloody murder." Liam sighed, flopping down beside Edward who had his head in his hands.

"Well she doesn't feel like she has a fever." I pressed my hand against her forehead. She isn't rubbing her ears or anything, so that's an out, nor it seems like her mouth is hurting. What's wrong silly girl?" I cooed, blowing kisses to her stomach.

Grace let out a few giggles and her tears ceased.

"Of course she calms down and giggles at you. She was like the exorcist with me. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't like me." Liam whined.

"Of course she does, she's just having an off day. Aren't you sweetie?" I kissed her cheek and handed her off to Liam where she once again began screaming. He quickly handed her back to me where she curled herself against my neck and quieted down.

"See? She hates me." Liam shook his head. He looked over at Edward.

"Where's your shirt man and ooh are those Calvin Klein. They look new." He gestured to his boxers.

"Yes Liam, they are. I wore them so I can have some time with my wife." Edward gestured over to me, where my robe had slightly fallen over revealing the straps of my negligee.

"Ohh you guys were trying to do the horizontal tango, getting it to home plate, the backseat bop, slap n' tickle, a roll in the hay, sowing your wild oats…" He continued.

"Okay Li, we get the idea." I huffed, once again giving Grace a once over while she played with a strand of my hair.

"Well excuse me Booger for enlightening you on the synonyms for f-u-c-k-i-n-g." Liam crossed his arms.

"Enlighten us by leaving so I can have my wife." Edward moaned. I once again tried to hand Grace back over to Liam with the same results. We did this a couple of times noticing she only screamed when I tried to let her go.

She continued to scream even when I handed her over to Edward and he was one of her favorite people on a good day.

Thirty minutes later and few trials it was evident that Grace only wanted to stay in my hold and mine only. She refused to let me go and didn't want anyone touching her.

"I must be a terrible father." Liam whined again.

"Shut up you aren't a bad father. That little girl adores you." I smiled, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from her face.

"She just wants a little female attention."

"Can't she get that another day?" Edward huffed. I gave him the stink eye and cuddled her closer defensively. I blamed it partially on the fact that I was feeling hormonal and missed my own kids.

"Edward!" I growled at him.

"Babe, I'm sorry but this was supposed to be our night." He pushed.

"I know love, but Grace needs us right now."

"She has Li."

"And she doesn't want me right now, so move on lover boy." Liam laughed. The two of them began bickering back and forth to the point they were wrestling on the floor. They fought like brothers would, making childish comments and giving each other noogies.

"Will you two just stop? I thought we had one toddler, not three." This didn't stop the two of them and it oddly irritated me enough to the point that I became fed up.

"Fine if you two won't stop, then Grace and I will go elsewhere." I smirked at the both of them perching her on my hip to head upstairs.

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth, the sounds of crashing and groans filling the air.

I headed upstairs, quickly changing Grace into a pair of one of the tuplets old pajamas, sat, and talked with her a bit until she fell asleep. I laid her down on the bed of the guestroom and decided to head back downstairs telling Liam he could just sleep over for the night and try to squeeze in some time with Edward.

I was only gone for about two hours, but imagine my surprise when I found my husband and brother slouched against one another sound asleep.

The two of them must have resolved their earlier argument and made up. The floor was littered with the remnants of oysters and a few beer cans. Now I knew the real reason why they were passed out.

The way they were positioned was what really got me. Liam was lying flat on his back and Edward slouched to the left of him half-lying on his chest. Edward somehow managed to get his thumb in his mouth while Liam was using his shoe as pillow; pressed against his ear.

I didn't know what had happened while I was upstairs, but it took everything in me not to laugh. Feeling a little mischievous, I did my own little damage before kissing both of their cheeks.

I quietly headed upstairs and into the guess room with Grace. I lay down beside her in case she woke up and dozed off. I woke up to two loud high-pitched screams a few hours later.

Grace was undisturbed in her slumber and headed downstairs to see what was wrong.

The image I saw was one I would never forget.

Edward was on the couch covering his nipples and crotch in embarrassment while glaring at Liam who was now shirtless himself.

I had used one of the kid's markers to draw little symbols all over their face. On each of their chests, I had written the other's name and a few obscene images.

I'd figured it was due to that but was still was confused as to what had exactly happened until I saw Edward pull a lone brown loafer from his boxers.

It was Liam's shoe. Something I didn't do and had no clue as to how it had gotten there.

I burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor in amusement.

Looks like someone got lucky after all.

* * *

See you next week!


	31. Outtake 4: Us vs Them

Outtake # 4: Us vs. Them

EPOV

The media always think they know you better than you know yourself.

They know all about your personal life, your relationships, jobs, friends, and the list goes on. They act as if they're there themselves, right in your home, right beside you, living your life.

When in reality, they knew nothing and often spewed out bullshit and lies just to get a good story.

I pondered these things for the fifth time today as I passed the annoying flashes of the media and headed up the driveway into the house.

It was the same old stuff.

"_Edward how's the wife? Did her doctor visit go okay?"_

"_How do you guys feel about being the next Jon and Kate, the new Dillys?"_

They acted as if we were old friends not just a person trying to get into their home and away from the bastards with a huge camera attached to their neck.

It was annoying. Ever since Bella's pregnancy with the tuplets broke news, our little quiet life became a huge spectacle.

Granted I knew it came with the territory.

Sextuplets weren't something that came around every day.

Myself included, I knew how it felt on a work note. I occasionally appeared in the papers for business purposes and there may have been a few of Bella and I, but this was my personal life I gave glimpse to on my terms.

Business life was different from personal. Some people just didn't realize that there is a difference between the two.

We were now in month three of the reporters and cameras stationing themselves outside our house and I was beginning to lose my mind.

Bella tried to brush it off but I knew it bothered her.

Wouldn't you be bothered by trying to do the simplest tasks and have a camera stuffed in your face?

Here's how last week went.

Bella and I went grocery shopping to pick up a few basics. We spent about forty-five minutes in the store, occasionally glancing at a few baby items but never really buying anything before heading home.

Going to the store.

People do it every day.

Why were we so different?

Imagine my surprise when the next day's newspaper read:

_Washington couple of future sextuplets go shopping: Are they buying baby clothes? Are they leaving hints of possible sexes? Find out on page…._

Seriously, we were only trying to get some food to eat and we somehow made the front page of the newspaper.

We weren't celebrities.

They had other important news going on in the world and yet, here we were on the front page.

Priorities people.

The same thing happened when I headed to work one day and Leah had stopped by along with JJ to give me some baby books to give to Bella. She was visiting one of her friends and since I happened to be in the area gave them over to me since she couldn't make it over to the house.

Nothing-wrong right?

I barely made it home, before my Ma called me telling me I was featured in the entertainment section of the night's news.

"_Is Pharmaceutical businessman Edward Cullen stepping out on his pregnant wife? Spotted with a mystery woman and shocker, a child. Is he hiding a big secret?"_

I swear it was getting ridiculous. Just because I was with someone, that happened to be of the opposite sex, I was immediately labeled a cheater when it was nothing but two friends exchanging greetings and books.

Oddly enough, Bella experienced the same thing when she was spotted out with Angela. Ang came to visit to have a girl's day out, they were walking arm and arm, and all of a sudden, my phone was blowing up with rumors of them being in a secret lesbian tryst.

I honestly didn't know where people got their stories these days.

The real kicker was when they accused my wife of being a bad expectant mother, because she was photo'd eating a burger and drinking a milkshake from Burger King.

Yes a burger and milkshake.

A common pregnancy craving and all of sudden she trying to hurt our unborn children. Bella was shoveling garbage down their throats and she didn't care about her health, etc. The talk went on to the way she looked, whom she hung out with.

That gossip left her in tears a few nights and I'll be damned if someone made my wife cry like that.

Enough was enough.

I issued a general statement to the media after that.

First off, when we were ready to give out personal information about ourselves and our impending arrivals it would be on our own time if we even decided to do that.

These were our kids, not theirs.

Secondly, to get off our property with all of the flashes and useless chatter. Our home was exactly that, our home and we didn't need thirty to forty people hounding us.

Lastly, I know we have our right of freedom of speech and all that, but when you spew lies and its causes potential harm to me or my family, that's where I draw the line and action will take place.

Whether it be a nice little lawsuit or perhaps my foot up someone's ass.

It was Us vs. Them

The truth vs. the lies.

If they wanted a nice photo opp, I would flash them my ice toned ass and a cheeky grin.

That alone would gather some attention.

Overall, I just wanted them to know, that we didn't mind in other people relishing in our happiness, just to go about it a different way, because we were exactly that.

Happy.

And no one was going to take that away from us.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

See you next Friday!


	32. Outtake 5: Our First Time

**This is part of the Christmas section in Chapter 25 since so many of you wanted to see from Bella's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Outtake # 5: Our First Time**

**BPOV**

The soft croon of Bing Crosby's White Christmas played from the speakers of the stereo as the sounds of Edward's breathing… well snoring echoed in almost perfect harmony as he spooned me from behind.

It was our first Christmas, well second, that we would officially spend together as a family of eight. Of course, our first Christmas was spent amongst the white walls of the ICU, filled with the smell of rubbing alcohol, intrusion of countless nurses and the poor sight of my babies in incubators with wires attached to them.

Needless to say, that the months that followed were definitely rough on us but somehow Edward and I had managed through it all. Slowly but surely, each of our miracles made it back to our home and rightfully into our arms.

The months after that seemed to go by so fast. Edward and I watched as they grew more and more each day. We learned their little quirks and watched as their personalities developed, watched in amazement as they learned to sit up by themselves and before we knew it, their first birthday approached.

I was a mess that day. Time had flown by and it was killing me seeing them grow up. Yes, I knew they had just turned one but the thought alone still bothered me.

Wanting Christmas day to ourselves, we made their birthday a huge occasion, gathering gifts that doubled as their Christmas gifts from various family and friends. Edward and I saved a few, set them aside for the holiday morning, and let them attempt to open it up themselves.

We were spooned together on the sofa bed, the six cribs surrounded around us in a semi-circle. It was just approaching 7:30 and I could barely contain my excitement. I felt like a kid in a candy store this year and went all out.

We grabbed the biggest "fake" tree the store had much to Edwards's dismay and decorated it to the nines. Garland was lined against the wall in various shades of red, silver, and gold, splashed against the walls with ornaments of Christmas characters hanging all about. I had created my own miniature winter wonderland.

I knew it was a little much considering they wouldn't remember much of it, let alone what was on the walls but that was apart of making the memory special wasn't it?

Edward continued to snore in my ear as the gurgles and cooing of the babies signaled that it wasn't long before they got up and had to begin the routine of feeding them, changing them, etc.

They all woke up together like clockwork, which to this day still surprised me. It was like they all knew when the other woke up.

As a part of the routine we've become accustomed to, when I woke so did Edward. As a mother of six, I have come to juggle many things at once, but handling six very active and hungry one year olds was a lot to take on.

I rolled over and faced Edward who was still sleeping behind me. His mouth was wide open, a small trail of drool dripping down his chin and down his bare chest, with half of his hair matted on one side. He was so freaking cute. I swatted his shoulder to try to get him up but he didn't budge.

"Edward, babe wake up." I repeated but he was dead to the world. I swear that man could sleep through anything. After a couple more failed attempts resulting with me being kicked onto the floor, I was just about to kill my poor husband when I got an idea.

Gavin was the first to wake up as per usual and I felt a little grin spread across my race. Gavin was in the habit of touching and grabbing everything he saw. It nearly drove me up the wall considering there were so many germs out there but I decided to have a little fun.

I picked myself off the floor and headed over to his crib where he was gurgling and trying to roll himself over onto his stomach. As usual, when he saw my face, his little chubby one broke out in the cutest little grin with two little teeth making me feel like the most special mother in the world to be granted this little boy.

He was dressed in a red onesie with Rudolph sewn on the front making him the cutest thing ever. I quietly picked him up and snuck over beside Edward. I laid him down on his chest and as if his body unconsciously knew he was there, his arms wrapped around Gavin's body tightly.

Edward stayed asleep and Gavin wasn't having it being squished in his arm. I watched as he maneuvered himself closer to his father's face. Knowing he was safe, I headed into the kitchen and began preparing their breakfast of cereal puffs and natural applesauce.

I'd just finished setting out the last little elf themed baby plate when I heard Edward grumble. I peered through the doorway to see that Gavin had done his job. In one hand, he had a fistful of Edward's hair while the other poked his nose while also trying to chew on Edwards face.

For some reason they never did that to me, but found that their father made the best chew toy to which he usually let them. I heard a gruff "Thanks a lot." before I heard his footfalls and he trailed in behind me and into the kitchen with Gavin perched on his hip. I just grinned wickedly when I saw that his little hand was still latched onto his hair.

"We'll aren't you in the Christmas spirit this morning." Edward huffed planting a kiss to my forehead. I bounced on my heels excitedly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for all of us to be together and now it's actually happening." I watched as a soft smile spread across his face and he ruffled the small tufts of hair on Gavin's head.

"I know. It seems surreal doesn't it? A year later and here we are." He agreed.

"I know and there's so much to do. Open the gifts, make our lunch and dinner, make phone calls to the family, and get the movie out for the babies and then later when the family do come over...

"Hey love, you do realize they won't remember any of this right?" I threw him a glare.

"I'm just saying." He mocked at the same time a small trickle of urine began to drip down his side and into his boxers. I began laughing loudly.

"That is what you get Mr. Grinch. "

"What kinds of diapers are we buying that leak?" Edward moaned.

"You do realize that never happens to me. Only when you change their diapers does that happen." I added. Edward rolled his eyes at me like the mini diva he was and headed towards the bathroom to change Gavin and himself into some new clothes.

After he quickly changed, we made due of making sure everyone was changed and fed. Around nine o' clock, we began opening presents with Edward playing Santa Claus and we soon realized that the toys didn't seem to get their attention but the wrapping paper and boxes did.

Edward nearly lost a finger, when Brayden tried to bite him for taking his beloved wrapping paper from his grasp, while the others seemed to be fascinated with the idea of cardboard and proceeded to shred it all over the place.

Edward being the big kid that he was joined in the demise, making me want to kiss him and hit him upside the head with a piece of cardboard. He had been a little jittery all morning and I wondered if he was just as excited as I was to be celebrating together as a family.

"You are not helping." I was rewarded with a tackle of one year olds and a face full of wrapping paper and cardboard. I somehow fell on Edward who was also tackled by our ravenous little bunch. Eventually I relented in joined in the fun, playing and kissing my babies for the remainder of the morning until they were all passed out on the floor against their blankets.

So was my big baby who was now passed out, his face pressed against one of the stuffed animals the babies had gotten.

I quickly made do of all the stuff I had to get ready, preparing a quick lunch for Edward and myself and the fixings for dinner when the family came over later tonight.

The kids were still asleep and Edward was still knocked out on the floor. I headed upstairs towards our unused bedroom and decided to take a breather. I turned on the television and I wasn't surprised to see that _A Christmas Story_ was playing on TBS.

I relaxed against the bed with Jerry and a cold glass of eggnog and rest my head comfortably against my pillow.

Today could not have gone better and to think I still had the rest of the night to go.

I had a wonderful husband and six blessings that I for one was glad was sleeping soundly downstairs.

Mama needed a little down time.


	33. Outtake 6: What's Mine is Mine

This is the outtake detailing the conversation between Esme and Bella.

Outtake #6: What's Mine is Mine and not Yours

**BPOV**

"How would you feel if you suddenly became a widow?" I asked Carlisle unexpectedly one afternoon. Carlisle, who startled nearly dropped Daniel who was lying back against his chest on his lap. I gave him the stink eye for almost dropping my kid.

"Uh Bella dear what do you mean by that?" he asked confusedly.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Edward added in, hoisting a bottle into Brayden's mouth as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, but babe… If I went to jail would you do anything to get me out?" I asked sweetly. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Of course I would love, if I could. Why would you go to jail?" Edward asked the same time Esme came into the into the room cradling one of the boys' pacifier in her hand as if it was the most offensive thing in the world.

"I swear Bella, do you not care for their teeth at all? Think of the damage you're doing. If you only listened…." She continued and I turned my annoyed glance over to my husband and father in law.

"Murder of mother in law." I growled.

"Bella…" Edward warned.

"No she's got some nerve," I huffed, taking the baby from him and situating him against my shoulder to burp him.

"No Bella, don't do that, you'll push the gas…" Esme started.

"You know it would help if you told her to back off." I huffed to Edward.

"I have, besides she's my mom and you know…" He continued and I turned to Carlisle who raised one of his hands in mock defense.

"I'm staying out of this one."

He wasn't any help either.

"Blah, blah, blah…" I swear Esme sounded like the adults off the _Peanuts_ show.

Indecipherable to the ears and yet annoying nevertheless.

I ignored her and turned my attention back to Edward and Carlisle as I poured the three of us a cup of coffee.

I was good to drink coffee as long as I limited myself to one every few days while breastfeeding and it was much needed since I was constantly running low on energy trying to keep up with the kids.

I'd just poured my favorite fixings into my cup when Esme once again had to make her presence known.

"Coffee, Bella? You are breastfeeding! I know Danny may be the only one drinking it at the moment but have a little courtesy to worry about the effects of caffeine in your milk." Esme butted in

"That's it!" I screeched, startling Brayden and Daniel who began whimpering in their father and grandfather's arms.

"Edward, Carlisle can you take the boys into the living room and check on the other babies please. I'd like to have a word with Esme for a moment." I smiled sweetly, resting my clenched fists against my side.

Carlisle and Edward gave me a weary glance as they got up to leave. Esme took Carlisle's seat in front of me while I saw Edward silently plead for me to not kill his mother as he left. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

Such a drama queen.

I turned my attention to Esme.

"We need to talk." I started.

"Yes we do, I'm glad you wanted to talk because your parenting skills needs some serious work." She grinned but I was not amused.

"Excuse me? My parenting skills need work?" I growled.

"Yes Bella, I mean a pacifier really? You're going to hurt their teeth!"

"They're infants Esme, they don't have any teeth. And don't act as if you know any better, Edward did have braces didn't he?" I retorted.

"Hey!" I heard Edward boom from the kitchen.

"You know it's true and that's what you get for eavesdropping. Now butt out!"

"Well I never, I have you know I've been a mother longer than you have. I know better." Esme huffed.

"Just because you've been a mother longer than I have, doesn't mean you know everything. It doesn't make you better than any other mothers out there who have been doing it for a shorter period. You may have more experience but it doesn't give you the right to tell me how to parent my children." I didn't realize I had been standing up nearly hunched over the table as I defended myself.

Esme stood up as well. "I do not tell you how to parent your children!"

"Oh please don't give me any of that crap. Don't use those brand of diapers, the baby food isn't fresh or organic, what powder and baby rags to use. Esme you may be their grandmother, but I am their mother and they are my kids, not yours. You only have one kid and his name is Edward and he is grown up, so all of this holier than thou mother attitude you have going on has to go!"

"How dare you to talk to me like this. I know my ways work." I fought the urge to bang my head against the table.

"Look Esme, lets agree to disagree. But understand this. These are my kids, this is my house and I parent the way I want to parent. You are they grandmother and I have no problem with that. When they are in your care, you are free to do as you please as long as it doesn't endanger the wellbeing of my kids, but heed this, if you come back in here and tell me how to parent my kids, you will no longer be welcomed. Are we clear?" I fought a smile as her lips frowned down into a straight line and she stuck her nose in the air.

"Crystal." She huffed and got up and headed into the living room. I stayed in the kitchen for a few moments when Edward came back into the kitchen.

"So I still see my mom is in one piece." Edward grinned.

"Yeah for now." I laughed as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I can take for now. Besides love, I don't think an orange jumpsuit would do you good. Orange isn't your color and it makes you look wide." He laughed and kissed my cheek. He dashed away from me before I could get my hands free to hit him.

"Yeah you better run." I laughed as he cackled and dodged my advances back into the living room.

I turned my attention back to my now luke warm coffee.

One Murder was enough.

Two was just asking for trouble.


	34. Outtake 7: The Day They went Away

Outtake # 7: The Day they went Away

**EPOV**

"Jesus, I'm glad it's going to be awhile before I had to do this again, which by the way, why am I doing this again?" I asked my daughter as I lugged up the heavy ass mini refrigerator into her dorm room.

"Because the boys are off in their own rooms and didn't want to touch my girl stuff." Auden rolled her eyes at me.

Teenagers these days.

"Well at least you got your own room." I let out a breath of relief as I set the heavy appliance down onto the floor. I slumped back against the wall.

"Yeah you know I like my privacy." Auden grinned, setting her bags on her bed in perfect order. I swear she was just like her mother.

"And you just had to get the dorm on the top floor that conveniently doesn't have an elevator huh?" I panted.

"You're acting like you can't do it Daddy. You're not even that old, what are you 30?" she grinned cheekily.

"Ha, ha. I'm closer to fifty than thirty these days." I ran my hands through my hair, which was now slightly grey streaked.

Thank you kids.

"I couldn't tell." She grinned,

"Stop being a suck up." I ruffled her hair, ignoring her screams of protest.

"Stop picking on me or I'm going to tell mom." She laughed.

"Speaking of your mother, where is she?" I asked, helping her settle the last of her stuff in her room. "Shouldn't she be doing this instead of me?"

"Dad, you know the boys roped her into helping them with their rooms. They just cry out a little "Mommy" and she runs to their aid." Auden growled jealously.

"Hmm, the same way a certain girl I know does to her father. Especially when she sees a spider huh?" I feigned ignorance and watched as a blush spread up her face.

"Dad!" She whined. I kissed her forehead.

"Can I leave you for a lit bit to set up while I go see what my wife and offspring are up to?" She nodded her head.

"Don't forget we're going out to eat once everyone's settled in so head over to the boys once you're finished." With one more kiss to her forehead, I left her room.

I bypassed the other incoming students, looking along the walls with the various splashes of gold and purple welcoming the incoming UDUB freshmen along the walls.

Who would have thought that Bella and I would have shipped off six eighteen year olds to college?

It wasn't easy…and definitely not cheap.

The grey hair on my head proves it.

This experience was kind of sad and exhilarating at the same time.

I was happy that the house would be quieter and more accessible without the constant arguing amongst my rascals but also accepting the fact realize that my kids were officially adults and were now going to fend for themselves on a college campus.

We still had Samantha and Connor to keep up with for the next ten plus years, so I knew the craziness wouldn't end anytime soon.

I made it over to the boys' dorms, which were conveniently right next to Auden's dorm and made my way upstairs, pausing halfway up the stairs when I saw Ethan on the stairs making out with some girl.

I rolled my eyes. We've been here for all of two hours and here he was. Out of the boys, he was the most girl crazy at the moment and it was taking everything for Bella and me to keep him within certain boundaries.

Not that I blamed him, he did have the Cullen charm…but no.

Hormones were a given, but it was not the time or place to be doing it considering I knew he was nowhere finished unpacking and his brothers probably needed help.

Not to mention I'll be damned if I become a grandpa anytime soon.

That shit just wasn't happening.

I stood in front of the both of them as they continued to kiss and cleared my throat loudly. They broke apart and my eyes zeroed in on my son who looked me with annoyance before it quickly shifted to one of guilt and embarrassment.

"Ooh you're hot." The girl grinned at me.

Okay then….

"Hey dad…" Ethan tried to smile sheepishly at me.

"Uh…." I gestured for her name.

"Stephanie…" the girl giggled.

"Stephanie,uh Ethan and I are going to go now. You go back to whatever you were doing and yeah…" I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs without another word.

"Dad! You're messing up my play." He whined.

"You have none son now come on." I continued pushing him up the stairs until we reached his room.

Luckily, all the boys were on the same floor, opting to share rooms with one another for comfort purposes.

I saw Gavin run out his room.

"There you are. Dad get mom, she's blubbering again." I rolled my eyes and entered his room where all my boys were trying to console their mother who was trying to grab onto all of them at once. Samantha and Connor included who were squished in the middle.

As soon as I entered the room, I had to fight the laughter that threatened to erupt as I saw the relief on their faces from my presence. They practically had to extract themselves from Bella, before practically shoving me towards her.

"Ed…Ed…Edward. Our bab…babies are all grown up in...in college." She continued to sob, grabbing tightly onto my shoulder. I sighed.

"Which one of you did it this time?" I asked, knowing one of them said something to set her off. Everyone pointed to Connor.

I gave them all an incredulous look.

"Oh yes because a three year old knows so much about college. Now fess up." Noah raised a shaky hand while fixing his glasses.

"Really Noah? What did you say?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't even say much, I just mentioned how cool it would be to be out here on our own and mom started crying."

"My baby." Bella broke apart from me, ran over to him, and hugged him. It was a little comical considering he towered over her by a good eight inches but that didn't stop her for holding on for dear life.

"Mama sad." Connor asked. I picked him up and situated him onto my hip.

"Mama just a little emotional." I laughed.

"Why is Mom crying?" Auden asked as she entered the room.

"Auden!" Bella screeched as if she hadn't seen her not even two hours ago. Some miraculous way while still holding on to Noah, Bella grabbed onto her with one hand and pulled her closer.

"Dad aren't you going to come extract your wife?" Daniel asked.

"Might as well let her get it out." I sat down on one of their beds.

"Why aren't you over their crying like mom?" Brayden asked as he sat beside me.

"Well your mother is acting like she won't ever see you again, while I know for fact I'll probably see you guys in a couple of days, three days tops. You all can't stay away from home." I laughed.

"Is that a bet old man?" They challenged.

"Oh I know for fact." I laughed.

"Ok then, we will see. Now come get your wife so we can finish unpacking." Gavin huffed impatiently.

"Ok no prob son, you all will meet us downstairs in an hour." I extracted my wife and two youngest and headed outside praying she would calm down.

Dinner that night was nice. Of course, it wasn't without a few more tears, with a few on my part although I won't admit it and then we let them go that night.

Coming home that night was strange and oddly peculiar.

Samantha and Connor weren't used to how quiet it had gotten and slept with Bella and I in the bed, I knew Bella had no complaints as she kept a death grip on the both of them for the night.

The next two days passed without complaint. Bella eventually perked up and our home fell into a new routine. The tuplets stayed away surprising Bella and I both, sure they would have come home by now.

The third day I was sure they were going to win, when I caught my kids raiding through the fridge that morning and I wasn't talking about the two we had under four feet.

It was a Sunday, which consisted of us sleeping in later than we normally would. I usually slept in as well, but decided to get up to exercise for a couple of hours and then fix breakfast for Bella and the kids when they got up.

It was just nearing a quarter to six and I was surprised to see a faint light coming from our kitchen.

Normal people would fear it were burglars and call the police but for us, hearing the moans and groans of my kids made me know it wasn't the latter.

I assumed my offspring hadn't noticed I was there yet as they continued to grab food as if they were starving.

Auden was sitting on the counter eating ice cream from the carton, while Noah and Daniel had their hands deep inside the jar of cookies Bella had made the night before. Gavin was drinking orange juice straight out of the carton, while Ethan and Brayden fought over the pieces of homemade fried chicken we'd ate last night.

I could hear them whisper how they thought they pulled one over on me by coming when we were sleeping.

I decided to show that they couldn't pull one on their old man. Using their distraction of eating, I flicked the light switch off, causing the room to become pitch black.

I ran around, snuck through the door, and situated myself against the counter next to Auden.

As soon as they found the light switch and turned it back on, I was elated to see that I scared the crap out of them as they realized that they weren't alone.

"So…how's the food?" I fought a smirk.

"Dad, when did you get here?" Daniel asked.

"No son, the real question is when did you get here? Three days huh? I boasted.

"Well you see uh, there was no food there and.."

"We stocked your fridges before we left and put money in your accounts so what's the real reason?" 

"We might have been a little home sick." Auden admitted.

"And you found home in our food?" I grinned.

"Well you see it was late when we left and we got hungry and…"

"I don't even want to hear it. Just clean after yourself and head up to your room if you want to rest. Everything's the same as you left it three days ago." I hugged all of them as I headed back upstairs

Deciding to forgo exercising, I crawled back into bed with Bella, Connor, and Samantha who curled herself against my side.

"Kids raiding the fridge?" Bella croaked. I hadn't realized she was even up.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I may cry but I know my kids. That's why I made extras of everything." She responded. Bella reached out over the kids and grabbed my hand.

"Some things never change eh." I whispered.

"Nope and I hope they never do."


	35. Outtake 8: It's kind of Kinky

This is an outtake before the kids, before the marriage, and before the grey hairs, here's a glimpse into a BxE moment of their first summer together featuring a moment that may or may have not happened to me and my best friends.

Outtake # 8: It's kind of Kinky

**BPOV**

"Has anyone ever told you two how creepy you are?" I looked up from our perch on the bottom steps of the staircase to see Alice leaning against the banister a couple of steps above us

"Why do you say that?" I asked, turning my attention to her. I could feel Edward's hands gently tugging on the end of my ponytail and it was making it hard to focus on whatever Alice was saying.

"That whole staring in each other eyes thing. Like you're trying to see into each other's soul kind of deal. What's up with that?"

"I don't know, it's just us. Don't act like you and Jasper don't have your own l little quirks." I added.

"Yeah Alice, we are getting to know one another and if I want to stare in her eyes and into her soul it's our business." Edward agreed.

"Still it's kind of weird and kind of kinky if you think of it that way." she huffed.

"Are you jealous Alice?" Edward asked.

"Of you two no. I'm glad there's someone for Freakward over here. But you are hogging Bella and it's not fair."

"She's my girlfriend and I can hog her all I want." He growled and pulled me onto his lap.

I felt my insides melt into a puddle of goo. A month had already passed and we really hadn't put a label on things yet, but for him to call me his girlfriend made me want to squeal like the little preteen girl I once was.

I turned to him and stared into his beautiful green eyes once again engaging in an odd foreplay of staring.

"There you two go again. I give up." I barely heard her footfalls as I stared back into my favorite set of eyes.

"So girlfriend eh?" I mocked once we were finally alone.

"Uh yeah…you see…me…yeah you make me want to be a better man and keep you forever so yeah I think you are my girlfriend." I fought a smile as he stuttered and tried to recover himself.

I patted his cheek amusedly. "It okay, it's kind of cute in a cheesy way."

"Oh so now I'm cheesy?"

"Very cheesy, kind of corny even." I got up from his lap and began my trek up the stairs.

"So that's how you want to play eh?" Edward stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"Oh yeah I think I do." I ran up the stairs hearing his footfalls behind me.

Just as he made it up to the top, I stuck my foot out and tripped him, causing him to stumble over his feet and onto the floor.

"Hey no fair." Edward grumbled. I burst out in laughter as his bones popped as he got up. He didn't even fall that hard and pouted at me as he rubbed his ass.

"Now you're really going to get it." I ran as fast as I could into one of the rooms and headed into the nearest closet to hide.

I guess I wasn't as discrete as I thought I was in choosing a room because moments later Edward entered the room and feigned ignorance as he searched the most obvious places for me to hide.

"I wonder where she is." My laughter erupted as he burst into the closet and grabbed me.

"So there my beautiful girl is." Edward grabbed me closer and began planting kisses over my face that quickly traveled to my lips We had just began an intense make out session when the bathroom door inside opened. I grabbed Edward closer and closed the closet door behind us. The closet was already small but with the both of us in close proximity made it even harder to move.

We peeked through the slits in the door to see Alice and Jasper in an intense make out session. Considering the steam we saw come from the bathroom, I didn't even want to know what they had be up to.

Edward placed his hand over my mouth to keep my protests silent. We peeked again through the slits to see that they had locked the door and turned off the light and now we had to figure a way to get out of here.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but it looks like we won't be leaving anytime soon.

"I'll say, this closet isn't exactly that big and it is hot in here." I huffed.

"Well let's say I'm glad for this close proximity between us don't you think?" Edward grinned.

"Normally yes, but not in a closet where our friends are going at it." I panted.

"That sucks." He pouted and pressed himself closer to me, causing my back to press against the wall. I felt something hard press against my thigh.

I wasn't naïve to what it was but we weren't at that step yet and it definitely wasn't one I wanted to have in a closet.

"What are you doing? That is not helping." I patted his thigh.

"Well pardon my anatomy and I'm trying to stretch. You try being over six feet in a small closet and tell me how you feel. Hey what's that light coming from your pocket?" He asked.

"What light?" I looked down to see that a small light was coming from my back pocket.

I realized it was my phone and it was pressing uncomfortably against my backside.

"Grab it!" I rolled my eyes as I felt him grab my ass.

"Not that.." I growled.

"Well you said to grab it." Edward grinned mischievously as he pulled my phone from my back pocket.

"Shit." He huffed, showing me the screen.

"You called Alice."

"No I didn't." I defended.

"Well your phone says otherwise and it looks like you butt-dialed. I told you, you had some junk in the trunk." Edward laughed and now it was my turn to cover his mouth with my hand to which he licked my palm.

"Gross!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust although I somehow found it endearing at how playful he was being.

We stayed quiet for about ten minutes still plotting our escape until we heard Alice's voice break the silence.

"Hold on Jazz, Bella called let me see what she wants." She chirped.

"Shit, turn your phone on silent." Edward breathed and suddenly we both began fumbling to turn my phone off but it was too late.

The loud, shrill sound of my ringtone echoed through the closet and pretty sure the bedroom.

We held our breaths sure they wouldn't find us until the closet door opened to a bewildered Jasper and a smirking Alice.

"Do I even want to hear what you're going to say?" Alice asked, causing me to moan in embarrassment as I pressed my face closer to Edward's chest as he laughed.

"Hmm, hiding in closets, making out and spying on Jasper and me?

I told you, you guys were kinky."

* * *

Last outtake of the story, the last two are future takes that I hope to get up by tomorrow.


	36. Future-take 9 : I Made those Babies

**Future-take # 9: I Made those Babies**

**BPOV**

"Are you crying Edward?" I could barely contain the amusement in my voice as he discretely tried to wipe his eyes as we took our seats amongst the other parents and family members in the auditorium.

"No I just got some dust in my eyes. You know there's a lot of it in the air, right Connor?" Edward tried to persuade our seven year old into agreement.

"Daddy don't rope me into your silliness." Connor huffed, pressing himself further back as he tried to get comfortable on his lap. Edward just pouted.

"Oh how the tables have turned." I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at his slightly misty green eyes.

"In my defense, I can be a little weepy, our kids are about to graduate college after all and it'll be awhile before we have to do this all over again." I patted his hand that was on my knee.

"Sure Edward whatever you say."

"Mom look! Here comes Rachel, Sasha, and Michelle." Samantha squealed beside me. I waved and gestured for my sons' girlfriends to come sit by us.

Of my boys, Brayden, Gavin, and Daniel were fortunate to find romance with some exceptional females. They were all I could ever ask for my boys. Naturally as a mother, I figured no girls would be ever good for my boys, but these girls were every mothers dream.

They are family oriented, educated, generous, and most importantly they loved my boys and that was all I had ever wanted for them. The other three hadn't found their matches yet for which I knew Edward was grateful especially on Auden's part. However, they were still young and I knew they would find their other halves somehow.

"Is this going to start soon?" Samantha asked. I brushed the unruly curls from her face and nodded my head.

"Yes sweetie, in about fifteen minutes." I answered.

"Okay Mama, where's Papa Charlie?" She asked and I pointed to the floor near the stage where my brother, Grace, and parents were seated. My parents were much older now. My dad had retired a few years back and with a recent hip surgery was confined to a wheelchair for the time being with my mother down there for assistance.

Liam and Grace were only down there with them was because my dummy of a brother broke his foot trying to do the newest dance craze and she was down there opposed to being up here with us to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

I was glad that the tuplets could have at least one set of grandparents here for the occasion.

Esme had suffered a minor stroke a few weeks back and Carlisle the ever-dutiful husband was at home taking care of her as she recovered. I knew the kids were a little disappointed but I knew we would probably make a visit there later on in the week. The rest our friends and family would join us at our house for a little party later that night.

As we got closer to the program starting, I could fill my excitement bubbling and I began nervously bouncing my leg. I felt Edward rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax love; you're shaking the seats in front of us." I quickly ceased all movement and apologized to the people in front of me.

"I'm so excited. Our babies our really here." Suddenly my excitement turned to blubbering.

"Oh lord, here she goes." Samantha mumbled handing me a handful of tissues. I quickly dabbed at my face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Moments later the program began and the Dean came onto the stage. Most of it passed in a blue and before I knew it, they were announcing the graduate's names. All of them were graduating magna cum laude.

First up was Auden, followed by Brayden, Daniel, Ethan, Gavin, and finally Noah. I don't think I had ever screamed that loud before. I was one of those moms. The one with all the balloons, crying, screaming, dancing, you know it. I threw my heels off, bounced, and danced in place.

I had every right to.

You try putting six kids through college and all the stuff that came with it, you would celebrate too. I could see my family grinning at my antics but also a bit of embarrassment. I continued to scream and cheer even after they had sat down.

"Those are my babies, mine! I made those kids!" I cheered. I felt Edward tug on the edge of my dress.

"Love, sit down. Give the other parents a chance to cheer on their kids." I looked around at the curious stares and smiled sheepishly as I sat back down. After enduring the other graduates names being called, they announced the graduating class of 2029 and they were finally done after enduring four years of college. I barely gave them a chance to find us before I gave my shoes to Edward and ran towards my kids.

This time they welcomed my tears as they shed a few of their own, as we all closed a chapter of their lives and opened up a new one.


	37. Future-take 10: Forever

**Future-Take # 10: Forever**

**EPOV**

"Grandpa!" I felt a small body slam into my leg causing me to wobble slightly. I looked down into the bright brown eyes of my five-year-old granddaughter Abigail. She raised her arms to be picked up and I quickly bent down to pick her up and onto my hip, ignoring the slight pang I felt as she kicked her feet excitedly.

"Ab, what did I tell you about jumping on your grandfather?" I fought a smile as I caught glance of my wife.

She was just beautiful as ever with the one streak of grey through her dark locks and dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a sweater. She entered the room with our two-year-old grandson Phillip in her arms followed by Daniel and his very pregnant wife Rachel. All the kids and their family were coming in to celebrate my birthday. They all had ventured off into their own lives and it made both Bella and I happy to have them home with us and away from their hectic lives.

"Relax love, she's fine." I began pressing kisses all over her face, her little squeals of laughter making my heart swell with adoration. I kissed my daughter in law's cheek and greeted my second youngest son.

"Hey old man, how it's going? Turning the big six three eh? Man you're really getting up there." Daniel cackled. I used my free hand to smack his head.

"Just pray you live that long. I'll have you know that sixty-three is the new thirty and I can still run circles around you." I boasted. "I mean this morning, your mother and I..."

Daniel raised his hands in mock disgust. "Whoa, children are in the room including yours I might add. That is my Ma you're talking about and it's kind of gross." Daniel whined, earning a soft smack on the cheek from Bella.

"Mom..."

"Oh shush. You're the first to arrive. Your siblings and their significant others will be here soon." She smiled.

"Are you guys sure you can handle all of us plus fifteen grandkids?" Daniel asked.

"Trust us, if I can handle the eight rascals we had that included a certain someone, we can take on anything."

"We'll see." he smirked.

"What have I told you about challenging me son?"

"I swear you two will never change." Bella grinned. "Don't forget that Sam is bringing her new boyfriend over so I need you two to play nice. You both are the worst of the bunch." She pleaded and then I realized that she was talking to the both of us. Daniel and I both huffed our displeasure, earning a nasty look from our wives.

No men were good enough for our girls but I just had to suck it up and let it go or I would be the one sleeping on the floor with the dog.

Lets face it.

I was old.

Once I got down, I might not be able to get back up.

"Whatever you say love." Daniel gave me a shit-eating grin and I smacked his head once more.

"Now go help your wife relax upstairs and let me play with my grandchildren. You're no fun." I laughed as he flipped me the finger humorously.

Two hours later our house was filled with the chatter of our family and the delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen. I was currently stretched out on the floor, covered in toys and grandchildren.

All fifteen of them were all under the age of ten and were currently giving me a run for our money. Our kids were all out gathering supplies for my birthday party tomorrow, leaving Bella and I with the grandkids.

I loved them all greatly, I mean they were a part of Bella and me and would carry on our bloodline, but dear old Grandpa Edward definitely wasn't as young as he used to be body wise and keeping up with all of them was wearing me out.

They currently had me in a headlock, while simultaneously dressing me up in various costumes, while also having a hand painted in polish by the girls.

Yes nail polish.

Bubble gum pink with glitter.

My granddaughters were a handful alone and I would let them do whatever they wanted to me, though if you asked me in front of my friends I wouldn't admit it.

"Breaking Grandpa again, I see." I heard Bella say in amusement and I caught the distinct smell of her decadent white chocolate macadamia cookies.

It made my mouth water

They were chocolaty and crunchy and just plain delicious.

Lucky for me, I still had my own teeth.

Suddenly my line of vision became a flurry of limbs as they all gathered around their Nana and left me on the floor. I moved a few toys out of my way and pulled myself onto the chaise in the corner of the room, thanking whoever was up there for the soft cushion against my now aching back.

Bella soon followed and sat down beside me while the grandkids munched away happily on their snack.

"Feeling those aches and pains huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah I guess I'm starting to realize that I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Tell me about it, crows-feet and gravity are a pain in the but." Bella replied. I

looked at her face, the only lines she had on her face were a few laugh lines, but the rest were virtually nonexistent. Sans the lone grey streak in her hair, she barely looked a day over forty let alone a woman who was a year away from sixty.

And Gravity?

Sure she was a little rounder in places, but still perky in my books.

Trust me I know, I saw firsthand earlier this morning. I caught her attention.

"Crows-feet my foot. Love you are still as sexy as the day I met you." I planted a sloppy kiss against her cheek.

"Grandpa?" Elizabeth, the eldest of the grandkids asked, crawling onto my lap.

"What does sexy mean?" My eyes widened and I turned to my wife who had an amused smirk on her face. I mouthed for her to help me out but she just shook her head.

Traitor.

"Um, something you don't need I know for about fifty years." I laughed as I began tickling her sides. The other grandkids feeling left out jumped onto the couch smothering Bella and I with their hugs and kisses.

The chaise barely held two people let alone that number plus fifteen, but somehow it worked as we gathered them into our arms.

That was how they found us later that day watching television.

I was quickly brought back to the days when we would curl up on the bed with the kids to watch cartoons. I felt a content smile spread on my face.

We were older, the kids were older and many things had changed, some for the good and some for the bad.

One thing I knew wouldn't change was the love we had for our family and that was something that would go on forever.

* * *

And there's our final Happy Ending. Thanks for reading.

Xoxo Sylvia Cullen

WLTYAS readers I will be back up Sunday with an update.


End file.
